Tears for Allah: A JAG-NCIS Story
by TnJAGAz
Summary: Begins just before "Secret Agent Man" [though Harm has already come back to JAG] and continues past "Fair Winds and Following Seas." There will be snatches of Seasons 9 and 10 of JAG as well as seasons 1-8 of NCIS. To read more, see part one of the prologue.
1. Prologue Part 1

**Title: "Tears for Allah: A JAG-NCIS Story"  
Author: TxJAG_b aka TxJAGAz  
Rating: PG/R language, violence, suggestive comments, adult language**

**Spoilers: Any season from 1 to 10 for JAG and Seasons 1-8 of NCIS and Seasons 1-2 of ****NCIS: LA**

Classification: A JAG-NCIS-NCIS: LA action/adventure mystery thriller

Summary: Begins just before "**Secret Agent Man**" [though Harm has already come back to JAG] and continues past "**Fair Winds and Following Seas**." AJ has not yet announced he will be retiring as JAG. Harriet has not yet announced her upcoming reserve status, Cresswell is not on the scene yet, but he soon will be. Sturgis and Harm have buried the hatchet for now – as have Bud and Sturgis. There will be snatches of Seasons 9 and 10 of JAG as well as references to "**Yankee White**" through "**Rule Fifty-One**" and references **NCIS: Los Angeles'** first two seasons. However, the main focus of the story will be fallout from the events that took place in …For Meritorious Service.

Harm and Mac are taking the first tentative steps toward matrimony - but as we know with our heroes - nothing is ever easy. First there are the ups and downs of Seasons 9 and 10 as well as the fallout from Season 8 to contend with. Then both Harm and Gibbs come across some information that makes them each open their own independent re-investigations of the Singer murder. What they find during the midst of Command Staff changes and the consequences of the terrorist attack on JAG, is another terrorist plot that will have Mac rejoining the 2nd Force Recon and Harm working again with his 'buddies' in the CIA. The ending will lead back to the pivotal landing incident that made Harm a lawyer in the first place.

**Disclaimers:**

The JAG characters in this story are the property of Donald Bellisario, Belisaurius Productions, Paramount Pictures and Columbia Broadcasting Service Entertainment – this story is for non-profit entertainment of JAG fans only. No copyright infringement is intended or implied.

The NCIS characters in this story are the property of Donald Bellisario, Don McGill, Charles Johnson and Gary Goldberg, Belisaurius Productions, Paramount Pictures and Columbia Broadcasting Service Entertainment – this story is for non-profit entertainment of NCIS fans only. No copyright infringement is intended or implied.

The NCIS:LA characters in this story are the property of Shane Brennan, Shane Brennan Productions, Paramount Pictures, and Columbia Broadcasting Service Entertainment – this story is for non-profit entertainment of NCIS: LA fans only. No copyright infringement is intended or implied.

**THE CASE THAT STARTED IT ALL...**

**The Admiral and Navy/Marine Judge Advocate General opened a black folder and began reading.** "On 25 March, the Second Battalion, Third Marines, also known as 36th Marine Expeditionary Unit, was designated to clear Mirbullah." He looked at his JAG lawyers, "Contrary to all knowledge before today-that operation nearly failed."

He ignored their surprised looks. "As the MEU came into the town, local Fedayeen forces rallied the badly demoralized Republican Guard and they ambushed our guys. Recon by the attached LAV unit had indicated no enemy forces in the region."

"Negligence Sir?" Ventured Lieutenant Bud J. Roberts, Jr., former Public Affairs Officer for USS Seahawk and now one of JAG Corps Headquarters' junior attorneys.

"No, Lieutenant, simple fog of war. The LAV unit responded as soon as the Amphibious Tractor unit GATORFORCE ONE reported it was pinned down. No, this one is far trickier. The unit was pinned down and LAVs could not help extract them."

Commander Harmon 'Harm' Rabb, Jr., former Tomcat 'Top Gun' pilot and one of JAG Corps Headquarters' leading Naval Staff Judge Advocate troubleshooting attorneys looked as if he were about to open his mouth, but Admiral Chegwidden anticipated his analysis. "Though reinforcements were tied down on the other side of the village, the Colonel in charge was able to spare one of his gunships."

"So no negligence on the Colonel's part," surmised Commander Sturgis Turner, former Submarine Officer or 'Dolphin' and now also one of JAG Corps Headquarters' lead troubleshooting attorneys.

"Correct, Commander." The Admiral continued his story. "Just before the gunship arrived, a lone personnel carrier broke ranks from the others and placed itself between the enemy forces and the pinned troops."

"He sacrificed himself, Sir?" Lieutenant Colonel Sarah 'Mac' MacKenzie, sole U.S. Marine Staff Judge Advocate on Admiral A.J. Chegwidden's JAG Corps troubleshooting staff still wasn't sure where this was going.

"Exactly, Colonel. 1st Lieutenant Phillip M. Dodge, commander of tractor two zero alpha, was in charge of the detachment of combat engineers assigned to the 36th MEU. According to eyewitness accounts, Lieutenant Dodge ignored his own safety and with a volunteer crew, placed his carrier in the line of fire and held off at least two attempts by the Iraqis to storm the Marine positions. At great risk to himself, he manned the carrier's machine gun, keeping lead elements of the attacking enemy force from overwhelming him and the trapped vehicles of GATORFORCE ONE. This despite the fact that the Iraqis had holed his vehicle with several RPG rounds."

Harm leaned forward in his chair, "That would make him a candidate for at least Silver Star, Admiral. But it's a posthumous award isn't it? And there were some problems with the award verification…"

The Admiral looked at him. Once again, Harm had proved why A.J. Chegwidden put up with the Commander's unorthodox methods for getting to the truth in any case.

"That's right Commander, Lieutenant Dodge did not survive. He died of wounds sustained as the action was winding down."

Mac winced as she listened. For him to have done such a selfless act only to be killed just as the battle was ending…

Harm asked what everybody else present wanted to ask, "Ah Sir, bravery award verification usually isn't the purview of our JAG unit, so how are we involved?"

Harm hit nail on the head. "We're involved, Commander, because Lieutenant Dodge wasn't killed by enemy fire. He was murdered."

He ignored the stunned looks of the officers. The Admiral handed out copies of the report – each was stamped CLASSIFIED.

**Tears for Allah – Prologue – Part I**

A/N 1: I included the scene above to set the stage as to how our heroes got to where they are in the first place. Included below are scenes from the last two chapters of **…For Meritorious Service **that are crucial to understanding the story that is about to begin.

A/N 2: Thanks to my trio of editors [Mary Ann, Janlaw and Karen] for their usual fine job and to special editor Laura Davies for her insight and common sense 'whacks to the back of the head'. Kudos also to AeroGirl, Mkim, Soleil, TZ, Janlaw for providing their help and technical expertise. Also finally thanks to Lisa Griffon [Yahoo Shipper Group] for her encouragement on the initial project [FMS] and her continuing support.

A/N 3: What you are seeing is recap of FMS, so before I get any comments about rehashing a previous story - all will become clear shortly. :)

**Previously on NCIS:**

**Fleet Hospital - 17  
Expeditionary Medical Facility  
An Nasiriyah, Iraq**

Naval Criminal Investigative Service Special Agent, Anthony 'Tony' D. DiNozzo,

former Baltimore police detective and number two man in the Washington, DC NCIS Major Case Response Team was sitting out in the hallway of the medical facility, waiting with his two prisoners, both Saddam Fedayeen who had teamed up with Samir al-Sahood's terrorist cell. The organized chaos of the facility and possibly the odors of iodine, sulfa drugs, disinfectant, and soap were making them look a little self-conscious and possibly even scared while sitting next to the NCIS Agent. Or it might be they were scared about what the Americans might do to them, no doubt their comrades had told them horror tales about what would happen to them. It didn't help that a stern looking Gibbs had already taken three others [with an armed escort] in to get x-rays. For all these Fedayeen knew, Gibbs had taken them to be executed.

So now it was just a matter of 'killing time', so to speak, while waiting to get these guys examined by a doctor and x-rayed. Tony looked around; no newspapers or magazines – but then this was a hallway and not a waiting room. Doctors, nurses, orderlies, and patients wandered back and forth past them.

The former Baltimore police detective could have played mental television trivia, but it was more important to keep an eye on his two skittish prisoners. Every once in a while one of them would give Tony a furtive glance and when he looked back they lowered their eyes to the floor.

Since Tony didn't speak Farsi and only pidgin Arabic there was no use trying to talk to them. So they all settled for an uncomfortable silence.

Presently two extra-large, muscular MPs walked up to Tony and his two prisoners.

Tony gave them his winning smile as he stood up. "Gentlemen…"  
The beefier of the two MPs looked blandly at NCIS Special Agent. "You must be Agent DiNozzo. We're here to escort the prisoners down to see Doctor Rojas in 12B."

"Wow, I have a reputation," Tony quipped, but no one laughed or smiled. "Well, I'd guess I'd better go with you guys."

"We'd rather you didn't, sir," replied the less beefy guy.

Tony continued smiling. "Oh? And why is that?"

"We can take care of them, sir, and we understand the situation you are in. They are just going to be checked over by Doctor Rojas."

"The situation I'm in…well that's certainly an awkward turn of phrase…" Tony looked for the other MP for an explanation.

"It's not so much that we rather you didn't" added less beefy. "You helped out the 36th this morning that goes a long way in our book, sir."

Tony thought about arguing with them. I mean, after all, they were his prisoners. And Gibbs would have his head on a platter if anything happened to them.

Then he noticed a cute brunette nurse sitting down the hall a little ways from them with a little Iraqi girl who appeared to be on the verge of tears. The girl seemed to be trying to ignore the nurse and concentrate on coloring in her book.

Talking to this brunette seemed like more fun than watching Frick and Frack here get an examination and besides having been around Gibbs for a while had made him more sensitive to kids' needs.

"Okay guys, you can have them, but if they come back busted or folded or spindled or otherwise messed up I'm going to come looking for you." Tony thought his voice sounded like a blend of Eastwood, Wayne and Willis. At least he hoped so.

The two giant MPs looked at each other [more amused by the Agent's tough guy talk than intimidated] and then at the DC MCRT Special Agent. "Don't worry sir," beefier guy said in a serious voice. "Better that they talk to the CIA than have some sort of accident."

"All right, I'll tell the nurse…" he said pointing to one of the passing nurses "to keep tabs on you guys."

"Yes sir," beefier guy answered. He and his partner gathered the two prisoners and escorted them down the hall.

Tony put on his best smile and walked down to the brunette nurse who seemed to trying to have a conversation with the little girl and was failing miserably.

"I take it you're new at this?" Tony began – not his best opening line, but it sounded pretty good at the moment.

The young brunette looked up and smiled. Saddiyah stopped coloring in her book and stared at the agent.

"I'm watching her for a patient," the brunette explained. She had to admit she liked his smile and good looks - he looked like a young George Peppard or Robert Wagner. "She's worried that's something's wrong with her friend and I've been trying to reassure her."

Tony sat down beside Saddiyah as she continued looking at her coloring book. "Who's her friend?"

"Pharmacist's Mate Nicholas Hazon. He was injured in the riots here earlier in the week…"

Tony looked at the picture she had been working on. He tried to recall what Gibbs would do in situation like this. Then he remembered what he had said to that little boy who had lost his parents in a murder-suicide case a couple of weeks back. He'd had been doodling on a sketch pad Abby had given him.

"That's very good," Tony said to the girl. Saddiyah liked the sound of his voice. It sounded a lot like Nick. She gave him a small smile.

"That's the first smile she's had since she came out here," gushed the nurse. She hoped she didn't sound too effusive.

Tony gave her his winning smile again. "I'm very good with kids," he said lying through his teeth. "By the way, I'm Anthony DiNozzo, Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, but my friends call me Tony."

"Well, Anthony DiNozzo, Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo," she replied teasingly. "Would you mind staying with us until the JAG Corps officer finishes with her friend?"

Tony looked around. "Where's her family?"

The nurse smiled sympathetically. She hated telling this part. "Dead. Pharmacist's Mate Hazon is all she has…"

Tony digested that. "Oh…well, yeah, sure."

"Thanks, and by the way, I'm Kim, Lieutenant Kim Fields," she said mimicking his verbal miscue and then suddenly feeling shy about doing so, maybe because she found him attractive and didn't want to chase him off the way she did to most men she met.

"Well Kim, Lieutenant Kim Fields, what do you say to asking her if she needs help with her coloring?"

She gave him a flirty smile. "We can ask her."

Tony nodded and started to ask the girl permission in her native language, "What do you say…" then he looked back up at Nurse Fields. "Um, what's her name?"

"Saddiyah…" Kim whispered.

"Well, uh, Saddiyah, what do you say, can we help you?"

Saddiyah giggled at the agent's attempt to speak her language, but she was pretty sure she knew what he meant. She opened the book to a blank page and gave Tony and Kim a crayon each. She pointed to Tony and then the lower half of the page and then to Kim and pointed to the building on the page.

"Looks like I got stuck doing ground work…." Tony pouted pretending to grump about his 'assignment' - much to Saddiyah's delight.

Kim laughed softly, "I'm sure you'll do a good job, Tony."

Tony gave her another of his winningest smiles of his in return. "Thanks Kim."

Saddiyah liked seeing them smile at each other. She grabbed another crayon and began working on the animals populating the page.

"DINOZZO!"

Tony shot out the chair like someone had poked him with an electric cattle pod

"YEAH BOSS!" he shot back as he scrambled awkwardly to his feet.

"Where the hell are your prisoners?!" The Senior NCIS Agent and head of the DC-MCRT demanded.

"Down the hall being examined by Doctor Rojas, boss!"

"Why aren't you with them?" he asked pointedly as only the Major Case Response Team (MCRT) Head and former Marine Gunnery Sergeant Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs could do.

Tony began his explanation innocently enough. "Well boss, Lieutenant Fields here asked me to help-"

Gibbs deftly cuffed him on the back of the head, cutting his explanation short. "Go get them!" he growled.

"On it Boss!" Tony said as he scooted down the hall.

Gibbs looked down the stricken child and the stunned Lieutenant. "He was supposed to be guarding some dangerous prisoners!" Gibbs hadn't been on the defensive like this in a while. Seeing the woman and the little girl staring at him irritated him further.

Kim Fields stood. "Sergeant Nader and Corporal Stone could more than handle them, Special Agent-"

"Gibbs, NCIS." The senior Agent said brusquely, flipping open his wallet and showing her his badge and ID.

"Well, Special Agent Gibbs, as I was explaining, Stone and Nader wanted to repay your agent for his service to the 36th this morning…and Tony volunteered to help me with this little girl…."

"Tony…?" Gibbs said sounding angry and confused at the same time while he stared pointedly at her.

She quickly averted her eyes from his steel gaze. "I-I mean Agent DiNozzo…"

Gibbs noted the little girl was giving him as mean a look as she could possibly muster. Kelly had done that to him a time or two when he had to discipline her. He could see Kelly in his mind's eye giving him her infamous [as he called it] death stare. Sometimes Gibbs would fake dying just to make her smile.

He squatted down in front of her. "He works for me. He was supposed to be guarding some dangerous men," he explained gently to her.

"She doesn't understand English very well…" Kim said coldly, obviously rebounding from the dress down given to her by the senior NCIS Agent.

Seeing that he wasn't making much headway with the girl, Gibbs reached up to his uniform lapel and pulled off his subdued special agent service pin. Clipping it together, he gave it to the girl.

Saddiyah held the service pin like it was a dead bug. She wasn't very impressed with it.

"Here," Gibbs said gently, "It's a pin; you put it on your shirt; like this…"

Kim was touched. How could a guy act like a total jerk one minute and be so sweet and tender the next? "It's okay, Saddiyah," she reassured the girl in her native tongue. "He's sharing with you…"

Gibb took the corner of her shirt near her chest and Saddiyah placed her hand on his as he carefully placed the service pin on her shirt.

While Saddiyah and Gibbs shared a smile, Tony came walking back up the hall with his two prisoners.

"Got my prisoners and am ready to go, Boss. Doctor Rojas was just-"

Tony stopped his ramble when he saw Saddiyah fingering the service pin her boss had just given her. He felt a twinge of jealousy at the way she was responding. Saddiyah had been the first kid not to despise his approach. He had to admit to himself that he really wasn't that great with kids, but he'd hit it off pretty good with Saddiyah, so seeing her react the way she did with Gibbs seemed a little unfair.

That's when Saddiyah looked up and smiled at Tony, holding out her shirt so he could see the pin. The senior NCIS Agent looked up at his Senior Field Agent.

Tony gave her that special smile he reserved for the girls. "Hey, that's some nice pin you got there. Did you thank my boss for giving that to you?"

Saddiyah turned and, in very rough English, spoke to Gibbs. "Tan-Tan Kew…"

Nurse Fields was floored. Gibbs didn't know what say at first. He looked at the girl for a moment. "You're welcome." He said stiffly. He looked back at Tony and then stood up.

"C'mon, let's go." As they both walked away with their prisoners who were obviously relieved they hadn't been killed yet, Gibbs turned back to Kim. "Excuse us, Nurse."

As they started down the hall, Saddiyah got up from her chair and scrambled after them.

**xxixx  
**

**Outside in the 100 plus grit-filled heat** the two NCIS Agents were hustling their prisoners back on board their waiting CH-46E helo.

The Phrog crew chief motioned with his chin. "Looks like you've got a groupie, Special Agent…"

Gibbs turned and saw Saddiyah staring wide-eyed at the helo. Nurse Fields was directly behind her. "Come on Saddiyah," she quietly urged her back toward the door. "We need to go back inside…"

Tony and Gibbs exchanged a glance. "I'll get them on board, Boss. You go talk to her…" Tony said in an uncharacteristically soft voice.

But his answer surprised the former Baltimore police detective. Gibbs smiled and shook his head "No," the Senior NCIS said as he took the prisoners toward the helo.

Tony stood there awkwardly for a moment, not sure what to do.

Gibbs looked back at his senior field agent. "Go on, DiNozzo," he added motioning him toward the two women.

Kim Fields and Saddiyah looked across the field at Tony who started to approach them.

"Here; you'll need this," Gibbs said as he tossed what looked like a rolled up towel at Tony.

Special Agent DiNozzo caught the 'towel' and looked back at Gibbs who nodded and then ushered the prisoners into the Phrog whose rotors had slowly started to turn.

Lieutenant Fields squatted down next to Saddiyah. "Wait for him to come here," she whispered in her ear and then looked up with a bright smile as Tony DiNozzo approached.

Tony squatted down in front of Saddiyah. He hadn't noticed it until now but she had a roll of paper tightly clutched in her hands.

"What do you have there?" Tony asked the girl.

Saddiyah suddenly hugged Tony fiercely, and then turned away from him, taking the 'towel' but not before shoving the rolled up paper into his hands.

The former Baltimore police detective was speechless as he continued kneeling, not sure what to do next. Kim Fields walked up to Tony, squatted down and slipped a piece of paper in with the rolled up sheet.

"Call me," she said into his ear. "I'll be at Bethesda next Thursday…." and then hurried after the little girl who had gone inside.

Tony slowly stood up, turning around as he did and pocketing the slip of paper. As he looked across the tarmac, he saw Gibbs standing in the side doorway of the CH-46E. He and Tony exchanged nods as the Senior field agent walked over and climbed on board the idling helo.

As Tony got himself strapped in, he looked back at the hospital. There by the door stood Saddiyah wearing the 'towel' a right sized NIS t-shirt. She and Kim were waving. He unrolled the piece of paper and looked at it. It was the picture she had been working on so industriously.

In one corner was a hospital bed with a man on it. On the bed next to him was a helmet with crude Red Cross on it. That had to be Hazon. Outside the building which also had a cross on it was the green grass Tony had colored. Kim had helped Saddiyah with the animals but let her do the people by herself.

Tony could see there were other people on the page as well. A primitively drawn armored car and three smiling people standing by it. The names in English on the paper read 'Sari' 'Harm' 'Dr. Soong'.

His breath hitched when he noticed the crude crayon drawing of Nurse Fields and a guy with 'NCIS' written on his shirt holding hands with a little girl.

Gibbs watched as his Senior Field Agent carefully rolled up the paper and put it inside his shirt. His mind replayed back to another time when Kelly had given him a similar picture….

**xx_flashback_xx  
**

_What's this honey?_

Picture for you so you don't forget us, Daddy…

**xx_end flashback_xx  
**

It was only a short deployment, but to Kelly it would seem like a lifetime.

In his mind's eye he could see himself holding the crudely drawn picture of their house and Shannon and Kelly standing beside it. Above them was a plane with an American flag on it. The plane was labeled 'Daddy'. Gunnery Sergeant Gibbs had teared up and only by using his Marine will power was he able to leave the house without watery eyes.

As Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs sat back in his seat on board the helo, tears trailed silently down his face.

**0337 Local_2337 Zulu  
****Three Miles from Outpost 124  
****Near Groznyy, Chechnya**

**Under a pitch black sky, the convoy moved with deliberate speed**. The lead vehicle, a worn out UAZ jeep, bucked and bounced on the deteriorating roadway. Josef Al-Khamid fought the sleep that was trying to claim him. They had been on the road since leaving Mozdok, and now their little convoy was approaching their final destination. Once they delivered these plans, he would be able to rest.

The starkness of the piercing searchlight almost caused him to veer off the road. What he saw dead ahead made his stomach churn. Squat sideways across the roadway sat a BTR-90A eight wheel personnel carrier – its 30 mm chaingun was pointed directly at Josef's windscreen.

"Stoi!" barked a young Russian naval marine officer. His black and white striped t-shirt was in odd juxtaposition to his camouflaged uniform. He and his fire team ran towards his jeep with their automatic rifles unslung, most likely with safeties off.

Josef started to grab his Kalashnikov just out of sight of the man, but then realized a pistol was pressed against his temple. Out of the corner of his eye he could see that Vasily, one his passengers, was not the man he claimed to be.

The naval infantryman reached in and took the assault rifle out of Josef's reach.

Parked behind the BTR armored car, Major Alex Volkonov sat in his BRDM-2 4x4 scout car staring grimly at the report he was just handed by the radioman. The news was worse than he has anticipated. He was about to say something in response to the report handed to him when the door to the armored car opened and former Mladshiy Serzhant [Junior Sergeant] Josef al Khamid was shoved into the compartment by his naval infantryman guard.

Josef looked surprised to see Volkonov sitting there. For his part the FSB-Russian Legal intelligence operative merely glanced at the Chechen insurgent.

"I take it you were expecting to find some low level GRU or FSB functionary here to interrogate you," Volkonov said in bored voice.

The Chechen guerilla, despite initially being caught off guard, was now stoic. It didn't matter to him who was doing the interrogating. He would never crack.

Alex Volkonov shook his head as if he were talking to a son who had disappointed him. "Ah, the classic 'silent treatment' eh, Mladshiy Serzhant? You know, I was good friends with your senior officer, Starshiy Leytenant Borokov? You remember him don't you?"

Josef said nothing. His breathing was calm and measured for the time being, but Alex Volkonov was going to make that change.

"Of course you do. You slit his throat while he sat in a personnel carrier just like this one!" The FSB operative got up from his seat and moved toward the Chechen. Alex swore he saw him flinch.

"Did you know that the Leytenant had nothing but praise for you, Josef? He said you would go far in your Army career. Even when there were rumblings about Chechnya forming its own state, the Leytenant said you would make a fine officer in their command structure. Did you know that, Josef?" The comments were supposed to make Chechen soldier uncomfortable.

They did. Alex could see that the Chechen soldier was beginning to sweat. And not from heat and humidity inside the cramped armored car. Alex shook his head sadly hoping it would stoke the Chechen's guilt at being misguided in his patriotic and religious fervor.

"Or did you just consider him a Russian infidel pig and think nothing of slitting his throat from ear to ear?"

That comment was supposed to stoke his guilt. It backfired. Josef for the first time looked the FSB Operative right in the eyes. "I killed him, Major, because those were my orders-"

But Junior Sergeant al Khamid did not get to finish his defense.

"Orders?" Alex said harshly, interrupting him. "Orders from who, Gospodin?"

"Starshiy Serzhant Zhamir, my immediate superior," he said, sounding proud of that fact.

"Starshiy Serzhant Zhamir…hmmm," he scanned down the page of the report he was holding in his hands. "Ah yes here he is… Yuri Zhamir, Starshiy Serzhant Yuri Zhamir. So I take it you both defected from 82nd Motorized Rifles, your parent unit, and declared in favor of the Chechen government, correct?"

Josef al Khamid had had enough of this pointless fact verification. This Russian personified everything he was fighting against. The paternal attitude, the smug, overconfident haughtiness.

"You Bolshevik! You say are not Communist! Yet you and your kind still try to suppress our national heritage and destroy our religion and our way of life!" Josef spit out at the man.

Alex steepled his hands in front of him. He had heard it before. "My kind," the Russian officer repeated with a hint of sarcasm, "Just what, exactly, is my kind?"

"Godless infidels, slaves to Putin!" Josef was on a roll. "Yes, I killed the Leytenant, Major, and I would do so again!" His eyes blazed with religious fervor. He was right. He knew it. Allah would reward him.

"And so you killed him on Starshiy Serzhant Zhamir's orders?" Volkonov said blandly.

"Yes, yes, yes! I did, exactly so!" he said, proud of his accomplishment. God was on his side – on their side – not on the side of these barbarians from the frozen north.

But Josef al- Khamid was about to get a very painful lesson in geopolitics. "Well Gospodin," Alex began by addressing him with the Russian form of 'sir' "Zhamir is with us. He has been from the beginning. He was a double-agent, Mladshiy Serzhant – so how exactly did you hear about these so-called orders to kill a senior officer? From Zhamir himself?"

Josef could not believe what he was hearing. "Serzhant Husayn, he-"

Alex gave him a big grin like Josef had just won the lottery. "Oh now we get to the crux of the matter – it was Serzhant…" he referred to his papers again. "Serzhant Piotre Husayn who relayed the orders from…Zhamir! I see, I see…but if you will allow me, Mladshiy Serzhant, do you have anything but Serzhant Husayn's word that the orders to kill Leytenant Borokov came from Zhamir?"

Mladshiy Serzhant al Khamid started to open his mouth. "Wait. Before you answer, consider your words carefully, Gospodin. Right now we have you on a number of charges, the least of which are failure to obey orders and dereliction of duty. There's also absence without leave, sedition, committing terroristic acts, do you really want to pile murder on top of these as well?"

"I am a loyal soldier of the Chechen government and I fight against Russian imperialist tyranny! Your government is the enemy and I am charged to defend my government!"

Alex spread his hands. "Loyal to whom, Gospodin? Starshiy Serzhant Zhamir? No, he's on our side…so you would have been going against his orders? Serzhant Husayn? He's dead – been dead, oh three or four years now. So you were following the wishes of a dead man? Honorable to be sure, but misguided. That is, unless, he can speak to you from the grave. The Chechen government! No, no wait a minute, I'm afraid they don't see things the way you do. In fact Starshiy Serzhant Zhamir works with them and us…."

Alex Volkonov let those thoughts sink in. When they did, Josef came to roiling boil.

"H- He-He's is a traitor!" he sputtered angrily.

"To your cause no doubt," Alex said as if he really didn't care what the insurgent thought. "But I am really not interested in your cause or how you feel about the Starshiy Serzhant. What I am interested in is everything you know about this American Naval officer…."

Alex Volkonov held up a black and white photograph of Lieutenant Loren Singer.

-TBC...


	2. Prologue Part 2

**Tears for Allah – Prologue – Part II**

A/N 1: See Part One for notes on this Prologue.

**PREVIOUSLY ON JAG:**

**Operation King Cobra, D-Day + 6 hours  
****36****th**** MEU [GATORFORCE] Battalion Aid Station  
****Somewhere south of Objective India**

**"Okay…sound check, one, two…that's good…and we're live in three… two… one…**Today America extracted revenge for the brutal terrorist attack against the Judge Advocate General's Corps Headquarters in Washington, DC just a little over a week ago that resulted in the deaths of over twenty civilian and military personnel…."

Brad Holliman, ZNN, Southwest Asia correspondent, stood facing Sully, Senior ZNN Southwest Asia correspondent Stuart Dunston's cameraman, and the ZNN mini-camera, a look of grim determination on the young reporter's face. Stuart Dunston was glad Brad had agreed to do this. The bit about the deaths was a little melodramatic, but you had to get the public's attention any way you could. He made a mental note to tell Brad to next time say 'Navy and Marine personnel' rather than the cold and impersonal 'military personnel'.

"Dubbed Operation King Cobra, a subordinate military operation to Operation Desert Scorpion, US forces raided an Iraqi fortification previously thought abandoned during the opening days of the US invasion of Iraq…."

As Stuart continued to observe the live broadcast, Mac and Bud came up and stood beside him. As they stood there, Lieutenant Commander Faith Coleman, NCIS-JAG Liaison temporarily attached to Special Agent Gibbs' MCRT and Captain Natalia 'Lawboss' Seranovich, Staff Judge Advocate from the amphibious assault ship, U.S.S. Oriskany, joined their little group.

"Counselors." He acknowledged. They nodded back.

Brad was on a roll. "Calling in air strikes from carriers USS Patrick Henry, USS Reprisal and USS Seahawk, along with helicopter gunship attacks from US Marine and Coalition forces as a pretext, US forces raided the fortification, resulting in a deadly four hour battle with former regime remnants as well as Ba'ath militia…."

"I hope this meets with your definition of cooperation, counselors." Stuart said quietly as Brad continued. "My bosses in New York will want to know why I didn't give the public more."

"Giving you this next bit was as much as we could do," Natalia said firmly. "There is a war on, you know."

Brad continued his report, oblivious to their conversation. "US and Coalition forces' casualties included at least one F-14 Tomcat reportedly being shot down, as well as several Marines injured in the resulting firefight."

"Colonel, could I ask for an exclusive interview with Commander Rabb?" Stuart asked hopefully.

"You could, but it would be denied." Mac gave him a smirk. "Operational security."

The senior ZNN reporter half-chuckled, half snorted. "I figured as much," he said sourly.

"I hope our agreement is still intact…." Faith said, the sentence in such a way that Stuart could tell it was more a question rather than a statement.

"You have my word Commander Coleman." The ZNN reporter replied evenly. "You held up your end of the bargain." He turned to Mac again. "Thank you for the exclusives."

"Our pleasure Mr. Dunston." Captain Seranovich will provide you with access to the Coalition and Marine personnel involved in this battle like we agreed."

"Thank you, Colonel."

"You're welcome."

"This is Brad Holliman, ZNN, at the Marine Forward Operating Base near Mirbullah, Iraq."

Stuart groaned as the words left the young reporter's mouth. "Great; all he had to do was say was 'at the 36th MEU Battalion Aid Station' but no, he had to go and say that…."

"Sounds jazzier," Bud Roberts offered with a faint smile gracing his face.

Stuart shook his head disgustedly. "Yeah, I guess…" he turned to the reporter who was now off camera "Hey Brad, come here…."

As Brad and Stuart critiqued the report, Mac sighed. "I'm going to check in on the Commander…."

How is he doing, ma'am?" Natalia ventured. She had heard the reports. Like everyone else she was anxious to know if the Commander was okay.

"Not bad for being blown out the cockpit of his Tomcat…a little shorter, maybe…. She said as an afterthought. Then she grimaced, thinking about Harm's prior ejections or 'hard landings' as he'd sometimes called them. At first she had wanted to say something else witty, but then she realized she really couldn't joke about something like that.

The Staff Judge Advocate nodded. She knew first-hand about the side effects of aircraft seat ejection. "Well, tell him everyone on the Patrick Henry wishes him well, including Captain Ingles, ma'am."

Mac gave 'Lawboss' a sardonic smile. "He won't believe that, but he'll like hearing it; thank you, Captain."

"My pleasure, ma'am, I'd better get ready to shepherd my reporter entourage; by your leave, Colonel, Commander, Lieutenant…"

'Lawboss' headed over to Brad and Stuart who had just finished their 'discussion'.

As Mac turned to leave, Bud stopped her. "Ma'am, how is Colonel Briggs? And have you heard from the Admiral?"

Mac sighed again. It had been a long hard day. "He's under sedation at the moment, and no Bud, I haven't. I imagine The Admiral must have his hands full at the moment…."

"Ma'am?" He pressed. Basically he had been in the dark since the 36th went after  
al-Sahood and his terrorist cell.

Mac understood his need to know. "Harriet told me that Tiner and Sergeant Givers helped Alan and John Burford capture two spies in the JAG Corps Headquarter offices."

"They did?" Bud wondered why Harriet hadn't told him, but he'd save that for later.

"Two spies?" Faith wanted to know more. "Working for Colonel Livingston?"

"Yes," Mac said to both questions. "And I think the Admiral is busy figuring out how to put the best face on the spies' arrest and their upcoming hearing."

**0857 Local_0357 Zulu  
****Siachen Glacier  
****Near Wiechen, China**

Havildar (Sergeant) Raj Koorpathjanar loved the brisk mountain air. His fellow paratroopers in the 44th Parachute Division had other less flattering names for this air - frigid, heart-stopping…but he didn't mind it at all.

He had been born and raised in the swamps along the Ganges River, so to him, this was like paradise. He made sure his automatic rifle was secure as he negotiated a particularly slick portion of the mountain trail.

The Siachen Glacier was really a wonder to behold and if it wasn't for having to keep an eye out for sneaky Chinese and Pakistani scouts who just happened to 'wander' into sovereign Indian territory, then he would even call his usual morning patrols 'fun'.

He looked over the expanse of ice in front of him. What a magnificent view! He could see the frosty white of the glacier above him and much closer to him, the intermixed browns, grays, and green of embedded rocks, dirt, trees and shrubs. There were also the crystal clear waterfalls that roared out of the glacier's great cracks like liquid fingers.

It was all so…perfect. Except…except for that odd looking stick jutting out from one of the icy walls.

Raj moved closer and saw it wasn't stick, it was man's arm…gnawed to the bone by scavenging animals.

_Some poor primitive or local fell into a crack…_he thought absently as he made his way closer to the frozen body.

The side of the ice wall had almost a glassy finish to it. Raj put his gloved hand up next the grotesque artifact and brushed away a layer of snow on the smooth ice surface.

What he saw caused him to stagger backwards in shock, almost losing his footing.

It was a human being all right. But not a primitive or native.

His garb identified him as one of those Chinese East Turkestani guerillas and the Chinese made automatic rifle he still clutched in one hand verified that theory. But what was even more bizarre than his stunned expression on the cadaver's face was the spiral notebook that 'floated' in the ice to the right of his face.

Raj moved back closer to the partially eaten, partially mummified arm and scanned the page he could see in the open notebook.

The water damaged writing was a mixture of Cyrillic and Chinese…and Arabic. Despite the distortion from the ice prism, he could make out the blurry words…and they made him shake his head in disbelief….

Unnerved by what he had read, he fumbled for his walkie-talkie so that he could call his Platoon Sergeant.

**0531 Local_0931 Zulu  
JAG Headquarters  
Falls Church, Virginia**

**Harriet's Ford Aerostar minivan pulled in right behind** Commander Alan Mattoni's JAG loaner Ford LTD.

"Thank you again for the ride ma'am," Jennifer said as she undid her seatbelt. Legalman 2 Jennifer Coates had served as a staff paralegal for JAGC Headquarters since December 2002 when she transferred from the USS SeaHawk to Falls Church.

JAG-IGO Liaison and senior Administrative Assistant at JAGC, Lieutenant Harriet Beaumont Sims, smiled at her. "You're welcome Coates; and thank you for your help with little AJ this morning…"

Jen smiled shyly as she opened the passenger door on the van. "Not a problem, ma'am, glad to do it."

Harriet grabbed her purse as she opened her door. "I don't know why he was being such a grump this morning…."

Jen chuckled. "We all feel that way some mornings, ma'am."

Harriet found herself chuckling at that as well. "True, Coates, very true."

As they got out of the van, they saluted JAG Corps Senior attorney Commander Alan Mattoni, returned their military greeting.

Commander Mattoni had been temporarily reassigned, due to the Lieutenant Dodge investigation, to the Falls Church command by SECNAV Sheffield from the JAG Naval Legal Service Office at Sigonella NAS in Italy.

"How are you doing this morning, Lieutenant?"

"Ready for a day in court, sir."

Alan's eyebrows rose to the tip of his cover. "Indeed." He then whispered to both women in a conspiratorial voice. "Well, I figure it won't be too long of a day," Ignoring their astonished looks, he nodded at them. "Ladies,"

"What do you think he meant by that, ma'am?" Coates asked as soon as the JAG Corps attorney had left their presence.

Harriet Sims watched as the attorney walked over to Commander Burford's Mustang convertible as it pulled into a nearby parking space. "I'm not sure, Coates, maybe trying to shake us up before we get in there…."

"You mean bust our chops, ma'am?"

"Exactly."

"Well he doesn't bother me, ma'am."

"Me either, Coates." Harriet said firmly.

The two women watched as Alan Mattoni exchanged comments with junior JAG Corps attorney Lieutenant Commander John Burford, TAD from Pensacola, as he stepped out of his car. They were quickly joined by Marine Staff Judge Advocate Major Carly Clemons, TAD from Pearl Harbor, who had just arrived. She looked a bit flustered at first to see Commander Mattoni conversing with John without her. Both like Alan Mattoni had been assigned to JAG Corps Headquarters when the Lieutenant Dodge investigation began.

The three talked for a moments and then Alan returned Carly's and John's salutes and headed inside.

"Wonder what that was about, ma'am?" Jen asked, her curiosity piqued.

"We'll find out soon enough, Coates." They walked over to the two remaining attorneys still standing in the JAG Headquarters parking lot.

"Good morning Commander, Major." Harriet said as she and Jennifer Coates saluted smartly.

"Lieutenant; Petty Officer," John returned.

"Petty Officer, do you have the copy of the surveillance tape?" Carly got right down to business.

But Jennifer was ready for her this morning. "Yes ma'am, Major, along with the transcript of Corporal Bannion's and Corporal Dells's interrogations."

"Very good. Coates." Carly praised, taking Jennifer somewhat by surprise. She turned to Harriet. "Lieutenant, how are you feeling this morning?"

"Ready to kick some, ma'am" Harriet replied fiercely.

Her unusually strong response resulted in raised eyebrows from both Coates and Burford. Carly Clemons though, looked pleased.

"Outstanding!" Carly replied just as fiercely, "We'll see you ladies inside."

A somewhat bewildered Harriet and Jennifer saluted and went on inside.

John gave his erstwhile partner a sidelong glance. "I thought you two didn't get along," he observed as he walked with Carly.

The Major gave the Commander a knowing smile. "We have a common interest," she said obliquely.

"Besides your dislike of each other?" John quipped. He just couldn't resist.

Carly reached out and slapped his shoulder playfully, then pulled her hand back as if she had scorched it.

John could hear the embarrassment in her voice. "Sorry," she said quickly. He could tell that she regretted slapping him, be it in jest or not. "I shouldn't have done that."

"Hey, it's okay," he said to her softly as he turned her around to face him.

Carly's features softened. "Look; we need to talk," she said quietly, "but right now, let's focus on nailing these slugs, agreed?"

John didn't know what she meant, but she was right; Chegwidden would ship them off to some far northern outpost if they didn't do their best on this case.

He nodded. "Agreed."

Carly gave him a pleasant smile as he opened the door for her. That certainly was different; usually she gave him a surly look or grabbed the door away from him – it was one of the reasons he'd stopped coming in at the same time she did. There was definitely something going on with her. Well, the time to worry about that was not right now—she said they would talk.

As Carly and John entered the courtroom, they saw Alan Mattoni and the Admiral conferring with their clients.

AJ had not gotten much sleep at all except for the 20 minute catnap he took on his office couch before getting ready for this morning's hearing. He had stayed long enough at NCIS to make sure that Harmon Rabb and Sarah MacKenzie were okay, but he couldn't stick around to see the end results of the battle. He'd have to check into that later.

When they entered the Admiral stood and looked at both of them. "Commander, Major."

"Admiral," they said greeting him. Alan motioned for the Sergeant-at-Arms and two MPs to come over to the table. Alan quietly conferred with the court officer and the MPs who nodded.

AJ turned towards Tiner, Givers, Harriet and Coates who were busying themselves with getting ready for the hearing. "You four," he said to them, "walk with us."

The Admiral and Alan led the little procession outside the room. Carly's eyes asked if John knew what was up. He shook his head 'no'.

AJ stood beside the three attorneys. "I'm taking off my Defense hat for a moment."

He fixed the junior officer and three non-commissioned officers with his steely eyes stare.

"We haven't had much time to follow the usual protocol in this kind of situation so I'll just be blunt; I want to know right now if you four can do this; because if not, we can find someone else."

Harriet and three non-commissioned officers looked at each other and back to the Admiral. Harriet spoke for the group. "We'll work with our respective attorneys to do the best job possible, sir," she replied.

"That's good, Lieutenant. It's the kind of answer I expected to hear," AJ said as he nodded giving that faint smile of his that he was so famous for. Then he turned to the others. "But if you take on this assignment and I catch even a whiff that you are trying to undermine our case or Commander Burford's case by not doing your best, I'll personally take you down to Norfolk and have you keelhauled. Do you read me?"

"Aye, aye, sir." all four replied in unison.

AJ nodded his satisfaction with their response. "Good. Now I'll put back on my defender's hat. Let's get back inside."

Both groups returned to their respective tables.

As the clock approached 0952, Harriet and Jason busied themselves with looking through the evidence listings while Jennifer and Marla looked through the witness list again. The Admiral and Commander Mattoni conferred on what appeared to be their opening statement.

John looked at the clock. At precisely 0955, Commander Amy Helfman, JAGC, USN, one of Rear Admiral Stiles Morris' senior judges entered and made her way to the bench.

"All rise!" called out the Bailiff. "The Honorable Commander Amy Helfman is now presiding!" Both groups of attorneys and the defendants stood.

She sat down, opened her laptop and began reviewing her notes for the hearing. Everyone else took their seat as well.

Commander Helfman looked out at both Counsels. "I remind you both that this is an Article 32 hearing to determine if there is sufficient evidence for a trial, not a trial. Will the accused and their counsel please rise?"

She turned her heard towards Major Clemons. "Trial Counsel, are you ready to begin?"

Carly acknowledged the Judge. "We are your Honor."

Helfman turned her eyes to the Admiral and Alan. "Defense counsel?"

The Admiral nodded to Commander Helfman. "We are ready, Your Honor."

Commander Helfman looked at her notes one last time. "Then let's get started."

Carly stood again and opened the hearing. "Docket number 6151326,VR-9. The United States versus Corporals Mitchell 'Mickey' Bannion and Lance Dells. The accused are charged under the UCMJ with violations of Articles 106 and106a, Espionage, 108, Theft of and Destruction of Government equipment; 121, Larceny and Wrongful Appropriation and Article 128, Assault."

Judge Helfman looked from Major Clemons to the Admiral. "Does the defense wish to enter a plea for the accused?"

The Bailiff who had left the courtroom for a moment now was trying to get Commander Helfman's attention. The military judge nodded and he quickly and quietly approached the bench and handed her a hand written note.

"Excuse me a moment, counselors" She said as she took the note from the Bailiff.

She looked at it and then turned her eyes to the attorneys. "Counsels, will you approach the bench, please?"

Both sets of attorneys walked up the bench, not sure what was going on. Commander Helfman handed the note to the Admiral.

"This was just confirmed by the acting Chief Medical Officer for 36th MEU," she said simply.

AJ Chegwidden took the note and unfolded it. He scanned it briefly before folding it up again.

"Admiral?" Alan probed carefully.

The JAG addressed the small group in a low voice so the rest of the persons present in the courtroom couldn't hear. "Colonel Livingston, Force Recon Commander is dead; her rogue unit is in custody, as is Samir al-Sahood and what's left of his terrorist cell."

Without waiting for anyone to say anything else, he looked at Commander Helfman. "Your Honor, may we have a moment to confer with our clients?"

The Commander looked like she wasn't going to grant this request. She hated interrupting court proceedings but she knew that Albert Jethro Chegwidden would not make such a request unless it was absolutely necessary.

"You have your moment, Admiral." she replied.

AJ smiled graciously. "Thank you, your Honor."

Alan and AJ approached the two Corporals.

"So what was all that about, Admiral?" Mitchell Bannion began. His tone reminded AJ of a snake oil salesman.

AJ chuckled "Well, we just got some interesting news – thought we would share it with you and your partner,"

"Yeah, well whatever it is, it don't interest me." Lance Dells snorted and turned away from the JAG Corps attorneys.

AJ ignored the rude response and focused on Bannion. "Well, it seems that the 36th MEU survived the chemical attack Samir planned, in fact, it never really happened…."

The two corporals looked at each other. "Yeah? So?" challenged Lance Dells.

AJ and Alan were really beginning to dislike Dells. Bannion shot his 'buddy' a nasty look.

"Lance, let him talk, all right?" he said cuttingly.

Corporal Dells hissed his disgust with his 'friend'. "Whatever…"

Bannion started to say something else to Lance Dells but thought better of it. He turned his attention back to the Admiral who was waiting patiently for them to finish their little chat. "What do you mean, sir, 'it never really happened'?"

AJ didn't care much for Bannion either but at least he pretended to be respectful – even if he wasn't. "Force Recon, that is, those not loyal to Colonel Livingston, was able to call in an air strike and destroyed the launchers before they were loaded and al-Sahood and his terrorist cell were captured."

"Big freakin' deal-!" Lance began snarling.

But Bannion was not cocky. In fact his whole demeanor changed. He looked desperate – as if someone had sealed all exits and room was filling with water. "Shut up Lance!" he snapped. This time he tone was so sharp that Dells clamped his mouth shut but shot his buddy an evil look.

Bannion turned back to his attorneys. "So what happened to the Colonel?"

_'The Colonel'…_ AJ thought sourly, _he's loyal to her to the end._

"Your friend, Colonel Livingston, is dead" Alan Mattoni retorted bluntly.

All the color drained from Bannion's face. "Dead?!" Even Dells' surly countenance was diminished somewhat by this news.

"How?! What happened?" Bannion looked as if he was having trouble breathing. Alan wondered if the man was going to go berserk or have a heart attack.

The JAG knew the look he had seen it countless times before. His lady love was dead. To garner such loyalty, Darcy must have bedded half the men she'd used. "She was mortally wounded in a gun battle with the loyal Force Recon members, gentlemen. Now as far as I am concerned-"

Bannion shook his head as if trying to clear it. "Admiral, sir, I'd like to change my plea to guilty-"

Lance who had been slouching in seat sat upright. "What?! Mick, you're not serious-"

Mitchell put his hand on his buddy's shoulder. "Lance, we're out on a limb here. She's…she's gone. We aren't going to see her again and don't have anybody to help us…we don't have any support-"

Lance gave Bannion furious look. "Look you lovesick idiot, I'm not doing time for that broad by myself-"

Bannion didn't listen to the rest. "Admiral in exchange for a guilty plea," The Corporal continued quickly as if his life depended on it "I'll tell you everything I know about Colonel Livingston and her espionage efforts that opened the door for the attack on JAG Headquarters."

AJ couldn't believe his good luck. "Let's me get this straight; you're asking for sentence limits in exchange for waiving the Article 32 investigation, the guilty plea and cooperation?"

Bannion looked coldly at his friend and then back at the JAG. "Yes sir, Admiral, a plea bargain."

"You're a dead man Mickey, Dells rumbled ominously. "You forget that Darcy and Samir have friends-"

"Are you saying that *you* made it possible for the terrorist attack that took place on *my command*?" AJ's low growl made both Bannion and Dells flinch. They had just admitted to the Marine/Navy Judge Advocate General that they were responsible for Islamic terrorists being able to attack his Headquarters and kill fifteen of his staff.

"We'll give you protection, Corporal; -in return for everything you can tell us about Colonel Livingston's operation." Alan said quickly in a counter-offer to the Admiral's threatening tone.

"I'll take it." Bannion said effectively ending the bargaining.

Now Lance Dells was close to panicking. "Mick! Mickey, you don't know what you're saying, man – they can't protect you – no one can. You know that."

The Admiral looked coldly at this miserable excuse for a Corporal. "On the contrary, Corporal, we can and will."

The JAG turned back to Commander Helfman. "Your Honor, I respectfully request a recess to prepare and deliver a proposed plea agreement to Trial Counsel and the Convening Authority. I know this is highly unusual, but if we can come to terms regarding sentence limitations, Corporal Bannion will plead guilty and fully cooperate with NCIS and Naval Intelligence about enemy combatants involved in the attack on JAG Corps Headquarters."

Alan Mattoni leaned over and whispered in Lance Dells ear. "Corporal Dells, you do realize he won't be court martialed with you? He'll maybe even have a separate date set to testify again you…."

"So noted. And what about Corporal Dells?"

The JAG glanced momentarily at Lance Dells. "We will recommend that the Convening Authority detail other defense counsel to represent Corporal Dells."

Amy Helfman nodded and tapped a note into her laptop. Very well; Trial Counsel, do you agree to the requested recess?"

Carly and John exchanged a wordless glance. Carly turned back to the military judge. "No objections, your Honor."

"So noted; Counsel, this hearing is adjourned to reconvene at my call; counselors-"

Before she could finish, Lance bolted out of his chair. "What?! He's not being court martialed and I am?!"

"Order!" Amy said banging her gavel. I will have order in this court! Counsel, remind your client he is in a court of law and should act accordingly!"

The JAG looked over at Lance Dells with a cruel smile. "Agreed, your Honor. My apologies. Bailiff, will you have the Master-at-arms escort the Corporal back to the Brig?"

As the Bailiff and the Master-at-Arms approached, Lance Dells broke. "Waitaminnit, wait a damn minute! I wanna make a deal too!"

-TBC...


	3. Prologue Part 3

**Tears For Allah - Prologue – Part III**

A/N 1: A/N 1: See Part One for notes on this Prologue.

**The Navy/Marine Corps JAG pinned Dells with a stony look** as he crossed his arms across his chest. "You want to make a deal? And, uh, just what kind of *deal* do you want to make?"

"You want names, I'll give you names." Dells said pinning the JAG with a desperate look.

"Not good enough, Corporal," AJ Chegwidden was looking him up and down like he would a failing SEAL recruit in BUDs training. "Your buddy Corporal Bannion has already agreed to that and more. Master-at-Arms! Get this slug out of my sight!"

"N-No wait, d-don't! I know way more than Bannion does! Really! I-I was on the inside, I can give you names, places, contacts, even people that indirectly involved in the attack!"

Alan Mattoni decided to play good cop, or this case 'good JAG' to AJ's 'bad JAG'. "Give us a minute," he said to the surly looking Master-at-Arms then turned back to Dells "Okay, what do you mean, 'you were on the inside'?"

Lance thought there might be salvation for him yet. "Mitch may be able to name some names, but he wasn't in on the planning!" He said bluntly

"That's a damned dirty lie!" Bannion said heatedly as he moved threateningly toward his erstwhile 'partner'. Alan's hand shot out to restrain him.

The JAG wasn't about to have a 'he said/he said' duel in the courtroom. "Lock it up, you two! Now!" AJ growled at Mitchell Bannion and Lance Dells.

This was his way of letting Bannion know that just because he was turning on Darcy and his pals, that didn't win him the 'golden sailor award'.

Amy Helfman banged her gavel impatiently. "Counselors!" She gave AJ the 'Judge eye'. "I'd like to give you that recess you requested, Admiral, unless you rather-"

AJ Chegwidden, using all his lawyer skills, made his words flow out like soothing ointment on a burn. "My sincere apologies, Your Honor, but it seems Corporal Dells wishes to propose a plea agreement based on new information that has just come to light."

Amy was not pleased there seemed to be a lot of 'new evidence coming to light' at the last moment; but if the other traitor could be turned as well, this circus might be worth it. She eyed the JAGs and the accused for long moment. Then as if giving in, she motioned to them. "Counselors and accused; approach the bench…"

The four lawyers and the two sailors again walked over and stood in front of Judge Helfman's bench. She looked down on the six.

"Unless some kind of agreement can be reached in the next few minutes, I'm going to throw you all in the brig," she warned.

AJ nodded his understanding. She may only be a Commander, but Amy Helfman could only be pushed so far. That's why Admiral Morris had selected her to preside over cases here at JAG Corps Headquarters; she was a fair and ethical judge, but she also did well in unusual situations and this was one of those situations.

"Understood Your Honor," AJ said as humbly as he could. He shot Alan a quick look. "We would like to amend our previous statement and request a recess to prepare and deliver a proposed plea agreement to Trial Counsel and the Convening Authority, I know this is highly irregular, but if we can come to terms regarding sentence limitations, both Corporal Bannion and Corporal Dells will plead guilty and fully cooperate with NCIS and Naval Intelligence about enemy combatants involved in the attack on JAG Corps Headquarters."

Judge Helfman stared stonily at the two miscreant sailors. "I expect nothing less." She said simply. She turned her eyes to Major Clemons and Commander Burford. "Trial Counsel; do you have any objections to the amended request for recess?"

She and Commander exchanged another quick glance before speaking. "No objections, Your Honor."

Amy Helfman quickly followed up. She didn't want anything else prolonging this little 'get together'.

"So noted; Counsel, this hearing is adjourned to reconvene at my call. Step away from the bench," she said to her assembled group.

As they did, she banged her gavel. "This hearing is adjourned, but to be reconvened at my call," she said to the people in the courtroom.

As murmurs filtered through the room about her decision, Commander Helfman made another brief note in her laptop and then turned it off.

"All rise!" pronounced the Bailiff. Everyone in the room stood as Judge Helfman left the room.

When she had left, John looked at Carly. "So, do we talk now?"

Carly shook her head quickly. "No, later…." She said quietly.

"How much later?" He pressed. He knew he was pressuring her, but John felt this had gone on long enough. Plus he had to know why her sudden turnaround.

She gave him a slight smile. "This evening at McMurphy's Pub, all right?" She said hoping her mock irritation didn't sound too much like the real thing.

The Navy/Marine JAG walked over to their table. "Well, Commander, Major; I trust you are disappointed with the way things turned out…."

"Mixed feelings, sir," Carly said quickly. "I would have liked to nail them, but I also want to catch the bastards that trashed your command."

AJ nodded thoughtfully and folded his arms across his chest. "I see; Commander, how do you feel about what happened here today?"

"I would have liked to nail them - fish in a barrel - sir, but the Major is right; we need to catch all the members of the terrorist cell – even if it means forfeiting a slam-dunk case."

AJ Chegwidden gave him a piercing look. "And what makes you think it would have been a slam-dunk case, Commander?" I didn't hear anything from you or the Major except the charges leveled against my clients. Nothing substantial as far as I concerned to make me think you had a real case."

John Burford was never one to back down when challenged. But before he could Carly answered for him. "Your clients committed treason, Admiral. By all rights, they should be in Charleston or Guantanamo. And we didn't present any of our evidence because your two clients made a deal with the government which we agreed to honor-"

"But if they renege on the deal, Admiral, we'll see to it that they face life at hard labor."

The Navy/Marine JAG gave them both a smile that held no warmth. "Is that a promise, Commander?"

"No Admiral," John replied with his own 'no warmth' smile. "That is a guarantee."

AJ Chegwidden nodded his head thoughtfully. "Good," he said brusquely and strode out of the room.

**1521 Local_ 1221 Zulu  
****USS Ingalls  
****NATO Standing Naval Reaction Forces  
****Maritime Group 5  
**

**270 Miles off the Coast of Somalia**

**The diminutive dirt brown but fast moving Dhow slowed** as a 5 inch shell punched into the water just in front and to the right of the ship. Off to the left, a SH-60 Seahawk shadowed the vessel, its gunners training their weapons on it.

"Ahoy Unidentified vessel!" The Aegis guided missile destroyer's PA system blared, "This is the American destroyer USS Ingalls! Heave to and prepare to be boarded!"

Everyone on Ingalls's bridge heard the burst of static that issued from the radio followed by a panicky heavily accented voice speaking pidgin English acknowledging that he understood the larger ship's order.

"He's reducing speed, Skipper." Executive Officer [XO] Commander Paul Mayweather moved closer to the Captain. The destroyer's crew was edgy. Lookouts had spotted at least two RPG gunners ducking for cover when they first spotted the vessel and it was good guess that these were some of those infamous Somali pirates – although which band of brigands these were was unknown at the moment.

The only thing certain was that they were armed to the teeth. Whether or not they were to reducing speed to comply with the Captain's orders or so they could get a better shot at the United States destroyer and try to capture her was anyone's guess.

Captain Tyrell Jackson nodded his agreement that the vessel finally seemed to be slowing down. He looked over at the Helmsman. "All engines ahead slow."

"All engines ahead slow, Aye." The Petty Officer replied as he pulled the levers to tell the engine room to slow the ship's forward motion so they wouldn't overshoot the diminutive craft a second time.

A phone buzzed prompting the XO to pick it up. "Mayweather." He pulled the radio-telephone away from his mouth and looked over at Ingalls's Captain. "Boarding parties are ready to launch, sir."

Tyrell Jackson never did anything by halves. If one boarding party could check a ship, two parties could cover each other while they searched a vessel. "Tell Chief Petty Officer Thompson and Ensign Yelson to be careful and proceed at their discretion, Commander."

"Aye aye, sir." He held the radio-telephone to his closer to his mouth. "Captain says be careful and report in as soon as you are on board. Good luck. Mayweather out."

He hung up the phone and looked again at the Captain. "What do you think, Skipper?" They watched as Ingalls's motor launches pulled away from the side of the destroyer and headed for the Dhow.

The Captain examined the wallowing vessel through his binoculars. He could be sending his men into a trap. His gut told him to just launch a Harpoon and be done with it, but orders were orders. "We'll know more when Chief Thompson and Ensign Yelson get their crews aboard that tub, XO."

Paul Mayweather nodded gravely. "Aye sir."

Just as the two motor launches started to come alongside the Dhow, the radio on the bridge came alive again. "USS Ingalls, this is HMCS Victoria; do you require assistance?"

Captain Jackson smiled. He recognized that voice as Todd Haden, the Captain of the Victoria. "Let me take that Petty Officer,"

The radioman handed the Captain the mike. "Aye sir,"

"U.S.S. Ingalls to HMCS Victoria; would appreciate it, Todd – these characters tried to give us the slip twice."

"No problem, Tyrell, we'll circle around to their bow."

Mayweather and Jackson could see sharpshooters on the deck of the frigate as her guns swiveled toward the Dhow.

Captain Jackson knew if the Somalis had any ideas about ambushing the boarding parties that the combined firepower of both the Canadian frigate and American destroyer would leave little more than smoking matchsticks in the water. "Much obliged, Todd. Tyrell out."

**xxiiixx**

**On board the Dhow**, Ensign Peter Yelson's team of Marines and Sailors kept the deck crew under guard as Chief Petty Officer's Milo Thompson's men began their search of the vessel.

"Got another RPG here, Chief!" Called out Lance Corporal Edmunds.

"Secure it and bring it up on deck with the rest of the confiscated weapons, Corporal,"

"Aye Chief,"

Thompson exchanged looks with his second in command, Staff Sergeant Okgawa.

"Looks like this is one pirate mother ship that won't be plying its trade today." Thompson grunted with satisfaction. 'Ken' Okgawa nodded his agreement with the Chief's assessment.

Thompson nodded as another crate of anti-tank grenades and four more rifle grenade launchers were found. The Chief did a quick survey of material now stacked on the main deck. There were at least twenty crates of ammunition of various types, at least ten RPGs, one long range Russian sniper rifle, and a dozen semi-automatic assault rifles in the pile. Also included were seven outboard engines, twenty cans of gasoline and fourteen cases of motor oil.

Milo Thompson smirked at the Dhow's captain, a surly looking man definitely of Arab descent. "Okay Staff Sergeant; tell the good captain here we'll let him be on his way as soon as we off-load everything but the pistols and rifles. The heavy stuff comes with us along with anyone who surrendered when we came on board."

Ken began relaying his native tongue to the captain just what the Chief had said. The captain didn't look too happy about it, no doubt because the tribal chieftain that sent him out on this mission would not be very happy with an empty supply ship no booty or money show for it.

"Hey Chief! You gotta come see this!"

Chief Thompson and Okgawa started to move toward the sound of Petty Officer Brumwell's voice when cries and shouts filled the air followed by the rapid staccato of automatic fire.

Not knowing who had fired, Ensign Yelson's men leveled their rifles at the Dhow's deck crew.

"Cease fire! Cease fire!" Milo Thompson barked. "Brumwell, where are you?!"

"Stand down! That's an order!" Ken Okgawa told the other Marines and Sailors.

Okgawa roughly grabbed the boat's captain and dragged him along as he and Thompson ran toward the sound of the firing.

**xxiiixx**

**Mayweather and Jackson watched** the two boarding parties raise their rifles and begin running toward one of the ship's holds.

"What the hell-" Snapped Mayweather.

"Shots fired! Shots fired!" A frantic voice announced over the ship's radio.

Captain Jackson watched as the sharpshooters on HCMS Victoria leveled their rifles as well.

**xxiiixx**

**All three descended the warped steps into the bowls of the ship**. They quickly found MA2 Walt Brumwell along with Corporal Tommy Hoshi standing on one side of fairly spacious, well lit room, weapons drawn. On the other side were three stunned men who were dressed like Somali pirates. In between them was a table, two chairs and body of fourth man also dressed like one of the pirates. This one though had three bullet wounds stitched across his chest.

"Brumwell! Hoshi!" Snapped Thompson when he took in the scene. "What the hell happened?!"

The pirate on the floor was breathing hoarsely. Blood was pooling rapidly alongside the body.

"This guy charged us!" Brumwell replied hotly. Looking down at him. "He had a gun…a pistol,"

"Corpsman!" bellowed Okgawa. The captain seemed to be dazed and mumbling some kind of prayer. The other three men looked about fearfully.

Thompson looked to the Marine Corporal for answers. "Hoshi?"

Tommy Hoshi was just as rattled as Brumwell was. "He's telling the truth Chief! The guy had a pistol! He yelled something, maybe 'Allah Akbar', and then he charged us!"

"Where's the pistol?" Thompson demanded as the Corpsman made his way into the room and began trying to administer first aid to the badly wounded pirate.

"It flew over there when Walt shot him, Chief." Hoshi reported as he pointed toward the chest of drawers near the three men. A cursory glance by Thompson didn't pick up on any weapon lying on the floor in front of the chest.

At that moment Lance Corporal Edmunds appeared at the doorway.

"Secure that pistol, Edmunds," Okgawa ordered.

"Aye, aye, Staff Sergeant." The Marine began looking around the room and near the pirate for the weapon. After a few moments of searching, looked back at Chief Thompson

"It's not here Chief," he announced.

Thompson gave Hoshi and Brumwell a severe look "Well?"

"He had it in his hand, Chief, we both saw it," PO2 Brumwell stated.

"Check again, Corporal; it can't have gone far." Okgawa replied to Edmunds

"Aye Staff Sergeant." The Marine looked under the table and around the chairs and also began looking under the chest of drawers at the far corner of the room.

"I can't find a weapon, Chief," Edmunds reported as he stood back up.

Thompson and Okgawa exchanged grim looks.

**2004 Local_0004 Zulu  
****McMurphy's Pub and Grill**

"**I miss going to Benzinger's…."** Carly said wistfully as she looked around the room.

"You do?" John wasn't sure what to say to that. In fact, this whole meeting had him on shaky ground. She still hadn't said why she wanted to talk to him here – or why she was suddenly being so nice to him.

"Yeah," she said with a nostalgic smile as she sipped her beer. "-went a couple of times before law school with Tiner and the others…" John could tell she was cherishing the memory.

"You know why we didn't go there tonight, don't you?" John didn't know what else to say. As soon as it came out of his mouth he regretted saying it.

She nodded as she took another sip of her beer. Obviously, she didn't think it was a dumb thing to say. "Yeah; the Admiral declared it off limits after what happened with Singer…"

The name of the dead JAG Corps officer said out loud left Carly and John silent for a moment.

By now everyone in JAG Corps had heard what had happened to one of Admiral Chegwidden's up and coming troubleshooters. Some blamed her and her antics in her efforts to climb over everyone else on her way to becoming the first female JAG. Others blamed Lieutenant Commander Lindsey and his almost pathological need to advance in rank, and still others blamed both of them, saying was inevitable when these two met that one would end up dead or disgraced. But there were others who thought the whole incident was a senseless and stupid comedy of errors that ended tragically. John and Carly both thought about how their public battles could have lead them down the same road – it was a sobering thought.

"How about you….?" Carly began in the middle of her thought.

John looked at her with a puzzled look. "How about me, what?"

She laughed softly at her faux pas. "Did you ever go there?" she said elaborating on her previous question.

Now it was John's turn to chuckle. He nodded. "Yeah, a few times…good sandwiches…" He took a pull on his beer because he didn't know what else to do at this point.

"Yeah; great sandwiches…" she said in agreement and went back to studying her bottle.

John could see this was going really well. So much for communication. He sighed. "Yeah…."

"So?" He said inquiringly, giving her an opening.

"So?" she repeated back to him, it was obvious she didn't know what he wanted.

"As I remember, you wanted to talk…" he prompted. John hoped he wasn't too sharp with her.

"Yeah; yeah, I do," She said concentrating on the words on her beer bottle for a moment, as if she was working up her courage and then she looked back at him.

"Carly-" John was feeling self-conscious; maybe this meeting had been a bad idea.

"John, I'm sorry for being such a jerk." Carly blurted out hurriedly. The admission left them both without words. Carly started studying her bottle again. John was surprised by her statement.

"Well-" the Navy attorney began, but she quickly cut him off.

She sighed and put her bottle down. "Look, this is not easy for me to say; I came back here to JAG Corps with a chip on my shoulder the size of Abrams tank, just daring anyone to knock it off."

"Hey, it's okay…" John said softly, for some reason, he took her hand and held it. She didn't resist.

The JAG Corps Major gave him a haunted look. "No; no, it's not okay…" Her pregnant pause made him wonder what else she was going to say.

Carly looked into John's eyes. Were hers filled with regret? "You never did anything to deserve the way I treated you…." She drifted to a stop again, waiting to hear what he had to say about her comment.

John Burford smiled gently. "I understand, Carly; you had a lot on your mind…."

She gave him a harsh chuckle. He thought at first she was going to pull her hand away, but she didn't. "Oh yeah; Captain Franklin Ross Seibert – please don't remind me…."

"Why? What happened?" John was concerned at her sarcasm. He wanted to ask her if he had done something to her hurt her. Why, he didn't know.

Carly shook head as if she didn't want to explore this any further. "He played me; that's all." She said simply.

"Played you?" John now felt anger-indignation towards Captain Seibert. After all, she had tried to help him -when everyone else had abandoned him.

She chuckled dryly. "Like the proverbial fiddle. And I fell for it."

"You mean he was guilty?" John said incredulously. He let go of her hand. Did he see disappointment cross her face?

"He was. Wanted me to get him off. Said it was a mistake. I did some checking before everything went to hell. He was guilty. He had wanted me to get him off and make the blemish on his record 'go away' and I fell for it. I always do when it comes to guys I fall in love with."

John didn't know what to say to that. In fact this whole conversation had turned his view of her on its head. Maybe that's what she wanted, maybe she was playing him.

It was as if she was reading his mind. "I know you're wondering if I'm just saying all this to get sympathy, and maybe part of me would love to see where we could go, but no, I just wanted to clear the air between us. Are we good?" She waited for him to respond.

He was torn. Something inside of him wanted her to know that a relationship wouldn't be bad thing but he also understood how she felt. He had been there himself not so long ago. She needed a friend and partner right now more than a hot bunk mate.

John gave her another gentle smile "We're good. How about some dinner before we leave?"

She smiled warmly at him. "That would be great."

**Operation King Cobra, D-Day + 1  
****36****th**** MEU [GATORFORCE] Battalion Aid Station  
****Somewhere south of Objective India**

**Mac was sitting on a chair next to Harm's bed**. Bud Roberts and Sturgis Turner were standing on the other side. Harm was not happy, but then he never did make a good patient.

"I don't see why I can't get up," Harm groused, "I'm fine."

Mac put her hand on his chest, stilling him. "Harm you ejected from a disintegrating Tomcat and have a possible concussion; don't you think that's enough adventure for one week?"

"She's right buddy," The Bubblehead quipped, "Getting up right now might not be a great idea…"

Harm turned to longtime friend at JAG, the former Public Information Officer for the SeaHawk, for solace. "Bud, a little help here?"

Bud tried hard to hide his mischievous grin. "Sorry sir, I'm siding with the Colonel and the Commander on this one."

"A guy can't catch a decent break," grumbled Harm as he shifted in bed. He looked at the three of them who seemed to be enjoying his predicament.

"Okay, ha, ha," he said drolly. "Look; I'm fine Mac; all of you; I'm fine. I've ejected before-"

"You should listen to the Colonel, Commander; she has your best interests at heart…"

Everyone looked up to see Dr. Roh Soong, Saddiyah's other unofficial guardian, standing at the doorway. "May I come in?" Saddiyah had been the lone uninjured witness to Captain Jacques Lewis' downing of Marine helo gunship 'Firefly One' and the killing of Lieutenant Dodge. Though her testimony wasn't used, her information was instrumental is exposing Captain Lewis and his hit squad.

"By all means, Doctor," Harm replied, hoping that now that there was a professional in the room, he'd get a second opinion – despite the doctor's initial comment.

The four made room for the new visitor. "Bud, Sturgis - you remember Dr. Soong, from Aid Station Charlie?"

Aid Station Charlie was a Combat Surgical Hospital run jointly by the South Korean and Italian Peacekeeping Forces near al Nasiriyah. Dr. Soong had been instrumental in finding Pharmacist Mate Nick Hazon who in turn lead them to Darcy Livingston. Aid Station Charlie had also suffered from renegade Force Recon commander Darcy Livingston's and al Qaeda terrorist Samir al Sahood's wrath.

Both men shook the older Korean doctor's hand.

"I came to see how the Commander was doing…Saddiyah was worried about you."

"See Harm, women of all ages are concerned about your health…" Sturgis quipped. Mac covered her mouth to stifle a girlish giggle.

"Don't you have a tank or two to chase down?" Harm said with mock snideness, referring to Sturgis' part in stopping Al-Sahood's armored surprise.

"You know, I may just ask the Admiral for a change in designator, ole Buddy; I kinda enjoyed the thrill of it." The Preacher's son said jocularly.

Doctor Roh laughed softly at their joshing.

"So what really brings you down here Doctor? Want to give me a second opinion on my current state of health?" Harm asked hopefully.

Doctor Roh shook his head. "I'm afraid not, Commander. You should at least stay in bed through the rest of the week – give your body a chance to heal…."

"Don't forget your surgery in the morning for your hand, Sir." Bud added.

"Thanks a lot, Bud." Harm said dryly. This time Mac chuckled.

"Why, you're welcome, Sir." Bud said with as straight a face as he could possibly manage.

Dr. Soong and the others chuckled again. This time Harm joined in the laughter at the good natured ribbing.

"Actually Commander, I came here to thank Lieutenant Roberts for asking Nick Hazon to reconsider his adoption of Saddiyah."

Mac glanced over at Bud as did Sturgis. "And why is that Doctor Roh?"

Dr. Roh gave Bud a gentle smile. "You told him it would be better for a family from this country to adopt Saddiyah, didn't you, Lieutenant?"

Bud noticed all eyes in the room were on him. Bud Roberts had earlier convinced Pharmacist Mate Hazon that Saddiyah would be better off staying in Iraq rather than living with a single man in the US.

"Yes Sir, I did." Bud said somewhat self-consciously as his mentors stared at him. _Just what do they think about my actions?_ He wondered.

"And you believe that, Lieutenant?"

"Yes Sir; I do."

"Doctor Soong, if I may ask – why are you asking Lieutenant Roberts all these questions? Do you feel he was in the wrong?" Sturgis Turner asked the question the other JAG attorneys had wanted to ask.

The Korean Doctor shook his head. "No, not at all Commander Turner. In fact, I'm glad he did so. I just finished talking with Nick a few minutes ago and we think we've found someone for Saddiyah…"

"Who Doctor?" Mac asked; her curiosity piqued.

"Come on in," The doctor called out to the closed door.

All four JAG Corps officers stared in shock at the young couple who opened the door and entered the room. The man wore the uniform of the new Iraqi Army and the woman was similarly attired.

Mac was the first to find her voice. "Izdihar? Rafid?"

Doctor Roh smiled proudly and nodded. "Yes Colonel. Lieutenant; Izdihar and 'Arif Rafid T'Lass would provide Saddiyah with an excellent home."

Rafid T'Lass was a former Republican Guard tank crew member who had been instrumental in bringing down Captain Lewis and Colonel Livingston. Now he and his childhood girlfriend were members of the fledgling new Iraqi Army.

Izdihar looked from Rafid to the young JAG Corps officer. "We are to be married soon, Lieutenant."

When Dr. Soong told us about Saddiyah and Nick Hazon, we knew had to help." Rafid finished for his soon to be wife.

"Nick agreed with us, Lieutenant. Like you said; Saddiyah deserves to grow up in a family in her own country. He will always be welcome to visit Saddiyah; after all, he is her uncle." Izdihar added.

Bud looked at his mentors; they were all silently nodding their approval. Bud turned back to the couple. "I know it's not my place to say this, but the insurgent activity-"

Rafid nodded his understanding of what the young JAG officer was intimating. "-yes, and the car bombs and the sectarian violence - they will all be great challenges, Lieutenant, but Nick wants us to raise Saddiyah-"

"-she will get the best protection possible, Lieutenant. Nick said Saddiyah is considered an honorary Marine and has a battalion's worth of brothers and sisters who will watch out for her."

"-we want to adopt her, Lieutenant Roberts." Izdihar finished for her husband to be.

Bud looked at them with bewilderment on his face. "You're asking my permission?"

Izdihar smiled gently at his confusion. "We're asking for your blessing. Nick told us that the 36th would serve as…Godparents and we want you to be…Godparents as well. I can think of no greater blessing."

Bud looked at his three senior officers who were now smiling. "Go on, Bud," Harm said to his mentee. Bud turned back to the nervous couple.

"I would be honored to give my blessing." Bud said proudly.

Izdihar and Rafid broke into wide smiles. "You will come to the wedding?" She asked and then looked at Mac, Harm and Sturgis. "All of you?"

"We'll be there," Sturgis answered for the group.

**Operation King Cobra, D-Day + 5  
****36****th**** MEU [GATORFORCE] Battalion Aid Station  
****Somewhere south of Objective India**

**Harm gingerly put his weight on the damaged foot**. While not broken, his leg had been

badly bruised. After the Marine medical team consulted with the Romanian surgeon, it was decided to put aviator/lawyer in a walking cast in case there was a hairline fracture.

"How does that feel?" The surgeon asked as he watched him take his first halting steps. Mac was right there beside him ready to give him support if he wanted it.

"A little odd," Harm answered honestly as Mac moved closer to support him as he walked stiffly around the room.

"It's not perfect," replied the surgeon, "but it should work until you get back to the continental United States."

"How about the arm?" Harm asked examining the oddly shaped cast in the sling.

"I want to keep it immobile. I had to put in two pins to hold together the broken bones. You'll regain full use of your hand, but you need to have this looked at in six weeks to determine if you're ready for the pins to be removed."

Mac and Harm exchanged concerned glances.

"You said he would regain full use of his hand," Mac began worriedly.

The surgeon nodded. "Yes, but the damaged ejection seat did a great deal of damage to his hand. You'll need to see a specialist for follow-up. Captain Timas at Bethesda is a good friend of mine; I'll make sure he gets your medical records on this incident. I'll also notify your personal physician about your appointment with the Captain. Timas is an excellent bone reconstruction specialist."

Harm started to move again.

"Easy does it Commander, you don't want you to undo all of our hard work, do you?" The surgeon asked pointedly.

Mac gave him a warning look "You heard him Harm, take it easy." She wouldn't brook him testing the limits of his mobility. Flyboy or not.

"I will, Mac, when we've talked to Captain Lewis and Colonel Briggs," Harm said determinedly. He glanced at the surgeon. "If I promise to use a cane, will you let me go and talk to these people?"

The Romanian surgeon sighed; why was it Queen Alexandria always gave him these impossible patients? "If you insist on doing this Commander, then yes, it will make me feel better."

Harm flashed him a grateful smile.

"Don't get too excited Harm about winning this fight," Mac warned, "because if you over-do it, *I'll* be the one who straps you to the bed."

Harm chuckled at her fierceness. He had no doubt she'd make good on that threat if he re-injured himself. "I promise, Mac, I won't over do it."

**36****th**** MEU Detention Center  
****Camp Chesty Puller  
****Mirbullah, Iraq**

**The ride back to Mirbullah had been little bumpier than Harm had expected**. Mac drove, but it seemed she kept one eye on Harm the whole time. For his part, the aviator/lawyer tried not to let the lingering pain from his injuries show through. For once, Sturgis didn't say anything about Harm and his 'testing the limits'. Bud had fiddled with his PDA during the whole drive. Harm figured Bud had a new game he was exploring.

When they arrived, the MPs escorted them to Marine Captain Jacques 'Jac' Lewis's holding cell, where the former Captain sat chained to his chair, his hands manacled. Harm and the others didn't protest this handling of this former Marine officer – he was also former Defense Security Division/Defense Security Directorate (DSD) and had been directly responsible for over a dozen deaths – and that was just the ones they knew about. He was a very dangerous man, capable of anything.

'Jac' Lewis, seasoned veteran of the Latin based American Mobile Training Teams, the Opening days of Operation Enduring Freedom, Operation Anaconda, and the opening days of Operation Iraqi Freedom gave them an unsettling smile. Mac felt queasy, but was determined to see this through.

"Captain, you understand the charges against you?" Harm said coolly to Darcy's co-hort. He kept his cane out of the Captain's reach.

Jacques Lewis smirked. "Yeah, yeah; I'm being charged with violations of UCMJ Article 104, aiding and abetting the enemy; Articles 106 and 106a, espionage, yeah, I pretty much get it, Sir."

The 'sir' was not a form of respect.

Sturgis got dangerously close to the man as if he was daring him to try something. "You're also now recognized as an enemy combatant, Captain" Sturgis' use of the word 'Captain' was to remind him of what he had lost.

If Jacques Lewis cared about that or the fact he was an enemy combatant, he didn't show it.

"We all have our reasons for doing what we do, Commander." He said as if explaining a problem to a dunce. "By the way, where is my lawyer and where is Colonel Livingston? Did you send her to Baghdad?"

Sturgis looked at Mac and then back at him. "Colonel Livingston is dead, Captain; she committed suicide rather than surrender."

"She left you holding the bag, Captain." Mac added with a hint of a cruel tone in her voice. It was ploy to make him nervous. But somehow, Mac didn't feel it was all show. Harm's eyes widened at first. Then he nodded.

"Did you have anything you want to tell us?" Harm said sounding genuinely concerned about him and his situation.

"Yeah, yeah, I do." He said to Harm while ignoring Mac and the others. Then he turned so he could look at all of them. "It wasn't supposed to happen the way it did, you know."

"What wasn't supposed to happen the way it did?" Harm said feigning interest in whatever this jerk had to say.

He moved forward on his seat causing his chains rattle. "You know; the finger, it was supposed to point at al-Sahood; not Lukens and Buell…."

Harm, Mac and Sturgis exchanged blank glances.

Lewis rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Oh for the love of- you know, al-Sahood…Samir; he was supposed to have stolen and used an American sidearm and killed Dodge. Get it?"

Bud looked somewhat smugly at the three senior JAG Corps officers. It seemed the theory he had first proposed when they were flying into Iraq was correct. Mac smiled at Bud. He was becoming quite the investigator-lawyer.

If Jac noticed their silent conversation he didn't indicate that he did. He continued his rambling revelation.

"…but those two idiots had to screw everything up and fly to 'our rescue' out there…but that didn't ruffle Darcy a bit. She said, 'let them take the fall'. I should have known at the time she was protecting al-Sahood, but at the time we all thought it was perfect – Lukens had already threatened Dodge and we had a string of red herrings to keep you busy – like the thing with Gunny Sanchez…."

Harm held up his hand to stop him. "Wait, what about Gunny Sanchez? Were you trying to ensnare him too in all this?" He vaguely remembered that the Gunnery Sergeant had at one time been considered a suspect.

Jac gave Harm a startled look. "Hey don't lay that racist crap on me, JAG. What kind of person do you think I am?"

Bud excused himself and left the room.

Sturgis sighed as if he had tired of listening to the Captain. Which was partially true. "We'll let the prosecutors at your courts martial decide that, Captain."

Mac gave him a nasty smile. "Enjoy your stay in Charleston, Captain."

Lewis' bravado died. He stoically acknowledged the lawyers as Bud brought in the Marine MPs who unlocked his chains and began to lead him out of the room.

Uncharacteristically, Harm didn't admonish Mac. As far as he was concerned, this guy was pure evil.

When they got outside though, Sturgis took up Harm's usual role. "Mac, you should be more careful what you say to him…."

The Marine Judge Advocate had the decency to look guilty about her recent actions. She wasn't above though, trying to defend them. "I know Sturgis, but he tried to kill all of us – you, me, Bud, and Harm."

"Nevertheless, you can't say something like that to him." The Bubblehead continued calmly.

Mac's bottled up anger slashed out. "The hell I *can't*, Sturgis! Lewis and those other bastards killed Dodge in cold blood, tried to pin it on Buell and Lukens, not to mention they tried to kill all of us and everyone in 36th MEU! And with the help of al-Qaeda!"

"He still deserves a trial Mac," Harm said quietly feeling the shame as well. "They all do…no matter what they did or how we feel about them – even Lewis."

Mac seethed, but he was right and she hated it when he was right about something like this.

She took a deep breath and then reluctantly nodded her agreement.

Bud decided he'd better heal any rifts that were forming – they had all come so far and the wounds of earlier this spring were finally healing – he wasn't going to let them be ripped open again by Captain Lewis or anyone else. He decided to sum up what they all were thinking.

"Well, all I have to say is - thank God it isn't us that have to do this one."

The three senior JAG Corps attorneys looked at him and then nodded. Truthfully, they were all relieved that the Admiral would have to have someone else to handle Jacques Lewis and the other members of Darcy Livingston's gang.

"That's probably a good thing considering everything that's happened here." Harm added somberly.

"Tiner said that Mattoni and Imes will be brought out here to replace us," Sturgis replied adding what he knew. Alan Mattoni, TAD from Sigonella NLSO and Carolyn Imes, TAD from Naples NLSO were going to be busy for the next couple of months. The Admiral was going to have to do some more shuffling of personnel to cover the vacancies caused by this case.

Mac sighed. "Well, now all that's left is getting the Admiral to talk to Colonel Briggs…."

Bud was confused because really hadn't heard much about what had happened to the CO of the 36th MEU. "Colonel Briggs? Why Colonel?"

"He's in the early stages of Alzheimer's, Bud," Harm said quietly.

"That explains a great deal," Sturgis had been as confused as Bud about Mac's comment, but he hadn't wanted to probe her given the success of his last effort to talk to her.

"So rather than having Colonel Baxter or us talk to him, I thought an old friend might be better able to handle it than we ever could." Mac finished. She was not looking forward to placing this phone call; part of her wished that acting CO Andrew Baxter would, but she knew better than that. He had his hands full in the wake of destruction of al Sahood base of operations.

Bud looked at the Colonel. "You're the best one to tell the Admiral, ma'am."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Bud." Mac said wryly.

**xxiiixx**

**Mac had told Harm she needed to handle this by herself.** He had started to  
protest but she was firm on this point. Reluctantly, Harm had agreed.

It seemed to take forever before the phone line in Colonel Baxter's office  
clicked. Mac started at the noise and then took a breath. It wouldn't do to  
have a nervous voice when talking to the Navy/Marine JAG.

"Good morning Sir," she said crisply.

"Colonel, how is it going? How is the Commander?"

"He's doing much better, Sir." Mac appreciated the fact that AJ was concerned  
about Harm considering the ups and downs their relationship had in the past  
year.

AJ was now all business. "Good; glad to hear it…is there something else,  
Colonel?"

Mac wished she didn't have to do this. Twice, she almost backed out. It was  
only images of her Uncle telling her not to give in to fear that kept her going.  
"Sir…it's about Colonel Briggs…."

Admiral Chegwidden's tone quickly changed. "What about him, Colonel? Is he  
still giving all of you trouble?" Part of her was glad that he was concerned  
for them – it had been a while since she had heard him speak like this…and it  
only made what she had to tell him even harder to do.

She looked over at the shell of the man who had been CO of this MEU only days  
ago. "No Sir, nothing like that…Admiral, have you noticed Colonel Briggs  
repeating himself, being overly forgetful?" Mac hoped her questions would  
prompt a similar response about his friend.

The Admiral however, didn't think this was something worth reporting. He tried to  
make it clear he was a busy man. "Colonel, we all get overly forgetful in  
stressful situations-"

Mac pressed him. "Yes Sir, I know, but there are other things you should know  
about…."

Admiral Chegwidden was becoming frustrated with her obtuse comments. "What  
other things, Colonel? You're not making any sense…just what are you driving  
at?" She could almost hear him saying to her _Spit it out, Marine!_

_Here goes…_ "Colonel Briggs…he has the early symptoms of Alzheimer's,  
Admiral…he had to be relieved of command. Colonel Baxter has been made acting  
CO…."

There was silence on the other end.

"Admiral…" AJ didn't respond. Mac felt her nerve slipping. She wished now she  
had disconnected.

"Sir?" She prompted. That niggling worry was starting to grow _I never should  
have done this, I should have let someone else, a doctor, handle it…_

The voice that came back was low and quiet. "Colonel, are you sure about this?"

Mac braced herself. She had just given some very bad news to her boss about one  
of his best friends. _Be logical, facts only, Marine._ "Without a thorough  
medical exam and a battery of neurological tests, sir, no; but the unit's medical doctor  
believes he is and the Colonel admitted as much to me, Sir."

"Oh…I see…" Mac noted that AJ Chegwidden sounded tired…and old.

That was other part Mac had been dreading. She hated doing this to him. He'd  
had so much disappointment in his life – at least his relationship with Meredith  
seemed to be going pretty smoothly. "I'm sorry Sir…would you like to speak to  
him? He's here with me."

"He is? Yes, Colonel, I would, thank you…" The tiredness in his voice made  
Mac's heart ache, God how she hated doing this….

"Sir, again, I'm sorry…" Was all she could think to say to him. It seemed so lame…

"It's okay, Mac," AJ said gently to her. He knew she was hurting as well. Mac  
had been his confidant many times in the years she'd served under his command.

"Thanks for letting me know…." The Admiral said tiredly with a faint smile.

He felt honored and humbled at the idea of Mac taking it upon herself to deliver this news. She had always tried to help him; probably more than she should, but still, he appreciated that it was her giving him an update on his friend.

"Yes Sir," she said as a tear rolled down her cheek, even as she angrily swiped at the  
offending moisture. She turned and gave Colonel Briggs a watery smile. "The  
Admiral would like to speak with you, Sir."

"Are you all right, Colonel?" Ashton Briggs was genuinely concerned about why  
this woman was crying. He didn't know her, but the JAGC Colonel seemed nice enough.

Mac cleared her throat. "I'm fine, Sir; the Admiral is waiting to speak with  
you." Colonel Briggs nodded and took the phone.

"AJ?" Ashton R. Briggs' voice was shaky and uncertain.

"Ashton, how are you doing?" AJ did his best to sound chipper and upbeat, but  
there was something off in way he was talking – his best friend knew it.

The former MEU Commander held the phone tightly as if it would slip away from  
him. "I-I don't know, AJ. I honestly don't know."

AJ Chegwidden was stunned. In all the years he'd known the Marine Colonel, he'd  
had never heard confusion in his voice. A child-like confusion. It shook the  
Navy/Marine JAG to the core. There was a long silence.

"AJ?" Ash called out like a man verbally reaching for a life preserver.

AJ was immediately there for his friend. "Yes Ash?"

"I'm scared AJ." Brutal honesty. Now that was the Ash Briggs that AJ knew.  
But it was also an affirmation that something was terribly wrong.

AJ didn't know what to say to his old friend. Emotion took over. "Yeah, I know,  
Ash, me too."

As their poignant conversation continued, Mac quietly stepped outside. No one  
was in the outer office. She walked over and sat heavily on the sofa next to  
the door. It was as if the act of sitting triggered her emotions and tears  
began to freely run down her face as she broke down, sobbing as silently as she  
could.

**36th ACE Airfield, Camp Chesty Puller  
Near Mirbullah, Iraq**

**The Light Colonel had gone to the latrine and splashed cold water on her face**  
until it began to hurt. It took another fifteen minutes after that to get her emotions  
back under control.

When she did she joined Harm, Sturgis and Bud on the drive over to the  
airfield. Bud drove and Sturgis took the front passenger seat. Harm and Mac  
sat in the back. Mac kept her eyes forward and didn't say anything the whole  
trip. Harm knew she had been crying, but decided that if Mac wanted to talk  
about it, she would, in time.

When they arrived at the airfield, they clambered out and walked to the hangers.  
Lieutenants Benjamin Lukens and Frederick Buell, the crew of Firefly One, were busy doing  
maintenance on their helo. They looked up and saw the JAG Corps officers  
approaching. They both stood up.

"Colonel, sirs," 1st Lieutenant and pilot Ben Lukens said as he and 2nd Lieutenant and Weapons Officer Fred Buell saluted the JAG Corps officers.

"Lieutenant, I heard that you and Buell saved the day…." Mac said in a  
surprisingly strong voice given what she had just gone through.

"Well, we didn't do it all by ourselves, ma'am," Ben said with uncharacteristic  
humbleness. "We had some help…."

"You did an outstanding job out there, Lieutenants," Sturgis replied,  
"you're to be commended…."

"We really didn't do that much, Sir," Buell was as reticent as the Cobra  
pilot. "It was a team effort, really."

"That's not what your CO said of you two," Harm couldn't understand why these  
two were acting so skittish, did they honestly think they were still in trouble  
after all this?

"He's recommending that you both receive Silver Stars for your actions."

Ben looked even more uncomfortable than before. So did Fred Buell. "We  
honestly didn't do that much, Commander," Ben Lukens said quietly, "we did what  
any other member of our unit would do…." Frank nodded his agreement.

Sturgis couldn't understand their reluctance either. "Lieutenant, you and your weapons officer kept at least three, if not more, of your fellow helo pilots from being shot down by deliberately placing your helo between theirs and enemy fire.

Captain Maxwell witnessed you doing it at least once and Lieutenant Hafez  
witnessed the other times you did this. And then you flew into heavy enemy fire  
during a Fedayeen counter-attack and kept a squad of Marines from being wiped out."

"Lieutenant Hawkins witnessed that one, Sir," Bud added "he said they could have  
easily been shot down but you chose to stay with those Marines until Lieutenant  
Hawkins' men could link up with them."

"You showed intestinal fortitude out there, both of you did," Mac wanted them to  
know how much their actions were appreciated. "So what is going on? Why are  
you so bashful? This isn't like you two…."

Ben and Fred looked at each other. "Well ma'am, sirs, we just don't want to be  
in the limelight anymore," Ben said speaking for both of them. "We nearly tore  
this unit apart and if it hadn't been for you and the Commander, we'd be on our way  
to Leavenworth right now." Fred nodded again, it was clear that he agreed with  
the Cobra pilot.

"We're just glad we were able to help," Harm replied.

But Ben wasn't finished. "I can never take back the things I said to Lieutenant  
Dodge, ma'am, they were wrong-I was wrong. I was so worried about my sister's  
honor that I became biased against a fellow Marine. I shouldn't have done that  
and I can't expect that every Marine in this unit, or in the entire MEU, will  
forgive me."

"You're being too hard on yourself, Lieutenant," Sturgis saw a little bit of  
himself in the Cobra pilot at the moment.

Lieutenant Lukens shook his head. "On the contrary Sir, I don't think I'm being  
hard enough. This whole experience has taught me a valuable lesson."

"And what is that, Lieutenant?" Harm asked.

"That I haven't been the example to Buell that I should be, sir. He  
should expect more from an officer."

"Lieutenant, we all have feet of clay," Harm said in an understanding tone, "the  
trick is knowing how to deal with it."

"Yes Sir, I understand that now, but I also want to help others with these kinds  
of situations…and I also want to show him that you have to be accountable  
for your actions…."

"What do you mean, Lieutenant?" Mac was curious as to where he was going with  
this.

"I mean, there is something more I can do," He handed Harm a folded letter. "By  
your leave, sirs, ma'am…"

He walked over to Steve Maxwell who had been walking toward him. "Lukens, I was  
just coming out to talk to you-"

Ben handed him the letter. "Captain, before you say anything else, I'd like to  
voluntarily ground myself. Effective immediately."

That took the acting CO of the helo unit by surprise. "Are you sure about  
this? We need men like you up there…."

Ben nodded. "The past few months have taught me a lot about what I didn't  
understand. I want to make this right sir; I'd like to request a transfer to a  
training unit. I think I still have a lot to offer other helo pilots…as a  
training officer…sir."

'The Blue Max' considered that for a moment. Then he nodded. "I'm still putting  
both of you in for a Silver Star."

Ben gratefully smiled. "I understand sir. And thank you…"

Steve sighed. He knew why Ben Lukens was doing this and he wasn't going to be  
able to talk him out of doing it. "We'll miss you, Lieutenant." He held out  
his hand to Ben. They shook hands.

"Yes Sir, but it's the best solution for all concerned…" he looked over at Harm  
and Mac, who along with Bud and Sturgis, had walked over to them. "Right  
Commander? Colonel?"

Harm knew what Lieutenant Lukens was doing. He was trying to make things  
right. "Yes Lieutenant, for all concerned." Ben Lukens went back over to help

Buell finish their work on Firefly One as the JAG Corps attorneys silently watched.

Mac's was disappointed by the fact that after all their hard work, Ben Lukens was stepping down, but she had seen it happen before and she, like Harm, knew he was doing it for the right reasons. She was also very sure he'd be back before too long.

**xxiiixx  
**

**The JAG Corps Officers stood at attention**. In front of them was 36th MEU's reorganized Force Recon unit. The Dodge pickup trucks procured by Colonel Darcy Livingston had been replaced with Mercedes Benz Trackwolf recon trucks. Staff Sergeants' Mark Dallas and Joe Corbin stood in front of the lead platoon, Shark Two.

"Platoon! Ten-hut!" Called out Dallas. "Pre-sent H'Arms!"

Mark, Joe, Kayce and the others members of Shark Two saluted the attorneys as a  
group, but their eyes were on their leader, Silver Leaf, the Light Colonel  
Marine Staff Judge Advocate.

Mac was humbled by their salute. She looked at them and nodded. "SEMPER FI  
MARINES!" She barked.

The platoon, as one, barked right back to her. "SEMPER FI MA'AM! OOO-RAH!"

Sturgis leaned over to Bud. "Eerie, isn't it, Lieutenant?"

"She must have been very good, sir." Bud replied just as quietly as the  
ceremony continued.

Sturgis grinned. "Of that, Lieutenant, I have no doubt."

After the platoon was dismissed, Harm glanced over at his partner as they  
started to walk back to their HMMWV. "You know Mac; I don't think I'll ever  
completely understand Marines…" In his mind's eye he remembered that Meg  
Austin had been given a similar salute when she had finished her undercover  
assignment with a group of female Marines.

Mac gave her best friend a saucy smile. "That's okay Harm; I'll never  
completely understand aviators either…"

Harm chuckled. "Oh I don't know Mac, give it time…"

She stopped and cocked an eyebrow at him. "I will if you will."

Harm's smile grew wider. "I think I can live with that…."

They were about to climb back into their Hum-Vee when Kayce Danvers, Mac's confidant and lead sniper, walked up to them and saluted. "So this is the jet jockey you were so worried about, Ma'am?"

Harm's eyebrows raised to the brim of his helmet. Bud and Sturgis did their  
best to pretend nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

Mac merely chuckled at Kayce's seemingly flippant remark. "That's Commander Jet  
Jockey to you, Corporal," she said with mock seriousness.

"Sorry sir," Kayce said smiling at the tall, good-looking Commander. "But she  
was really worried about you, so I just had to see this guy for myself."  
Mac felt her face becoming hot. Now it was Harm's turn to have some fun.

"So the Colonel was worried about me, Corporal?" Harm turned and cocked an  
eyebrow at a stoic Colonel MacKenzie.

"Corporal," Mac said in a low warning tone. She looked over at Harm and gave  
him the same. "Commander…."

But the aviator/lawyer was having too much fun and, unfortunately for Mac, so  
was Kayce.

"Aye sir," The Recon Marine said smartly, ignoring the Colonel's plea.

Mac wished she could shove the three male officers into HMMWV but figured they  
would just stall her someway, wanting to hear more from this very talkative member of  
Shark Two. She could have called the Corporal on what she was doing, but it  
only make it rougher on her once the four had left the presence of this Force  
Recon Marine.

That's when Kayce turned the tables on the grinning Commander. "Begging your  
pardon, ma'am, but if my friend called me a Jarhead, I'd squeeze his head like a  
grape."

Now all three men had looks of mild surprise on their faces.

Mac had to admire Kayce's gutsiness. She gave her former aide an impish grin.  
"That's the difference between you and me, Danvers. You see, I know it's a term  
of camaraderie when he uses it."

"Understood ma'am." Kayce said crisply before turning back to the tall Navy  
lawyer. Commander, it was an honor meeting you. Thanks to you, and your  
team, for saving my unit and for clearing Lieutenants Lukens and Buell."  
She saluted.

"You're, um, welcome, Corporal," was all Harm managed to get out while returning  
her salute.

As she strode back to the members of her unit waiting for her, Harm and Mac  
joined Bud and Sturgis in the HMMWV.

**36th ACE Airfield, Camp Chesty Puller  
Near Mirbullah, Iraq  
**

**Harm and Mac had their sea bags slung over their shoulders**. Bud and Sturgis  
were pulling theirs from the back of their parked HMMWV.

Harm let out a long sigh as he hobbled down to the flight line. "It's good to  
be going home,"

Mac gave him a look, "You mean you don't wish you were in Patrick Henry's crow's  
nest watching planes take off and land?"

"Nope, I miss my bed," Harm said something akin to homesickness in his voice.  
Mac could see that Harm was tired but if she had tried to show sympathy he would  
have just waved her off. She decided that playful bantering was the best way to  
handle this situation.

Mac chuckled. "This has got to be a first."

"Oh yeah, Marine?" Harm challenged somewhat playfully. "What about you?"

"Well, I don't know," The JAG Corps Light Colonel said thoughtfully. "I *was* leader of  
my own recon team…."

"Delusions of grandeur, Mac." Harm said with some irritation in his voice as he  
resumed hobbling down the flight line.

Mac gave him a playful smile. You're just sore because you got blown out of  
your cockpit rather than jockeying a 'Cat the whole time we were here-"

"Colonel, Commander. Thought I had missed you." It was the acting MEU CO, Andrew Baxter, walking up behind them. Sergeant Jenkins, Colonel Briggs' aide, was with him.

"Colonel Baxter," Harm said as the four lawyers saluted the CO. He returned  
theirs.

"I'm in your debt, to all of you; for what you did for this unit." He said  
honestly. "Sorry I couldn't talk to you sooner." They all nodded because they  
knew he had been busy with after action reports to Brigadier General Thornton,  
SJAG Colonel Cresswell, the United States Joint Operations Command and the  
Provisional government – as well as getting Colonel Briggs to Baghdad for his  
medical flight stateside.

"We were just doing our job, Colonel," Sturgis replied trying to sound humble.

Bud nodded his agreement.

"Sergeant Jenkins informed me about the other footwork all of you did in  
cooperation with the NCIS Major Case Response Team from Washington. I know it  
wasn't easy working with Special Agent Gibbs-"

Harm gave the Colonel a wry grin. "On the contrary, Colonel, he was actually  
very easy to work with; and I think both our teams learned something from this  
experience."

"That is pleasantly surprising news, Commander." Baxter said in a somewhat  
relieved voice.

"The Commander is right, sir," Bud added, "I think the DC MCRT appreciated our  
help and cooperation and I know we did theirs…. We may have even learned a lot  
from each other." The junior JAG Corps officer added as a final thought.

That last 'Budese' comment lead to a gentle chuckle that rippled through the group. They all knew what he meant. Jethro Gibbs and his Major Case Response Team had been a real asset.

Andrew gave Harm the once over. "How are you feeling, Commander?"

"I've been worse," Harm quipped. Then he became serious. "But if I had to do  
it again, I would, without hesitation, sir."

"Never had any doubt, Commander," Colonel Baxter replied with a quiet smile.  
"You saved GATORFORCE – plain and simple." Then he turned to Mac. "And  
Colonel, you did an outstanding job."

"Thank you, sir," Mac said, as a blush slowly rose in her features. Thank  
goodness they were outside and the sun could hide her coloring face.

Then he turned to Sturgis and Bud. "And I couldn't have asked for better  
support; not only what you did in the legal sense, but your willingness to  
pitch in and help when we needed it. I'll be forwarding commendations to  
Admiral Chegwidden's office for both of you."

"Thank you sir," Bud and Sturgis replied simultaneously.

Baxter nodded to them. "You're welcome. Colonel, Commander, could I speak to  
you in private for a moment?"

Harm and Mac exchanged apprehensive glances, and then Harm turned to Sturgis.  
"We'll be right back…."

As Bud and Sturgis watched, The 36th MEU CO and the two JAG attorneys moved out  
of earshot.

"Yes sir?" Harm said a little hesitantly.

"The CO of the Rasheed Air Base owes me a favor, so you're getting a Hercules ride back to Baghdad to catch your C-17 back to the States." But before the two obviously relieved JAG attorneys could thank him, he continued. "Also Sergeant Jenkins told me about Corporal Richards spying on you two. Look; we're all adults here and as far as I am  
concerned, what you faced certainly outweighs any protocol breaches that I may  
or may not have been made aware of."

"We appreciate that, Colonel-" Mac said quickly wanting to get away from this  
touchy subject as soon as possible.

But Andrew Baxter wasn't done with them just yet. "Be that as it may, I would  
strongly recommend you cement the bond, so to speak, and then inform your CO.  
If he's half the man I expect he is, I think he saw this one coming."

"Aye sir," Harm said a little sheepishly.

"Good luck to you and the Colonel, Commander." He shook hands with both of  
them.

"Semper Fi, Colonel." Harm added as they started back toward Sturgis and Bud.

"Fair Winds and Following Seas, Commander." Baxter replied with a smile.

-TBC…


	4. Prologue Part 4

**Tears for Allah – Prologue – Part IV**

A/N 1: Thanks to my trio of editors [Mary Ann, Janlaw and Karen] for their usual fine job. Kudos also to AeroGirl, Mkim, Soleil, TZ, Janlaw for providing their help and technical expertise. Also thanks to Lisa Griffon [Yahoo Shipper Group] for her continuing support.

A/N 2: See Part One for notes on this Prologue.

"**So, buddy, what did he say to you two that was so private?"** Sturgis asked  
knowing all along he probably wasn't going to pry the real answer out of his old  
Naval Academy buddy.

Harm gave his old friend that smile that said 'I wouldn't tell you if you boiled  
me in oil'. "That he had pulled some strings to get us a C-130 flight back to  
Baghdad and then a C-17 flight back to Washington, Sturgis."

"Hey," Bud said pointing. "Here it comes now."

The four looked to the north and saw the unmistakable shape of a Navy C-130 preparing to  
touch down at the airfield.

**xxiiixx  
**

**As Colonel Baxter and Sergeant Jenkins watched**, the C-130 rolled down the runway  
and gathered speed for its takeoff. Major Lyle Kelly, commander of GATORFORCE's  
Bravo company, came up to where they were standing and saluted. As the three stood  
there, Kelly chuckled as he handed the Colonel a stack of the completed after  
action reports. "I'll bet you're glad to see those legal weenies leave…."

Andrew Baxter cut an irritated glance toward Lyle Kelly. "Major, those 'legal  
weenies' as you call them, are as good as any Marines I've ever fought  
alongside." The Colonel watched the Hercules lift off, set off his flares and then

wheel around and turn north. "I'd be more than glad to share a foxhole with them

anytime, anywhere."

Major Kelly was suitably chastised for his rash comment. "Aye Sir."

"Major, you are an up and comer, but like all of us, you will one day find yourself answering to JAGs, and when you do, you'll thank your lucky stars if your JAGs are from Admiral Chegwidden's command."

Lyle Kelly couldn't believe that would ever happen but he didn't want further anger his new CO. "Understood, sir."

The trio watched as the big plane winged its way northward.

**Raptor Ready Room  
USS Patrick Henry  
Somewhere in the Persian Gulf  
**

**Supergirl sat with Lieutenant Sandy 'Dust Storm' Ribkins** and two other recently  
recovered patients, Undertaker aka LT Commander Jason 'Johnny' Cintrelle, and LT Commander Elizabeth 'Skates' Hawkes.

Commander Cintrelle took another sip of his soft drink, and then looked over at his Executive  
Officer. "So tell me again, what did you see?"

Nicole sighed. Since the first time she had relayed her verbal report to  
Captain Ingles, the story had spread like wildfire through the whole ship. Sailors  
at sea are desperate for any news or any diversion, and this qualified as both.

There was an immediate spirited debate that dominated the ready rooms all over  
the carrier. Attendance at religious services of various faiths went up. There  
was even an unofficial lottery on whether or not a ghost had really appeared in  
Hammer's doomed plane. The bets were split 50/50.

She began her story yet again. "Hammer and Clyde had just ejected from their  
Tomcat, I was keeping my eye on them because we saw that shrapnel from the SAM  
had shredded their restraints. That's when I noticed it… it looked like someone  
else was in the plane…"

"Someone else?" The doubt in Sandy's voice was still there, even though this  
was about the twentieth time she had the story.

Supergirl turned to her RIO. "As God is my witness, Sandy, I swear to you there  
was someone else in that plane. Pitcher saw it too." Unfortunately Pitcher  
wasn't there to corroborate her story. After the assault on Objective India,  
Jeff 'Pitcher' Rodriguez had been transferred to the Henry's Marine Hornet  
squadron when Dust Storm was cleared to fly.

Commander Cintrelle though, was less dismissive. He had been in the Navy long  
enough to never take anything for granted. "Never mind her. You say the 'Cat  
righted itself?"

Nicole took another pull on her soft drink, she wished it was beer. "Uh huh…it was

like someone had taken control of her, and then she nose-dived toward that

Gaskin battery…."

"What about the pilot, could you still see him?" This was the first time Skates  
had joined the conversation. Unlike Sandy, she seemed to be interested in what  
Nicole had to say.

Bolstered by this sudden surge of interest, Nicole continued. "Sort of.  
Honestly, it was getting really hard with all that smoke was pouring from that  
cockpit. Then he or it dived away from me…."

Jason seemed to know what happened next and this was his first time to hear it.  
"…then he augered in – took out the Gaskin truck…." But it wasn't a sense for the  
supernatural. He knew that a dive like that only ended one way.

Supergirl nodded. "Yeah, direct hit; nothing left but a burning pile of  
scrap…." She looked down at the root beer foam drifting down the inside of the glass

she was cradling in both hands.

It was if she was looking for answers in the suds.

"What did he look like?" Elizabeth said softly. That got her attention. Nicole  
looked up to Undertaker's RIO and saw encouragement.

"Well, he sort of looked like Hammer, but then again, he didn't…" Nicole didn't  
know what else to say.

"Facial hair?" Elizabeth prompted.

Supergirl nodded. "Yeah, how did you-"

Elizabeth pulled a picture from the breast pocket of her flight suit. "-Harm  
showed me a picture of his Dad once. Looked like his spitting image…except for  
the mustache. Got my husband to fax over a copy of the squadron Rabb senior was  
in."

Nicole's startled eyes fell on the image and she sucked in her breath. "That's  
him," she said in a whisper. "That's the guy I saw."

Sandy took the photo from Elizabeth and looked at it. Then she handed it back  
to her. "That is just too weird…." she mumbled as she pushed away from the  
table and started to get up.

Jason didn't need to see the photo. He knew what was there without even seeing  
it. "Stranger things have happened, Dust Storm," he said quietly to her.  
Sandy stopped and looked back at the group. "Yeah, well, no offense, Supergirl,  
but I'd have to see it with my own eyes to believe something like that…."

Nicole understood her RIO's seemingly unfeeling comments. "I don't blame you,  
Dust Storm. I would have had trouble believing it too, had I not seen it  
myself…."

"Skates, what do you think?" Sandy said to her, hoping that the fellow Radar  
Intercept Officer would support her.

But Elizabeth Hawkes had brushed up against the unusual once before…in the cold  
waters of the stormy Atlantic in May of 2001. "I think he was there, Sandy,  
giving Hammer what protection he could…."

**1904 Local_2304 Zulu  
McMurphy's Pub and Grill  
**

**Tuesday, 22 July 2003 **

**Albert Jethro Chegwidden perused the menu selection with a sigh**. It was better than  
Benzingers' used to have, but a part of him still longed to go to the bar and  
grill that JAG Corps personnel had made their 'hang out spot' since JAG Headquarters had  
moved to Falls Church in the winter of 1997. He glanced at his watch and  
wondered where Tiner was. After all, the Petty Officer had requested this  
meeting.

Petty Officer 1st Class [PO1] and Chegwidden's Yeoman Jason Tiner appeared at the door as if he had been telepathically signaled. He quickly walked over and sat down in the booth seat opposite the Admiral.

"Sorry I'm late Admiral," Tiner began when AJ put up his hand.

He gave his Yeoman a paternal smile. "It's okay Tiner. I know you have a lot to get  
in order before you leave for Naval Justice School. I figured that's what had  
delayed you."

"Yes sir," Tiner said tentatively as the waitress placed a glass of water in  
front of him and left again. The JAG noted his Yeoman's hesitancy and knew  
there was something else he wanted to say. _Well, he'll spit it out in time_.  
AJ thought.

AJ looked over his half glasses at the Petty Officer looking more like a kindly  
old gentleman than the Navy Marine Corps JAG as he handed Jason a drink menu.  
"So what are you going to have?"

The 1st Class Petty Officer quickly scanned the list. "I'll just have a beer,  
sir."

AJ looked momentarily disappointed and then nodded his head. "Beer it is."

He motioned to the waitress who quickly came back to their table. "Two drafts,  
please."

The waitress nodded while making a note on the Admiral's tab and then left.

They sat in silence for a moment. Jason shifted in his seat as if he was about  
to get up.

AJ sighed and took off his reading glasses. "Son, are you going to make me pull  
this out of you?"

Jason swallowed involuntarily and took a quick sip of his water.  
"Sir, I have a problem…." he began.

"What kind of problem?" AJ was trying his best not to let a gruff tone enter  
his voice. After all, Jason had come to him.

Jason looked helplessly at the JAG. "It involves Petty Officer Coates, sir," he  
said finally.

AJ put down his drink a little harder than he meant to. The bang of his glass  
hitting the table made the Yeoman flinch as did the Admiral's growl. "It  
does?"

Jason shrank back in his seat. "Uh, yes sir…" he said quietly.

AJ took a deep breath. He was never any good at this-his track record with  
Francesca in these kinds of talks hadn't been that good. He sighed and worked  
hard to keep the growl out of his voice. "Go on, Petty Officer, what's the  
problem?"

Jason took his own deep breath. "Well sir, I think…I think I love her…"  
"You do." That came out more as a statement than a question. The JAG had not  
been oblivious to all the time these two had spent together lately. Not to  
mention the 'competition between her and Sergeant Givers, although that seemed to  
have died down after the attack.

"And how does she feel about you?" he asked point blank.

The waitress came back with two frosted mugs full of beer and set them down on coasters in front of the two Navy men. Seeing that they were involved in a private, and possibly painful, conversation she murmured, "I'll be back in few minutes for your food order…." and then left.

Jason turned to acknowledge her while he thought about what the Admiral had said. After a moment he said quietly, "I think…I think she loves me too, Admiral."

To AJ 'thinking' and 'knowing' were two different things. Especially when it came to matters of the heart. "You think? You're not sure?"

The Admiral's questioning brought out the nervousness in Jason Tiner that AJ  
Chegwidden was oh so familiar with. The words tumbled out of his mouth like  
falling bricks. "Uh, as sure, as I can be, Admiral, without asking her. She  
told me so – just not in so many words, sir."

AJ chewed on this for a moment. To Jason, the silence was deafening.

"Sir?"

"So you're as sure as you can be?" the JAG replied evenly.

Jason nodded. "Yes sir, Admiral."

Now the irritated JAG took over. "Well then what is the problem, Petty Officer?"

"Sir?"

AJ couldn't understand why his Yeoman was confused. To him it was clear as day what he had to do. "You love her, she loves you; I don't see where there is a problem here, son…."

Jason was quick to make his point. He didn't want the Admiral to think he was wasting his time. "I'm going to be commissioned, Admiral. Then I'll be at OIS and then at NJS. I'll be an officer, sir, and it'll be fraternization if we stay together…."

"I see…." AJ wondered at first why his Petty Officer hadn't really thought this through  
– like a certain someone else, he seemed to be hesitant to take that leap. Well,  
he wasn't going to let another person under his command blow an opportunity at  
happiness. AJ knew all too well that these opportunities should be grabbed when  
they appear.

"Yes sir. Admiral, I have to break it off with her, but I really don't want  
to." Tiner continued, oblivious to the plan forming in the JAG's mind.

"You don't." Again more of statement than a question. Truthfully, AJ hadn't  
heard the last part. He already knew what the Petty Officer was going to say.

"No sir, I really do love her…." Jason answered honestly.

AJ nodded. "I see. Well…I can only think of one thing that you can do then,  
Petty Officer."

"Yes Admiral?"

"You've graduated from law school and passed the bar exam…correct?"

"Yes sir, I have…" Tiner couldn't see where he was going with this or how that  
would help.

"Then you are hereby discharged from active duty. Effective immediately.  
Coates and Sergeant Givers can handle your duties – along with Lieutenant Sims.  
Have the paperwork on my desk in the morning."

Tiner simply nodded. Discharged from service. He hadn't expected that.

"Then you'll have to marry to her, the sooner the better." AJ was blunt with the young  
Petty Officer.

"Marry, Sir?" Now Jason was stunned and confused. He had just told the Admiral  
he couldn't marry her and now he was saying that he should get married to  
Jennifer Coates right now?

AJ smiled. "And because you graduated from law school and have already passed  
your bar exam, you'll be commissioned a Lieutenant, junior grade. And as such, it

won't take effect until next Monday. I can delay the necessary paperwork that long.

Call it Admiral's privilege." He loved it when he could move mountains for his

people.

Tiner didn't know what to say. This was hitting him too fast.

AJ shook his head at his slow on the uptake response. He would have to do  
better than this at his next posting if he was going to advance within the JAG  
Corps. "Tiner, if you're married to her when you go to OIS and NJS, it's not  
fraternization," AJ said spelling it out for him.

"Really sir?" That had never occurred to him. He had been so worried about  
trashing their careers he really hadn't considered what they could do.

"Did you not look this up, son?" the JAG said pointedly.

"Well, sir, I just figured-" Jason Tiner began haltingly.

"Well you figured wrong." The Admiral said brusquely, cutting him off. "Look.  
I'm having a welcoming back party for Commander Rabb and the JAGMAN team this  
weekend-"

Jason jumped in because wasn't he supposed to plan all these parties for him?  
Was he bypassing him because he didn't think he could do the job? "Sir, I'm  
supposed to help with these kinds of things-"

"Well, in this case you aren't," AJ said in a friendly but firm manner meaning  
there would be no more discussion about this. "Sergeant Givers and Petty  
Officer Coates are. This is also supposed to be a good luck party for you as  
well."

Yeoman1 Tiner was flabbergasted…and pleased. "I—thank you sir."

AJ grunted. "Just be there on time and don't foul this up, Petty Officer. You  
love her, she loves you. Don't make me regret getting personally involved with  
my staff, understood?"

Now Jason smiled for the first time since they sat down. "Yes sir, Aye, aye sir  
and thank you sir," he said effusively.

Now was AJ's turn to give him another paternal smile. "You're welcome, Tiner. And talk

to her about seeing me about one of the Enlisted Commissioning Programs. I've been

watching her – she's officer material too."

To say that Jason Tiner was floored would be an understatement. "Uh, y-yes, sir, I will sir," was all he could manage.

AJ grinned, glad that Tiner was finally getting it. He had his doubts about the Petty Officer in personal relations department because of that fiasco with Meredith's engagement ring. But now it looked as though he had his head screwed on straight. "Now, what do you say to getting something to eat?"

**2331 Local_0331 Zulu**

**Andrews Air Force Base  
Camp Springs, Maryland**

**Wednesday, 23 July 2003 **

**The Navy C-130 slowly rolled to a stop. **Despite the lateness of the hour, Lieutenant Harriet Sims, Petty Officers Jen Coates and Jason Tiner stood silently and resolutely with Admiral AJ Chegwidden. AJ had expected his JAGMan team to come in on Air Force C-17 that had arrived earlier in the evening from RAF Mildenhall, but the Commander informed him the team had made change of transport and the reason why.

The Air Force ground crew hurried to attach ramps to the lowering tailgate. As they worked on their project, a third team stood by with an assembled honor guard composed of Marines and sailors.

The third crew and honor guard moved silently to the side of the plane where they waited by the open ramp.

Bud came down the ramp first, followed by Sturgis and then Mac and then Harm, bringing up the rear. Harriet worked hard to keep from beaming.

The Navy Marine JAG, Harriet, Coates and Tiner saluted the JAGMan team. "Welcome back, Lieutenant. Job well done."

"Thank you, sir," Bud said solemnly as he returned his salute.

AJ turned to the former Dolphin. "Commander, I heard you from some Marines that you would make a good anti-tank squadron commander," he quipped dryly.

"I'm only as good as my men, Admiral," Sturgis returned in the same dry manner.

AJ chuckled at his witty response. "And I also heard from Judge Blakely that you and Lieutenant Roberts did an excellent job."

"Thank you sir," both men said quickly. Considering that the Marine judge rarely if ever said anything one way or another about the JAG attorneys that stood before him [other than what could be found in his judicial contact reports], this was high praise. Especially in light of those tense moments after the JAGMan team found out about the terrorist attack on JAG Headquarters.

"Though you ultimately lost the case," AJ was quick to add. He noticed that Harriet, Coates, and Tiner momentarily stiffened.

"I believe the extenuating circumstances of the case should be taken into account, Admiral." Mac said speaking up for her friends.

_Still looking out for Bud, eh Mac? And Sturgis too – when did you start doing that?_ AJ turned to the Light Colonel. "A loss is still a loss, Colonel."

"Yes sir," Mac said properly chastened.

AJ wanted to show he was still in charge, but he knew she was right. This case had been far from normal so he would give them a little leeway for that. "But, you're right Colonel. In light of the fact that both Lieutenants Lukens and Buell were set-up to take the fall for a murder they didn't commit, I would call this case a wash."

AJ turned to tall Naval Commander looking at him. "Wouldn't you agree, Commander?"

"Yes sir, Admiral," Harm looked at Sturgis and Bud. "It was a wash."

"Commander, I didn't say so before, but glad to see you made it back,"

"Welcome back sir." Coates added.

Harm gave both of them a weary smile. "Thank you, Sir. And thank you Legalman."

"Albeit not in one piece, I see," he added dryly as he looked at Harm and Mac's bandaged hand.

The words were out of aviator/lawyer's mouth before he knew he had said them. "The Colonel kept it from being worse than it is, Sir."

The Navy-Marine Corps JAG gave the Marine Staff Judge Advocate a piercing look. "Is that true, Colonel? Just how did you do that?"

Mac colored though it was difficult to tell in the darkness. "I think that Queen Alexandria's surgical team had more to do with keeping the Commander's injuries from being worse than they were. I just got the Commander to a Battalion Aid Stationin a timely manner," Mac replied deftly. Or so she thought.

Oops. "The Romanian Queen? The one you guarded?" AJ repeated as his focus returned to the banged-up Commander. Now he was on the receiving end of the piercing look.

"Romania has a medical unit stationed in Iraq, Admiral," Harm said adroitly. "They happened to be supporting the Marine operation when I was shot down."

He wasn't buying it. "Uh huh," AJ snorted.

Inwardly, the Admiral groaned. The last thing he needed was the media getting wind of the reigning Queen of Romania rescuing her former bodyguard. It would have been better if Mac really had been Harm's source of medical attention.

"Admiral, from what Colonel Baxter told me, it was a joint Romanian-Marine surgical operation. The Commander's hand had been shattered by the malfunction of his ejection seat and their chief surgeon was only one able under field combat conditions to perform such a delicate operation to repair the extensive damage to his hand."

The former Bubblehead's adept and timely explanation saved Harm and Mac from themselves.

"I see." The Admiral said slowly. He had rarely known the Preacher's Son to lie.

"We'll talk more about this later, Commander, Colonel. In the meantime, good job…on both the case and your operations."

"Yes sir, thank you Sir," they both said quickly, not wanting to give him time to say anything else.

AJ Chegwidden nodded his approval. Then he turned to Harriet. "I believe you have something to say to Lieutenant Roberts."

Harriet moved forward and embraced her husband. "Welcome home sweetie," Harriet said hugging him tightly.

Bud returned the hug, but not as tightly. It wasn't because Harriet was six months pregnant or that he didn't love her anymore. He turned and looked back at the honor guard that was retrieving the casket now being brought down the ramp.

"Bud?" Concern crossed the blonde woman's pretty features. "Who is that?"

Bud looked back at his wife and cupped her left cheek reassuringly. "I have to keep a promise to someone, honey."

"Bud had been with Colonel Briggs' staff when an insurgent mortar shell made a direct hit on their tactical operations center, Lieutenant, and killed one his staff," Sturgis explained gently. "Bud promised he'd see her home."

Bud looked into his wife blue eyes. "I'm sorry Harriet, but I hope you understand."

Harriet Sims eyes filled as she looked back at Bud. This is why she loved him so. "I do, sweetie, and I want to come with you, please?"

Time froze as senior JAGC officers waited for Bud's response. Bud had been with Corporal Danielle Weitz when she died and had not really talked about what happened with anyone other than Faith Coleman.

After his discussion with her, Faith had been uncharacteristically emotional when she told them that Bud was a 'remarkable man'.

Still witnessing a death can change a person, especially a seemingly senseless death, and because Harm and others hadn't been able to get the Junior JAGC attorney to talk about the incident, they had no idea how he would handle what he had experienced.

Tears had formed in the corners of Bud's eyes. "Thanks Harriet," he said quietly.

Mac's heart melted when she saw the glow on Bud's face. She had expected him to refuse her help, but in typical Bud fashion, he welcomed it instead.

AJ cleared his throat, catching the attention of everyone present. "We need to get over to the honor guard and explain what you need to do, Lieutenant." AJ explained, his voice having an

uncharacteristic hoarseness to it.

The group silently moved toward the honor guard holding the casket.

**Highway Nine**

**Six Miles_Nine Point Seven Kilometers outside of Baghdad city limits**

**Sergeant Dick Brewer hated hunting** through these abandoned improved positions that they found all up and down the 'Baghdad Highway'. They had been the Republican Guards' last line of defense and were built when they were going to fight to the death against the American infidels defiling their land. That was before PSYOPS units convinced them they were fighting for the wrong team.

Now they were just another reminder of how most of the Iraqi Army just vanished. A large number had joined the growing insurgency against the nascent Iraqi democracy, but substantial number switched sides, leaving these bunkers and improved positions for Brewer, and other ad-hoc EOD squads like his, to check out.

They all dreaded the infamous improvised explosive devices the media was blaring about. Truth be known, IED's had been around since explosives were invented, but you wouldn't know that hearing the way ZNN and other media outlets howled about 'IED's killing thousands of soldiers'.

This latest camouflaged bunker was found about six miles southeast of Baghdad on the road the US Marine columns had raced up just months before.

"Corporal! What have you found?"

"No IED's Sergeant!" the Corporal called back to his NCO, "but Vinders found something…."

Brewer grimaced. The last time the Corporal said this, PFC Vinders had found a half starved kitten, another time it was rat being kept in a cage by some Iraqi soldier for amusement. Nothing ever good came from the Corporal's 'Vinders found something' remark.

"Vinders!" Brewer barked, "Tell me it's not another half-starved kitten!"

"Nope Sergeant, looks like we got us a Marine who discorporated." Brewer was stumped at first and then he remembered that Vinders was a big sci-fi nut.

That got Brewer's immediate interest. "A Marine? You mean one of ours?!"

"Uh huh," came back laconic reply. Brewer seethed. Vinders would rue making that sloppy reply to him….

Sergeant Anton Brewer's anger momentarily evaporated when he saw the young PFC carrying a Marine's combat battle dress uniform towards him.

**xxiiixx**

"**Captain!** Sir! You need to see this!"

Captain Ulysses Tranch got out of his up-armored HMMWV "What is it Sergeant?" he asked as he walked towards Brewer. The Sergeant wordlessly handed the Captain the empty uniform blouse and pants along with the USMC identification card and other personal information found in the bunker.

Captain Tranch only scanned what he was handed for only a moment before turning back to the open door of his HMMWV.

"Kittel!" he snapped to his radioman.

Corporal Dwayne Kittel quickly sat up in the truck. "Aye sir!" He had been trying unsuccessfully to get 'American Idol' on his web TV receiver.

"Get over here," Tranch said tersely

"Aye sir!" Kittel got out of the truck and hustled over to the senior officer.

Tranch handed him the uniform and ID card. "Send a flash message to base and tell them what we've found!"

Kittel nodded as he looked at the ID. 'Master Gunnery Sergeant Rudy Wilbane' United States Marine Corps' it read along with picture of the Master Guns as well as some other personal information about the Master Gunnery Sergeant.

"Briar Patch, Briar Patch, this is Jackrabbit Seven! Flash traffic…have found Marine uniform and identification card in bunker nine point six five clicks from Baghdad proper…"

**1750 Local_2150 Zulu**

**JAG Headquarters**

**Falls Church, Virginia**

**Thursday 24 July 2003**

"Hey," Mac said as she tapped on his office door jamb.

"Hey yourself," Harm said with a smile as he put aside the deposition he was reading. "What have you got there?" His eyes focused on the thick stapled document in the Light Colonel's hands.

Mac put it on the desk as she sat down in the chair next to it. "Final report from Commander Coleman and Special Agent Gibbs on the JAG-NCIS joint investigation into the terrorist attack on JAG Corps Headquarters."

The aviator/lawyer's eyes widened. "Ouch! It looks like a book."

Mac gave her partner a rueful grin. "There was a lot to include. The original JAGMan team report and the subsequent compromising and discrediting of that team, the death of 1st Lieutenant Phillip M. Dodge and our JAGMan investigation, of course the terrorist attack on JAG Corps Headquarters itself, the rocket attack on the 36th MEU DFAC, the shooting down of one of the unit's C-130's, the battle at 21st Easting, and finally the destruction of Iraqi Battalion Defensive Position being used by the terrorists."

Harm whistled in exclamation as he opened the report. "You left out the part about Force Recon Colonel Darcy Livingston and her death squads commanded by Captain Jacques Lewis formerly of the DSD."

"Oh believe me, it's in there," Mac quipped as she got up and turned her chair around so they could read through the report together.

Faith Coleman's report was like everything else she did – precise and factual. And, it showed why she was such a good investigator.

"The Colonel really had her hands into a little of everything," Harm remarked as he continued to read.

Mac cataloged the list of illegal acts Darcy and her cohorts had been involved in. "Assassination, gunrunning, smuggling, drug manufacture and redistribution, murder for hire, receiving and transferring stolen property…"

"You left out looting in general and plundering of national treasures," Harm murmured as he scanned down the list of Marines and Sailors who plead guilty to being directly involved. So many careers trashed, so many souls lost, taken in by the false promises of riches and glory – all they had to do was follow her.

"I was getting to that," Mac said somewhat petulantly. Her petulance though, was tied to what she was thinking about - her last conversation with Colonel Livingston as she laid on her deathbed. She had seemed so sad, so lonely, so remorseful. Was it all just a sham, one last ploy, did she even really realize she was dying?

Harm could tell there was something weighing on her mind but rather than wheedle it out of her, he'd let her be the one to broach it. Instead, his mind went back to all the lives snuffed out by Darcy Livingston and Jacques Lewis. By comparison, Samir al-Sahood -, the terrorist who masterminded the attack on JAG Headquarters - was a minor league player, dangerous one, nevertheless.

At least that is what they initially thought. Both attorneys' eyes widened when they saw what was written about al-Sahood. He had personally recruited Darcy Livingston while she was still in college and Naval Reserve Officer Training. She was one of a score of Americans he recruited for the terrorist group 'al-Jihad' better known as Jama'at al Jihad al-Islami.

Sahood was part of al-Jihad. That shook both of them. They continued reading.

"Mac, look at this. Kabir and Mustafa Atif were members of that group-" Harm began.

The Marine attorney nodded. "-Yeah, I saw that, Harm, and so is Sadik Fahd."

Harm glanced at his partner. "Do you think Webb knew this?"

"'This' meaning everything that's in this report? That Sadik, Kabir and Sahood were members of the same organization?"

"Yeah," Was all the aviator/lawyer could say. The implications of what he was thinking were staggering enough.

"I'd be surprised if he didn't," Mac said blandly, though she too was thinking that they all had seriously underestimated their foes not only in Afghanistan but also in Iraq. It was fortunate that al Sahood was as disorganized as he was. She shuddered inwardly at the thought of what this group could have accomplished if they had not been already under pressure from US operations in both countries.

"Yeah, me too." Harm though, was more concerned about Mac and how now more than ever it was apparent that Webb had gone into the Chaco with a serious intelligence deficiency. If Sadik had not been playing 'Lone Wolf' probably none of them - Mac, Webb, Gunny, even himself - would have never gotten out of there alive.

"Harm, look." Mac pointed to the section of the page she was referring to.

Harm pulled the report closer so he could see what she was referring to. He began reading aloud. "At this time, the whereabouts of Master Gunnery Sergeant Rudy Wilbane are unknown. The Master Gunnery Sergeant's personal effects, military uniform and military identity card still haven't been found. Samir al Sahood was discovered and arrested by NCIS Special Agents Gibbs and DiNozzo. Master Gunnery Sergeant Wilbane, also known as Rafid al-Wahib, has been charged in abstentia with desertion and unauthorized absence from his unit…."

Harm glanced over at Mac. He could tell she was unnerved by what he just read. "Colonel Livingston's and Captain Lewis's right hand man. He was also with you, right Mac?"

Mac tried to appear nonplussed. But the aviator/lawyer knew better. Wilbane aka al-Wahib had been considered a very minor player in all this at the time. "He was, until Gunny arrived in country to take his place." If Mac and Gunny had only known what a viper they were dealing with…

Harm shuddered inwardly when he thought what Wilbane could have done if he had known who Mac really was. "He must've figured out that Gunny wasn't who he said he was and made contact with al Sahood."

By the look on her face, he could tell Mac was thinking about that too. "…and then when things fell apart, he fled, no telling where…."

Harm looked at his partner with concern. "That's a hell of a loose cannon to be rolling about, Mac."

Mac sighed. There wasn't anything that they could do about it right now. But at least now everyone was looking for the renegade Master Gunnery Sergeant. "I know, Harm. Our only hope is that members of Shark Two that were part of the Colonel's contingent and the crew of Rover One can help locate him."

She looked down list of potential witnesses for the prosecution. "Looks like Lance Corporals Strong, Private Stallings and Lance Corporal Peters will be possible witnesses for the Prosecution."

Harm nodded. "Along with Sergeant Cienfuentes and Corporal Gonzales. I heard they gave you a lot help when you were trying to track down Colonel Livingston."

Mac was still reading the list of potential witnesses. "Uh huh, and Lance Corporal Pogue and 2nd Lieutenant Skinner will be treated as hostile witnesses."

"I see they aren't even bothering with asking Lance Corporal Rayden to testify," the aviator/lawyer observed.

Mac shook her head. "No sense in it. He can't tell them anything that Pogue can't tell them. After all, the crew of Rover One was just another one of Darcy's pawns. Rayden didn't have any special knowledge that Pogue didn't have, and besides, he's being more cooperative."

Mac flipped the page and scanned down the list of charges against Colonel Livingston's cohorts.

Most, if not all, would end up in Leavenworth or Miramar if not Guantanamo. As Bud as said, he was glad they didn't have to be involved other than as witnesses for the prosecution.

"His loss. Hope he likes Gitmo." Harm noted about Rayden as he got up. "Hey are you about ready to secure for the day?"

Mac closed the report and walk around to her side of the desk. "Yup. I've done all the damage I can to these piles today," she said motioning at the stack of files in her in-box.

Harm chuckled ruefully. They may be Chegwidden's top troubleshooting lawyers, but there was always a backlog of routine work waiting for them when they got back. "I know what you mean. I'm going to take some things home to work on. I just need to go back to my office and double-check that I have everything."

Mac flipped open a folder to scan a memo Harriet had just dropped off. "Sure. I'll wait for you and we can walk out together."

Harm walked back down the hall to his office. When he got there he gave his desk the once over looking for anything else he wanted to work on tonight and then grabbed his cover. As he started to leave, the Commander looked over at a folder that had been placed on his desk earlier in the day. It was the name on the neatly typed header that made him stop and look at it.

'Lieutenant Loren Singer'

He didn't remember who had dropped it in his in-box. It was too thin to be her SRB or any files related to her death. He started to ignore it and head out, but curiosity got the best of him. He closed the door and went back to his desk.

Opening his briefcase, he picked it up and dropped the folder in and then snapped it shut again. He'd look at it later.

As he was turning off his lights, Mac came out of her office. "You ready?"

"Yeah, let's go," he said as pulled his office door shut.

**1820 Local_2220 Zulu  
A.J. Chegwidden's House  
McLean, Virginia  
**

**Friday 25 July 2003  
**

**AJ watched as Marla Givers and Jennifer Coates worked** with quiet efficiency to  
finish placing the table settings and putting out an array of hors d'oeuvres.

"Everything is just about ready, Admiral," Jennifer announced as Marla Givers  
walked over and turned on the stereo, keying up some soft jazz instrumentals on  
the combination Stereo-Turntable-Cassette-CD player.

AJ nodded his approval. "Very good, Petty Officer. Sergeant, will you turn on  
the lights on the porch?"

Marla nodded and headed to the French doors at the back of the living room.  
"Yes sir."

As Marla left to do this, AJ pulled Jennifer to one side. "I hope you-"

Jennifer finished his thought for him. She had learned it was good to  
anticipate the Admiral's thoughts and intentions. "-brought my civilian clothes? I did  
sir, but I thought I was supposed to be helping Sergeant Givers-"

AJ finished for her. Some would find what she did annoying. But not him, in  
fact, he kind of liked that she could do that, because he could do the same to  
her. "-Sergeant Givers can handle the party from this point on. In fact, I  
told her that would be the case."

PO2 Coates was stumped about the Admirals intentions on this one. "But why sir?"

AJ smiled his all knowing smile. "Because Petty Officer Tiner is receiving  
commission to Lieutenant, junior grade tonight."

"Oh…."

Jen's heart sank –she had thought he would be made Chief Petty Officer, that  
would make talking about solidifying their relationship a little bumpy, but they  
could handle that – but not him being promoted to Lieutenant. He'd be an  
officer and any future plans they had would mean she or he would have to leave  
the service. That difference in status couldn't be overcome. AJ detected the tone of  
disappointment in her voice.

AJ Chegwidden feigned concern. He knew exactly what she was thinking – Tiner  
was right. She had been thinking about marriage. "What's the matter, Petty  
Officer, aren't you happy for him?"

"Happy? Oh yes sir!" She exclaimed immediately brightening and nodding  
enthusiastically. "Absolutely, it's just that-"

AJ cut her off. A little cruel, but he thought the night would make up for  
that. "What, Petty Officer?"

Her senior officer's brusque manner told her it wasn't a good idea to bring up  
any girlish fantasies with him. "Oh…nothing, sir."

The JAG was momentarily disappointed that Coates didn't fight this more. Since  
day one she showed everyone in the office that she was a scrapper and didn't  
back down easily from a challenge. He admired that in her, so seeing her collapse  
this easily left him a little worried about the plan for this evening. "Don't  
worry Coates. It will all work out in the end. Now go on and get changed out of that

uniform and put on your civilian clothes. You can use my bedroom."

She didn't know what he meant by that obtuse remark 'work out in the end', but

the Petty Officer put on her best smile. "Yes sir."

As she headed toward the bedroom, AJ couldn't help smiling to himself. He  
really did enjoy this kind of subterfuge.

**xxiiixx**

**Jason Tiner was dressed in his brand new Service Dress Whites** as directed by the

Admiral. He hoped that they stayed that way at least through the ceremony. It was

an unusual dress code for a gathering of this nature, but it was the Admiral's party

so-

The door opened before he had a chance to ring the bell. There stood Marla  
Givers in a waiter's uniform. "Petty Officer Tiner, good to see you." she said  
smiling.

It took Tiner a moment to gather a coherent thought as they walked into the  
living room. "Marla, are you doing this by yourself this evening?" Normally the  
Admiral had Tiner oversee hired the caterers serving as wait staff but right now

he only saw Marla.

_Always the gentleman – bet he would volunteer to help if I said yes, but I know  
better than to do that,_ she thought. Her smile got wider. "No, Jen helped set  
up most of it. My assistants will be arriving shortly," As if on cue, the doorbell rang.

"Will you excuse me, I need to go answer the door…."

Jason nodded absently as he wandered into the dining room and saw the  
beautifully set table. "They even have a better centerpiece than I did-"

"Excuse me?" Jennifer said in response to his mumbled comment as she came out

of the bedroom, smoothing her shirt and making sure everything was in place.

Jason turned around to see Jennifer in red polo shirt and jeans. For some reason she

looked even more gorgeous even though it was just nice dress jeans and a red shirt.

"Jen!" he blurted out as he looked at her. Seeing the look of happy shock on  
her face at his comment he blushed as he corrected himself. " I uh, mean, Petty  
Officer, how are you this evening?"

Jennifer fought the urge to giggle at him. Sometimes he was so cute. "I'm um,  
fine, Tiner. Thanks for asking."

"Why aren't you helping Marla?" He couldn't help it, but his voice did sound a  
tiny bit accusatory.

"The Admiral asked me to wear civilian clothes and to join the party," she said a  
little brusquely. She didn't like the fact he was insinuating that she had left  
Marla holding the bag.

Tiner's color got deeper _Boy, you sure stuck your foot in it, Jason. Let's see  
if you can get out of this one…_ "Uh, I'm sorry, Coates, I didn't mean to  
sound…for that to come out the way it did. I'm sorry. It's just the Admiral  
usually has me organizing these things and I-"

He sounded sincere, but Jennifer wasn't going to let him off that easily. "Next  
time leave the rank off when you ask me something like that. I can see where  
you might have thought something else, but Marla and I are past that, okay?"

"Okay," he said sheepishly. He hoped he didn't do anything else dumb like that  
tonight. He wanted this to all go right.

**xxiiixx  
**

**"Hey, sorry I'm late,"** Pete said as he came in the back door of the kitchen.  
"What do I need to do?"

Marla gave Corporal Bauer a quick smile as she handed him a tray of hors-d'oeuvres.  
"Here, take these and set them on the table. When you get back, we'll get the caterers

to begin serving drinks…"

**xxiiixx  
**

**Marla opened the door to see Gunnery Sergeant Victor Galindez** supporting a still  
injured but definitely on the mend Cassie Ramirez. Victor's class A uniform  
seem to be bursting with ribbons - what he called 'the fruit salad'. She was  
surprised that Sergeant Ramirez had worn hers, but then Cassie was known for  
being a stickler for protocol. If the Admiral said for her to wear her uniform,  
she wore her uniform – injuries or not.

"Gunny! Sergeant! Good to see you!" she said opening the door wider to  
accommodate them.

"It's good to see you too, Sergeant," Victor said graciously as he helped Cassie  
walk in. Cassie didn't seem to mind the extra attention.

Marla noted a momentarily grimace cross her face. The tale-tell sign she was  
still having some pains. "Cassie, how are you doing?" Marla asked  
sympathetically.

Cassie did her best to hide her pain and smiled at the Sergeant who was  
obviously worried about her. "Taking it one day at time, Marla."

Marla nodded soberly and then led both of them over to couch where Cassie could  
sit. It was apparent that Cassie was far from fully recovered.

**xxiiixx  
**

**The red Corvette pulled in behind Jason Tiner's Dodge Durango**. Mac got out of  
the car and walked around to the passenger side and opened the door.

Harm and Mac would have come separately, but Mac insisted on driving Harm whose  
arm was still in a cast. The doctor had told him it would come off three weeks from now.

Harm was embarrassed that he couldn't be the usual gentleman that he liked  
being. "Mac, I could've gotten Sturgis to drive me…"

Mac scoffed at his attempt to wave her off. "And you two would have never made  
it over here…" she quipped. It was fun being the 'gentleman' in this particular  
case. Besides it was rare when she could make the Commander feel ill at ease in a  
good way.

Harm couldn't let that slide. "As it was, I didn't think I was going to make it  
here tonight, Mac."

She gave him a cutting look as they continued up the walkway. "Are you criticizing my driving, Flyboy?"

Sure her fingers were still bandaged together and the stitches holding together her glancing gunshot wound wouldn't come out for another couple of weeks, but at least she wasn't trying to drive with a cast on her arm, like Harm had tried to several times earlier this week

and failed miserably. The aviator/lawyer had ended up asking Mac if she wouldn't mind driving him around. Though she complained outwardly, secretly she was pleased he would let her do this for him.

"I'm just saying you could have slowed down when we came to that last curve, Marine." He couldn't help it and besides, she had been rather lead-footed on the way over here.

Mac laughed off his comment. "You're just miffed because you didn't get to drive  
and because Dr. Timas wouldn't take off your cast until six weekends from now…."

That was true.

"That's not true," he lied. "Look, Mac; I didn't mind the act of  
you driving me," he said by way of elaboration, hoping to soften the blow.

She wasn't going to let him get off that easy. "Then why the crack about me  
driving fast?" She hoped she put the right amount of 'miffed' in her voice.

Harm tried lawyer semantics on his partner. "I minded how you drove me. You  
were driving fast, Mac." He hoped she got the point without getting mad.

Nope. "Oh really-"

Marla opened the door on the two bickering officers. "Colonel! Commander!  
Please come in, the Admiral is waiting for you…"

"We'll finish this later, Navy," she replied in a low voice that held a note of  
retribution as Marla led them into the living room.

"Looking forward to it, Marine," Harm said smiling. He loved verbally sparring  
with her.

**xxiiixx**

**Pete Bauer opened the door.** "Lieutenant Sims, Lieutenant Roberts, please come  
in. I'll tell the Admiral you're here."

Harriet Sims smiled graciously even though she felt like an elephant lumbering  
into the entryway. She leaned over to her husband as Pete turned his back to  
them.

"Now Bud, please don't get this uniform messed up. It's the last clean one you  
have right now…." Though it was a different circumstance and different outfit,  
she was still worried about Bud's perchance for party mishaps.

Bud Roberts patted his wife reassuringly on her arm. "Don't worry Harriet, I've  
got it covered…."

**xxiiixx  
**

**John Burford put his Mustang into park** just as a Nissan Pathfinder pulled in  
behind him and parked.

As the Lieutenant Commander got out of his car, he noticed Carly Clemons getting  
out of the Pathfinder.

John smiled.

"Would you like an escort to the door?" the Marine Major asked as she closed her  
SUV's door and began walking toward him.

John closed the door and stood by his convertible. "Are you offering?"

She smiled back. "Well, yes, I am."

"Then I'm accepting," he replied with a smile.

**xxiiixx  
**

**Jason and Jennifer stood on the porch which was bathed in the soft glow** of white  
Christmas lights as muted jazz drifted out of the living room.

Jason couldn't get over how pretty Jennifer Coates looked. He had to work hard

not to stare at her.

They stood at the porch railing looking out at the starlit night sky.

Jason stole a look at her. "You uh, look very nice tonight," he said lamely.

Jennifer dipped her head and smirked. "In this?" she asked, the dubiousness  
evident in her voice.

"Yes, you do." he said with sudden conviction. He wanted her to believe that.

That took her by surprise. "Oh."

Jason took her hands in his. "Would you like to sit for a moment?"

She felt her heartbeat quicken as the warmth from his hands spread up her arms.  
"Sure."

They sat down on the bench next to the railing.

"The Admiral told me this party is part of my going away present from him…."  
Jason said, then immediately regretting it because it sounded so stupid!

But if Jennifer Coates found his comment dumb, she didn't admit it. In fact,  
she seemed very interested in the fact. Jennifer looked around and then back at  
him. "Yeah, that's what he told me too. So, how long will you be, um, gone?"

Jason did some mental math. "Two to three months…" When he saw her expression  
falter, he grasped at something, anything that would make her feel better. "Hey,  
you know, Newport isn't that far away…."

But Jennifer was a realist. Her hard life before meeting Commander Rabb and  
coming to JAG had taught her to accept bad news as inevitable. "But you're not  
coming back here, to JAG Headquarters, are you?"

"No, probably not," he admitted.

She nodded. "So, where will you be?" Party over. It was fun while it lasted.

Jason thought about that for a moment. "Probably with a carrier group or a TAD  
with Naval Intelligence or Naval Criminal Investigative Services-"

Jennifer felt the disappointment and sadness growing within her. Alone again…

Jason noticed the sad faraway look on her face. "Hey, it's not the end of the  
world, Jen?" She looked back at him with watery eyes.

She smiled trying to put on a brave face. "It's all right, Jason. You've got  
your job to do, and the Admiral has given me mine…." Her voice, though,

faltered as she bit her lower lip to keep the tears from falling.

Jason couldn't stand to see her that way. "Jen, come on now, don't act that  
way…."

She shook her head. "I'm not mad Jason, honest. I'm happy for you…really."

She tried another smile.

Jason looked at her, not sure what to do. "Really? You're not just saying  
that?" The uncertainty in his voice made her lower lip tremble.

Jennifer took a deep shaky breath and then nodded. "Sure, I'll be okay. Look, I get to  
take your place here at JAG. What could be better…." As she finished a tear ran  
down her cheek and another and another and soon her shoulders began to shake as  
she began to softly cry.

Jason didn't know what to do at all now. He couldn't stand seeing her like this  
and it was all his fault. What he and the Admiral had planned was imploding  
right in front of him. He had to stop it. He had to get her to listen to him.  
"Jennifer, oh hey, Jen, please…"

"I'll be fine, really. Don't worry about me all right? I'll be okay…." she said  
hoarsely and he didn't believe a word of it. He also couldn't believe this was  
going so terribly.

Jason took her hands again. He had to stop her before it was too late. "Jen,  
listen to me, please."

She couldn't imagine what he could say to make this better or why she had  
collapsed so. Part of her was embarrassed and mad that she fallen apart like  
this. She had faced worse situations than this, so why did this hurt so much?  
Still, he had worked with her since Christmas 2002, so maybe she should listen  
to him….

He gave her a tissue from a pack he was carrying. His sinuses had been  
bothering him earlier. She nodded.

"Okay, I'm listening…." she said as she dried her eyes with the tissue he had  
produced.

"I'm going away, for a short while, but it's not forever." Did she understand  
what he was saying?

Jennifer was trying her best to comprehend what he was saying but she also

wanted to let him know it was all right. That she understood. "I-"

But Jason Tiner wasn't done yet. "I'm not finished yet. Hear me out, okay?"

"All right," she said nodding.

"It's not forever, and I'm not giving up my apartment here in DC. Not yet  
anyway. Do you understand what I'm saying to you?" _Please understand what _

_I'm saying, Jen._

Jennifer Coates wasn't sure at all what he was saying to her. "I'm not sure-"

"Jen, you're a great lady and I don't want to lose you." he continued. "Promise  
me I won't."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Maybe she misunderstood him. "What  
are you saying Jason?"

He took his high school ring and placed it on her finger. "Just promise me,  
okay?"

She couldn't dare let herself think what this might mean. "Is this what I think it

is?" she said quietly. Sure it was a high school ring, but it was what it meant that

was far more important.

He nodded. "It's the only ring I have right now." Regret filling his voice. "I  
just want to know…will you wait for me? Until we can do this proper, I mean. I  
want to marry you, tomorrow, if you'll have me."

It was probably the worst proposal in the world that she had ever heard. And the

sweetest. She looked at the ring for a moment then fell into his arms and gripped

him in a crushing hug.

-TBC...


	5. Prologue Part 5

**Tears for Allah – Prologue – Part V**

A/N: Last part of the Prologue – hopefully this will get any new readers up to speed. If you have any questions, drop me a line. Next posting we'll start with the first chapter of 'Tears' . Thanks to my trio of editors [Mary Ann, Janlaw and Karen] for their usual fine job and to special editor Laura Davies for her insight and common sense 'whacks to the back of the head'. Kudos also to AeroGirl, Mkim, Soleil, TZ, Janlaw for providing their help and technical expertise. Also finally thanks to Lisa Griffon [Yahoo Shipper Group] for her encouragement on the initial project [FMS] and her continuing support.

**AJ Chegwidden looked out at the group of officers and enlisted personnel **who  
had been able to make the party. Part of him was disappointed that Meredith  
hadn't been able to attend. After all, he wanted to share her with his family.  
Family. He had tried to deny that in the last few months, but maybe the attack  
on his command made him realize that they truly were his family.

As he stood there watching them, a person who had long been absent moved to  
stand beside him.

"Admiral."

AJ smiled but didn't turn to look at him. "Roger, glad you could make it."

"Wouldn't have missed this for the world, sir," Captain Roger Landham, AJ's  
long absent Deputy Judge Advocate General, said as he watched the JAG Corps  
Headquarters staff mingle. "I'm just glad my TAD with FJA-NAVFOREUR is coming to an end."

AJ understood why the Captain was saying this. "How's the family, Roger?"

He had to leave his children with his sister when the assignment was given to  
him. AJ had not been unsympathetic to the fact that Roger was technically a single father, but Captain Richards, Force Judge Advocate at Naval Forces Europe had been dealing with a host of problems, not to mention his wife's deteriorating mental and physical state.

Roger had been the logical choice to help him and was the only person at JAG Corps Headquarters whom the Admiral could spare.

DJAG Landham stood at parade rest next to his CO. "Kayla's getting ready to  
enter first grade this fall. Adam will be entering junior high…."

Roger's eyes fell on Carolyn Imes who was looking surprisingly good for a woman  
who had nearly been killed when JAG Corps Headquarters was attacked. Carolyn  
took a sip of her coke and acknowledged Roger's presence with a small smile  
before she continued talking with Alan and Jacquelyn Mattoni.

Roger Landham nodded and gave her a smile in return. AJ noted the trading of glances between the two officers. "I know it was hard for you, being stuck over there." True, a small part of the DJAG had been hoping to work on relations with his estranged wife, but when he went to London, she turned cold and distant. The odds of them getting back together were slim and none.

"I'm just glad we were able to help by detaining those members of al Sahood's  
cell who had flown into Heathrow after the attack."

The Navy-Marine Corps JAG nodded. "Hard to believe they thought they could  
transit through Britain without us noticing."

"Yes sir, hard to believe," Roger said agreement. He noted AJ watching as a  
puffy eyed but smiling Jennifer Coates and grinning Jason Tiner enter the living  
room.

He turned to his CO. "Shall we get this ship underway, Admiral?"

"By all means, Captain," AJ returned.

Roger tapped his glass, immediately quieting the room. "Ladies and Gentlemen,  
could I have your attention, please?"

Everyone turned their eyes toward the Captain and the Admiral.

AJ cleared his throat. "I want to thank you all for coming tonight. For some  
of you, I know this was a difficult choice for some of you…" He eyed Carolyn and Cassie  
in particular. "…and I applaud your courage and determination…. Three weeks  
ago, this command was tested to its last full measure, not unlike what the attacks of  
eleven September did to this country. I can't tell you how honored I am to work  
with ladies and gentlemen such as yourselves, sailors and marines of your caliber, for your  
bravery…and your sacrifice. In late August, we will have a memorial for the families of this  
command to honor those who gave their lives in defense of this country during those dark  
hours on seven July."

"ATTENTION TO ORDERS!" barked Captain Landham.

Everyone in the room had surreptitiously placed their plates on nearby tables or  
the floor while the Admiral had been talking. They all snapped to attention as  
one.

"Lieutenant Sims, Petty Officers Tiner, Coates and Sergeants Ramirez, Givers and  
Corporal Bauer, front and center!"

Harriet Sims and the others made their way to where the Admiral and the DJAG  
were standing and stood facing them.

Landham began reading from the note cards he had pulled from his breast pocket.  
"On 7 July, 2003 Lieutenant Harriet Beaumont Sims, liaison to the Inspector  
General's Office and Senior Office Administrator at JAG Corps Headquarters, in  
the face of an al-Qaeda suicide terrorist attack on said Headquarters notified  
installation personnel of the attack and then risking her own life, and that of  
her unborn child, and proceeded to lead all non-combat personnel to safety in the  
face of enemy fire. For her coolness under fire and her willingness to  
sacrifice her own life and safety in order to secure protection for others, and  
for conspicuous gallantry in the face of enemy action at JAG Corps Headquarters  
on 7 July 2003, on behalf of the Secretary of the Navy, I present you with the  
Meritorious Service medal."

"Congratulations, Lieutenant," Landham added.

"Thank you sir," Harriet replied, awed by what was taking place.

She looked to AJ Chegwidden who held a small rectangular dark leather case. Harriet  
proudly took a step forward towards the JAG.

He smiled his best fatherly smile as he took the medal out its case and pinned  
it on her breast next to her other service medals.

"Congratulations, Lieutenant," he said quietly and then saluted her.

Harriet's bright blue eyes brimmed with happy unshed tears. "Thank you sir,"  
she said, her voice heavy with emotion as she returned the salute.

Everyone in the room applauded. Bud looked as if he were going to burst  
with pride. He couldn't help grinning and clapping the loudest.

Landham paused until Harriet returned to the little group. Then he continued.

"On 7 July, 2003 in the face of an of al-Qaeda suicide terrorist attack on JAG Corps  
Headquarters, JAG Corps Petty Officers Jason Tiner, Jennifer Coates, and Sergeant Marla N.  
Givers and JAG Corps Security Personnel Sergeant Cassandra Elena Ramirez,  
and Corporal Peter D. Bauer did knowingly and without hesitation or regard for their  
personal safety, work to repel the enemy assault and though being seriously wounded  
in the process, did, through their selfless actions, prevent this installation from falling  
into enemy hands and thereby saved the lives of their fellow Marine Corps and Naval  
personnel based at this installation. For their bravery and because they suffered serious  
personal injury in the execution of their duties, on behalf of the Secretary of the Navy,  
I present each of you with a Purple Heart and Silver Star with Combat Valor emblem.

"Congratulations, Petty Officers, Sergeants, and Corporal." Landham added.

Jason and the others were likewise stunned. "Thank you sir," they said, still  
in shock over what had just taken place.

They walked up to the JAG as he and the DJAG, in turn, pinned the medals on  
each one of them.

Congratulations and Thank Yous were exchanged. The group of non-commissioned  
officers quietly stepped back to join a proud and happy Harriet Sims.

The applause this time was more vigorous, but Harriet was not hurt by this. They deserved it. Each of them had suffered personal losses in the attack and their actions truly had kept others, both civilian and military, from dying.

AJ Chegwidden held up his hands until the applause died down.

"Sir, may I be allowed a moment?" Jason asked.

AJ smiled that all knowing smile of his.

"Go ahead, Petty Officer."

Jason turned to assembled JAG Corps Headquarters personnel. "Everyone!

Jennifer Coates has agreed to become my wife!" There were several cat calls as  
well as cheers and clapping. He held up his hands to quiet them.

"I know this is very short notice, but there will be a marriage ceremony at the Fairfax County Justice of the Peace tomorrow morning. You're all invited to attend if you can."

"Try and keep us from coming, Tiner!" Came a voice from the back of the room, followed by a ripple of gentle laughter.

The Admiral leaned over and spoke into Tiner's ear. "Petty Officer, if I may,  
there is one more piece of important business we need to finish this evening."

Jason blanched. How could he forget about this? "Yes sir." Then stepped back to join his little cadre.

The JAG and his Yeoman had discussed this change in plans shortly after he arrived. Since Jason was going to take the bull by the horns with regards to Jennifer Coates this evening, AJ decided now was the time to announce Jason's promotion.

The Admiral looked out at the assembled group once again. "As you all know,  
Petty Officer Jason Tiner has recently graduated from law school and he has also  
passed the Virginia bar exam. Both of these are great accomplishments and I am proud  
and honored to recommend Yeoman1 Tiner for commissioning in the Judge  
Advocate General's Corps. After he goes to OIS, he'll continue to the next class at  
Naval Justice School."

The JAG paused for effect as he looked at Jason Tiner and Jennifer Coates.

"There is one more ceremony that needs to be completed…."

"ATTENTION TO ORDERS!" Landham barked again. As before, all present personnel snapped to attention.

Roger looked Tiner squarely in the eye. "Petty Officer, with the approval of the Chief of Naval Operations and the Secretary of the Navy, you are hereby appointed to the rank of Lieutenant, junior grade."

Shocked silence radiated through the room. Jennifer Coates was beaming. Captain Landham continued.

"Lieutenant, please raise your right hand and repeat after me:

I, Jason Tiner, having been appointed Lieutenant, junior grade, in the US Navy,  
do accept such appointment and do solemnly swear that I will support and defend  
the Constitution of the United States against all enemies, foreign and domestic,  
that I will bear true faith and allegiance to the same; that I take this  
obligation freely, without any mental reservation or purpose of evasion; and  
that I will well and faithfully discharge the duties of the office on which I am  
about to enter, so help me God."

Jason did as instructed. Jen had to work hard to keep from grabbing and  
squeezing his hand.

"Lieutenant, please step forward."

As Jason stepped forward to the JAG. AJ looked over at Jennifer Coates. "Uh  
Petty Officer Coates, would you care to do the honors?"

Jen stammered, "M-Me Sir?"

AJ looked dourly at the Petty Officer. "Do you see any other Petty Officers named Coates around here?" He didn't state the obvious 'you are going to be his wife tomorrow, aren't you?'

Mac who had moved to the front of the room with Harm, Sturgis and Bud, nudged  
Jennifer. "Go ahead Coates, he's waiting…"

"Yes Ma'am," she said nervously as she stepped up beside him and began to pin  
his new rank on his uniform.

"Congratulations, Lieutenant Tiner," she said happily while giving him a chaste kiss on  
the cheek.

"Thank you, Petty Officer," Jason replied as thunderous applause erupted all  
around them.

**xxvxx  
**

**Harm and Mac stood on the Admiral's porch** as people gathered around Jason and  
Jennifer in the living room.

Harm sighed. "Well, it looks like Tiner did the right thing."

Mac looked wistfully at the happy couple. "Um yeah, about that…."

Harm immediately turned to his partner. He could sense there was something she  
wanted to say.

"What's on your mind, Mac?"

"You remember when you said you never wanted to lose me?" God, did that come  
out sounding awkward.

Harm took a sip of his punch. "Yeah…I do," he replied in a low serious voice.

Mac set her punch glass down on the porch railing. "Well, I just want you to  
know, that I never want to lose you either-"

Harm put down his glass as well. "But you haven't, Mac, and you won't-" he said reassuringly

But Mac wasn't buying it. "Harm, we've both had our share of close calls lately and you nearly getting killed in Iraq made me realize I can't stand the thought of losing you, you not being there…." She had meant to say 'ever again' but she lost the words when she looked up into his gorgeous aqua blue eyes.

Harm smiled at Mac. "You won't, Marine, I promise."

"You can't promise me that, Harm." Mac said flatly shattering any romantic thoughts that might have come from that moment. There wasn't going be bantering about 'Don't make a promise you can't keep'. There was resignation and sadness in her voice.

"Mac," Harm was working hard not to take her hand in his. They were in public.

The Light Colonel shook her head. "Harm, listen to me. Either one of us could  
have been killed on this assignment."

His blue eyes bored into her brown ones. "Mac, that's true of most of our assignments-" He was trying for logic, but he should have known with everything going on tonight 'logic' was not going to work.

Harmon Rabb could be so frustrating at times. "But Harm, it isn't the same anymore," she said trying again to get the point across.

"It isn't? What do you mean? Do you want me to give up flying?" What she didn't know was that right now he didn't find the idea of being grounded all that bad. His latest close call had him wondering just how many of his nine lives he had left.

She smiled gently at his misunderstanding of her obtuse statement. "No Harm. I would never ask you do to that. You know what I mean…." He stared at her, trying to figure out what she meant. For a tough no nonsense Devildog sometimes she could be downright bewildering when it came to declarations like this.

"I do?" he said not really understanding at all.

Mac blew out a frustrated breath. Why was this so hard? After all, they had  
done the deed and formed a stronger relationship because of it. "Yes, you do."

He continued to stare at her waiting for more of an explanation. Why was taking  
this one little step so hard for both of them? "Harmon Rabb…dammit Harm…you make this so difficult…"

A light suddenly dawned in the aviator/lawyer's eyes. "You want to be more than  
just my girlfriend…."

She nodded, unable for some reason at this moment in time to verbally confirm  
what he had just said.

"Even though you know my track record with women…." he continued carefully.

She nodded again. "And you know about my track record with men-" she finally replied.

She thought she was giving him the correct signal.

Which he promptly misinterpreted. "Mac, please, honest to God. I'm sorry I ever  
said those words-"

But she wasn't about to let this degenerate into one of their famous dances.  
"They were true Harm. You can't deny that…hell, I can't even deny that-"

"Mac-"

She took the initiative. "Harm, listen to me. I want to be more than just your  
friend or your girlfriend—I don't care about your track record with other women.  
Just like you don't care about my track record with other men-otherwise, you  
still wouldn't be around…I just know I can't let you go."

The tall Commander nodded. "And I can't let you go either, Mac," He said with  
conviction.

So there they were.

Mac was warmed by his statement, but it also left them looking over a precipice  
from which if they jumped, there would be no return.

"So what do we do about this Harm? We can't go back to the way it was."

The words hit him like a fist. He nodded solemnly. "You're right Mac, we can't."

"So where does that leave us Harm?" she prompted. Fear started to grow in her.

What was he going to do – back away?

She could see that Harm was weighing what she had said. "Harm?" she said, this  
time a little more strongly.

In his mind, Harmon Rabb, Junior was back on the Admiral's porch at Mac and  
Brumby's engagement party.

**xx_flashback_xx**

_'Mac, you have someone who will always love you.'_

_'And you have somebody that *loves* you…'_

**xx_end flashblack_xx**

"Mac," he said suddenly, "you once told me I have someone who loves me; I hope  
that person will be you-"

She nodded. He was doing it. "It will be Harm, but-"

He wanted to finish before he lost his nerve. "-Because I will always be the  
one who loves you-" He took his academy ring and then taking her hand, slipped  
it on her finger. "It's not much, I know, but I figure if Tiner can do it-"

Mac stared at him in surprise. She had wanted him to propose but she didn't  
expect this. Her mouth opened as if to say something.

"Mac?"

She looked down at the academy ring and then back at him.

Harm began to panic. A speechless Mac couldn't be a good thing. "Mac, say  
something, please, you're scaring me."

"Oh God," she breathed, her eyes were bright with tears and her voice was thick  
with emotion, "Harm?"

"… Mac I-"

"Don't you say another word, Sailor," she warned playfully.

She could see he was about to say something and that might ruin the moment. Mac  
did what any good Marine would do. She jumped on the grenade. She pulled Harm  
to her,

"Mac, I—mfmfmff-!"

They kissed longer than they ever had before. The kiss grew more intense with  
each struggling to get a better grip. Both pulled away gasping. Surprisingly,  
no one seemed to take notice of what the two senior lawyers were doing - either  
that or they were doing a good job of ignoring it.

"Wow, um," Harm stood, unable to comprehend what had just happened.

Mac nodded, still a little off kilter herself. "Yeah,… wow,…h'oh boy."

"Mac?" Harm said tentatively.

"Yes, Harm?" she replied with some hesitancy herself.

"Let's try that again. You know, just to be sure-"

That made sense to her. To hell with protocol. "Okay, sure, yeah…to be sure…."

This time he pulled her to him. Again the kiss became intense as both struggled  
to maintain control and lost. After a few minutes they both pulled away again.

"Wow…." Was all the tall Naval Commander could say.

"Yup, wowee…" replied Mac biting her lower lip and smiling like she hadn't in months.

She looked down at the ring again. "Harm, do you really mean it? Are you sure?"

Now it was his turn to nod. "I mean it, Ninja Girl. I don't want to lose you,  
Mac."

She couldn't believe this was happening. "You won't Flyboy, I promise you that,  
you won't…."

Bud at that moment walked out onto the porch dabbing uselessly at a punch stain  
on his breast pocket. Sturgis was following close behind. When he saw the two

senior officers and the way they were looking at each other his eyes immediately  
fell on the new ring on the Colonel's finger.

"Colonel?! Holy Cow!" was all the Lieutenant could manage to say. Sturgis for  
the first time since he had met these two together, was speechless.

Both senior attorneys acted as if they had woken up from a great dream. They gaped at Bud and Sturgis and then looked at each other. Mac's hand instinctively went behind her back.

"Bud-" Harm began.

At that moment AJ Chegwidden strolled out onto the porch. He saw the trio and  
from the looks on their faces immediately knew something was up. "Commander!  
Colonel! What the devil is going on out here?!"

Bud looked at his two mentors reassuringly. "Don't worry, Sir, Ma'am,"

AJ looked at Harm's academy ring on Mac's finger. He looked at Mac and then at  
Harm.

Bud was the first to break the silence. "Congratulations Ma'am, Congratulations  
Sir! Wait till I tell Harriet…!" Sturgis Turner gave his old Academy buddy and his  
erstwhile investigative partner, Mac, a satisfied smile.

As Bud rushed back inside, AJ looked from Harm to Mac and then back to Harm.  
Then he looked again at Mac's hand which she had brought out from behind her  
back.

AJ folded his arms across his chest. "Well Commander, I trust you have a good  
explanation for this…."

"We do, Admiral," Mac replied looking at Harm and then back at the Colonel.  
"Ah, Yes sir, we do," Harm repeated.

AJ stood there a moment. "Well, I'll be…" He then cleared his throat.

"Well, Commander, Colonel, I guess this means you've both came to a decision about  
what we talked about."

Harm looked at Mac who gave him an encouraging smile.

Now the Commander cleared his throat. "Ah, yes Sir, we have-"

AJ cut him off before he could say anything to ruin the moment. "Good! Because  
I was beginning to wonder if this was ever going to happen on my watch."

Stunned looks showed on both of their faces. "Sir?" They said in unison. Had  
he been expecting something like this would happen? And for how long? What  
was going to happen now?

AJ chuckled and shook his head. "I've told you two before; if you've got a problem, talk to me about it. As JAG I have certain privileges and can use them when necessary. I want to see both of you in my office bright and early Monday morning. Understood? Now let's go inside and rejoin the party."

The two senior JAG Corps attorneys grinned at each other and then looked back at  
AJ.

"Aye, aye, sir!" they said in unison.

The Navy-Marine Corps JAG turned and headed back into the living room followed  
by the two senior officers. As they started toward the entrance, Sturgis Turner  
stopped them.

Sturgis looked at Harm for a long moment and then shook his friend's hand. "Congratulations, buddy."

"Thanks Sturg," Harm said warmly.

The Preacher's son and former Bubblehead then turned to Mac. "Congratulations, Mac."

Mac was beaming. The secret was finally out. "Thank you, Sturgis."

As the three headed toward the door, they heard AJ Chegwidden sounding more chipper than he had in weeks.

"Ladies and Gentlemen; I have another announcement to make…."

-TBC…


	6. Chapter I

**Title: "Tears for Allah: A JAG-NCIS Story"  
Author: TxJAG_b aka TxJAGAz  
Rating: PG/R language, violence, suggestive comments, adult language**

**Spoilers: Any season from 1 to 10 for JAG and Seasons 1-8 of NCIS and Seasons 1-2 of ****NCIS: LA**

Classification: A JAG-NCIS-NCIS: LA action/adventure mystery thriller

Summary: Begins just before "**Secret Agent Man**" [though Harm has already come back to JAG] and continues past "**Fair Winds and Following Seas**." AJ has not yet announced he will be retiring as JAG. Harriet has not yet announced her upcoming reserve status, Cresswell is not on the scene yet, but he soon will be. Sturgis and Harm have buried the hatchet for now – as have Bud and Sturgis. There will be snatches of Seasons 9 and 10 of JAG as well as references to "**Yankee White**" through "**Rule Fifty-One**" and references **NCIS: Los Angeles'** first two seasons. However, the main focus of the story will be fallout from the events that took place in …For Meritorious Service.

Harm and Mac are taking the first tentative steps toward matrimony, but as we know with our heroes, nothing is ever easy. First there are the ups and downs of Seasons 9 and 10 as well as the fallout from Season 8 to contend with. Then both Harm and Gibbs come across some information that makes them each open their own independent re-investigations of the Singer murder. What they find during the midst of Command Staff changes and the consequences of the terrorist attack on JAG is another terrorist plot that will have Mac rejoining the 2nd Force Recon and Harm working again with his 'buddies' in the CIA. The ending will lead back to the pivotal landing incident that made Harm a lawyer in the first place.

**Disclaimers:**

The JAG characters in this story are the property of Donald Bellisario, Belisaurius Productions, Paramount Pictures and Columbia Broadcasting Service Entertainment – this story is for non-profit entertainment of JAG fans only. No copyright infringement is intended or implied.

The NCIS characters in this story are the property of Donald Bellisario, Don McGill, Charles Johnson and Gary Goldberg, Belisaurius Productions, Paramount Pictures and Columbia Broadcasting Service Entertainment – this story is for non-profit entertainment of NCIS fans only. No copyright infringement is intended or implied.

The NCIS:LA characters in this story are the property of Shane Brennan, Shane Brennan Productions, Paramount Pictures, and Columbia Broadcasting Service Entertainment – this story is for non-profit entertainment of NCIS: LA fans only. No copyright infringement is intended or implied.

**Tears for Allah – Chapter I**

**Sunday Morning**

**0331 Local_0731 Zulu  
****Jason Tiner's Apartment  
****Falls Church Virginia  
**

**27 July 2003**

Jason's sea bag was stowed in the back of hisDodge Durango. As he headed back toward his apartment lobby, Jennifer Coates walked towards him carrying a small bag. He couldn't help but remember what Tiny, her huge biker friend, had said to him after the ceremony.

'_She's our little girl, Lieutenant, don't mess this up'_

He pushed that somewhat disturbing thought from his mind as his face softened into a loving smile at the lithe figure standing at the lobby entrance to the apartment complex. "Hey you didn't have to get up."

The JAGC Legalman walked over and put the bag into his hands. "What you were going to do, just let me sleep while you headed out to OIS without even giving your new wife a goodbye kiss?"

"I gave you a kiss," the former JAGC Yeoman1 protested, "but you were asleep, that's probably why you don't remember me giving you one."

She gave him a saucy smile. "No I wasn't asleep, but I wanted you to think I was."

Jason was confused by her answer. "Why?"

"So I could make this for you while you got ready." Jen said as she touched the bag for emphasis.

Jason's curiosity got the best of him as he started to open it. "What's in here?" he asked.

"Coffee and a raisin bran muffin," she declared as he opened it.

Jason peered down inside the bag. "And a card," he finished for her.

"For you to read when you get there." she finished for him. Actually there are a couple of cards in there. I'll send more in the mail."

He closed the bag and gave her soft peck on her cheek. "That's sweet."

Jennifer felt her face glowing. "It's nice to hear someone other than Admiral Chegwidden appreciate my efforts, especially-"

"Jen, this isn't good-bye forever, we're married now, you know," he reminded her.

Jennifer rolled her eyes in mock exasperation. "I know that, silly Lieutenant, but you'll be really busy the next couple of weeks and I don't want you forgetting about little ole me slaving away at JAGC for the Admiral."

Her comments had their desired effect. Tiner's eyes went wide in in protest. "Jen-!"

She smiled solicitously as she planted a kiss right on his parted lips. Tiner was so surprised by this that at first he did nothing. When she deepened the kiss, he started to respond. This made her giggle as she backed away from him giving him a flirtatious smile. "Bye, Lieutenant. Fair winds and following seas…"

Jason wasn't sure if he had been played or not. He gave her what he felt like was a goofy smile in return as he got into the car.

If she thought it was goofy, she didn't act like it. Jason had never seen such a look of contentment on her face before.

They held each other's gaze as he drove out of the apartment's parking lot.

**Monday Morning **

**0721 Local_1121 Zulu  
****JAG Headquarters  
****Falls Church, Virginia**

**28 July 2003**

"**Is the Admiral in, Coates?"**

"Yes sir, Commander, Colonel; he's been expecting both of you," Coates replied evenly as she looked up at both of them. She wanted to grin at seeing her two senior officers finally 'getting down to business' but she also didn't want to jinx what was happening or earn the wrath of a certain Navy Commander or Marine Lieutenant Colonel.

She got up, knocked and then opened the door to the Admiral's office. "Sir, Commander Rabb and Colonel MacKenzie are here to see you."

AJ Chegwidden looked up and nodded at the pert young Petty Officer. "Send'em in Coates."

"Aye sir." She turned back to the two JAG Corps lawyers. "The Admiral will see you now."

"Sir, Commander Rabb and Colonel MacKenzie reporting as ordered," she announced as she lead them in.

AJ looked up and smiled faintly for a moment before looking back down and continuing to scribble signatures on the paperwork in front of him.

"Thank you Coates, that will be all…" She nodded. "And Petty Officer, close the hatch behind you." He motioned vaguely to the two chairs in front of his desk.

"Aye sir." Coates, wearing the wedding ring that Tiner had given her over the weekend, shot a hopeful look toward Harm and Mac and then exited the room, closing the door.

Harm and Mac stood at attention, not believing the vague wave was really meant for them. They stood silently, waiting for their commander to respond

AJ sighed loudly and looked up at them. "At ease," he said finally, motioning again to the two chairs in front of his desk. "Sit."

Both officers sat down in their respective chairs but were ready at moment's notice to stand up again.

"You know, sometimes this paperwork can be a real pain," the Admiral said to no one in particular as he put another signed sheet into his out box.

Harm and Mac exchanged shocked looks. In all their time of working with Albert Jethro Chegwidden he had rarely if ever betrayed how he felt about the paperwork they all loathed.

"Ah, yes sir," Harm said warily

The Navy-Marine JAG fixed Harm with a cutting look over his half glasses. "Don't 'ah yes sir' me Commander; you know as well as I do this paperwork can sometimes be a, uh, royal pain in the six. So don't be afraid to say it."

"Sir?" Mac said in questioning tone. "Are you feeling all right?" Deep down she worried that the same disease that had savaged Colonel Briggs was now claiming her commanding officer as well.

AJ really smiled for the first time since they had entered his office. It was smile with genuine warmth, something very rare for AJ Chegwidden to show. Her concern for him was touching but totally unnecessary. And he wanted to show both of them that fact.

"Colonel…" he began and stopped and softened his tone. "Mac…let's leave our hats at the hatch for a moment, shall we?"

Harm and Mac exchanged a quick glance of unease.

AJ chuckled as he put his half glasses and the papers in his hand on his desk pad. "You two think I've flipped my lid, right?"

"Well Sir-" Harm began.

He cut the Commander short before he dug that hole any deeper. "Harm…Mac, you have nothing to worry about. In fact, I've never felt better in my life."

"But sir-" Now it was Mac's turn.

"My comment about 'the paperwork' not to mention the use of your first names?"

The two JAGC attorneys exchanged another wary glance before looking at their commander.

"Yes sir," they said in unison.

AJ colored upon hearing their response. He cleared his throat. "Yes, well, let's leave that discussion for another time. Colonel, do you mind if I see the ring?"

Mac held out her hand so the Admiral could see Harm's academy ring on her finger. Over the weekend she had wrapped twine around the lower part of the ring so it would stay on her finger.

"Good improvisation, Colonel, and you too Commander, I applaud your quick thinking."

Harm looked at Mac and then back at the Admiral. "Thank you sir," Harm said warily. His smile looked a little forced.

AJ Chegwidden shook his head and chuckled again. "You two are never going to be at ease with me as long as I am your commanding officer, are you?"

This time it was Mac who decided to take the plunge. "Sir, why are you asking?"

AJ nodded. "Well Colonel, I'll be frank. Since you two came back from Paraguay, I had been thinking about retiring. Nine years is long enough for anyone, maybe too long. Then Samir al Sahood and Colonel Livingston trashed my command and killed twenty of my men and women. Sure, I could blame Webb, but really when it boils right down to it, we all failed and that's why the attack nearly succeeded."

Harm's eyes opened wide in shock at that statement. "But-but Admiral, you and your command beat off the attack. That's got to count for something, Sir…."

AJ nodded. "That's true, Commander, but in reality what will be remembered is the initial attack and who let it happen on their watch and that hatchet, son, falls on me. Not to mention what happened to Lieutenant Singer."

"Admiral, you're being too hard on yourself-" Harm began.

The Navy-Marine JAG gave the aviator/lawyer a wry smile. "Commander, if anything, I'm treating myself with kid gloves. If I were me, I'd have myself up on dereliction of duty charges. In fact, I've been wondering whether I should have asked you or Mac to be my legal counsel."

Now Mac tried. "Admiral, Sir, belay these thoughts. If you'll pardon my saying so, this is nonsense-"

He gently cut her off. "Mac, there is still a lot you don't know about this job. Somebody's head has to roll. The SECNAV, the SECDEF… hell, the whole Pentagon, Congress and the President will demand it – and I'm right at the top of the sh*t pile."

"We won't let this happen to you, Sir," Harm said with bravado.

AJ shook his gave his top troubleshooter a piercing look. "You may not be able to stop it, Commander. In fact, I'd advise you to stand aside and let it happen. I'll go down swinging though and give them a fight they won't soon forget."

The Marine Light Colonel glanced at her partner for approval for what she was about to say, but in truth, she really didn't need to because the aviator/lawyer felt the same way. "Sir, Harm and I are volunteering to defend you."

AJ felt flattered and embarrassed by her comment. It wasn't just the fact that they were willing to defend him after all they had been through in the past year. It was because he knew that they weren't doing it out of a sense of duty for senior officer. They were doing it for a man, maybe even a father-figure, they respected.

He gave the Light Colonel a gentle smile. "Colonel…Mac, I appreciate that, more than you can know. And I will take your request under consideration. But for the moment, let's put that aside and get back to the business at hand, shall we?"

"Yes sir," they said in unison, understanding that he needed time to consider their proposal.

AJ cleared his throat again. "Commander I believe that you have asked for Colonel's hand in marriage, correct?"

The Navy lawyer nodded with conviction. "Yes sir, I did."

AJ nodded his approval and looked over at Mac. "And you have accepted?"

The Light Colonel nodded firmly. "Yes sir, I have."

AJ nodded seeming to mull over this information. "All right. Well, I'm glad. I was beginning to think this little project of ours would never be finished."

Before they could say anything to that, the Navy-Marine JAG put on his best 'command face' laid out his proposal to his two top attorneys.

"Colonel, Commander, here are the ground rules. There will be no overt displays in this office. If I see or get wind of any, I'll ship both of you to separate posts at the far ends of the earth, is that understood?"

"Understood sir," they both said in unison as they sat ramrod straight but with a hint of a smile on their faces.

AJ nodded again. "Good. Now here are the rest of the rules of engagement for this situation: I will continue to assign cases to both of you as I see fit. Sometimes you'll be against each other, sometimes you'll both be on the same side, and sometimes you'll handle cases solo. Where possible, I will assign you both to defend and/or prosecute but I won't always have that luxury, so I expect both of you to suck it up and do your best. An engagement to marry is simply that, and while I wish the best for both of you, we all know things can sour. Therefore, if that happens I need to know as soon as humanly possible, Commander, Colonel, and then I want assurances that both of you will not turn my command into a battlefield. Is that understood?"

Harm and Mac glanced at each other before looking back at the Admiral. "Aye sir," they said in reply.

He gave them both an apprising look. "Are my ground rules acceptable?"

"Yes sir," they said in unison, faces neutral.

AJ's face broke into a warm smile. "Good! Now I don't want to rush you or anything, but have you set a date or is it too soon to tell?"

Harm and Mac exchanged uncertain looks. Harm turned back to the Admiral. "We ah, haven't set a date yet."

Mac felt the need to clarify her partner's vague statement. "Sir, Harm and I, well, we're still getting used to the idea ourselves…"

AJ nodded thoughtfully. "I see. Taking it, uh, one day at time."

"Yes sir, we are." they both said and then looked at each other in surprise.

That caused AJ to chuckle again. _Finally on the same page about something_ "All right. Given how long it has taken to get to this point, I can understand your cautiousness."

They both nodded.

AJ put his half glasses back on and picked up the papers he was working on when they came in.

"I think our business here is done. Dismissed."

They both stood at attention. "Aye sir," they said perfect unison. As they pivoted to turn and leave, AJ cleared his throat again.

"Oh and Commander, Colonel…"

They stopped and turned back. "Yes sir?"

He gave them another genuine, one might even go as far to say 'fatherly' smile. "Congratulations. I just hope I'll still be alive when you do tie the knot."

Harm was perturbed by his comment. "Well, ah, sir-" he began in a serious tone.

AJ chuckled again. He wanted to get the point across to the Commander that he was among friends – for now. "It's a joke, Commander, loosen up. Dismissed."

"Aye, sir," Harm said automatically but then gave him a weak smile.

As Mac left the room, AJ cleared his throat yet again. "Commander, if you would, a moment…."

Harm stopped again. "Yes sir?" he said turning back toward his senior officer.

AJ looked at Harmon Rabb, Jr. for a long moment and then got up and crossed over to where he was standing. He put his arm on the Commander's good shoulder. "Son, I was never really that good of a father…but take my advice; don't make her wait too long. She waited nine years. I doubt she's going to wait another nine more."

Harm was surprised by his bluntness.

"Understood Admiral," the aviator/lawyer replied in a tone that meant he caught the drift of what the Admiral was trying to say to him.

AJ smiled that fatherly smile again. "Good…are you still checking in on Ms. Grace, Commander?"

Harm should have known that the Admiral was keeping tabs on his budding friendship with the owner of Grace Aviation. "Yes sir, I was going to go out there a little later today…"

Seeing that the Commander's arm was still immobile he wanted to ask him how he intended to get there but quickly decided the less he knew, the better. "Is she still running the day-to-day operations of Grace Aviation?"

"Yes sir, I believe she is," Harm answered forth-rightly.

"Keep me informed of your situation regarding her, Commander. I don't want you to have improper conduct charges tripping you up after all you've been through."

Harm realized the Admiral wasn't just saying this to scare him. He was actually looking out for him, as he had done when AJ Chegwidden had first come to JAG. Harm stood a little taller. "Yes Sir; Aye, aye sir!" he replied crisply before executing a text book about face and leaving the room.

AJ chuckled and shook his head as he walked back over to his desk. When he sat down he flicked his intercom switch.

"Coates."

"Yes Sir?" came back the immediate response. She had been waiting for him to contact her. Tiner was going to have his hands full with that one.

"Keep me informed as to when the Commander leaves to visit Grace Aviation."

"Aye sir." Despite her moments of brashness, Jennifer Coates could be counted for any task he asked of her. _Especially if it involved helping the Commander_ he thought to himself with a wry grin. Now the problem was what to do about Ms. Matilda Grace?

AJ uncharacteristically leaned back in his chair, hands interlocked behind his head and tested putting his feet up on edge of his desk. If Coates or anyone else saw him doing this they would think he was losing his mind. But the problem posed by Harm's interest in helping Ms. Grace required a different style of thinking rather than his usual 'thinking spots' in his office and they demanded a different plan of attack.

He'd have to get Mac involved. That idea was not up for debate or discussion. The trouble was he didn't know just what Mac thought about this little interloper in Harm's life. It's possible she saw her as a threat. He'd just have to risk it.

He sat up in his chair. Funny, he hadn't felt this element of uncertainty in a plan since he was SEAL in the Mekong Delta. In a weird sort of way, he looked forward to hearing Coates telling him that Harmon Rabb, Jr. was headed off Grace Aviation.

All he had to do then was convince Mac to go with him and then get there before the Commander arrived.

Satisfied that he had the plan in as good a shape as he could manage at this point, he picked up the legal briefs he was about to work on before he met with the Colonel and Commander and began to proof read them again. The JAG whistled a tune as he picked up a pen and awaited Coates' interruption.

He didn't have to wait long. It seemed like it was only a few minutes before his intercom buzzed. "Yes Coates?"

"Just thought you'd like to know, sir, Commander Rabb just left for Grace Aviation."

"Thank you Legalman, pass the word that I need to see Colonel MacKenzie in my office ASAP."

"Aye, aye, sir," He could hear the smile in the young Legalman's voice. She had apparently figured out what the outwardly gruff two-star was up to based on what little he had told her. He smiled and shook his head, he figured that she would.

Only a few moments passed before Coates knocked on his door.

"Enter," AJ replied as he got up from his desk.

"Colonel MacKenzie, sir." The JAG could see Mac had look of concern on her face as she was ushered in. He knew what she was thinking. Had he reconsidered what he had just told them regarding her and the Commander's engagement?

"Thank you, Coates, close the hatch please," AJ said not giving a hint as to what he was about to say to Mac.

Coates gave Mac a smile as she closed the door. That left the Light Colonel more confused than ever about why she had been summoned back to the Admiral's office. She turned back to AJ.

"Reporting as ordered sir," Mac said as she stood at attention.

"At ease, Mac." The Light Colonel assumed a parade rest position. "I called you back here because I wanted to know if you knew where Commander Rabb was headed this morning."

AJ could see concern growing on Mac's features. "Uh, no sir," she replied.

AJ nodded. Well I'm not in the habit of breaching things told to me in confidence, but I need your help, Colonel."

Whatever was going on, Mac was on board. "Yes sir."

"Colonel, the Commander is headed down to Grace Aviation in Blacksburg. Did the Commander tell you he was going to do this today?"

Now Mac looked mildly surprised. "No sir, he didn't."

AJ nodded as he sat down on the edge of his desk facing her. "Mac, how do you feel about his relationship with Matilda Grace Johnson?"

It was an honest question. Mac was not known in the past for being a sharing person when it came to Harmon Rabb, especially when another female was involved. But now that she was engaged to the Commander, would she be less insecure about this? AJ sure hoped that she would.

"I know that Harm was flying a crop duster for her while he was separated from service and that he thinks that she's running Grace Aviation all by herself. I know that he is concerned about her based on how he grew up without a father," Mac answered in her typical dispassionate analysis of the situation.

"But how do you feel about that? AJ said pressing her.

"I-I'm not sure how I feel about that, sir," she replied evasively. "I mean, I understand why he wants to help her but, I'm not sure how I personally feel about his involvement with her, sir."

AJ gave her a fatherly smile. "Mac, believe it or not I understand why you feel that way."

Again there was that mildly shocked look on her pretty face. "You do sir?"

"Yes, but right now I need you to focus on this situation as a lawyer. If Ms. Johnson is actually running this business by herself there could be serious legal repercussions for her if this is found out."

Mac nodded. "Aye sir."

AJ Chegwidden nodded. Whatever her personal feelings, he could see that Mac wanted to help her husband-to-be. He flicked the intercom switch on his desk.

"Coates."

"I took the liberty of having your Escalade pulled up out front, sir," the Legalman replied.

AJ chuckled. "Thank you Legalman. Colonel MacKenzie will be going with me to Blacksburg. We should be back in a few hours. Personal business."

"Aye sir. And good luck to you and Colonel MacKenzie, sir."

-TBC...


	7. Chapter II

**Tears for Allah – Chapter II**

**AN: author notes in Chapter I**

**1007 Local_1407 Zulu  
****Grace Aviation  
****Blacksburg, Virginia**

**Mattie 'Matilda' Grace was surprised** to say the least when she saw the black Escalade pull up outside the building and Harm's boss and a Marine officer get out and head through the hangar to her office. Was Harm in trouble? And why did the Admiral bring this Marine with him?

Mattie opened the door to her office before they could knock. AJ and Mac had removed their covers.

Mattie gave them a guarded look. "What are you doing back here?" She said in typical hostile teen-speak.

Despite her brusque greeting, AJ knew she was doing this because she was protective of the Commander. _So Harm, is this bald guy the jerk that fired you? _He remembered her saying upon meeting him for the first time.

Mac worked hard not to bristle at this girl's impudent attitude.

He gave her a disarming smile. "I'm concerned about the welfare of one of my officers. May we come in?"

Mattie seemed to weigh blowing them off by saying she was busy running her business. Then she sighed and opened the door wider. "Sure, I've got a few minutes. But don't be surprised if one of my pilots or mechanics interrupts us."

AJ nodded his agreement to her conditions. "This is Colonel MacKenzie, she's one of my attorneys and a friend of the Commander's."

Mattie and Mac seemed to look each other over as if sizing each other up. "Are you Mac?" The curly haired teen asked as only a girl her age can.

"To my friends I am," she replied neutrally. "The Admiral tells me you might be in need of some legal counsel."

Mac and AJ could see her shields going up. "Harm…the Commander is an attorney. Why would I need your help?"

Mac took a breath. She herself had been rough around the edges when it came to talking to adults when she was her age. Still Mattie wasn't making this easy for her. "Harm told me about your situation. I'm offering my services to help you maintain control of your business."

Mattie shook her head. "Look, I appreciate the offer, but we don't need your help, Colonel."

Mac knew a bluff when she heard one. She had done it enough herself. "Mattie, I know you don't know me very well and have little reason to trust me, but I do have your and Harm's best interests at heart. I want to help."

For the first time Mattie looked down at Mac's hand and saw the ring she was wearing and more importantly which finger she had it on.

"Is that Harm's ring?" Mattie asked.

Mac wasn't sure whether the teen was happy or angry about this new wrinkle. "It is," Mac said cautiously.

"He must really like you if he's willing to give you his Academy ring," the teen said neutrally. Mac could hear however a twinge of jealousy in her voice.

"Ms. Johnson, why don't you tell us a little bit about your, uh, current financial situation?" AJ said taking control of the conversation.

Mattie scowled at the flag officer. "It's Ms. Grace, like the sign says outside. And how do I know I can trust you? After all, you fired Harm, didn't you?"

Mac eyed the Admiral. Now it was her turn. "It's wasn't that clear cut, Ms. Grace. The Commander…Harm…um, just exactly how much of this story have you been told?"

Mattie smirked that know-it-all teen smirk. "That Harm had to resign his commission and go to work for the CIA in return for them letting him go down to Paraguay to find you."

AJ and Mac exchanged surprised looks as Mattie moved over to her desk and sat down.

"Ms. Grace-" AJ began.

Mattie smirked again. "You want to know how I learned about this. Did he just come right out and tell me? No, he didn't. He opened up to me when I asked what was eating him one evening. It's not like I have a bunch of friends to blab to. I'm busy trying to run a business here. He took me into his confidence and I was honored that he thought so highly of me."

"Then you understand-" Mac began.

"That the CIA had their hooks in him and until he paid his blood debt to them they owned his soul? Yeah, I pretty much get that. What I don't get, Colonel, is why you didn't appreciate what he did."

The teen's acid comments brought back unpleasant memories of that Webb borne fiasco and Mac's own angry feelings towards Harm even though he had been brave enough to say those words she had wanted to hear for so long.

Mac sighed. "You have to understand our situation Mattie and what we were going through at the time."

"If someone went to work for the CIA just so they could rescue me and tell me that they loved me, I would have melted into his arms," Mattie said smugly.

The comment was designed to set Mac off, but she didn't take the bait. "It wasn't that simple Mattie. We both have our careers to think about and Harm tends to lean toward rescuing damsels in distress." Mac hoped her cutting remark about Harm wouldn't backfire, but she was getting irritated with little Ms. Mattie Grace Johnson.

Mattie put her feet up on her desk and gave Mac a knowing look. "Oh I get it. You don't like being a damsel in distress, do you?"

Again, Mattie was trying to goad her into lashing out. Mac felt like she was talking to a younger version of herself, that fiercely independent teen that tried to grow up too fast. The Light Colonel decided to put all of her cards on the table to try and get Mattie to understand where she was coming from and that she and the Admiral really were trying to help her.

"My father was an alcoholic too, Mattie. I learned to be independent, like you, at an early age. So to put it bluntly, no, I didn't like having to be rescued. I know you think we are interlopers here and I can understand that, but we really want to help you because Harm really cares about you and we care about Harm."

Mattie took her feet off her desk and studied Mac for a long moment. Now it was Mattie's turn to sigh. "You're right, if I had been in your situation, I would have told him to go jump in the lake too. Okay, so how do you and the Admiral here propose to help me?"

AJ nodded. "Colonel MacKenzie will act as your legal advisor." The JAG could see that Mattie Grace was about to object to that idea. "Pro bono, that means you won't have to pay her."

Mattie shot him a dirty look. "I know what pro bono means, I'm not stupid." She turned back to Mac. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because Harm is my friend and my fiancé. I hope you understand that both the Admiral and I really do want to help you."

The spunky red headed teen though, still wasn't convinced that about AJ Chegwidden's intentions. "You weren't too concerned about me or Harm the last time you came out here. All you were worried about was getting another lawyer for your office."

AJ gave the girl a faint smile as he looked at her. There was a definite element of Francesca in this little spitfire. "The Commander and I had hit a rough patch, Ms. Grace. Surely that's happened between you and your Dad."

Mattie snorted at that comment. "My relationship with my Dad is one big rough patch. So how are you and the Commander now?"

"We're getting there," AJ said dryly, thinking about the Commander recovering from his injuries from being ejected from disintegrating F-14 and still managing to irritate a raft of senior officers in the course of handling the busywork he had assigned to him since he came back to JAGC.

Mattie gave him a satisfied smile. "Glad to hear that. He's a hard worker."

AJ nodded. "I know he is." Despite the fact he had given him scut work as punitive measure for his rash decision to 'resign' his commission and go to the CIA for help, the Commander hadn't balked. He worked as hard as Mac did on her 'punishment work', maybe even harder, to get the stuff done.

**xxiixx**

**Harmon Rabb walked into the cavernous hangar** bearing bags of Beltway goodies. Because of his injury and the jury-rigged manner in which he drove he had to go slower than usual so as not to attract undue attention. But, he thought he might make up for being late by bringing the food since it was getting close to lunchtime and Mattie might appreciate him doing this for her.

"Matts? Are you in here?"

The teen's voice echoed as it came from the office in the back of the hanger. "In the office, Harm."

"I brought us some lun-" Harm stopped in mid-comment when he saw Mac and Mattie looking at several open ledgers on her desk.

The aviator/lawyer couldn't believe what he was seeing. "Mac?! What are you doing here?!"

Mac looked up from the books and gave the fast food bags Harm was carrying an appreciative eye. "Are those Beltway Burgers?"

Mattie leaped from her chair. "All right, I'm starving! Thanks Harm! She eagerly took one bag from Harm and opened it. "Here Mac, you've been working hard, I'll share with you."

"I didn't know you liked Beltway, Mattie," Mac said as she tore into the offered burger. Mattie opened the cup her shake came in and poured the contents into two coffee cups she had on a nearby table. After she handed one of the cups to Mac, she took the bag of french fries and dumped them on a plate she had next to the cups.

"Who doesn't?" the teen quipped impishly as she tore into the other burger.

Harm was still trying to make sense of what exactly was going on. "Mac you haven't answered my question, what are you doing here?"

"We're helping out Ms. Grace with her legal matters, Commander," came a laconic voice from behind Harm.

The aviator/lawyer turned and almost came to attention. "Admiral! Sir, what is going on?"

AJ gave Harm a wry smile. "Well it looks like lunch is going on right now, Commander. I hope you don't mind sharing your burger and drink with me."

"Of-of course not, Admiral," he said handing the other bag to him. "It's, um, vegetarian sir," Harm said as the former SEAL took contents out of the bag and put them on the conference table Mattie had at the front of her office.

AJ unwrapped the burger as he sat down. "Not a problem, Commander. I've heard that Beltway makes a pretty mean vegetarian burger. Now let's talk about Ms. Grace's financial and legal situation."

**xxiixx**

**Medical Examiner Donald Mallard, carefully, gently pulled a sheet** over the remains on his examining table. He always tried to preserve his female guests' modesty. "Well my dear," he said softly to her as he covered the upper half of her body. "You can finally rest. I'm so sorry we had to keep you here so long."

Ducky was truly sorry for the delay. With everything that happened after Commander Rabb was exonerated and the real killer found, Dr. Mallard had hoped for a quick burial for Lieutenant Loren Singer, but that was before the attack on JAG Corps Headquarters and Colonel Livingston's bloody rampage.

Now the good Doctor was trying to make amends in his own unique way. He hated leaving someone like this for so long. He was writing up the final report on the autopsy of Loren Singer when he noticed the blank space on the report regarding the determination of the fetal remains – not that it was important to anyone outside this room, but Ducky was a stickler for details and he was sure Loren would want to know the details about her unborn child.

"Gerald? Confound it! That man is never around when I truly need him! Gerald! Where the devil are you?!"

He was about to call Abby to see if he was with her when a nervous looking tall skinny lad with tousled hair and black horn rounded rimmed glasses stuck his head in door to Autopsy.

Ducky looked at the man for a moment. "Yes? Can I help you?" He said, trying not to sound too impatient, though he really was aggravated with Gerald at the moment.

"I – I was looking for a Doctor…" he looked at the sheaf of papers in his hand. "A Doctor…um, Mallard?" The man's tone indicated he wasn't sure that was the correct name.

Ducky smiled gently at the lad. "I'm Doctor Mallard."

"I'm James Palmer, uh, my friends call me Jimmy." He sounded like he had practiced saying that about a thousand times. Jimmy started to stick out his hand and then realized the sheaf of papers he was carrying was preventing him from doing that. "Oh, ah, uh, sorry, let me just-"

For a moment the two engaged in a half dance as Jimmy tried to find a place to set his papers. All the tables were full.

Ducky chuckled. He liked this lad. "It's quite all right, Mr. uh, Palmer. Now what can I do for you?"

"Well, I uh just graduated from pre-med, and I uh was wondering, I know that there aren't any openings right now, but could you-"

Ducky held up his hand to stop Jimmy's rambling recitation. "You'll have to go to the employment section of the NCIS web page and put in an application," Doctor Mallard said sternly.

Jimmy looked like he wanted to smack his head. "Oh right. I knew that-I'm, uh, so sorry, Doctor Mallard…"

Ducky chuckled again. "It's quite all right, m'boy, we've all been in your situation."

Jimmy brightened at that revelation and seemed to relax. "Thank you, Doctor."

Dr. Mallard moved closer to Jimmy Palmer and spoke in low tones. "And while I don't have any openings at the moment, I might have an internship opening for the fall, that is, if you're interested."

"Oh, oh yes sir! Absolutely Doctor Mallard! Thank you!"

Ducky gave Jimmy another gentle smile. "That's quite all right, m'lad. Course, you'll have to pass the security screenings…."

"That won't be a problem, Doctor," Jimmy assured him.

"Good, good…" Jimmy could see that Doctor Mallard was a very busy man – after all, he had seen the news accounts about the attack on JAG Corps Headquarters a few weeks ago – no doubt some of these bodies were from that attack.

He was about to excuse himself when a young African American wearing headphones walked into Autopsy.

"Ah, Gerald, there you are!" Ducky said with some relief in his voice.

Gerald looked puzzled. Had Doctor Mallard been looking for him? "Doctor, this just came back from the lab, those tests you wanted?" He handed the thin manila folder to the Head NCIS Medical Examiner.

"Ah yes, thank you, Gerald. Would you be so kind as to show Mr. Palmer out?"

Gerald took stock of the nervous looking man clutching the sheaf of papers. Job hunting. "Of course, Doctor. This way, please…."

"Oh right. Uh, Thank you again, Doctor Mallard," Jimmy said as Gerald led him out.

Ducky though, was already absorbed in the report Gerald had given him. "You're welcome, Mr. Palmer," he said distractedly as he continued reading the report. Then Ducky's eyes hit something quite unexpected. "Oh my," he said in a quiet surprised voice.

**xxiixx**

**It was getting close to secure**. Mac put the finishing touches on yet another Line of Duty Determination case when she thought again about what the Admiral had said to Harm earlier in the day when they were at Grace Aviation.

"_You're a lawyer, Rabb, figure out a way to help her legally."_

Given the administrivia they had been given to do by AJ thanks to their 'outspokenness' in the last few weeks, it was pretty clear that Harm was going to have his hands full for the foreseeable future. Seeing that she was similarly snowed under, Mac decided it was time to call in someone to help with the Grace Aviation problem.

Mac flipped open her telephone card rolodex to a number she hadn't called in a while. She'd never transferred the number to her cell, but then she hated putting numbers into her phone she rarely called, so she kept the rolodex for those kinds of contacts.

Mac eyed the number as she tapped it into her desk phone and waited for the person on the other end to pick up.

"Yes, this is Kit Pearson." Truthfully, Mac had expected a secretary to pick up, but considering the hour of the evening, she probably should have expected this lawyer would be answering her own phone.

"Kit? Sarah MacKenzie. I know you probably don't remember me-"

The voice on the other end sounded pleased. "Sarah MacKenzie, this is a pleasant surprise, or I do I have to call you Colonel now?"

Mac gave the phone receiver a rueful smile. "Mac is just fine, Kit."

"You know I'll never get used to calling you 'Mac'", Kit quipped lightly. "How about MacKenzie instead?"

"Whatever makes you most comfortable, Kit," Mac said sighing as if bored with this game.

"Well it's obvious calling you Sarah makes you uncomfortable. Oh well, my problem, MacKenzie, not yours, what's up?"

"I need a favor Kit."

"Ah, now this sounds more like the newbie attorney I remember…"

"What do you mean?" Mac tried sounding offended maybe that would let them get to reason she called more quickly.

But Kit was just getting started. "Oh, you know, you were always haunting my office, telling me you needed a favor and you would be 'forever grateful for any help I could provide'" She affected a girlish lilt for that last part.

Mac was glad Kit couldn't see her face coloring.

Mac did her best to sound indignant without pushing it too far. After all, she did need Kit's help. "I did not 'haunt your office'. I sought advice from someone who was familiar with the operations of the firm. After all, I was new there-"

Kit wasn't buying her insulted act. "Yeah, call it what you want MacKenzie, so what I can for JAG Corps' leading Marine troubleshooter?"

"I have a friend who needs your help."

Kit seemed to lean closer to the phone, her interest piqued. "Oh? And who might this friend be?"

"He's someone I work with in my office, a Navy Commander…"

She could tell that Kit was grinning on the other end. "That Navy Commander wouldn't happen to have the last name Rabb, would he?"

"What if he did?" Mac challenged, immediately snapping at the bait.

Kit giggled. She loved tweaking her strait-laced former co-worker. She tried to sound irritated. "Nothing, MacKenzie. Jeez, he must be something special to you for you to get all riled up like this…."

But Mac knew how to handle her old co-worker. "Look Kit, the Commander needs some financial help, and I'm coming to you because you are Lowell and Hansen's best financial lawyer. Now can you help me or not?"

Kit liked to tease but also knew when the stop. "Okay, okay, MacKenzie, sorry. I shouldn't do this to you. After all, you helped me out of couple of tight jams when you were here. Now what kind of help does the Commander need?"

Mac sighed. This was not going to be as easy as she thought. The Light Colonel figured she could just give her old co-worker some broad brushstrokes about the situation and that would be that. She should have known better. "Well, it's not actually the Commander that needs the help, it's more like we're helping a friend of his…"

Kit's smile disappeared from her voice. "A friend?"

"Yeah," Mac admitted.

"So who is the friend?"

Mac sighed again. Sometimes even she got little tired of lawyer prying. "Her name is Mattie Grace Johnson. She's the owner of Grace Aviation in Blacksburg, Virginia."

But Kit wasn't going to let her get off that easy. She remembered that 'Mac the Marine' was very good only telling what she wanted to tell. "So what aren't you telling me, MacKenzie?"

Mac decided to feign innocence. It had worked with others. "I'm not sure I understand."

But Kit knew how to play hardball. "I didn't just fall off the turnip truck yesterday, MacKenzie. There's more to this Ms. Mattie Grace Johnson then you're telling me, isn't there?"

Mac continued with the innocent friend persona "I don't know what you mean," she said evasively, hoping Kit would drop this line of questioning and just agree to help her.

But Kit Pearson didn't get to where she was by just settling. "C'mon MacKenzie, if you want me to work with you, friend or not, you've gotta level with me. Now spill."

Busted. "Okay, she's fifteen years old, but she'll be sixteen in a couple of months."

Instead of holding Mac's toes to the fire for her cageyness, she plowed right on. "And she's been running this business by herself for how long?"

That was the Kit she remembered. When it came to potential case, she wanted facts. All of them. "At least since last December, Kit, when Donald McNaab, the former owner and manager, retired and turned the business over to her mother."

"So where is the mother now?"

"Killed in a car crash. Ms. Grace simply didn't tell anyone in her business that her mother had died. And since she had been working there since her mother bought the place, no one questioned her being there and taking care of things for her mom."

Kit was all lawyer now. "What about her father?"

Mac was silent.

"MacKenzie," Kit said in a warning tone.

"Sorry Kit, I was trying to put this in the best light, but there isn't any way to. Her father is an alcoholic and has been missing since his wife died. The Commander is trying to locate him-"

Now it was Kit's turn to sigh. "Boy, that is one hairy mess, MacKenzie."

Mac groaned inwardly. Another dead end. Oh well, it had been worth a try. "I'm sorry Kit, I shouldn't have bothered you with this."

"Now hold on. I said it was a hairy mess. I didn't say it was impossible to fix. It might take some financial gymnastics though," she cautioned.

But Mac didn't hear that. All she heard was that she and Harm were going to get some badly needed help with this problem. "Kit you are lifesaver-"

"Don't thank me yet, MacKenzie, you haven't seen my bill for this," Kit added playfully, but it was clear that she really wanted to help her old co-worker.

And that was music to Mac's ears. "Whatever it is, it will be worth it," she said smiling.

Now Kit got down to business. "All right, let me and my paralegal do some background work and then I'll talk to the Commander. Am I correct in understanding he has been handling her legal affairs?"

"Since he discovered she was doing this all on her own, and Harm is good, but…"

Kit picked up on what she wasn't saying. "…he's too close to the situation, I get it. Okay, give me 24 hours to get up to speed and then I'll need to speak to both of them. Can you arrange for them to meet me at Grace Aviation?"

Mac looked over at her calendar. Harm didn't have any court dates coming up soon so this was doable. "I'll set it up. Thanks again Kit," she said gratefully.

Kit was all smiles on the other end. "Thank you for the business, MacKenzie. I'll call you back soon."

**1722 Local_2122 Zulu  
****NCIS Headquarters  
****Washington Navy Yard**

**Gibbs walked into the darkened theater-like MTAC** [Multiple Threat Assessment Center] room. On the front row of the movie theatre-like seats sat Director Tom Morrow with a Marine Sergeant and 1st Lieutenant, intently watching the screen.

Gibbs stopped for a moment and took in the images. It was a first person view of an assault on a fortified house – probably Afghanistan, judging from the terrain and surroundings. The lead soldier must've had some high tech camera link up that fit into his helmet. It looked like one of those first person shooter games that Tony had been bugging him about lately.

The voices were tense.

'Bravo Leader to Bravo two, do you have the target?'

'Bravo Two to Leader, I have the target…'

'Bravo Two you are cleared to engage…'

Suddenly the image lit up as the green low intensity images being broadcast showed bright green streaks of light heading toward the fortified house.

'Bravo Two to Leader, target eliminated!'

The scene grew blurry as the first person image jiggled and jumped. Obviously whoever was broadcasting was moving closer to the house. Gibbs could make out several other soldiers making their way to the house as well.

'Bravo Zulu Two! Bravo Five! Do you have the package?'

The lack of response was immediately noted. The Sergeant opened up his secure cell phone and began talking into it. Both the Lieutenant, who Gibbs now recognized from his MP days, and Tom Morrow were peering intently at the screen.

'Bravo Five,' the voice repeated, 'do you have the package?'

The pause this time was not nearly as long.

'Bravo Five to Bravo Leader. The package is secure. I say again. The package is secure!'

Bravo Leader's response was lost as everyone in the room, including Gibbs, breathed a sigh of relief. The Lieutenant smiled and shook hands with Director Morrow as both men stood. The Sergeant put away his cell phone and made a notation in his PDA before standing as well.

Tom glanced over at the technician monitoring the bank of keyboards and monitors against the far left hand wall.

"Tell Major Benton NCIS appreciates his efforts."

"Yes sir," replied the technician as he began relaying the news to Major Benton aka 'Bravo Leader'.

The NCIS Director turned to Gibbs. "Gibbs, do you know Lieutenant Gracin?"

"I do sir," Gibbs replied, immediately reaching out for Gracin's outstretched hand.

"Good to see you again Gunny," Gracin said to the gray haired head of the Washington, DC Major Case Response Team as they shook hands.

"Likewise, Staff Sergeant," Gibbs said with a wry smile. "When did you make the jump, Mustang?"

Lieutenant Lance Gracin gave the former Gunnery Sergeant a dry chuckle. "Back in 01, just after we hit the ground running in Afghanistan. They needed officers with experience after 9/11, and my CO said I'd make a hell of an officer, so I took the plunge. When did you become a Navy Cop?"

Leroy Jethro Gibbs chuckled. "Back in '91, Lance. It's been a while…."

Lance Gracin nodded. "So it has." While the two men had been talking, the Sergeant had moved up to join them. "Aw, where the hell are my manners? Gunny, I mean, Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, this is my aide and right hand man, Sergeant Phil Dayton."

"Sergeant," Gibbs said as he shook the man's hand.

Dayton looked as if he didn't know whether or not to trust this man his senior officer 'knew'. Gibbs surmised that the good Sergeant was the keeper of Luke's secrets as well as his schedule.

"Special Agent Gibbs," Dayton said stiffly.

"Don't mind him, Gibbs, Phil takes a while to warm up to everyone." Gracin said glibly. But deep down Gibbs knew that Dayton was in for a dressing down when they left NCIS.

"Well gentlemen, I hate to cut the reunion short, but we have urgent business…."

"Sorry sir," Gibbs said automatically.

"Sorry Director," added Gracin.

Dayton just stood silently.

Tom gave both men an understanding smile. "Special Agent Gibbs' team took the lead on capturing Colonel Darcy D'Acerville Livingston, the renegade Force Recon commander in the 2nd Marine Division, Lieutenant."

Dayton looked stunned. "The Corps owes you a debt of thanks, Special Agent Gibbs." he said with a hint of awe.

Gibbs smiled. _One wall down; two hundred more to go…_. "It would have been better if we had taken her alive, Sergeant," Gibbs said honestly.

Luke nodded. "True enough Gunny, but don't sell yourself short. That snake was bad news and stopping her put a major crimp in Jama'at al Jihad al Islami's plans-"

Now it was Gibbs' turn to look stunned. "Al Jihad? She was working with al Jihad?" His mind flashed back to his fight with Khalil Zahari aboard that research vessel and nearly getting killed because of Agent Blackadder's rookie mistake.

"Sorry Jethro," the Director said understanding what was going through the Senior Agent's mind. "It was need to know."

"I understand sir," Gibbs said recovering quickly. If Tom Morrow had been allowed – even unofficially – to share this information with him, he would have.

"Which brings me to why we're here, Gunny," Gracin said.

He handed Gibbs a thick folder. The Special Agent began leafing through it, noting the names of various members of the group – Mustafa Atef, his brother, Kabir Atef, Khalil Zahiri – all who were dead now, but there were others, such as former PLO bodyguard Sadik Fahd and Rafid al-Wahib, also known as Master Gunnery Sergeant Rudy Wilbane, who were still on the run, and even some names he hadn't heard of before. Gibbs noted there a star by one name – Amal Abinjinad.

"Who's Amal Abinjinad?" he asked.

"Former Iranian Intelligence agent and recruiter," Lance Gracin replied. "He was responsible for turning Dahab Fadwa. You knew her better as Darcy D'Acerville Livingston. She was part of their efforts to start a home grown terrorist cell here in America. Ms. Livingston/Fadwa came from a rich and privileged background, not unlike the members of the Symbionese Liberation Army."

"Or John Walker Lindh, Lance," Gibbs replied.

The Director nodded his agreement to Gibbs' statement. "He's also been involved with recruiting a number of students of Arabian descent and is a fixture in the organization's college and university recruiting efforts, Gibbs. We've got tabs on him, but some of his protégées have gone underground."

"Like who, sir?"

"They're listed in the annex sheet on the next page," Tom Morrow said to his Senior Agent.

As Gibbs flipped to the page, Lance added his comments on the list of protégées. It was a mix of Chechens, Somalis, Chinese/East Turkestanis, Pakistanis, and Filipinos.

"One you might have run across, Special Agent Gibbs, is Sean Macklin, an exchange student from Ireland, known to have sympathies with a splinter group of the IRA, and he is friends with several ex-members of the IRA itself."

Gibbs looked at the brief bio and shook his head. "I'm not familiar with him, Lance."

"I'm surprised, Gunny. He was seen with Lieutenant Loren Singer a few months before she was killed-"

Gibbs' mind immediately swung back to the Singer investigation.

**xx_begin flashback_xx**

'_She wasn't going to San Diego. She was going to Shannon, Ireland.' Tony said as flipped through his notes._

'_Shannon? Why?'_

'_Don't know' Tony replied._

'_Maybe to see the baby's father. I mean, we know it wasn't Lindsey.' Gibbs had said thinking aloud._

_Tony had chimed in with his agreement. 'Yeah, it wasn't Rabb or his brother. Still don't know who the dad is.'_

'_If it wasn't the killer, who cares?' _

**xx_end flashback_xx**

Gibbs never thought that would come back to haunt him.

_Dammit, I told Tony and Vivian to chase down any and all suspects!_

"He was?" was all Gibbs could manage to say.

Tom and Lance exchanged troubled glances. "You didn't let him know?" Lance Gracin said somewhat incredulously.

Tom Morrow actually looked embarrassed. "It wasn't central to the case," he said brusquely. "Our focus was on the JAG Corps Headquarter officers. Specifically Theodore Lindsey and Harmon Rabb, Jr. Macklin had last been seen talking to her about five, maybe six months ago. He hasn't been seen or heard from since.

"Just about the time that Lieutenant Singer became pregnant…" Gibbs said thinking aloud.

Tom cut to the point. "Gibbs, al Jihad is like a hydra. We've killed or eliminated several heads, but I want to make sure all of them have been completely cut off and that this animal is dead."

"Yes sir, I understand."

Director Morrow didn't mince words. "Reopen the Singer case. If Singer had ties to al Jihad, maybe Lindsey does too."

-TBC...


	8. Chapter III

**Tears for Allah – Chapter III**

**1957 Local_2357 Zulu  
****Grace Aviation  
****Blacksburg, Virginia**

**It was early twilight** when Harm and Mac made it back to Blacksburg. Mac had told Harm a little bit about her plan to help Mattie, but Harm wanted more. "Mac, how well do you know this Kit Pearson?" he said as he got out of his Lexus SUV.

Mac was ready for this. She knew that her partner would want to know everything about this person helping them. "Harm, I worked with her for almost-"

Mac stopped when she saw a young woman with honey colored hair and wearing nicely tailored gray skirt and jacket. She smiled at the two JAGC attorneys. "Kit!" Mac blurted out. She hadn't expected her to show up this soon. Mac figured it would be another hour or so before Kit was able to get away from her office and drive down here. Plenty of time for her to lay out for Commander 'I want to know everything' who Kit was and her part in this – or so she thought.

Kit broke into her winning lawyer smile. "MacKenzie! Good to see you again!" She turned her eyes to the tall handsome naval Commander standing next to her. Tall was an understatement and so was handsome. _Oh MacKenzie, I can see why you want to help this guy..._ she thought wickedly.

"Huh! So this must be Commander Rabb…" Kit said affecting an aire of nonchalance.

Harm gave this interloper a guarded look as he stuck out his hand. "Commander Harmon Rabb, Jr., Ms. Pearson," he said formally.

"My apologies for my rudeness. Katerina Pearson, I'm with Lowell and Hansen. I worked with the Colonel for a while back in the late 90's."

Harm turned to Mac who gave him a sheepish look. Harm would want to know more later about Katerina, but right now they had more pressing business to deal with. He turned to back to Ms. Pearson. "So how exactly are you proposing to help us, Ms. Pearson?"

Kit explained her view of the situation. "The Colonel informed me what you were doing for Ms. Matilda 'Mattie' Grace Johnson and her company, Grace Aviation. Very noble, but you could easily get yourself and her into trouble. She is still considered a minor by the Commonwealth of Virginia and I am guessing you have not yet secured legal guardianship of Ms. Johnson."

Harm was floored by her rock solid assessment of this situation. "That is a concern but I am working on it," he said quickly recovering. "I am a lawyer, Ms. Pearson and very familiar with Virginia law."

Kit understood where he was coming from. "That may be true, Commander, for most situations involving military personnel of age, but dealing with a minor is different, and I can help you steer clear of any potential problems. I'm not here to run things, but I do know my way around Virginia Commonwealth financial laws and I can help. That will leave you free to pursue temporary guardianship of Ms. Grace. That's why I'm offering my services." She eyed Harm and Mac exchanging a quick look. "So Commander, will you let me help?"

Harm gave her a friendly grin. "All right, Ms. Pearson, welcome aboard."

**xxiiixx**

**Gibbs made his way to Autopsy almost on automatic pilot**. He had a lot on his mind today. Not just the current case they were wrapping up but that bombshell that was dropped in MTAC yesterday by the Director...Lieutenant Singer, had she really been a member of al Jihad? How did they miss that? He felt like slapping *himself* on the back of the head for not pursuing that lead.

As he pushed though Autopsy's double doors, he almost ran headlong into Ducky, whose eyes were buried in a manila folder he was reading from.

The NCIS Medical Examiner looked relived to see the Senior Agent. "Jethro! I was just coming to see you-"

"What about, Duck?"

"It's about Lieutenant Singer-" Ducky began.

"What about her?" Gibbs said cutting him off.

"She was pregnant, Jethro. I mean, you know that. But I had Gerald collect some samples from our dead Lieutenant to-"

"-determine the sex of the child, Doctor?" Gibbs said finishing the sentence.

But this time Gibbs was wrong. Ducky momentarily savored having the upper hand on his old friend. "No, that is already public knowledge. It's a little more complicated than that, Jethro. I ran some more tests...ethnicity, national origins…"

Now Gibbs was intrigued. "National origin, Duck?"

"Well, not actually national origin, Jethro," Ducky said chuckling. "More like a genetic marker. The reports just came back. If it hadn't been for the attack on JAG Corps Headquarters and dealing with al Sahood and Colonel Livingston's gang of thugs, we might not have ever been able to prove this before now, but now, with the Lieutenant's body still here, we can."

Gibbs scrunched his face in irritation. He wanted the Reader's Digest condensed version of what Doctor Mallard was telling him. "What'd you find, Duck?" he said brusquely.

Ducky was used to his old friend's abrupt manner. "Yes. Well, the child was female, but more importantly, the father was definitely not Caucasian. Jethro, she has the same genetic markers as one of the al Jihad commanders."

The Senior NCIS Agent couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Are you sure?"

Ducky nodded. "These tests indicate the likelihood is high, but we can't be 100 percent

certain-"

Gibbs didn't let him finish. He had work to do. Namely finding out what connection Lieutenant Singer had, if any, with al Jihad. "Thanks Ducky."

As usual, the British born doctor was left a bit off kilter by Gibbs' sudden departure. "You're uh, welcome, Jethro." He lowered the report he held in his hand as he watched Gibbs get into the elevator and head upstairs.

**xxiiixx**

**Harm, Mac and Kit walked** into the hangar where Grace Aviation had at least two crop dusters under repair.

"Grace Aviation has three crop dusters total?" Kit asked as she looked around at the machinery and spare parts in the hangar. Everything was neat and in its place, at least as much as it can be when running an aviation business.

Harm was impressed. She had done her homework. "Uh yes, the third is out dusting a field just south of here."

Kit nodded, filing that information away for future use. "And how many people have their planes based here?"

Harm did some mental figuring. "At last check, Mattie told me ten aircraft total."

A frown momentarily creased Kit's features. "That's five down from the assessment I was given. What were the reasons given for these owners moving their planes?"

Harm was ready for her questioning that number. "One owner died, natural causes. Two moved to different states, the third had a permanent change in station, and the fifth had to give up flying due to a medical condition." He was impressed that she wanted to know about the number of planes they were dealing with and what the reasons were if those numbers changed. Harm found himself liking Katerina more despite his initial impressions.

Kit nodded again. "So no one's dissatisfied with the service or upkeep of Grace Aviation. That's good."

Mattie, who had been working in the back, came out and saw Harm and the Colonel with a stranger in an expensive business suit. This could be trouble and Mattie approached it as such. "Excuse me, who are you?"

Mac turned toward her with a shocked look on her face. "Mattie!"

Harm, though, was more used to Mattie's brusqueness. After all, Mattie Grace still had a lot of growing to do. "Ms. Pearson, this is-"

Mattie took that as her cue and stepped up to the woman. She looked her in the eye as she firmly shook her hand. "Mattie Grace. I own Grace Aviation."

Kit was quick to note Mattie's name switch as they shook hands and she opted to use the last name as well. "Well Ms. Grace, from what I've heard from Commander Rabb and Colonel MacKenzie, you've done an admirable job with this business."

Mattie would have normally appreciated the compliment, but right now she was still undecided as to whether this person was friend or foe. "I hear a 'but' in there," Mattie said guardedly.

Kit gave her an easy smile. "No, not a 'but'. Let's call it 'a qualifier', considering you're minor-"

Mattie immediately went on the defensive. "I've been doing well enough without anyone's help up to now," Mattie said cuttingly.

Kit gave her another smile and tried to put the teen at ease. "Ms. Grace, I'm not putting down or belittling what you've done, I'm just stating it in legal terms-"

Mattie though wasn't in the mood for sweetness and light, especially when she heard it coming from someone who she deemed as a possible threat. "You mean legally I'm a snot-nosed teen who has no business trying to run an aviation business?"

If Kit was put off by Mattie's harsh words, she didn't show it. "Meaning in the eyes of the law, you are still a minor and until you reach the age of emancipation, you must have an adult who supervises your operations until you become of age."

The teen girl decided to test this person trying to make nice with her. "Of age? What kind of crap-"

Harm's eyes flared. Even he had his limits with Mattie pushing at her boundaries.

"Mattie!" The JAGC Commander barked sharply, letting her know that kind of behavior wouldn't be tolerated.

The teen cut a guilty look toward Harm. "Sorry – what kind of the *bull* is that Ms. Pearson?" It was still a hostile question, but Harm thought if he were in her situation he'd probably ask the same thing.

Mac had wanted to pull Ms. Mattie Grace Johnson to the side and rip her a new one, but watching Harm handle her, she found she had a new found appreciation for Harm's nascent parental skills.

Kit too, was impressed with both Harm and Mattie. She hated it when clients just rolled over and let her take care of everything. She wanted them involved. "It's not bull, Mattie. It's the law. But Colonel MacKenzie and Commander Rabb are going to help you figure out how to keep your company and still satisfy the law."

Mattie wasn't sure what this legal doubletalk meant but it sounded like she really wanted work with them rather than against them. "So just how do we do that? Have Harm here become my supervisor?"

It was a good question, if a little impertinent. Still it meant that Kit had started building bridges with the tousled hair teen. Now to begin gently educating her on what needed to be done. "While that may seem like a good option, in the long run, it's wrong. It can cause problems, not only for you, but for the Commander as well."

Harm thought about that statement for a moment. Katerina was right. They needed someone else to play 'supervisor,' but who? Then the aviator/lawyer had a flash of inspiration. "Mattie, Pop McNaab might be a good person to oversee your business."

Mattie though, wasn't sure that this was such a great idea. "But Harm, he just sold this business to my Mom. I don't think he'd really be interested in getting back into aviation."

"I'm not saying selling it back to him. But offer him the job of caretaker. Ms. Pearson will help you with the legal work. You'll still be in charge and make the final decisions when it comes to the business itself."

That made sense to her. She smiled momentarily at the idea then a frown creased her face. "You'll help too, won't you Harm?" Mattie said suddenly sounding vulnerable.

Harm understood her concern. "Of course I will, Mattie. I'm not going to leave you out there alone in the cold."

Mattie turned to Mac. For the first time the Light Colonel saw a look in the young teen's face that made her heart melt. Mattie was looking to her for assistance as well. "Colonel, will you help too?"

Mac looked cautiously at Harm, trying to judge how he felt about Mattie inviting her into this business proposition. She wanted to help, but she didn't want to step on Harm's toes either. "Mattie, I don't know..."

What Mac didn't know was that Harm was secretly pleased that Mac had taken such an active part in helping Mattie thus far. It could be the cement they needed to secure their relationship. He could see Mac was weighing her options, looking from him to Mattie. He just hoped he would say the right thing and not drive her away.

He took a breath. "Mac, we'd both really appreciate you helping us." Mattie nodded her affirmation.

For the second time in less than ten minutes, Mac's heart melted. Now Harm was inviting her to assist in this endeavor. The Light Colonel felt a catch in her throat.

"Of course I'll help, Mattie. Thank you." Mac hoped that she wasn't letting her emotions get the best of her and that everyone didn't think less of her for being touched like this.

Mattie, though, was oblivious (at least on the surface) to Mac's emotional turmoil. She beamed at the three adults. Maybe this would work. "Great! Okay Ms. Pearson, what do we need to do?"

Kit was all business "Well, first you need to contact Mr. McNaab and make sure he is interested in this proposition. Then I'll draw up all the necessary paperwork once he makes a verbal commitment to the deal."

Mattie thought over the plan of action for a moment. "That doesn't sound too bad. And I still control Grace Aviation? It's still mine?"

Kit gave her a genuine warm smile. She prided herself on not being false with her clients. No matter what their age. "It's yours Ms. Grace, to be turned over to you on your 18th birthday."

Mattie Grace liked the sound of that. "I can live with that. C'mon Harm, Pop will be here any moment for his early evening flight. We can talk to him then." Even as she had begun tugging on the Commander's arm she observed Harm's reluctant look and then Mac's discomfort. Mattie knew what had to be said to put Mac's mind at ease. "Is okay if I borrow him for a few minutes, Mac?"

How this precocious teen knew Mac the Marine was in some ways just as insecure as this teen was somehow comforting. She gave Mattie a reassuring smile. "It's fine, Mattie. I'll wait here."

That's all the signal the girl needed as she began pulling on Harm's arm again. "All right, c'mon Harm, let's go."

Kit sighed as she watched her lead Harm out of the hanger. What Mac didn't know was that she and Kit were a lot alike emotionally and that Mattie Grace had touched her in the right spots as well. She was surprised when Mac didn't tear up because she sure as heck had to fight it. "That is some kid. Well, if she can call you Mac, then I guess I can too, MacKenzie."

**NCIS Headquarters  
****Washington Navy Yard**

"**DiNozzo!" barked Gibbs.** "What are you doing!?"

Tony looked startled and started shuffling papers around on his desk. "Uh, finishing running down those leads on Seaman Barnes like you asked me to-"

"Let Pacci handle that!" he said harshly to the former Baltimore Police Department detective.

Tony stopped in mid-shuffle. "Uh, why Boss?"

"Because the Director has asked us to re-open the Singer case." Gibbs said as he sat down at his desk.

Tony got up out of his chair and walked over to his boss's desk. "But Boss, that's old news! We know that Lieutenant Commander Lindsey killed her, and you were right that Commander Rabb didn't do it…weren't you?"

The gray haired head of the DC Major Case Response Team shot him a dirty look. "That's not why we're reopening it." He growled.

Tony was perplexed. "It's not?"

"No, DiNozzo, it's not." Gibbs picked up his receiver and began punching numbers on his phone.

"Then at the risk of getting slapped, why?" Tony said with more than a little apprehension in his voice. He really didn't want to get slapped today. He had already been slapped twice earlier this week. True, he had deserved it, but he still didn't want another. Besides, they weren't really slaps. They were more like a slight cuff to the back of the head. They shocked more than they really hurt. And they got him to focus.

He looked up at the former Baltimore police detective. "Because Tony, *we* missed something in our investigation…"

Now Tony was even more perplexed. "*We* missed something…what did *we* miss?" he asked with trepidation in his voice.

"That Lieutenant Singer had another boyfriend…." Gibbs said simply as his listened to the phone ring incessantly on the other end of his call. No one was answering. He made a mental note to stop by Commander Coleman's and Major McBurney's office.

"Well yeah, Boss," Tony said jovially not realizing the storm that was brewing. "She could have had a lot of boyfriends-"

Gibbs gave Tony his best DI stare. "Then why didn't you and Agent Blackadder know about those?"

That was the wrong thing to say to Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

"I…uh…that is…we…." Tony was sure what he had just said had violated one of Gibbs' Rules, but he wasn't sure which one.

Gibbs made a face as he put the receiver down. He stood up, causing Tony to step backwards.

"Whose job was it to do the background investigation on her, Tony, you or Agent Blackadder?"

Tony began his well-known verbal tap dance. "Well, you see, Boss, Viv and I tossed a coin for the honor and it-"

Without waiting for the rest of Tony DiNozzo's babble, Gibbs reached over and swiftly cuffed the back of Tony's head with the open palm of his hand.

Tony grunted. "Sorry Boss," he said contritely.

At that moment Forensic Specialist Abigail 'Abby' Sciuto cautiously approached with genuine trepidation in her downcast eyes. "Gibbs, if you're handing out those head slaps about the Singer case, you might as well give me one too…"

Gibbs was confused by the pixie-like Lab Specialist asking for punishment. He was momentarily taken aback, thinking this might be some kind of weird Goth thing. "Abbs?"

"I blew it big time, Gibbs," she continued. "With the material and tissue samples that Ducky gave me, I should have caught that genetic marker before those samples were sent off for further testing."

True, she should have caught this fact when she was doing her analysis, but he had no desire to hit her right now. "Abby…"

Tony was perplexed and intrigued at the same time by Abby's admission and demeanor. He knew about her Goth tendencies, but did she have a thing for Gibbs too? "Genetic marker, what she talking about, Boss?"

"The genetic marker that ties Lieutenant Singer's child to someone in al Jihad," Gibbs said simply, still looking at Abby.

Abby looked at Tony with resignation on her face. "Singer was involved in al Jihad, Tony, and I missed that." She turned back to the gray hair Senior Agent and closed her eyes. "Now go ahead Gibbs; I'm ready…"

"Abby, I'm not going to slap you." he said quietly.

Abby's pretty green eyes flew open in shock and disbelief. "No Gibbs, I deserve it! I did a boneheaded, stupid thing and I should be punished for it…" She closed her eyes again like a condemned prisoner awaiting her fate.

"Abby…" Gibbs groaned. He hated being put into a position like this by her.

"I'm ready Gibbs." Abby repeated softly. Her eyes were still shut and Gibbs could tell she was bracing for the impact of his hand on the back of her head.

Gibbs sighed and gave her a light slap to the back of her pigtailed head.

Abby looked up at the silver haired Senior Agent with big doe eyes. "Thank you," the Goth Forensic Specialist said as she hugged him. "I'll make up for this, Gibbs, I promise."

I know you will, Abbs," he said softly to her. She smiled as she pulled away from him.

As she walked away, Tony looked at the pretty Goth Forensic Specialist. "Uh, can I get one of those too, Abby?"

Abby Sciuto shot him a look that she reserved for people who made dense comments. "Not today, Tony."

As she walked away, she turned and gave him an impish smile. Gibbs slapped Tony on the back of his head to get his attention back. Tony again grunted in surprise and turned back to the Head of the DC Major Case Response Team.

"Whose job was it to do background on Lieutenant Singer?" he repeated bluntly.

Tony was caught. "Mine. It won't happen again, Boss." he said repentantly.

"I know it won't, Tony," Gibbs replied distractedly. The Senior Agent was really lambasting himself for not checking on Tony's work. He could almost hear Mike Franks laughing at him for this Probie mistake.

The former detective took Gibbs' reflective moment to mean all was forgiven. "Ya know Boss, Abby really took it hard that she messed up, she-" He stopped when he noticed Gibbs giving him an evil glare. He scuttled back to his desk. "Getting back to work on the Singer case, Boss!" he called from his desk as he began to furiously tap away on his keyboard.

Gibbs ignored him as he headed for the JAG Corps liaison office.

**xxiiixx**

**Harm and Mac **had spent at least another hour with Mattie Grace after Kit left. Mac had insisted on walking the perimeter around Mattie's home. She didn't like the fact that Mattie was living alone out near the airfield, and the Light Colonel wanted to be sure that Mattie wasn't vulnerable. Harm in the meantime was going over with her the initial paperwork Kit had left with them to look through.

The meeting with Pop had been rocky at first, but then Harm had expected that. Pop was 'crusty' to say the least and wasn't so sure he wanted to get back in the flying business.

Still, he could see that Mattie needed his help, and when Harm explained the situation and what they wanted to do, well, he couldn't just turn them down flat, now, could he?

Harm was glad and Mattie was genuinely relieved. Harm could have sworn that Mattie intentionally acted younger and more vulnerable so that the old Salt would help them. He'd have to counsel her on manipulating emotions of others but in this particular case he was glad it worked.

'Pop' being a former naval aviator himself, also felt some kinship with Harm, even if he was as Pop called him once 'one of those legal eagles'.

Mattie stifled a yawn as she scribbled in the latest accounts receivable balance on the worksheet Kit had provided.

"Hey Kiddo," Harm said softly as he watched her fighting her increasing drowsiness, "I think we're done here for now. Why don't you secure for the evening and get ready for bed?"

Mattie, though sleepy, shot him a dirty look. "Harm, I'm not eight years old. Besides, what the heck does secure mean anyway?"

Harm gave her a wry smile. "It means cleaning up, putting away what you're working on and getting ready to hit the rack, sorry, I mean bed."

Mattie shook her head and shot him a playful smile as she stood up. "You Navy guys have a language all your own, don't you?"

"Comes with the territory, Matts," Harm replied as he watched her stretch. "Now scoot, get this place secure and get ready for bed."

"All right, you tyrant," Mattie mock whined as she began picking up dishes and glasses and took them into the kitchen.

Harm looked out the window and could see the Light Colonel approaching the house. He walked over to the door and opened it.

"Greetings Master at Arms, is the perimeter secure?" he asked jocularly.

Mac rolled her eyes as she made her way into the dining room. "Ho, ho, squid, very funny," she replied drolly.

Harm verbally backpedaled. "Hey, you were the one playing private security while I helped Mattie with her paperwork," he explained.

But Mac wasn't about to let his quip go unchallenged. "For your information, I wanted to make sure that Mattie was safe here. This is a big rambling house at the edge of a busy airfield. Drug dealers have been known to set down at these kinds of airstrips late at night to hide from Drug Enforcement Agency helos. Did you check into the crime rate around here?"

What she said actually made a lot of sense and he wanted to show her that he didn't take what she was saying lightly. "Actually I did. I also checked with a deputy who makes regular rounds in this area. He showed us what we could do to make this a safer place."

But Mac still wasn't satisfied. "Harm, I live in a safe place and you've seen what happens there," she said trying to educate him about women and safety concerns.

Harm was a little annoyed with her pressing this issue. "What would you have me do, take her back to my place?" he said somewhat snidely, albeit unintentionally.

Mac actually understood his response and rather than lashing back, she took a surprisingly different tact. "No, she'd never stand for that, not to mention what the local authorities might think. Truthfully, I doubt she would go with me either unless something unsettling happened. Can you tell me at least that you have neighbors checking on her?"

Harm nodded. "Ms. Jordan checks on her," he looked at his watch "in about ten minutes. She's been living here since she was a girl."

"Harm, having an elderly woman doing bed checks isn't what I had in mind..."

Harm smiled at the Light Colonel's well-meaning concern. "She's thirty-five and carries a Glock. Her and her Dad still go hunting, so I think she can handle the situation. Plus she knew the Johnsons, met them when they first moved in. Mattie's on a first name basis with her."

That seemed to make the Marine feel a little better. "I'd feel even better if there was an adult with her-"

"Mac, this is my home and no one is going to drive me from it unless I want to leave." The two lawyers turned to see Mattie standing in the kitchen doorway looking at both of them.

Mac felt bad about talking about her behind her back. "Mattie, you have to understand-"

Mattie held up her hand to stop her. She wasn't mad at her, but she did want the Light Colonel to really understand her situation. "I understand Mac, but please don't worry about me. I know not to answer the door for strangers and I took self-defense classes when my Mom was still alive. Plus there's Gloria who stops in on her morning and evening rounds and then there's Deputy Thompson, and Harm has shown me a thing or two."

Mac quirked an inquisitive eyebrow at her partner. "You have?"

Mac could have sworn Harm was blushing. "She already is pretty handy with a pistol, Mac. I just showed her some others things she could do, you know, to protect herself."

Mac was touched and intrigued at the same time. "Just when I think I know everything about you, Sailor, you turn around and surprise me."

Mattie coughed to get their attention. "Before this de-evolves into something someone my age shouldn't witness, why don't you both see me to my room and then let yourselves out? Gloria will be by soon and I don't want her to think I'm running some sort of bed and breakfast on the side."

**xxiiixx**

**Cozy was a polite word** to describe the liaison office where Staff Judge Advocate (SJA) Major John Michael 'Jack' McBurney and JAG Corps Lieutenant Commander Faith Coleman worked. The dinky office for the attorneys was a left over from the early days of hostility between Admiral Chegwidden and the previous NCIS Directors. All of them had claimed space was at a premium at NCIS Headquarters and this is all they could spare as a liaison office. Jack and Faith didn't seem to mind. In fact, it seemed to bolster their camaraderie.

Jack saw Gibbs approaching and could tell he was a man on mission. He also knew he wouldn't tap on the doorframe to announce himself. "Hey Gibbs," Jack called out to the NCIS agent. "What do you need?"

Upon hearing Jack announce that Gibbs was about to enter their little corner of paradise, Faith stopped working on her elaborate diagram and looked up at the NCIS agent as he entered. "Special Agent Gibbs, to what do we owe the pleasure of you gracing us with your presence?" She tried to say her usual clipped tones but failed miserably. She was actually pleased to see him, but she hadn't wanted Jack to know.

Both Jack and Gibbs noticed. Gibbs gave her a wry grin. "Commander Coleman, good to see you again."

Faith Coleman did not respond, instead choosing to get back to work on her diagram, hoping furiously that a blush was not rising on her face. Gibbs chuckled and shook his head.

"What brings you to our neck of the woods, Gibbs?" Jack said, ignoring the interplay between these two.

"I need all the files related to Singer murder investigation." At this announcement, Faith looked up again.

Jack nodded. "Sure, I can get them recalled from Archives. What's up?"

"Lieutenant Singer was seeing an exchange student with ties to a splinter group of the IRA and al Jihad. The Director has ordered the case reopened," he said tersely.

Faith put her pencil down and focused on Gibbs. "Did you know about this?"

Gibbs looked back at her. It was obvious he was irritated about this. "No," he said his blue eyes boring into hers. "I didn't."

Jack didn't know what was going on between these two, but as soon as Gibbs left, he was going to find out. "Does this mean Commander Lindsey didn't kill her?" he asked.

"No, the Commander did kill her, but if she had a relationship with someone who had ties to al Jihad-"

"-then Commander Lindsey could be involved as well," she finished for him.

Jack began tapping numbers on his phone. "Linda? This is Jack. Can you have Box… JAGC121-425 pulled for me and sent my office? Thanks." He hung up the phone. "Courier should have it here by seven tomorrow morning, Gibbs."

Gibbs nodded and started to head out. As he did, Faith stood. "Special Agent Gibbs, could I talk to you for a moment?"

Gibbs turned to her. "Sure." They both went out in the hallway. Jack watched them. He was definitely going to ask Faith what was going on when she came back.

"Yes, Commander?" Gibbs said evenly while looking her in the eye.

"Yes, well, I, never did…thank you for working with me…at the batting cage." She mentally cursed herself for acting like schoolgirl with a crush on him.

Gibbs though, gave her an uncharacteristic grin. "You're welcome. We should do it again sometime."

As he started to turn and leave, she spoke up again. "So how bad is it? This new information about Lieutenant Singer?"

Gibbs turned back to her, all trace of his earlier smile gone. "Bad enough that we have to reopen the case and find out how we missed this."

"Is Commander Rabb involved?" she asked.

"Not that I know of," he replied. "But if he does become involved, you'll be the first to know." He turned and headed down the hallway back towards the MCRT bullpen.

-TBC...


	9. Chapter IV

**Tears for Allah – Chapter IV**

**1534 Local_1934 Zulu  
****Front Courtyard  
****JAG Headquarters  
****Falls Church, Virginia**

**10 August, 2003**

_His eyes moved to the flagpole. It had one or two bullet holes in it, but it was still erect... _

**The line of sailors and marines stood resolute and unmoving,** their faces impassive. Harriet Sims' face was tear-stained and her watery eyes were red, but those were the only clues that the blond headed Lieutenant had been crying recently. Her face was as unemotional as the others. Bud Robert's boyish face looked as if it had been carved from stone.

_He wasn't prepared to see the American flag illuminated by the damage assessment teams' spotlights. The flag seemed to be waving defiantly in the early morning breeze as if saying it was ready for another fight..._

The bullet holes were still there. AJ had specifically ordered the construction crews to leave the damaged pole there as long as it was structurally sound. The Damage Assessment Chief, a veteran of the recovery and relief efforts at the Pentagon when American Airlines Flight 77 slammed into it, understood his reasoning.

_'LIEUTENANT!' Barked Admiral, as he and the CIA man came bolting out of the office, 'CALL THE ARMORY AND TELL THEM TO BEGIN ISSUING ARMS AND AMMUNITION TO ALL PERSONNEL!'_

"Orders, hut!" DJAG Roger Landham said with heartfelt emotion.

_'LOCK DOWN THIS FACILITY AT ONCE! HAVE THE SECURITY COMPANY MEET ME OUT FRONT! AND CALL THE PENTAGON AND TELL THEM WE ARE AT THREATCON ALPHA ONE! JAG CORPS HEADQUARTERS IS UNDER ATTACK!'_

The assembled group moved to parade rest as one. Gordon Cresswell and his visiting entourage silently observed this unit- that was the only word that was a fitting description for them. They were not just a group of court officers, military policemen, legalmen, yeomen, and attorneys. No, they had proved that they were more than that.

Admiral Chegwidden cleared his throat and adjusted his reading glasses as he stood at the podium in the silent stone and wrought iron courtyard area. It seemed much smaller than usual. Maybe that was because so many people were crowded into the area. There were more here today than usually attended even their regular award ceremonies. But then as far as AJ knew, nothing like this had ever happened before, and it was a stark reminder they were at war with people who didn't want peace in any form.

In front of the podium that AJ stood behind were photographs of those who were killed. All of them were in their dress uniforms looking their best. Some had serious looks on their faces, others had smiles. In the background of each of the photos a portion of the American flag could be seen...

"We are here today to honor those who selflessly gave their lives in defense of their comrades and those who paid the ultimate price for freedom on 6 July of this year..."

**xxivxx**

**Harm, Mac, Sturgis and others stood in silent contemplation** of that statement. Only a few short months ago, the biggest worry for the entire staff was would JAGC recover from Lindsey's hatchet job report and whether or not its top two attorneys would survive the fallout from a CIA covert operation in Paraguay.

The JAG looked up from his notes. "And ...we also honor a local law enforcement officer who selflessly gave his life in the course of doing his duty. Had it not been for Falls Church Police Officer Michael Nielsen Low, the casualty figures in this attack might have been a lot higher..."

'_Hang on everyone!' barked Jason as he gunned the Ford's engine. The sedan, its back tires smoking, jumped through the intersection. The scream of the tortured tires was lost as the back doors of the 'service' van opened and the PK machinegun began firing. Riddling the police cruiser, it instantly killed the officer who had started walking toward the van. The next moment an RPG round smacked into the bullet-shattered cruiser, obliterating it._

'_Oh My God!' Jen instinctively ducked down in her seat..._

Legalman Two Jennifer Coates shifted uncomfortably. Her arm and leg still had the stitches from her brush with death and they wouldn't be removed until next month, at the earliest. She was lucky that more damage wasn't done. And if it hadn't been for Officer Low investigating that van that held the machinegun team, she probably wouldn't be here trying her best to stand at attention. She just wished that Jason had been able to come...

'_CORPORAL!' yelled Sergeant Ramirez, 'GET READY TO RETURN FIRE WHEN I SAY SO!'_

She looked over at Cassie Ramirez sitting at attention in a wheelchair. Victor Galindez was standing behind her chair, his face impassive. The JAG Security Detachment guard's injuries were such that doctors decided that it was better for her to use a wheelchair until they saw marked improvement. Cassie was reluctant at first to give in, but realized they were right. Her body strength had taken a hard hit, and even though she and Victor worked out every day, for Cassie it was like climbing a mountain without the proper equipment.

The Navy-Marine JAG looked out at his audience of JAGC personnel, Marines, Navy officers, family members, agents from NCIS and the FBI, as well as their families and the families of those civilians who were now forever linked by the events of 6 July and continued. "We can never repay the debt these brave men and women paid, but we can honor them and remember them..."

Stark images replayed in AJ's mind as he continued reading from his prepared notes. The dead and wounded in the Ops bullpen, the bullet riddled burning JAG sedan sitting crossways in the entrance to JAGC parking lot, the bodies of the terrorists sprawled all around their bullet shattered Ford Expedition...was it his fault that these Marines and sailors in his command had been killed?

It was a question that had haunted Navy-Marine Corps JAG since the attack.

'_No'_ the logical part of his mind argued with him. _'You ordered the heightened state of alert and had Tiner and Coates arm themselves before they left to bring in Ms. Dodge. If you hadn't, they would be dead now and probably a lot of other people, both civilian and military, would have had to pay the price for not being that prepared...'_

"Corporal Adrian P. Zweski, Security Detachment, JAG Corps Headquarters, United States Marine Corps..."

Mac smiled sadly as she remembered Adrian's first day on the job in the 'duty shack', as they called the quaint little guard station at the entrance to the JAG Corps Headquarters parking lot. Mac had come early on a steamy summer morning to finish up some paperwork regarding a wrongful death suit. She drove up to the gate in her fire engine red Corvette, top down, aviator glasses on. All that was missing was a flowing white scarf and an old leather flyers helmet with goggles. The Corporal had obviously not been warned that Mac was a 'looker' and he had stared at her for a moment or two before he snapped out of it and checked her ID against his database in the shack. When he came back to the car, he dropped her badge on the pavement, bumped his head against her car door trying to retrieve it and nearly walked into the doorframe of his shack when he cleared her to go on in. The Light Colonel was not above feeling good about turning a guy's head, but she did feel bad about the ribbing he got for what happened. After that she made sure to treat him with the utmost respect. The other members of the security detachment noticed and the ribbing faded. She would miss his bright sunny smiles whatever the weather was doing that day...

"Legalman Apprentice William P. Burns, JAG Corps Headquarters operations, United States Navy..."

Harriet flushed as she remembered Bud's reaction to Seaman 2 Burns' comment to his wife. Bud wanted to read him the riot act, but Harriet told him to let her handle it her way. So he did. Harriet [with the permission of the Admiral] handled this indiscretion her own way. When she was finished with him the Legalman wished he had never opened his mouth. From that day forward Burns was nothing but respectful to all women [and men] of all ranks. Harriet never told anyone what she said/did to him, but it was sufficed to say it involved the threat of forcible removal of body parts if she ever heard another word of disrespect out of his mouth. She also remembered his sightless eyes staring at her in surprise after a ricochet had slammed into his head and two others had punched through his guts. She was thankful that his death was nearly instantaneous; at least she hoped and prayed it was...

"Sergeant Chris H. Fuller, Security Detachment, JAG Corps Headquarters, United States Marine Corps..."

Sturgis Turner was not known for being more than cordial with the security detachment members, but Sturgis knew better. Chris would have turned thirty this month. He met Chris at pick-up basketball game down at the local Y. He had been a worthy opponent on the court but when the game was over he thanked Sturgis for a 'good game' and then headed out to his car without going into the lockers to change. Sturgis was intrigued. He asked Harm, who shrugged and said he didn't know, but that Fuller had a reputation for keeping to himself. When Sturgis went outside to see if he could catch up with him, he saw the Sergeant jogging away up the road in the cool night air. Sturgis hurried to catch up with him. At first Fuller was guarded, as Harm had warned him he would be, but as Sturgis talked to the young man that night he warmed up. Sturgis later learned in their nightly jogs that he was a 'preacher's kid' and dealt with all the resulting pressures from that. He even talked with the JAGC attorney about going to OCS and becoming a Chaplain. Sturgis had introduced him to his father who had counseled the young Sergeant on this decision. He had joined the choir at his father's church. Now he was gone. He had been leading a squad of Marines assigned to 'patrol the perimeter' as their part in the 'wargame' the JAG had ordered for that day. They had been moving through the parking lot when the first car was hit by an RPG round. Fuller's squad, hurt and stunned by the attack, nevertheless fired back at their attacker, killing him, but they never saw the second RPG gunner...

"Corporal Kelly G. Johnson, Security Detachment, JAG Corps Headquarters, United States Marine Corps..."

Bud had always been impressed with Kelly. 'A mountain of a man' as some would say, 'and probably the temper to match it'. But those were people who didn't know Kelly Johnson. After they got to be friends, Bud got up the courage to ask him how he got the name Kelly. The big man seemed to ponder this query for longer than Bud thought necessary but when the Corporal answered, it was in typical Kelly fashion. 'Don't rightly know, Lootenant,' he drawled. Guess my Mom and Dad were hopin' for a girl. Sure fooled them, didn't I?' Kelly was known for his fierce looks and being able to cow combative defendants with them. It was said Kelly didn't need mace or handcuffs because anyone would be a fool to disobey him. Kelly Johnson had killed two of al Harib's men before being shot to death, one with his bare hands. Bud had been privileged to meet his parents and relay to them how their son was a hero...

"Master at Arms Third Class Arthur L. Stone, Security Detachment, JAG Corps Headquarters, United States Navy..."

The names rolled on, each one evoking a shared memory or remembered statement from the assembled group. Stone had been one of the security detachment's 'squids'. Security units were usually not a mix of Navy and Marine personnel, but Chegwidden had insisted that this man with combat experience be part of the unit...Sergeant Clive Gere Fugett had been doing his duty as a court officer when bullets knifed into him...Corporal Clifford Quentin Johnstone had been sent on a messenger's errand for Admiral Morris...Yeoman 2 Harrison Xavier James had shielded two others in the bullpen with his body as bullets tore into JAGC Ops...Lieutenant Colton Octavius Brooks had just transferred into JAG Corps and was getting ready to help with his first case...Ensign Carrie H. Ralston was nervous and excited about marrying her high school sweetheart...Staff Sergeant 'Stan' Curtis Evert – he hated being called 'Stanley' - had been leading the security platoon (minus Fuller's squad) to respond to the attack when a sniper felled him...Legalman Howard Amos Gelder had dragged a badly wounded PFC to safety only to be cut down moments later...Master at Arms-SP2 Jamie Renee Felders had killed three of the attackers at close range before an RPG immolated the sedan she was using as cover...

Admiral Stiles Morris, Captain Owen Sebring, Colonel Clifford Blakely and Commander Amy Helfman, the senior justices at the Northern Circuit, Trial Judiciary Office [TJO] at JAGC, listened intently as AJ Chegwidden continued reading the names. As the bright sun of the early August afternoon shone down on Stiles Morris, he couldn't get over just how brilliantly blue the sky was today...just like it had been that day when Fugett and Johnstone were killed in his courtroom.

_As the Corporal Johnstone headed toward the courtroom doors, Morris looked over at the two naval Commanders and opened his mouth to give them another piece of advice. His comments were cut short as a storm of automatic fire smashed through the windows of the courtroom, sending shards to glass skittering across the room. The Admiral and the two Commanders along with the Marine guard and one other that had started to come back into the courtroom dove for the floor._

Over the years while he was on the bench, there were the usual disturbances that disrupted court proceedings – shouted accusations and recriminations from defendants and those prosecuting, attorneys barging in at the last moment with new evidence that turned what seemed like a normal case on its head, Mexican standoffs between two bull-headed attorneys that usually lead to exasperating sidebars and then there was even that time that Commander Harmon Rabb fired off that SEAL's Heckler & Koch MP5SD in his courtroom – an incident for which he really had forgiven the Commander for a long time ago, but people still mentioned it. But never had he had people killed and wounded in his courtroom by bullets fired by terrorists. Sure they were stray rounds from the fighting outside, but they killed just as effectively as if the terrorists had been aiming at killing people in the room. He would never forget Johnstone's sightless eyes looking at him in surprise.

_Anson's breaths became more ragged. 'Victor? Don't let…them get through…. Forget…about me…I've …had it.'_

_Victor Galindez wasn't ready to give up on his old friend yet. 'C'mon Anson, don't you give up on me now. Dammit Anson, don't give up!'_

Marine Gunnery Sergeant Victor Galindez remembered the last shuddering breaths of his longtime friend, Gunnery Sergeant Anson Brewster, as he bled out on the JACG basement stairwell landing. There wasn't anything he could have done to stop the bleeding. If only he and Anson had been able to talk that kid out of his suicide mission. He also recalled the lifeless body of Corporal Jonathan Burkett lying slumped in the bullet riddled remains of the JAGC gate shack, the only obstacle that had stood between the JAG sedan and terrorists' SUV...

'_CORPORAL GADSDEN!' screamed Jen. Pete gave his partner a quick glance and saw the man was beyond help..._

Sergeant Peter Bauer thought about his longtime partner James 'Jim' Gadsden. 'Jim and Pete' as they had been referred to by other members of the security company, harkening back to the 1970's police show, Adam-12. 'Pete' had been only a few years older than his partner, but the majority of security company had kidded them about just how much the two were like 'Officers Malloy and Reed.' They even scrawled it in magic marker on their lockers...

Harmon Rabb, junior stood stoically listening as his CO completed his part of the memorial service. Harm heard the names of the dead, but part of his mind couldn't accept that all these lives had been snuffed out. The smiling faces on their portraits were in stark contrast to the bullet-pocked masonry all around the Welles facility, better known as JAGC Headquarters. Based on what Mac had told him, Clay had been here when the attack started. A part of him wondered if anything he had done had triggered this attack.

Webb. He and Mac had been intertwined with this this Agency spook since Clay's team had lost the Declaration of Independence to Colonel Matthew O'Hara and his militia group The Defenders. Webb, Mac, and Harm were like three dancers in some sort of bizarre performance. He wondered just how much of this carnage had been the result of his miscalculations. Harm wondered if Webb would dare show his face today. Probably not. Most likely he was off on yet another spy mission...

**xxivxx**

_**The two NCIS agents entered the stairwell**__. Gibbs went high and Tony went low._

'_Clear!' called out the former Gunnery Sergeant. Through the flickering and buzzing florescent light, both men could see three dead terrorists sprawled around the stairs. _

_Tony could see all three were dead from multiple high velocity bullet wounds. Gibbs motioned for agent DiNozzo to follow him up the stairs._

_In the chaotic lighting, they found the fourth terrorist face down on the stairs. Again multiple rounds had ended his life. The silver haired NCIS agent looked up at the first floor landing and saw a Gunnery Sergeant sitting against the door. Tony and Gibbs exchanged a look and then moved closer. _

_Gibbs felt for his pulse and quickly shook his head to Tony's unspoken question._

Leroy Jethro Gibbs in his Marine dress blues stood listening to the names of those killed roll across thecourtyard. Birds were singing just like they tried to do on that day of blood and strife. In his mind's eye he also could see another dark time in his life when his platoon leader, Lieutenant Cameron, was dying in his arms_ 'I don't understand' _he kept saying over and over as he bled out in Gibbs' arms. It made the Head of the DC MCRT glad that they caught the architects of this attack, al-Sahood and al-Harib, alive, but part of him could have just as easily put them in the ground when they had caught them in that bunker in Iraq. It would have been so easy. No one would have questioned him...

_The Senior Special Agent looked at his second in command. 'Let's roll!'_

'_Comin' Boss,' replied Tony. As the former Baltimore police detective headed after his boss, he stopped and looked at the group of agents, Marines, and Navy personnel in the bullpen area, still staring at the ZNN report flashing on the screen._

'_You can stand there all day with your mouths hanging open, but that isn't going to stop those bad guys! Now if you want to do something constructive rather than standing around like zombies you can join me and Special Agent Gibbs or you can continue to stand around! Now which is it?!'_

'_DINOZZO!' bellowed Gibbs from far down the hallway. Tony flinched and began running to catch up with his boss._

Anthony D. DiNozzo stood like a statue, thinking about that day and later when they tracked al Harib and al Sahood back to their viper's nest. It had taken all of his self-control not to shoot those two pieces of vermin where they stood...

Abby Sciuto was holding her black lace parasol over her pigtailed head, dabbing at her eyes. She had not personally known any of those killed, thankfully, but the Goth Forensic Specialist had come to learn about those killed as she tried to piece together what had happened and help Gibbs track down the evil men and woman responsible for their deaths. She prayed that their souls were at peace. Her thoughts were not so kind to those who had perpetrated this heinous act...

'_Over here Dr. Mallard, we found another one….'_

'_Hey! Hey! Watch it, watch it! Easy with him—get the doc over here!'_

'_Well doc?'_

'_It's fairly academic what happened to him, Lieutenant. The poor devil never stood a bloody chance….'_

Donald 'Ducky' Mallard's mind flashed back to finding the burnt remains of JAGC Security Company CO Captain Raoul Santos Jimenez and his Assistant commander, 1st Lieutenant Eddie Tyson Caulfield, near the Captain's car in the JAGC parking lot. Apparently neither one of them were alive after the first shots were fired. Ducky had taken extra care when he talked to Captain Jimenez's wife, Carmella, and handed back some personal effects that he found on the Captain's body. The haunted look in his wife's eyes made the NCIS Medical Examiner determined to use all of his abilities to bring these killers to justice. Corporal Grearson and Sergeant Colwell may have been unwilling to talk while they were alive about their part in the plot, but Ducky using all his medical skills got them to 'talk'. He had been able to determine where they had been and when they had last worked with Darcy Livingston. Darcy, of course, was a closed book since he couldn't conduct an autopsy due to religious reasons, but even she had revealed quite a bit to Dr. Mallard when he took pictures of her and had her body scanned. They always did. He just hoped it was enough convict al Harib and al Sahood now that Jethro and Anthony had captured them...

Tim McGee, NCIS probationary Agent from the Norfolk Naval Base office, had his career boosted by his part in bringing these terrorists to justice, but he rather it hadn't happened that way. Tim's world up to that point had been computer forensics and an occasional drunk and disorderly at the base. And then because they were short- staffed at the DC office, he got a chance to come there and work just as al Harib executed his suicide attack on JAGC Headquarters. He made a mental note to find some way to include those killed in his first novel, that is, if he ever finished it. It wouldn't be much of gesture considering what had happened to them, but at least their names and some of their likenesses would live on...

_As they started down the street, Jack pointed at the speeding Ford Taurus headed in the opposite direction. 'Isn't that Special Agent Gibbs headed toward us?'_

'_It is,' she stated blandly as Gibbs' car and two other sedans roared past them at high speed. 'And Agent DiNozzo and Doctor Mallard are with him.'_

'_Something big is going on,' surmised the Major as he looked back at the last sedan receding from view._

'_I agree Major, please hold on,' Without warning, Faith did a high speed u-turn and went after the group._

'_Would you mind giving me a little more warning the next time you're going to do something like that?' grunted an unnerved McBurney as struggled with his seat belt._

'_I told you to hold on,' replied Commander Coleman neutrally as she continued to chase the NCIS convoy. 'You should have put your seatbelt on when you first got in, I always do.'_

'_I'll make a note to do that the next time I ride with you.'_

Navy Lieutenant Commander Faith Coleman and Marine Major John Michael 'Jack' McBurney, the legal liaisons between JAGC and NCIS, kept their eyes straight ahead, focused on memorial service.

For the first time in a long while she was having trouble keeping her deeply bottled up emotions in check. Maybe it had to do with her little 'assignment' overseas with Gibbs' team, maybe it had to do with a the fact that she wasn't some cold unfeeling 'Vulcan' as some had called her back in Junior High and High School or maybe it was just that these people were like family and it hurt. At the time it was going on there wasn't time to grieve - only think and react and then before she could allow herself a small moment of tender emotion, she had been caught up in rescuing Ms. Dodge and then whisked off to Iraq as part of a joint JAG-NCIS investigative team. There she had more than proven herself to be asset (even though she almost gotten herself killed) but even that had a plus side. Gibbs had become more of mentor to her after that and maybe that wasn't such a bad thing. Still she couldn't help feeling as if she were hurting Jack, er, Major McBurney...why, she didn't know, after all they were just office partners...

The SJA Major stole a glance at Faith Coleman. He swore he could actually see a tear running down her face! For Jack this was big news...like when they first discovered gold in California or oil in Texas big. After all, Faith was not known for being warm and cuddly and for some reason known only to God and the Devil himself he loved trying to crack that façade of hers. So just what had happened in Iraq that changed her so? She still wasn't talking about what had happened and truthfully, a lot of what happened was still classified so it wasn't like they could just go down the NCIS break room where she could just tell him all about it – that is, if she were that kind of person – which she wasn't, at least she hadn't been up to now. Argh! This was killing him! He had to know more about what had happened over there and one way another. Jack silently vowed, he'd pry out of her...

"_Carolyn! Carolyn! Are you okay?!" She didn't respond. Alan, ignoring the pain from his lacerated arms, pulled the silent Commander closer so that he could check her injuries. He did a quick check of her extremities. Next he checked her chest and waist – no bleeding that he could see. Except for some superficial cuts from flying glass, she seemed unharmed. _

_Alan heard a gurgle and turned toward the sound. He saw the court officer, Corporal Johnstone, who had been headed toward the judge's chambers. The Marine guard was slumped by the wall, his sightless eyes focused on them. The courtroom was heavy with the stench of cordite and pulverized debris._

Alan Mattoni stood next to Commander Carolyn Imes. When they were transferred to their respective European posts, he thought they would probably never see JAGC Headquarters again.

But fate has a funny way of disproving absolutes like that. He was just glad that they had both survived. Still, he was worried about Carolyn. After all, she had suffered a concussion, and though she had escaped any other serious injuries, a concussion was nothing to be lightly dismissed.

Carolyn Imes was still feeling the effects of her recent injuries. She and Alan Mattoni traded a meaningful glance. He wanted to be sure she didn't overdo it. Alan in a lot of ways had become more protective of her since the attack. Carolyn wasn't sure how she felt about that. She liked Alan, but he was married. He didn't want him messing up what he had with Jackie. She noticed that Roger Landham was also watching her. The DJAG had also taken a special interest in her since he came back from London. To say she was flattered was an understatement, but she also didn't want to get him into any trouble. That was the trouble with the men in her life. There were always complications, more so than Mac who complained about the same thing. Still, she looked pretty satisfied right now and who wouldn't be, engaged to former Top Gun Tomcat pilot Harmon Rabb...

Sergeant Marla Givers, Lieutenant Commander John Burford, and Major Carly Clemons were each nursing their own private thoughts and feelings about what had happened that day. Truthfully, for all three of them, things were never be the same again, and now they were members of an exclusive group who, while they may be heroes to everyone else, they really didn't want to dwell on what they did and what they saw that awful day.

_Ken looked over at the cameraman again. 'Okay, once more, in five, four, three….'_

_Pam rolled her shoulders and straightened her paisley scarf tied loosely around her neck. She looked into the camera again. 'Washington is known for its power politics, but even here within the shadow of the Capitol-'_

_The chirp of the police cruiser's siren ruined everything._

'_Damn,' swore Ken. Pam instinctively looked over toward the sound._

'_Pam let's-'_

_His words were lost as a car revved its engine and roared through an intersection down the street, obviously ignoring the fact it was going through an intersection at the wrong time. _

_The shriek of tires and blaring of horns was only momentary as that was quickly followed by the rhythmic staccato of machine gun fire and unmistakable whoosh of a rocket launcher._

'_What the hell?!' Ken took off his microphone and ran into the camera's view toward Pam. She was looking back toward the source of the sound when her hand went to her mouth. The camera swung off her and down the street toward the unmistakable sounds of battle._

Of all the people attending this service, Pam Somers, ZNN Correspondent, was probably the most unusual – if that was the proper word – observer of what had happened that day. As a reporter, she was supposed to not get personally involved, not take sides, and yet the lithe, thirty something strawberry blond had used her rudimentary knowledge of first aid to help treat wounded sailors and soldiers, and at one point she had even fired a pistol, saving the life of one wounded sailor. How could one still be a just a reporter after all that? Her sound engineer, Ken Wilks and Gibbs had to rescue her when some of the terrorists had infiltrated their supposedly safe area. Ken, a former Marine, had shot one to death of the terrorists, a young Chechen, right in front of her before he and Gibbs had practically dragged her away from the wounded and injured who were now being moved to a more secure area. When an alarmed Ken started wiping at her forehead it was only then that she realized she had been so busy trying to help that she had gotten blood smeared across her forehead from one of the wounded sailors she was helping.

Baptist Naval Chaplain Ulysses Turner looked out at those present today, both military and civilian. He had a big task ahead of him. _God give me the knowledge to do this right, and the strength to see it through to the end... _"Let pray... 'Oh Heavenly Father...'

Albert Jethro (AJ) Chegwidden listened intently to Chaplain Turner's heartfelt prayer. He hoped it brought some measure of comfort to those who lost a loved one or friend.

How many of these had he attended? Fifty? A hundred? At least they had caught the b*stards who had done this. He had to work hard to keep from smiling about the fact that it was former Gunnery Sergeant Leroy Jethro Gibbs that had caught them. Two months ago he could not have cared less about Gibbs because he almost railroaded one of his top lawyers, but then truth be known, Mister Rabb hadn't made it easy to see him as anything other than guilty. But Gibbs wasn't satisfied. When AJ talked to Director Tom Morrow later after Rabb was cleared, he learned that Gibbs was trying to do two things at once - solve the case of Singer's death and helping track down members of the 'Gray Hull attack' terrorist cell. If Gibbs had not listened to his 'gut' as Tom called it, Harm would probably still be languishing at Leavenworth.

But now storm clouds were gathering. The President and SECDEF wanted heads on a platter over this one, and really, who could blame them? After all, a terrorist attack had occurred once again on US soil. Both civilian and military lives had been lost and a military installation had been badly damaged. AJ wasn't about to find a scapegoat like the Washington politicos were bound to do, no, he would take responsibility for his part and if meant he had to retire, so be it.

Still, he couldn't help but wonder how much did Deputy Director of Foreign Operations William Q. Watts knew about this attack while it was still brewing? Only by the sheer grace of God did they find about the plan to raid Quantico MCCDC and steal a self-propelled artillery gun and play 'hide and seek' with authorities along the I-95 corridor...

"...and we ask this in name of Jesus the Christ, Amen."

As Chaplain Turner left the podium, Professor Thomas Dunnigan, Ph.D., made another surreptitious note in his palm sized scratch pad. Dunnigan was a well-known champion of preserving Civil War battlefields in and around Washington and had been drawn to the ceremony because he lived nearby. _'This isn't just a historic site, it's now hallowed ground' _he had scribbled on his pad, referring to the blood of sailors and Marines slain here in July. He made another note to contact SECNAV Edward Sheffield who had just now made his way to the podium. Base Realignment and Closure [BRAC] hearings were coming up and he was sure they'd put the Welles Facility on the list. It was old and small in the first place and while a Naval Mobile Construction Battalion from Little Creek had volunteered to repair the facility and did an outstanding job, the politicos in Washington would want to sweep this 'unfortunate mess' under the rug and let people forget this had ever happened.

Dunnigan was going to make sure this wasn't the case.

**xxivxx**

**AJ was talking with DJAG Roger Landham** when Iraq's top Staff Judge Advocate Colonel Gordon 'Biff' Cresswell walked up to them.

AJ and Roger turned to the Marine Colonel.

"Colonel," AJ said as a way of greeting as he returned Gordon Cresswell's crisp salute.

Gordon nodded. "Admiral, I just wanted to pay my respects and thank you once again for sending your top troubleshooters to Iraq to clear that Cobra crew in Lieutenant Dodge's murder investigation."

AJ gave Roger a look and then the Colonel a smirk at what he didn't say. "Commander Rabb tends to, ah, ruffle a lot of feathers, but he gets the job done." the JAG replied dryly.

That comment was not lost on Colonel Cresswell. He had been given a full briefing by Judge Advocate Division [JAD] officers Major Barnett and Captain Johnson. Still how they got there didn't bother Gordon M. Cresswell-what mattered were the results. "That may be true, Admiral, but Brigadier General Thornton made it a point to me to relay to you that he was very appreciative of how his JAGMAN team handled the situation and Colonel Brigg's illness. I know that you are a personal friend of the Colonel, how is he doing, sir?"

AJ sighed. What could he say that was positive about Ashton's physical condition? "He's in good spirits, glad to be stateside again." Half-lie, half-truth, probably the best he could do at this point.

Gordon couldn't say much to that. Apparently the illness was taking its toll and all memories of Darcy Livingston, the MEU's firefight with the al Qaeda cell and Iraqi insurgents, and the attack on JAG Corps Headquarters were gone.

"I'm sorry Admiral," he said somberly.

AJ nodded in appreciation of his sympathy. "Thank you Colonel," AJ said somewhat stiffly. He never knew just how to handle these kind of situations.

But Gordon 'Biff' Cresswell wasn't quite finished. "Admiral, I was wondering if you could tell me a little more about one of the members of your JAGMan team..."

AJ's eyes immediately narrowed. His SEAL instincts told him there was more to this question than was being articulated. "Oh, who?"

Gordon wasn't expecting such a change in the Admiral's composure. "Ah, Colonel MacKenzie, the one who went undercover in Livingston's unit."

AJ's voice grew deadly calm. There was a slight smile on his lips. "What do you want to know about her?"

Gordon realized that this could quickly go sideways if he didn't handle it right. "Well sir," he cut his eyes toward Roger. "Could we talk in private, sir?"

AJ cut his eyes to his DJAG. "Would you excuse us, Roger?"

Roger looked from the SJA Colonel to his CO. He had worked with AJ long enough to know that the JAG would rip this SJA new one if he wasn't careful. "Sure Admiral," he nodded toward the Marine officer. "Colonel."

"Captain." Biff said respectfully.

As Roger Landham walked over to Gunnery Sergeant Galindez who was talking to some of the other JAG Ops survivors, AJ turned back to the Colonel, all pretenses of any smile were gone from his face. "All right Colonel, we're alone now...what about Colonel MacKenzie?"

Gordon 'Biff' Cresswell was never known for being timid. "Well sir, you know about her-"

AJ brusquely cut him off. "-Indiscretion in Okinawa, yes Colonel, get to the point." He sure hoped this SJA wasn't trying blackmail. He may not be in his direct command but the JAG could make life very unpleasant for one Colonel Cresswell. AJ stood a little straighter and folded his arms across this chest.

But this wasn't the first time 'Biff' had faced an intimidating person. He knew what the JAG could do to his career. But for his own conscience, he had to ask the question that had been bugging him since he saw Sarah MacKenzie in Mirbullah. "I was the investigating officer, sir."

AJ nodded thoughtfully. "I was aware of that, Colonel. And yet you didn't find anything that she had done wrong." Again his voice was dangerously calm.

Gordon hoped that the JAG didn't think he was trying to accuse him or the Colonel of any wrongdoing. "What happened in Okinawa was more of mistake on the Captain's part rather than MacKenzie's sir, at least as far as I was concerned."

AJ nodded again. "I see, Colonel, that's good, because I would hate to have you brought up on charges of dereliction of duty after all this time." That thin smile was back again.

While the SJA Colonel didn't visibly flinch, he knew what the JAG could do and he had to show the Admiral that he meant no disrespect. "I assure you, Admiral, I did my investigation by the book."

AJ leveled a stern look at the SJA officer. "That's good, Colonel, because I hear good things about you and I wouldn't want to besmirch that."

Gordon understood what the JAG was telling him and nodded. "Understood sir, but if we could leave out hats at the door for a moment, so to speak..."

Despite what he had just intimated to the Marine Colonel, he was still plunging ahead. Whatever he had to say must be damned important for him to risk the wrath of the Navy –Marine Corps Judge Advocate General. "All right Colonel. Why the concern with Colonel MacKenzie?"

Gordon Cresswell didn't know how else to say what he had to say. "I just wanted to know how she turned out sir, if I did the right thing." He knew it sounded wishy-washy and un-Marine-like, but this was just between the two of them.

AJ looked at him for a moment and then grunted. The Lindsey report – for a discredited audit, it sure made the rounds quickly through both JAG and JAD. "You read that garbage that *Ensign* Lindsey wrote?" AJ emphasized Theodore Lindsey's change in rank.

Gordon nodded. "I'm afraid so and based on that investigation in Okinawa..." He didn't have to say the rest.

AJ held up his hand before the SJA Colonel could say anything else. "It was a long time ago Colonel, for both of you. And for the record, Colonel MacKenzie has turned out to be a crack investigator and lawyer, you'd be lucky to have her, that is, if you could steal her away from me, which you couldn't." AJ gave the SJA Colonel another thin smile but this one was more friendly – well, as friendly as an Admiral could get with a junior officer.

Gordon Cresswell gave his own thin smile in return. "I understand sir and thank you for-"

Admiral Chegwidden was ready for this conversation to be done. "-Not at all, Colonel. And please, relay my thanks to General Thornton for his glowing commendation for my JAG officers. Is there something else?"

Gordon Cresswell looked the two-star in the eye. "Just my personal thanks for their help in sorting out this mess, sir." He meant it. Gordon Cresswell was sure had it not been for Rabb's team, US forces could have been dealt a major setback. Not to mention US efforts to stabilize Iraq.

AJ chuckled wearily. "Sorting out messes is our specialty, Colonel."

-TBC...


	10. Chapter V

**Tears for Allah – Chapter V**

**1421 Local _1821 Zulu  
****State Highway 22  
****Near Beallsville, Pennsylvania**

**Early September 2003**

**Harm slowed down as he turned on his turn signal**. They had left the Washington area after the Noon rush hour, hoping to beat late afternoon Baltimore traffic by skirting around on I-695 to I-83 through Harrisburg and then branching off onto the less traveled state highway that paralleled Interstate 78. Traffic was busy but not too tedious.

He sighed as settled into the right hand lane his northeasterly course. After the memorial service they had both dived right back into the pile of busy work the Admiral had given them. With no major cases coming up, handling various lease agreements, LOD cases, annotated will forms and other legal administrivia was not too onerous and in fact after dealing with what had taken place in Mirbullah, was a pleasant change of pace.

Both JAGC attorneys completed their 'labors' well within the JAG's time deadline. This was something that secretly pleased AJ because while he didn't like having them do this kind of work, he had to show that he wasn't playing favorites with any members of his staff. So when Harm and Mac broached the subject of using up what remained of their earned leave before the start of the new budget year, it was an easy request to grant.

AJ had wondered what was going to happen with Mattie Grace while he and Mac were gone, but figured Rabb must've made arrangements for her because while nothing was said, he knew the Navy aviator/lawyer would never leave a child, especially one in her situation, in a lurch.

Truthfully Harm and Mac needed this. Both were still emotionally wrung out from the memorial service and just needed to get away. The JAG decided that he would have Coates drop by for a 'visit' saying that Harm had asked her stop by in his stead. He chuckled about Coates dealing with practically a younger version of herself.

Mac yawned and stretched, rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she moved around in her seat. She looked over at Harm concentrating on driving through the Pennsylvania countryside.

"When did I fall asleep?" she asked her voice still slumber thick.

Harm gave her a gentle smile "After we got off the Pennsylvania Turnpike. You kept nodding off so when you finally fell asleep, I decided not to wake you."

Mac's disappointment was evident. "Oh but I wanted to see the countryside Harm, it's so beautiful up here."

"You obviously needed the rest, Marine," Harm said gently, "We've both been pushing ourselves pretty hard since we got back to the States."

"Did we go through any covered bridges yet?" She asked looking around. Harm was a little taken aback at how excited she was about going on this trip. Most of his other girlfriends had cringed at the idea of visiting his grandmother. Not Mac. She has jumped at the chance to do this. She was like a kid going to Disneyland for the first time.

"Uh, no, not yet," he said, curious about this change in the normally reserved manner of his Marine partner.

He obviously had given her a bewildered look.

"What?" she replied, oblivious to the reason for his puzzled expression.

"It's just I've never seen you like this before Mac," the aviator/lawyer said honestly. Harm momentarily broke eye contact with her so that he could concentrate on the merging traffic on the two lane highway.

"What do you mean?" she pressed.

Harm tried his best to concentrate on driving. He now at least could sense when he had said something wrong rather than blundering further into the minefield of relationship misunderstandings. "Uh well, you're acting a little like a kid waking up on Christmas morning."

"I am?" she said coyly.

Uht oh. "Uh yeah," he said unsure whether she would understand his comments or not. If she didn't she might order him to stop at the next gas station so she could call Sturgis to take her back to Washington.

She turned around in her seat to face him. "Harm, maybe you're used to all this fresh air, sunshine, and green fields but I didn't get much of this when I was a kid. In fact, it was pretty rocky and desert-like where I grew up. We didn't have much in the way of green grass and trees."

"Don't get me wrong, Mac," he said trying to pull his foot out of his mouth, "I enjoy this area too. I've just never seen this side of you before."

Oh no. "My happy girlish side?" she inquired, giving him a penetrating look.

Harm felt as if he had just dug his hole that much deeper and Mac was now throwing dirt in on top of him. He began to sweat.

"Harm?" That voice meant 'answer me – now'.

He glanced over at her. "Look Mac, I'm sorry if what I said came out wrong…." He really wished right now some intriguing piece of scenery would appear over the horizon that would distract Mac. But there was only rolling hills at this point.

She sat silently looking at him for a moment. Harm was beginning to think he needed to just suture his lips shut when he was outside of the courtroom.

She sighed and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Harm, I may be a Marine Lieutenant Colonel, but I'm also a woman who enjoys drives through the countryside, especially to places I've never been before."

"Sure Mac," he said quickly. He glanced at her, hoping a quick smile would help the situation. "I'm really sorry if I offended you." _There, that ought to help,_ he thought.

Unt uh. "Let me finish, Commander," she said, her voice momentarily hard. He nodded.

She got closer to him. "Harm, I enjoy drives through the countryside, especially when they include a person I enjoy being with, but if you can't handle the 'girl' in me, then you need to examine why you can't."

Harm glanced over at her pretty face. I _enjoy girls, Marine, in fact probably too much. That's what gets me into trouble._ "Mac, it's not that I can't handle girlish outbursts. I'm glad you're able to relax with me-"

She put her index finger to her lips – a compliment with an unintended insult. In times past this would have lead to the mother of all verbal arguments with him. But in the two months they had been a couple, she had begun to understand his thought processes around pretty women. "That's good enough Harm, don't try to overdo it."

She grinned at him.

Harm gave her a warm smile and a chuckle. "Glad you understand my mouth sometimes gets in the way of how I really feel about you," he said honestly.

"I've learned that men often say more than they should when they are around a pretty lady they are trying to impress." She gave him a knowing smile.

"Ouch, Mac, you wound me," he said with look of mock hurt on his face as he glanced over at her again. He winked for emphasis.

Her laughter tinkled through the car. "Just keep your eyes on the road, Flyboy. I don't want to end up in a traffic accident because you were ogling me."

"Now you're just flattering yourself," said Harm with mock haughtiness. "I can keep my mind focused on the task at hand."

"Oh is that so, Hormone?" she said seductively, placing her hand on his thigh and lightly blowing in his ear.

"We'd better pull into this gas station, we're running low on gas," he said a little unsteadily. Her laughter tinkled though the Lexus again.

**1641 Local _ 2141 Zulu  
****IH-35, just south of Downtown  
****Austin, Texas**

**Petty Officer 2****nd**** Class /LN2 Rachel LeGrew moved smoothly through the late afternoon traffic**. Her classes this summer semester had gone well and now she had 96 hours before she reported to her new duty station – Naval Legal Service Office – Corpus Christi. She knew the drive well. Her family had made the trip down there from Austin many times when she was young.

She glanced over at her dashboard clock. Rachel had plenty of time to pick up her boyfriend…and then they could spend the night at nice motel in Corpus, maybe two, before she had to report in. She had heard from the Master Chief at her old station in Dallas about the latest hot shot who would also be in their office on Monday-her new boss. Lieutenant, Junior Grade, Jason Tiner.

She had heard all the scuttlebutt too. Lieutenant Tiner had single-handedly saved several Marines during the infamous attack on JAG Corps Headquarters over the summer. He had also saved his future fiancée during that assault. Rachel sighed wistfully. She was a romantic at heart. She idly wondered if her boyfriend would ever try to save her like that if the situation arose. She shook her head and softly laughed _oh Rachel, you have some imagination…_

As she eased over into the exit lane to get off the freeway and onto State Highway 71, her thoughts turned back to her new commander. It was hard to believe that someone of his caliber was coming to their little command. But even heroes have to work somewhere after they get out of Naval Justice School and Corpus was as good as any base.

**xxvxx**

"**Oh Harm, a covered bridge!"** She gushed as they continued up the highway after just leaving the downtown area of Beallsville. "Pull over and let me take a picture of it."

Harm smiled as he turned the car toward the side road. "I'll do better than that Ninja girl.  
We have to go that way to get to Grams' place. How about if I pull over here so you can take a picture of it before we cross?"

She smiled gratefully at his suggestion. "Where's the camera?" she asked hunting around her seat.

"It probably slipped under the seat when you were asleep," he replied as he joined in the search. "Here you go," he said handing it to her.

"Thanks," she replied, taking it and hopping out of the SUV as it rolled to a stop.

The late afternoon was bright and clear. Just upstream from the covered bridge was an old flour mill, its wooden wheel gently rotating in the steady current of the bubbling creek. The green oak and walnut trees framed the two structures perfectly.

Mac snapped two quick pictures of the idyllic scene. "Oh Harm, it's so breath taking," she sighed as she turned to face him.

The Naval Commander sat in his seat with his door open, looking at his favorite Jarhead framed by the picturesque background. He wished he had the camera. "Yeah, it sure is."

His mind snapped back to present when he glanced at his watch. "We'd better get a move on, Grams is expecting us for dinner. C'mon Marine."

**xxvxx**

**Hassan Merhod checked his face in the mirror again**. No visible scratches or marks. Good. He looked over at the still warm body of the maid. He wished he hadn't had to kill her, but she had walked in on him while he was handling those papers. Now he had to hope that Rachel made it here on time. He did not want to face the scrutiny of the hotel security or even worse, the local police.

He had taken her cart and pushed it halfway down the hall to another open room. He pushed it inside and closed the door. With luck, they would think her radio was malfunctioning. Taking the batteries out would help with that ruse. Now all he had to do was get outside without being detected. He was glad he had paid his bill earlier today. At least he didn't have to go into the lobby again.

With his gloved hands, he carefully picked up the maid and put her in the bed, with her body positioned so she faced the window. Then he pulled the covers over her as if she was sleeping. He even pulled the ribbon out of her hair and ruffled it, giving her a tousled look. He stood back and admired his work. Satisfied that she looked like a late night partier, he stripped off his gloves and shoved them into his bag.

Grabbing his rolling suitcase, he quietly exited the room. As he closed the door, he broke his room pass card off in the lock. That would delay his pursuers a little while longer. The more time he bought the better.

It took a few minutes more than it normally would have to make it down to the lobby level using the side stairwell. He wanted to make sure no one else saw him. At least what the maid had seen was no longer in plain view. It was safely tucked away in the folds of his clothes inside the bag, along with his gloves and knife.

Hassan opened the fire exit door and looked out at the traffic moving along the access road. Where was she? He looked at his watch. It was almost five. He scanned the parking lot for any sign of anyone, besides Rachel, looking for him. No one was pointing and yelling, no screams, just a normal late summer afternoon. A minivan pulled into the covered portico and a weary looking father climbed out and headed into the lobby. Back in the van was an equally weary looking mother with her head in her hands and at least five young kids running amuck in the back seats, yelling and fighting. A few cars away from him a businessman got out his Porsche jabbering away on his cellular phone about some deal he had just closed.

There she was. Hassan watched as the Petty Officer's late model Dodge Stratus pulled into the lot and headed toward him. As Rachel's car pulled up, he gave her a big fake smile.

She pulled up right next to him. "Hey there," Rachel said looking into his beautiful dark eyes. Hassan gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "Thank you for agreeing to pick me up here," he said as he wheeled his suitcase to the back passenger side door. He gave the lobby entrance a quick glance to see if anyone was looking for him.

Rachel was disappointed by the furtive peck, but she'd never tell him that. She looked over her shoulder at him as he opened the door and man handled his suitcase into the car. "Do you need any help?" she asked.

Hassan looked up with what she thought was a shy smile. "No, I've got it, thanks." He walked around the back of the car as if inspecting it and made his way to her side of the car. "Move over and I'll drive. You must be tired from your exams."

Rachel would have been except that she was running on adrenaline and two cups of coffee, plus seeing Hassan again didn't hurt. Still she slid over. "I figured you would have been dead from pulling two all-nighters in a row."

Hassan shook his head as belted himself in. "No. It will probably hit me later." He was careful not to let it slip that he actually felt fine because he hadn't pulled 'all-nighters' for his finals. In fact, he had passed all three with no problems. He had needed the extra time to take care of 'other business.'

"In that case, I'll take over when we make our first stop," she said teasingly as she belted herself in. "That is unless you want to drive all the way to Corpus."

He looked at her and chuckled. It still amazed him how little she still knew about him even though they had been dating for over a year. Oh well, it made it easier for her to remain as his alibi. When she became a liability, he would get rid of her. Still, he did not look forward to that day. A part of him thought with the proper instruction and environment, she'd make a fine wife.

"Okay," he said smiling at her again, this time with a hint of genuine warmth. "First rest stop we come to, we'll switch."

Rachel nodded and smiled. She was glad he was willing to share and not one of those 'he men' that would try to drive the whole route by himself. She settled back into her seat as he put the car in gear.

She didn't notice Hassan looking in the rearview mirror at the hotel lobby entrance as they pulled out into the late afternoon traffic on the highway access road.

**xxvxx**

**Harm pulled the Lexus SUV into the asphalt driveway** toward the old white colonial two-story home.

His mind pulled him back to a time when he made this drive while he was recovering from his ramp strike. Grams didn't judge him or question him about his visit when he arrived. She just welcomed him and told him he had to stay, at least for dinner if nothing else.

**xx_flashback _xx **

_He had stayed there for about two weeks. He wasn't supposed to report back to Norfolk for another month and the therapist had told him a visit to see family that was close by would be a good thing._

_Grams had kept the conversation light and pleasant as they caught up on family news. Towards the last day of the visit, he had surveyed the pictures on her hallway wall of his grandfather with his squadron and a shot of him in his Wildcat, that famous Rabb smile looking back at him. His eyes moved to his father standing by his Phantom jet, his mother standing proudly by him holding a very young Harmon Rabb, Junior._

'_He always loved flying Harmon,' she said quietly as she stood behind him, knowing that he was looking at his grandfather, Harm had never met him. 'Just as your father did.'_

'_Yeah,' he remembered saying, 'But my flying days are over Grams, I'm out of the aviator business for good.' At that time he really thought his flying days were over and he really wasn't sure what he was going to do next._

'_Don't be too sure of yourself, Harmon Rabb, Junior,' she had softly admonished. 'When the time is right, you'll climb back into that cockpit.'_

**xx_end flashback_xx**

**He stopped near the entrance to the house**. Mac could tell Harm was deep in thought.

She gently laid her hand on his shoulder. "Harm, we're here," she said softly. "Are you okay?" Concern was etched into her pretty features.

He gave her a quick smile. "Sure Mac." He turned to see his grandmother come out of the house through the sliding glass door. She was a little frailer than she had looked last time he saw her, but she was all smiles and still full of energy as she walked toward them.

Both got out of the Lexus as she got closer.

She hurried over and gave him a big hug. "Harmon, it's so good to see you again." She pulled back and looked at the pretty woman standing quietly by the other side of the SUV.

"You must be Mac," she said warmly as she walked around the front of the SUV headed for the Light Colonel.

"Yes Ma'am, pleased to meet you," Mac said formally, sticking out her hand.

"Oh stuff and nonsense," Grams said pulling Mac into an embrace. Mac gave Harm a surprised look as she slowly returned the older woman's hug.

Grams pulled away at and looked at this pretty younger woman with the same first name as hers. "Now you call me Grams or Grandma Sarah, none of this formal military politeness, young lady."

Mac smiled and began to relax. "Yes, Ma'am—I mean, yes Grams." Mac gave a small nervous laugh at her miscue.

"That's better, hon." She looked sharply at Harm. "Well, are you going to stand there all day letting the flies gather on you? Get your stuff out of the car and bring it inside, Harmon."

Harm grinned. "Aye, aye, Ma'am." He went around to the back of Lexus and opened the back hatch.

She gave Mac a quick disapproving stare. "You military types are all alike, aren't you?"

"It's part of our training…Grams," Mac said, feeling embarrassed for some reason. It was funny how parents and grandparents can do that to younger people.

"Well, now hear this, missy. As long as you two are on my farm, there will be no military rules and regs, I'm just plain Pennsylvania farm folk and Harmon's grandmother. You can be polite if you like, but no salutin' or any fancy stuff like that. You're liable to make my cows nervous, and I can't afford that."

**1621 Local_2021 Zulu  
****Sarah Rabb's Farm  
****Beallsville, Pennsylvania**

"**Grams, that was great,"** said Harm pushing his chair back slightly from the table.

"More cherry cobbler, Mac?" Sarah Rabb asked as she started to get up from the table.

"No thank you Mrs. Rabb," Mac replied. The older woman gave Mac a penetrating stare.

Mac gave her an embarrassed look. "Sorry…Grams. It's a force of habit," the Marine hastily explained.

Sarah Rabb's stare quickly faded. "They really do ingrain that formality stuff into you, don't they?"

"It's part of who we are," Harm started to explain to his grandmother when the sliding door opened and a man little younger than him stepped inside. He was almost as tall as Harm, but not quite. He wore a pair of dirty overalls and red and black checkered insulated shirt.

"Grams, there's an SUV parked out back with DC license tags…." He trailed off when he saw the man and woman sitting at the table with Mrs. Rabb. These were obviously the people who had been driving that SUV. He quickly corrected himself. "Oh sorry. Evening, folks…."

Grams smiled at her hired hand's protectiveness and quick thinking when it was found there was no danger present. "Eb, come on in," she motioned for him to join them at the table. "You haven't met my grandson, Harmon, and this is his friend, Mac."

Eb walked forward and extended his hand. "Pleased to meet you-"

"Harm," the former Top Gun said quickly taking his hand.

"Pleased to meet you, Harm." He turned to the pretty lady sitting next to the man "and you're Mac?" he asked somewhat confused.

"Short for MacKenzie," Mac explained self-effacingly with a graceful smile that lit her ethnic face. "My friends call me 'Mac'"

"Well then, pleased to meet you as well…Mac." They shook hands. She had a firm grip and her ethnic features reminded him of someone from Central or South America.

Grams nodded to her hired hand. "We just had some vegetable soup and we were getting ready to have some cherry cobbler. Would you like to join us?"

Eb grinned. "Yes'm. If you don't mind, I'll take a little of the vegetable soup if there is any left."

Grams smiled as she got up from the table, "Plenty left Eb. You sit with Harm and Mac, and I'll get the soup."

"So Eb," began Harm as he sat down. "You're her hired hand…."

"Yes sir, my wife the kids and I have been for the last seven years or so." Grams came back from the stove and ladled some of the soup into the bowl next to him.

Harm's eyebrows rose up in surprise. "Has it been that long?"

"Oh, don't worry about it, Harmon," said Grams affectionately to her obviously concerned and embarrassed grandson. "I don't need a nursemaid checking on me, but I did need some help with the farm. I'm not as young as I used to be." She set a plate of toasted and buttered rolls in front of the hired farm hand. Eb nodded to her and took one of the rolls.

Mac smiled at that comment. "Eb, how old are your children?"

"Well…Mac," he said a little unsteadily, not being used to calling women masculine names, "I guess they really aren't children anymore. Amos is nearly twenty one and Elizabeth is almost twenty three. But you know how parents are, they never really think of their kids as being grown-up." Eb immediately ate a couple of spoonfuls of soup wanting to make sure that Grams knew he appreciated her hospitality.

"So why-?" Began Harm.

Eb stopped eating and looked directly at the aviator/lawyer. "-Are they still here and not out on their own? Well, they both are, in a way," explained Eb understanding his unspoken question,

"You see, Amos helps plant and harvest crops in the valley. Elizabeth, well, she and my wife run the local grocery mart back down towards town."

"I see," said Mac. She had more questions, as any good lawyer did. She just wasn't sure how to ask them without seeming too nosey.

Grams solved that problem for her. "Well Mac, did you want a piece of that cherry cobbler?" Then she looked at the tall Naval aviator/litigator sitting next to her. "And what about you Harmon?"

Harm and Mac looked at each other as if to see who was going to answer. Harm smiled at Mac. She returned the smile. "We'd love some Grams, thanks," Mac replied.

**xxvxx**

**With the rest of the soup eaten by Eb**, and with Grams [along with Mac] working their way through their second piece of cobbler, Harm found himself puzzling over Grams' farm hand and his unusual name.

"Eb, so how did you get that name? And please don't tell me tell me you're Eb as in Eb of Green Acres," said Harm in half-joking voice.

Eb smiled at the witty reference. "No Sir, that's just Grams' nickname for me. My full name is Caleb Esbenshade."

"Well, you can sit there all night cross examining him if you want, Mr. Sailor-Lawyer," Grams said huffily, "but those cows won't milk themselves." She looked at Mac as if sizing her up. "Well, do you want to question him some more, or would you like to help me with the cows?"

Mac shot her partner cruel smile. "Of course I'll help you, Grams," she said taunting the aviator-lawyer.

Harm rose from the table with Eb following. "Look Grams, I just wanted to know a little bit more about your farmhand," he said by way of explanation. "I wasn't there when he was hired."

"Then you should have been here for the interview," Grams said dismissively with a hint of displeasure in her voice. "C'mon Mac, let's go see to those cows."

Harm and Eb quickly followed the two women as they headed for the barn.

Blatantly ignoring them, Grams gathered the first set of milkers and began placing it on the first cow that had entered the holding pen. Mac was already herding the rest of the group toward their individual pens.

Harm stopped short, amazed by what he was seeing. Ninja Girl was handling the herd like an old experienced cow-hand as she lead them into the barn.

When Mac had them all inside, Harm and Eb went inside as well. Mac was moving from cow to cow, gently ushering them into series of circular metal stalls. While the animals munched on the hay and grass placed in the center of this merry-go-round of stalls, the Light Colonel attached a milk extractor to the first cow. When the animal started, Mac moved to soothe the beast and in a few moments it was contentedly eating the hay while the machine warmed up and then began extracting the milk from the cow's udders.

For a moment he flashed back to the Chaco Boreal when that crazy bovine had wandered out onto the road in front of them and how Mac had been able to get the animal to move when he couldn't.

"Where did you learn to milk a cow?" he asked in a slightly bewildered voice.

"A girl has to have some secrets, Flyboy," the Light Colonel said with mock seriousness as she attached the machine to another cow's udders.

"Great. Then don't tell me…." he huffed.

The ruse didn't work. Mac just laughed at his antics and shook her head. "That tactic is not going to work on me, Harm."

"Well, it was worth a try," he said still sounding a little miffed.

**xxvxx**

**When the milking was finished, there was still plenty of daylight left**. While Harm helped Eb with one of the malfunctioning tractors, Mac and Grams went back inside the house.

Mac walked over to the living room window where a single electric candle was shining brightly. Harm had told her these were friendship candles, indicators that the family within was willing to accept visitors. Mac was glad that Sarah Rabb had accepted her so readily. She stared out at yard wondering what it would be like to live on a farm….

"Harm told me you have visions…"

Mac was surprised and a little shocked by her blunt statement. "He did?" she said, trying to keep the surprise out of her tone and her voice neutral.

Unknown to the Marine JAG Corps lawyer, Sarah Rabb was curious, but not being judgmental. "Yes," she replied blandly as if they were discussing the weather.

Mac though, wasn't sure just how Harmon's grandmother felt about Mac's 'psychic abilities'. "Oh…what did he say about them?"

"He said they can be confusing and frightening to you – like the ones about him. Is that true? Are they confusing and frightening? …What are they about?"

Mac closed her eyes as she fought to suppress the vision of Harm getting shot down. Until now that dark vision had not haunted her days or nights for weeks, but now as soon as his grandmother mentioned it, the vision of Harm's death came back as sharp and clear as ever.

Mac had her back turned to Grams, looking out the window at the late afternoon view. It also served to hide the disturbed look on her face. "To tell you the truth, ma'am, uh, Grams, they scare me. There was a recurring one not long ago where Harm was killed…when he had to bail out of his plane…." she admitted.

"And did he have to actually bail out?" knowing full well he had. Harm had told her when he called to arrange this trip.

"Yes, but it didn't happen the way it did in the dream…he survived…" Mac was unsure what else she was supposed to say.

"Because you told him about it," Grams said finally.

Mac turned to face Grams. There were tears in the corners of the Marine's eyes. Sarah Rabb could see the anguish in Light Colonel's features. "Maybe…I don't know," Mac said wistfully as she turned back to the window.

Grams moved over to her and laid her hands softly on the JAG Corps attorney's shoulders "Mac, listen to me. You warned him what was going to happen and knowing my Harmon the way I do, he took your advice to heart. Now I don't know how or why you have your visions…but the selfish part of me would like to think your sixth sense will keep Harmon safe. However, I do know this. It's a gift from God and you should treasure it - not be afraid of it."

Mac turned to face the Rabb matriarch. "But I saw Harm's death-" she began weakly.

"You saw what might happen, Mac…it didn't," Sarah Rabb said in a soothing voice. Mac fought the urge to break down in this woman's arms. Mac wasn't ready just yet to let down all her shields.

For her part, the Rabb matriarch understood that Sarah MacKenzie had been hurt in the past – she had spotted it when they came in. Even if Harm hadn't kept her informed on everything that had happened to her, Sarah Rabb knew that Mac was projecting an image of strength and understood why. She wasn't going to push her; Mac needed time to trust, and she appreciated that more than the Light Colonel knew.

"Remember Mac, you yourself said earlier that the images in your visions are mixed up and vague. I'm thinking that was more of a warning of what might happen if you hadn't worked together to stop those terrorists."

She looked Mac straight in the eyes. "Don't forget you also helped find Harm when his plane went down in the Atlantic back in June of 2001…"

The Marine's mind quickly flashed back to Harm nearly drowning in that Atlantic storm. She shuddered involuntarily causing Sarah Rabb to embrace her. "He told you about that?" Mac said quietly as she returned her hug. Grams was pleasantly surprised that Mac was taking to her so readily.

"You have had more of an impact on him than you realize, Sarah MacKenzie," Sarah Rabb said as she continued to hold Mac.

**xxvxx**

**It had been a nice evening.** The three of them sat out on Grams' screened-in porch and watched the sun as it slowly sank over the Alleghany Mountains. As darkness claimed the farm, they sat and watched the fireflies flicker and wink and listened to the chirping of the crickets.

"It's so peaceful here," Mac said quietly as she squeezed Harm's hand.

"Umm hmm," Grams said chuckling softly as she continued to rock in her chair next to the swing. "Guess I'm so used to this, I don't even think about it anymore."

"Well, it's very nice of you to share it with us, Grams," Mac said quietly as she and Harm continued to slowly swing.

Harm's grandmother smiled at Mac finally using her nickname without having to think about it first.

"I'm just glad you and Harmon were able to come up and visit me – I'm not a spring chicken anymore."

"I'm sorry it's been so long," Harm said automatically and with a twinge of regret.

Instead of realizing it was joke, her grandson had taken her seriously – not unlike her husband had and her son. He was Rabb through and through.

She looked over at the tall aviator/lawyer. "Now Harmon, I know you would come if you could. So there's no need to apologize. I'm just glad you could come and bring this wonderful partner I've heard so much about."

Mac's ears perked up at that comment. "Really? You've talked to Grams a lot about me?"

Harm cleared his throat as if he had suddenly swallowed a bug. "Ah, no Mac, not that much, really."

Grams chuckled. "Don't let him fool you, Mac. Despite his lawyerly façade, he's talked about you…a lot."

Mac felt a warm glow and a certain satisfaction at hearing this. It was sort of karmic payback for that time Chloe blurted out that Mac talked about Harm 'all the time'.

"It's okay, Harm," Mac said softly, glad that the porch was now dark.

"No Mac, it isn't…." Harm replied sounding somewhat embarrassed.

The Light Colonel silently prayed that Commander Indignant wouldn't stick his foot in his mouth and ruin this beautiful evening.

"Harm, please; it's all right-" she said quickly, trying to calm him.

But the tall Naval Commander was not about to be silenced. "No Mac, Grams is right – I have talked to her, a lot, about you."

His admission made Mac's mouth pop open in surprise. Thank God for that darkness. She was sure Grams had a surprised look on her face as well.

But she just continued rocking and chuckled again. Grams had done that deliberately to her grandson! She had wanted him to admit that.

Mac's heart began to beat a little faster. "You have? Really?"

"Well at first, it was to complain about your hard headedness," Harm said trying to recover some of his dignity.

"My hard headedness," Mac repeated with a touch of displeasure lacing her tone.

"…And the fact that you were a Marine," Grams added with hint of mischief.

"You did give me a pretty hard time when you first came on board, Mac," Harm said defensively.

"Me?!" Mac exclaimed as she stopped swinging causing the seat to sway unevenly. "Flyboy, you were the one who gave me such a hard time. I was the newbie, remember?"

Grams smiled at Mac's use of the nickname for her grandson. She found that she liked it – especially the way Mac said it.

"I remember, Marine. But you had such a chip on your shoulder-"

"Chip on my shoulder?!" Mac's voice went up an octave as she straightened up in the wobbling seat.

"Now Mac," Grams said trying to defuse this situation. "One thing you have to remember is that Harm loves a good tease and you are, if you'll pardon me saying, the perfect foil."

Mac now felt on the defensive. "I am, am I?" she challenged. It was still a friendly tone, but she was ready to escalate if necessary.

"But the other thing you need to keep in mind, Mac, is that Harm wouldn't have paid so much attention to you, if he hadn't had feelings for you."

That statement pulled the Light Colonel back to reality.

"Is that true, Harm?"

Silence.

"Harm?"

"Guilty as charged, Mac," he said chuckling.

Grams laughed out loud. "You don't know how hard it was for him to admit that, Mac."

Now Mac was smiling again, as she gave her tall boyfriend a gentle dig in the ribs. "I have a pretty good idea, Grams."

All three chuckled. Grams started her rocker again and the lawyers resumed their synchronized swinging.

"Well, as much fun as this is, I have to get up and milk the cows in the early morning – they won't come in the house and get me up to milk them."

Harm and Mac stopped their swing. "Grams, before you leave I have a favor to ask,"

"What is it Harmon?"

"I should have asked this earlier and don't know why I didn't. You wouldn't happen to have a, uh, spare bed, would you?"

"A spare bed?"

"Well, uh, we're not married yet," Mac said sheepishly, "and we didn't want to do anything to upset set you."

She gave her grandson a lop-sided grin. "You mean like sleeping in sin? No, Mac, I'm sorry, I'm afraid I don't."

"Look Mac, I'll just sleep on the couch. I've done it before…."

But the JAG Corps Light Colonel would have none of it. "Oh no you don't, Harmon Rabb. I saw that couch. It's not nearly big enough for your frame. I'll sleep on the couch-"

"Will you two stop trying to out-nice each other and let me finish? Both lawyers were stunned into a surprised silence. "Thank you – now, as I was saying. I don't have a spare bed, but I do have something else that might solve your problems. You two come with me…"

She lead them into the house and up to the guest bedroom. Grams went over to the closet and pulled out what looked like the part to a table.

Before the two could ask, she chuckled as she turned down the bed and slipped the wooden piece into and under the mattress cover and then through a gap in the middle of the cover. "My mother gave me this bundling board when I moved over here. She told me if my girls ever had male callers from out of town, this would keep them out of trouble…" She turned and gave Mac a wry look. "'Course, I never had any daughters."

Then she winked at the Light Colonel. "But I guess it works for future granddaughters-in-law, as well."

**xxvxx**

**Mac sighed and looked over at the board.** The soft orange glow from the farm's dusk-to-dawn light gave her the outline of the former Top Gun in bed next to her. He was sleeping on his side, facing away from her.

"Harm?"

"Uh," he muttered, trying to ignore her. It was bad enough that she was so close and yet so far away.

"Harm," she said a little more insistently.

"Yeah Mac?" he answered sleepily but he didn't turn over. He couldn't face being so close to her and not being able to touch her.

"You asleep?" she whispered softly.

"No Mac," he replied, trying his best not to disturb the bundling board as he burrowed down deeper into the soft downy bed.

She got a mischievous grin on her face. "Wanna tell ghost stories?"

He sighed heavily. "Goodnight Mac,"

Her soft laughter floated through the room as she settled down in the bed. "G'night Flyboy."

**0410 Local_910 Zulu  
****US Highway 77  
****La Grange, Texas**

**Only two hours left to go on his shift,** DPS Patrolman Jason Christian was glad this tour would soon be ending. Other than one wasted Texas State University student he had found asleep on the side of the highway, the night had been pretty quiet. Now he was making his way through the quiet streets of La Grange with the intention of heading down US Highway 77 toward Corpus Christi.

As he pulled out of the city proper and started to head across the bridge, he saw it. A late model Dodge sedan. What drew his attention to it was the fact that the lights were on, parking brake engaged, and the motor was running. Not to mention the open car doors.

_What th-? Damn traffic hazard…_ he grumped to himself. What idiot would leave a car here like that at this hour of the morning?

As he pulled closer and flipped on his squad lights, he reached over and tapped in his onboard National Crime Information Center (NCIC) computer the license plate number that he could see with the aid of his mirror mounted spotlight.

He clicked his car radio mike. "Base this is unit fourteen, checking wants or warrants on a burgundy 1998 Dodge Stratus, Texas License number Nine, Two, Bravo, Victor, Mike, One, over."

It only took a few moments for the NCIC onboard computer to not find any record – a cross check of the DPS database didn't pull anything either [other than the license information] for the car owner, identified as one Petty Officer, Second Class [PO2], Rachel LaGrew, a Legalman, currently stationed at Corpus Christi Naval Legal Service Office at Corpus Christi Naval Air Station.

"1998 burgundy Dodge Stratus, Texas License number Nine Two Bravo Victor, Mike One …no outstanding wants or warrants at this time…." his radio crackled.

Jason sighed. It was bad enough that PO2 LaGrew left her car just on the other side of this bridge on US 77, so why did she leave it like this?

The more he thought about it; it occurred to him that most people don't abandon cars with the engine running. But now another thought occurred to him as he got out of his cruiser and he cursed himself for it not being his first thought, given the recent uptick in terrorist activity.

Maybe LN2 LaGrew didn't just leave her car here.

Trying to balance assuming that this might be related to a terrorist action against the idea that Petty Officer LaGrew might have simply decided to commit suicide by leaping off the bridge in a fit of despair, the DPS Patrolman moved toward the idling car. The suicide option sounded plausible. While not common, he guessed someone might do that.

Then another dark thought occurred to him as he undid his pistol flap – Maybe PO2 LaGrew didn't drive her car here – maybe someone else did.

Cautiously, he walked over and peered inside the car using his flashlight. No lights blinking on the dashboard indicating anything wrong. The car had been put in park. No blood on the seats or signs of a struggle. _Looks like LaGrew or somebody was going on a long trip…._ Jason thought as he observed the suitcases in the back seat.

There was also the usual stuff you see for a long trip…a small cooler, a small food container…nothing unusual there.

He debated about opening the containers and checking for drugs or other contraband. Being new to the Department of Public Safety though, he didn't want to get into trouble.

He opted, for now, for a less invasive search._ Might as well check around the car…._ As he walked around to the back of the idling vehicle, his personal radio came to life.

"Unit 14, do you need assistance?"

He clicked his push-to-talk button as a La Grange City patrol car rolled up, lights flashing. "10-4 base; I've got an idling Dodge sedan parked on the north side of the US 77 bridge that goes over the Colorado River. Driver and passengers are nowhere to be found." He looked around the car. "Better send a Criminal Investigation Team and notify the Naval Criminal Investigative Service office in Corpus. I'll protect the scene until they arrive."

As he finished on the radio a La Grange police department patrol car pulled up next to him.

"What've you got?" the older officer asked as he eyed the idling car.

"Not sure. The car is registered to a Petty Officer 2nd Class Rachel LaGrew out of Corpus." Jason replied.

"You found her car like this?"

"Yeah."

The questions continued. "Any problems with the car?"

"Not that I can find – no dashboard lights indicating any problems…."

"Where's the Petty Officer?"

"Didn't find her anywhere around when I got here. I've just started searching." Jason knew the older officer was trying to be helpful and was careful not to just dismiss anything he said.

"What are you thinking?"

"Truthfully? Suicide or someone stole her car and abandoned it."

"Not many people leave cars running or in the middle of a highway," the older policeman pointed out unnecessarily.

"Yeah, I know," Jason said as he peered in the windows with his flashlight. The older officer put his car in park and got out to join him.

The older officer looked with his flashlight as well. "Cause she's Navy, you thinking terrorists?"

Jason continued probing with his eyes, hoping to spot something. "I'm not ruling anything out at this point – her body might even be in the trunk, but I don't want to damage any possible evidence till the Navy gets here."

The older officer nodded. For a young one, he was pretty bright. "I'll call for backup. I'm surprised you haven't had a traffic jam out here already."

"Thanks," he said and looked up at the older man. 'Eddie Flynn' was the name on the plate above his badge.

"Thanks, Eddie." As the officer nodded and started to walk away, he brushed his hand away from his face. Jason saw the action out of the corner of his eye.

"Damn bugs – they love this river bottom…." muttered the officer as he started to get in his car.

In the back of his mind Jason thought he should probably check around the railing just to make sure he didn't miss anything. Using his flashlight as a guide, he walked over to the concrete bridge rail.

An errant fly buzzing around him made Jason realize those bugs might be attracted by something else.

The look on Eddie's face told him he was thinking the same thing.

They both ran over to bridge guardrail and looked over.

Eddie and Jason peered over the side, shining their lights into the gloom below, "Damn," Eddie hissed.

At the bottom of the ravine were two persons lying very still. One male, one female.

-TBC...


	11. Chapter VI

**Tears for Allah-Chapter VI**

**A/N: - If you watch 'Burn Notice' you'll know what a Fusion Center is. For those that don't, all large police stations have offices for Homeland Security operatives. **

**0440 Local_ 0940 Zulu  
****NLSO Branch Office - Central  
****Corpus Christi, Texas**

**Lieutenant, junior grade, Jason Tiner took a deep breath** and slowly let it out as he stood in front of the doors to the Branch Office bullpen. It was still dark inside. The guard on duty at the gate had been surprised and little suspicious as to why this lawyer was here so early. But then his concern faded as Jason presented his papers.

The guard had harrumphed as Jason walked away from him. _A newly minted JAG Corps officer – Commander Pelzer would eat him for breakfast…_

Now Jason used his key given to him by the Office Manager, Chief Petty Officer Gilland on Friday afternoon to open the glass double doors. Computers blinked and whirred in the darkness as the Lieutenant, j.g. made his was to his office…wow…his office.

For years he had been used to occupying a desk in Admiral Chegwidden's outer office. Now, he was going to have-

He glanced down at the name plate next to his door. 'Lieutenant, j.g. Jason N. Toner' _N. Toner? Wait a minute…that's not right…_ He looked around the office. Yes, this was the room that Chief Legalman Gilland had shown him Friday afternoon….

_Oh well, it could be worse…_ He sat down and turned on his desk lamp and then his computer. Now he'd need a password. He opened the middle drawer… _There it is…_ Gilland had left him his username and password.

Jason unfolded the paper.

_Username - TonrNLSOC8241_

He inwardly groaned. Another misspelling. Oh well, there was nothing could be done about it right now. He was about to log in when his phone rang.

"Petty…ah, Lieutenant Tiner speaking,"

If the person on the other end noticed his slip, they didn't mention it. In fact, the voice was all business.

"Chad Tolbert, NCIS Special Agent in Charge, Corpus Christi. We got a call a few moments ago from the Texas Department of Public Safety. Do you know Petty Officer Rachel LaGrew?"

"She's on my staff," Jason said non-committally wishing, he had said 'our' staff. Again Tolbert didn't seem to notice there was a slip-up of any sort.

"There's been an accident involving your Petty Officer."

"An accident? Where?"

"On US Highway 77 just outside of La Grange, Texas," he paused. "It's kind of strange one though,"

"Strange? How so?" Jason asked.

"The car was left idling in the middle of the highway. Lights on, no problems could be found with it, but the Patrolman reports that two people were found on the shore next to the Colorado River. Apparently they jumped or fell off the bridge for some reason. One of them was your Petty Officer LaGrew."

Jason looked over at the wall clock. It was nearly 0500. His boss would be coming in soon. Jason made a snap decision. "I'm headed up that way now Special Agent Tolbert."

The voice at the other end actually sounded relieved. "So am I. Say, why don't we ride together, save the Government some paperwork?"

Jason couldn't really see any reason why they shouldn't do this. "Sure. Meet me outside my office in ten. I need to call my CO and let him know what's going on."

"Yeah, me too – I was finishing the graveyard shift when this call came in."

**xxvixx**

**Commander 'Slim Jim' Pelzer hated it when his phone rang at this hour**. Not because he wasn't up. No, he usually got up about four to start his run. Today he was running late but at least he caught the phone on its first ring before it had a chance to disturb his sleeping wife.

"Pelzer," he said tersely into the receiver.

"Sorry to call this early, Commander-" the male voice began.

"Who is this?" Pelzer demanded.

"Lieutenant Tiner, Sir."

"Tiner?" He said in a moment of non-recognition. Then it hit him who Tiner was - his newest attorney to join the staff. _The Hero of Falls Church,_ he thought darkly. "Tiner, where are you, and what the devil's going on?" he quizzed in rapid fire fashion.

Pelzer's 'just the facts' questions reminded Tiner of Admiral Chegwidden and he responded as Petty Officer Tiner would have.

"At the office sir. Legalman 2 LaGrew has been in an accident, Commander."

It took a moment for NLSO Head's brain to process this new information. "Where?" He said after a moment.

"Highway 77 just outside of La Grange. Sir, I'm headed there now with NCIS Special Agent in Charge Tolbert."

Given the early hour, it would have been fruitless to order his new attorney to stay. No one else was going to be in the office for another 30 to 45 minutes, so it was only logical that he should go to the scene of the accident. _So much for the usual early morning run,_ "I'm on my way in Tiner. Report to me when you get there."

"Aye, aye, sir," Jason said before hanging up.

**xxvixx**

"**He's dead."** the doctor declared flatly, standing up. He hated these early morning calls, more so since he passed his fortieth birthday last month.

"Are you sure Doc?" Patrolman Christian said looking down at the mud covered man. He found it hard to believe that the guy was actually dead. He could imagine him having a few broken bones, but dead?

"Yeah, the impact on that rock," family practitioner Stan Yarborough said pointing to a bloody piece of sandstone sticking out of the ground. "Though it was surrounded by mud, it punctured his skull, snapped his neck and severed his spinal cord. Death was instantaneous."

Jason could hardly believe hitting that one rock could have caused all that damage. Some would call it a freak accident. "How about the Petty Officer?"

Stan carefully walked through the mud toward the DPS Patrolman. "She was extremely lucky. Compound fractures on both of her arms, but if she hadn't thrown them in front of her at the last moment, it would have been a lot worse." He looked over at the sluggish moving water and then back at Jason. "The water wasn't that deep."

"Really appreciate you coming out here at this hour, Doc," Jason Christian said to the doctor, extending a hand to him help him out of the gooey muck.

"Thank Officer Flynn, not me. He's the one who dragged me out of bed."

"Well we appreciate you coming so willingly then," DPS Patrolman said wryly.

Yarborough smirked at him. "Yeah, well, I guess I have to wait for the Navy guys to get here and do their thing, right?" He looked back up at the bridge overpass. "Say, any idea why these two jumped?"

Jason Christian shook his head. "Nothing indicates why they did it. Could've been an argument, he could have been trying to kill her, she might have been trying to kill him, but it's really anyone's guess at this point until we talk with the Petty Officer."

Stan looked back at the shrouded body. "Too bad you can't ask him. Oh well, maybe the Navy investigators will know more about this..."

Patrolman Christian hoped that was the case. Especially since they learned Petty Officer LaGrew's passenger was a Muslim foreign student and, according to the Eddie Flynn's dispatcher, a person of interest in a murder case back in Austin.

**0617 Local_1117 Zulu  
****Front Gate  
****U.S. Disciplinary Barracks (USDB)  
****Fort Leavenworth, Kansas **

"**Special Agent Leroy Jethro...Gibbs, NCIS,"** the Marine guard said aloud as he read the identification card the gray haired man had handed him. His partner was just finishing the inspection of the Ford Taurus rental Gibbs had driven in from the airport. "Who are you here to see at this hour of the morning, Special Agent Gibbs?"

"Ensign Theodore Lindsey," the Head of the DC Major Case Response Team stated complying with the request.

The two gate guards exchanged a look. "Lindsey's the one that killed that JAG attorney, Singer, right?" said the one looking at the NCIS agent's ID card.

"That would be him," Gibbs replied stoically.

The MP Sergeant handed Gibbs back his ID and smirked. "Lindsey should be getting ready to start another fun filled day here. You dropping in for a visit will tickle the Ensign pink."

Gibbs gave the Sergeant a wry smile as he put the ID back in his jacket pocket. "I bet it will."

**0710 Local_1210 Zulu  
****US 77  
****La Grange, Texas**

**Jason eased his Dodge Durango** in behind two Department of Public Safety cars parked on the bridge. The Dodge Stratus still sat in the middle, straddling both lanes.

"Looks like they've left everything for us to examine," remarked Chad as they got out of the SUV.

During their drive up from Corpus, Tiner had learned his passenger had been with the Corpus Christi NCIS branch office for a little over three years. He and his wife, a contract employee at NAS Ingleside working on the Mine Countermeasure Ships stationed there, had an apartment near the duplex Jason was renting in Flour Bluff.

As they approached Legalman 2 LaGrew's car, a solidly built dusty blond hair gentleman wearing a Texas Ranger's badge walked up to them.

"Ranger Tyler Banks," he said as he shook both Tiner and Tolbert's hands. "We've kept everything as the DPS found it."

Chad nodded pulling well-worn notepad from his breast pocket. "So who's the patrolman who found the car?"

"That would be DPS patrolman Jason Christian." The Ranger turned to the officer who was standing next to his cruiser. "Hey Christian, come on over here."

Jason broke away from the knot of local officers and DPS patrolmen and walked over to the trio.

Banks made the introductions. "This is NCIS Special Agent in Charge Chad Tolbert and Lieutenant Jason Tiner, the JAG officer from Corpus," Banks said by way of an introduction. "Gentleman, Patrolman Christian."

Tiner and Tolbert shook hands with the DPS patrolman. "Thanks for keeping things as you found them," Tiner said.

"Tell us what you found," Chad Tolbert said affably.

Jason Christian nodded and began his report. "Well at approximately 4:10am I found Petty Officer LaGrew's Dodge Stratus idling right where it is now. The doors were open but the trunk was locked. I didn't find any evidence of foul play or any blood in, on, or near the car. After a cursory examination of the area, officer Edward Flynn and I discovered a badly injured Petty Officer LaGrew and the body of one Hassan Merhod, age 26, a student at the University of Texas at Austin on the riverbank below the bridge."

"So they both jumped?" Chad said thinking aloud as he looked from the car to the bridge railing.

The DPS patrolman shook his head. "Not meaning any disrespect, Special Agent Tolbert, but your guess is as good as mine. They could have both jumped, or Hassan may have jumped and pulled the Petty Officer down with him or vice versa. At this point, it's anyone's guess."

Chad turned to the newly minted JAG attorney. "What do you know about Legalman 2 LaGrew?"

Tiner was prepared for the question. "Nothing in her SRB indicated any problems of any sort. She was taking summer classes at the University of Texas." He felt good about having grabbed this information before he left the office.

But Chad was just getting warmed up. "Know anything about her relationship with this Hassan Merhod?"

Now Tiner shook his head. "I just came on board this morning, but there was nothing in her file that indicated any potential problems."

Chad made another note on his pad and then flipped it shut. "Okay, let's go take a look at the body and see if we can pick up anything from it about what might have happened."

The four men proceeded over to the end of the north side of the bridge and walked down the embankment toward Hassan's shrouded body.

**xxvixxx**

"**Hey Ensign, you got a visitor!"**

Ensign Theodore Lindsey put down the paperback he had been reading and stood up.

"Open 23!"

The metallic clang of the cell door opening still startled Teddy Lindsey even though he had been here since early May.

Teddy looked at the burly Marine guard and blanched. "Who is it?"

The Marine glanced at the dog eared paperback novel. "Grapes of Wrath, huh?"

"Never finished reading it in school," Teddy replied adjusting his steel rimmed glasses. "Who did you say was visiting me?"

The guard smirked at him. "I didn't. But if helps put you in a better frame of mind, I think it's an NCIS agent."

"An NCIS agent!?" Ensign Lindsey said in surprise as he was herded down past the other cells toward the visitor's area.

**xxvixx**

**Chad Tolbert grimaced as he snapped another photo **of Hassan Merhod's body."Wow, talk about your bad luck..."

Jason Tiner bent down and peered at the fatal injuries. He looked over at Stan Yarborough. "Death was instantaneous?"

Stan nodded. "When he hit that rock it was all she wrote. At least in my opinion. Only an autopsy will confirm that. But first you guys have to find out if he has any relatives that will allow that."

Patrolman Christian looked up at the bridge overhead. "No way to tell if they fell or jumped."

"Could've been doing some kind of crazy stunt – you know, drunk, daring each other to walk on the railing..." Ranger Banks theorized.

Jason Tiner looked over at family practitioner cum county coroner again. "Where did you say Legalman LaGrew was taken?"

Stan walked over to quartet. "They took her to St. Marks' in town. She's in serious, but stable condition. It's the same place we're taking Mr. Merhod, that is, once you approve it."

"I've got all the photos I need," Chad said to Tiner. "What do you say we go visit Petty Officer LaGrew and see if she can tell us anything." He turned back to the DPS patrolman and doctor. "There will be medical examiner here from Corpus NAS anytime now. He'll accompany Mr. Merhod back to Corpus."

**xxvixx**

**Teddy Lindsey's eyes grew wide with shock **at the gray haired man who walked into the interrogation room. "Special Agent Gibbs?! Wha- wha- what are you doing here?"

The senior NCIS motioned to the Marine guard who turned and left the room. "I just wanted to have a little chat," Gibbs dropped a thick folder on the table in front of him.

Teddy audibly swallowed and looked down at the thick tri-fold folder sitting in front of him and then back at Gibbs.

"What's this?" Ensign Lindsey said with some trepidation.

"What we're going to chat about," the Head of the MCRT replied dryly. He sat down and opened the folder and pulled out a sheaf of photos and couple of stapled documents. He laid the photos out directly in front of the Ensign. From left to right there photos were of Mustafa Atef, Kabir Atef, Captain Yerastov, Amad bin Atwa, Khalil 'Mohammed Hassan' Zahari, Sadik Fahd, Raul Garcia, Samir al Sahood, Colonel Darcy Livingston, Hamid al Harib, Master Gunnery Sergeant Rudy Wilbane, Captain Jacques Lewis, and Loren Singer.

Teddy swallowed and then gave Gibbs a guarded look. "Why are you showing me photos of these people and Lieutenant Singer?"

"You remember Mustafa and Karbir Atef-"

Teddy quickly interrupted while nodding his head. "Yes and Captain Yerastov and Amad bin Atwa and Mohammed Hassan. I was in on the SECNAV's briefings on these people. But I-I don't know who these others are."

Gibbs smiled and shook his head. Then he began telling Lindsey who the others were. "Sadik Fahd. Originally from Iran, former bodyguard to Yassir Arafat. He plotted to smuggle 100 Stinger missiles to cells in the US by bringing them to this man, Raul Garcia, a Paraguyan drug lord and arms dealer. Garcia was going have them shipped overland from the Chaco Boreal into the US. Samir al Sahood. Originally from Kadahar, part of bin Laden's al Jihad terrorist cell at the Darunta Training Camp. When things got too hot in Afghanistan, he fled to Iraq and took over an al Diwaniyah insurgent contingent with the help of Darcy Livingston, former Force Recon officer and this man, Hamid al Harib, former member of the Egyptian Army and Muslim Brotherhood. The three of them plotted the attack on JAG Corps Headquarters and tried to fire SCUD missiles armed with Hydrogen Cyanide warheads at 36th MEU stationed in Mirbullah. They had the help of these Marines - former Captain Jacques Lewis and former Master Gunnery Sergeant Rudy Wilbane."

He paused and dropped the smile. "Raul Garcia and Colonel Livingston are dead. Sahood, Harib, and Captain Lewis are in custody. Master Gunnery Sergeant Wilbane is UA and Sadik Fahd has gone underground. Do you know where they are?"

Teddy Lindsey felt bile rising in his panicked throat. His complexion became pale. "N-No! I don't! Why would I? And what has this got to do with Lieutenant Singer?!"

Gibbs swept up the photos of the al Jihad members and put them back in the folder and replaced them with another photo that he put next to Loren Singer's. "A few months before you started your liaisons with Lieutenant Singer, she was seen with this man. Sean Macklin, an exchange student from Ireland. He's known to have sympathies with a splinter group of the IRA and al Jihad. Did you know she was involved with him?"

Ensign Lindsey shook his head so hard Gibbs thought it would snap off. "She had ties to terrorists?! To al Jihad?! Oh God! Oh God! Oh God! Oh God! This cannot be happening to me! No! She didn't discuss any of her past relationships with me, Agent Gibbs! If she was still in touch with him she didn't tell me!"

Gibbs nodded thoughtfully and then gave the Ensign a wry smile. "I see, so she just came to you with the classified information about JAG Corps' staff and that was it?"

Lindsey looked at him in wild-eyed panic. "Yes! Yes! No! Wait! It's all in my confession!"

Gibbs reached into his coat pocket and pulled out his reading glasses and put them on. "Sorry, getting older, you understand." Then he opened the stapled documents and began reading.

"'Lieutenant Singer had threatened me. She told me she was going to tell my wife that the child she was carrying was mine if I didn't pay her $5,000. I went to Easy Al's Check Cashing and cashed a check from my personal account in the amount of $5,000 dollars in order to pay the Lieutenant. When I met her Saturday evening at Potomac Park she told me $5,000 wasn't enough and said she was going to tell my wife what I had done – all of it. She turned to leave and grabbed for her. She slipped on the ice as I grabbed her and hit her head on the bridge railing and then the concrete. She was unconscious and bleeding heavily. I panicked. I started to call 911 but then I thought if I got rid of her, I could tie it to Commander Rabb, since I knew that he and Lieutenant had recently been at odds over his half-brother. I picked her up and threw her into the water. At the time, I thought she was dead. I just wanted her to go away.'"

Gibbs voice dripped with skepticism as he took off his reading glasses. "So she just came to you with the classified information about Admiral Chegwidden's people and in return you gave her dinners and several rolls in the hay, she got pregnant, threatened to tell all and when she fell, you in a panic, you threw her off that bridge so she would just go away?"

"Gibbs! I'll make you a deal!" Lindsey was frantic.

The Head of the DC MCRT gave him a cynical smile. "What kind of deal?"

"Any kind you want! Just please, God, don't let me go to Gitmo! I swear to God I didn't know what that little bit-"

"Watch your language, Ensign!" Gibbs said in his best DI voice.

Lindsey recoiled momentarily but then pressed his case with even more fervor. "Sorry! But I swear to God, Gibbs, I didn't know that the Lieutenant was involved with terrorists too! Please! I wasn't involved in whatever she was doing!" His voice took on a pleading tone.

Gibbs was unmoved. He had other dirtbags try this. "So she never mentioned Macklin or any of the others?"

Lindsey put his head in his hands for a moment. Gone was the sneering smug attitude that he had when he was arrested in April. He couldn't even look at Gibbs anymore. "No. Our deal strictly involved the audit but not any classified files. We-We talked about what happened at JAG, that's all. I recorded everything and then transferred it to my computer. The more we talked about our mutual hatred of JAG Corps, the more we found we had in common. We had dinners together to discuss what she had learned and...one thing lead to another. Your Forensic Lab Specialist recovered all my notes and files. That's all I had and she never mentioned anything about al Jihad or any classified files..."

Gibbs looked at Ensign Theodore Lindsey for a long moment. His gut told him that the Ensign was telling the truth. There wasn't an exchange of classified files, only Lieutenant Singer blowing steam about what went on at JAG. And if she was involved with Macklin, she never told Lindsey. They were back to square one on this case.

**0835 Local_1335 Zulu  
****St. Marks Hospital  
****La Grange, Texas**

**If it weren't for the bruises on her face and her arms in casts,** Jason Tiner would have described Legalman 2 Rachel LaGrew as pretty.

"That's all I remember, Special Agent," Rachel said with a dejected sigh as she finished her statement. Chad glanced over at Lieutenant Tiner and then looked at his notes.

According to Legalman 2 LaGrew, she had picked up Hassan at a hotel just off of IH-35 as they had agreed to do early last week. She hadn't asked why he wanted to meet her there. From there they were to drive to Corpus where he would drop her off. She and Hassan had been dating about two years. He had never said anything to her that indicated he was a fanatic of any sort. In fact, he had seemed ambivalent about religion in general, being focused more on his studies.

So why did he try to kill the Legalman? Well, part of the answer to that mystery had been supplied by Staff Sergeant Kim Porter, Marine Criminal Investigation Division (CID) who was in the room with them.

According to Staff Sergeant Porter, Merhod's name popped up when his handler, Amal Abinjinad , and another person of interest, Kassim Tabatabainejad were pulled over for a routine traffic stop in Dallas. Both men had alcohol on their breath and were belligerent with the officer that had initiated the stop.

He gave them the standard field sobriety tests and determined they were too drunk to be driving. It was when he started to arrest them for DUI that things got interesting. First, the two drunks began arguing with each other in Arabic. Then Amal started telling the arresting officer that he wanted to make a deal with him in exchange for his freedom. At this point Kassim tried to throttle Amal and began cursing him saying 'his blood would join that of other Kafirs'. Amal responded by punching Kassim in the nose. Fortunately by the time this happened, several other officers had arrived, and what could have turned into messy fight on the side of the highway was cut short.

When the dust settled, both men were taken to separate patrol cars. As soon as Amal was seated in the back of the cruiser, he told the officer he was member of al Jihad and began naming places of terrorist incidents and people, including Darcy Livingston and Hassan Merhod. He then told the officer that he would be killed if the officer didn't help him.

The officer decided it was worth a gamble, and when they got to the station, he took Amal over watch commander's office and asked to speak to the Homeland Security liaison in the Fusion Center. The officer told him what had happened during the traffic stop and the names he mentioned. Rather than ignoring Amal, he listened to him for a few moments as he repeated what he had told the officer, checked a file on his computer, and then called Staff Sergeant Porter.

"I have to admit I was ready to dismiss what they told me about Mr. Abinjinad," she admitted to Jason as Chad continued talking to Rachel. "But then my partner reminded me that if we ignored this drunken immigrant in light of the terrorist attack that took place at JAG Headquarters back in July, we'd probably find ourselves reassigned to some backwater post in the middle of Rabbit Tracks, USA."

"So where is your partner now?" The Corpus JAG officer asked.

Kim Porter gave him a wry smile. "He's accompanying Mr. Abinjinad back to NCIS Headquarters in DC. I was going to catch a later flight back because I had to finish up paperwork with the local LEOs on Amal and Kassim. That's when a call came in the liaison's office about a Petty Officer and a foreign student taking a header off a highway bridge in La Grange. With Kassim on his way to Gitmo, I got in my rental and headed down here, figuring it was something routine at first."

"Let me guess, the liaison called you back-"

She nodded. "-and told me the student involved was Hassan Merhod. The same Merhod Amal had had mentioned in his rambling confession. I got pulled over twice for speeding on my way down here. The second time I was pulled over and explained what was going on, they put me in a cruiser with a big DPS patrolman who I swear must've broke a land speeding record getting us here. Believe it or not, he drove faster than I had been driving," she said with another droll smile. She immediately sobered up again when she looked over at LN 2 LaGrew.

Jason could see there were tears in the corner of Rachel's eyes. She had been extremely lucky that her glasses had fallen off when she plunged off that bridge. Otherwise the injuries to her face would have been much worse. As it was, she had several nasty bruises along her cheekbones and around her eyes. Fortunately there hadn't been any stones in the mud she hit.

Kim Porter walked over to the bed. "Legalman, you stated earlier that Hassan had wanted to stop and mail a package?"

Rachel looked cautiously over at the Marine CID agent. Jason could tell that Rachel LaGrew thought she was in trouble. "Yes, in LaGrange. I thought it was weird that he couldn't wait to do this till we were in Corpus...

**xx_begin flashback_xx**

'_Why did we stop to mail that package Hassan?'_

'_It is none of your concern' Hassan said coldly, effectively silencing her._

_He looked over at her face and immediately felt sorry for snapping at her. 'Forgive me, Rachel, it is a personal matter, I should not speak to you that way.'_

**xx_end flashback_xx**

"I didn't think anything more about it because he apologized. Then he got to bridge and said the car was acting funny."

Chad picked up the story from there. "...and when you got out, he yanked you over to the bridge railing and after a brief struggle knocked you over the side-"

"-but I grabbed him as I went over. The last thing I remember was heading for the water and praying it was deep enough."

Kim looked at Jason and Chad and then back at the Legalman. "Thank you, Petty Officer. We'll be in touch."

Rachel tried to smile at the three of them as they exited the room. Outside her door, a DPS patrolman acknowledged the presence of the trio.

Kim turned back to the door. "I'm going to stay with her, see if she remembers anything else. You two be careful. Hassan might have left a surprise in that package."

Chad nodded. "The local LEOs have the street cordoned off where the mailbox is located. We'll let you know what they find."

**0945 Local_1345 Zulu  
****Conference Room One  
****JAG Headquarters  
****Falls Church, Virginia**

**Monday, 8 September 2003**

**Sturgis and Bud were still perusing the files** just handed to them by LN 2 Coates when he cleared his throat indicating he wasn't quite done yet.

"All right, moving on. Finally, I have information on a few incidents that affect us."

AJ adjusted his reading glasses as he looked at the sheet he held. "Two weeks ago an Indian army border patrol found a body in the Siachen Glacier. He was identified as Abu Fahrad Hamadi."

The JAGC attorneys and senior staff exchanged puzzled looks. Bud was the first to voice their confusion. "Who was he, sir?"

The JAG looked over the top of his reading glasses at Bud. While he didn't growl, he made it plain the Lieutenant had jumped the gun. "I'm getting to that, Lieutenant, if you'll let me."

Bud looked stricken as only he could. "Sorry sir," he said quietly. Mac inwardly winced in sympathy.

AJ continued with his brief. "Hamadi was a key player in Samir al Sahood's cell at the Darunta Training Camp."

This time Harm spoke up. "What was he doing near the Chinese-Indian border, sir?"

AJ gave him a dark smile. "We don't know that yet, Commander. But ONI does have, thanks to our contacts in the Indian Army, a notebook that he was carrying. Apparently he was going to meet some members of the East Turkestani Liberation Organization when he somehow either fell in a crevasse or was caught off guard by an avalanche and became trapped in the ice."

Now it was Mac's turn to speak. The implications of finding one of Sahood's lieutenants near the border with China were staggering, "What does ONI think they were up to?"

AJ sighed. He didn't like hearing Sahood's name pop up either. "According to ONI, Hamadi's notes indicated concerns with Coalition operations along the northern Afghanistan border. Seems that between Dostrum's pacification operations and the Coalition's efforts to locate and neutralize an al Qaeda presence in the area, they've forced Sahood's cohorts to seek help from allies in, ah, neighboring countries."

"How do we fit in sir?" Harm replied. He wondered if they would be headed to Afghanistan so soon after getting back from Iraq.

The Navy-Marine Corps JAG gave him a terse answer. "For now, we don't." Seeing the baffled looks return, he continued. "Directly, that is, Commander. ONI wants us to give them an evaluation of Sahood's cell based on our dealings with them in Mirbullah. Colonel, you'll take the lead on this because you were on the ground with Colonel Livingston's unit. Commander, you'll assist because you discovered Sahood's connection with Lieutenant Dodge's death."

Mac looked at Harm. Their silent expressions at each other indicated there was a lot there to cover. "Sir, when would you want our analysis and evaluation?"

AJ looked thoughtful for a moment. "By Tuesday's secure. Colonel, Commander, time is of the essence. Coates has sent the analysis and evaluation template to your respective email boxes."

Harm and Mac gave each other knowing glances and then looked at the Admiral. "Aye, aye, sir," they chorused.

AJ cleared his throat again, to signal he still wasn't finished. When the group settled down again, the JAG continued reading. "Now, at around that same time of Hamadi's death, The destroyer, USS Ingalls, part of NATO's Standing Naval Reaction Forces, Maritime Group Five, was conducting a Visual Boarding Search and Seizure operation 270 miles off the coast of Somalia. The Somali dhow that they boarded turned out to be a pirate mother ship. Unfortunately the boarding party ran into trouble."

"What kind of trouble, sir?" Bud asked. It was apparent to him that either he or Sturgis would be affected by this one. And this time he didn't feel like he had jumped the gun.

"According to the NCOIC of the boarding party, Master at Arms Chief Milo Thompson, one of the pirates tried to shoot his way out of custody and was killed by Master at Arms 2nd Class Walter Brumwell."

"Sounds pretty cut and dried to me, sir," Sturgis commented. "The pirate was shot by 2nd Class Brumwell in self-defense."

AJ smirked. "You'd think so, Commander, but it's not, uh, cut and dried. Chief Thompson reported they could not find the weapon."

Bud again jumped in, voicing the JAGC attorneys' curiosity. "They searched the entire crew, sir?"

AJ nodded. "And the entire ship from bow to stern, Lieutenant. No weapon was found matching 2nd Class Brumwell's description of what the pirate had been carrying."

The four attorneys that were present at today's staff call exchanged glances. This one would definitely require a JAGMan investigation.

AJ Chegwidden looked directly at the former Dolphin. "Commander, you will be the lead on the JAGMan team investigating this incident. The Ingalls and the Somali pirate dhow are at anchor at Djibouti. You will proceed to Andrews Air Force Basewhere you will board an Air Force

C-17 headed to Camp Lemonnier and then head overland to the harbor area where the Ingalls and the dhow are currently docked. Coates has your orders and movement instructions. Lieutenant, you'll accompany the Commander." The Legalman 2 walked over and handed Sturgis and Bud the envelopes containing their travel orders.

He eyed both men. "You will report your findings to the Ingalls' CO, Captain Tyrell Jackson, at which time he'll determine what charges, if any, will be filed against 2nd Class Brumwell."

"Aye, aye, sir." they replied.

The JAG nodded. "Good. That will be all. Dismissed."

As the attorneys and JAGC senior staff got up to leave, Bud's cell rang. It was a local call, but he didn't recognize the number.

He looked up apologetically at everyone. "Excuse me, Admiral, sirs, ma'am." Bud hurried out into the hall and pressed the talk button.

"Yes, this is Lieutenant Roberts, speaking."

"Lieutenant? This is Jason Tiner speaking. I need your help-"

"Tiner?!" Bud broke into a big grin as he started walking down the hall toward his office. "Hey man, it's good to hear your voice! How's Corpus Christi?"

"Sir, I have a problem," Tiner said somewhat more forcefully trying to get the junior JAG officer's attention.

Bud's smile disappeared. "What is it Tiner?"

The new attorney sighed. "It's my Legalman, sir, she's been charged with conduct unbecoming."

-TBC...


	12. Chapter VII

**Tears for Allah-Chapter VII**

**1004 Local_ 1404 Zulu  
****JAG Headquarters  
****Falls Church, Virginia**

"**Your Legalman?" Bud repeated**. He knew there was something else to this, but it sounded like he was going have to drag it out of the former Admiral's Yeoman.

"Yes, Legalman Two Rachel LaGrew," Jason replied, but still he didn't say what exactly had happened or why he was calling Bud.

One thing he had learned from his mentor Harmon Rabb, Jr. was when someone was reluctant to talk, you kept asking questions. So he tried that. "Are you prosecuting or defending?"

"Defending sir," Jason was getting good at answering a question with an economy of words.

Ah that was it. First time jitters. How well Bud remembered those. "Tiner, you can handle this, I'm sure of it. Otherwise your CO wouldn't have assigned you to the case," the junior JAGC officer said reassuringly.

"It more than that, sir. Jennifer suggested I talk to you..." Okay, so what exactly was going on? And how was Jennifer involved in this?

Bud looked up the hall at Jennifer Coates who gave him a sheepish look before she headed back into the bullpen. "What about talking to Commander Rabb?" he said into the phone. He was really beginning to feel like he was out of his league on this one.

"After what happened earlier this summer, I can't face him, sir. You understand."

Bud could certainly sympathize with that. Though he and Commander Turner were getting along better, but things were still not hunky dory between them.

He tried another question. "What happened? What did she do, Tiner?"

That opened the dam spillway. "It wasn't her so much as her boyfriend...he tried to kill her. Tried to throw her off a bridge near La Grange, Texas. Turns out he was working for al Jihad, but he was deep undercover. No one knew until after his death that he was working for al Jihad."

Bud wasn't sure what to say next. And he had other pressing matters to take care of. "Look Tiner, I'm getting ready to head overseas for a couple of days, but-"

Then the newly minted JAG attorney dropped a bombshell that changed everything. "Sir, I think this also involves Lieutenant Singer."

Bud was flummoxed by that announcement. "Uh, Lieutenant Singer? How?"

"It's difficult to explain over the phone, sir-" the former Yeoman began somewhat tentatively.

Bud sighed. Stuck between the proverbial rock and a hard place. He closed his eyes and made a decision. "You want me to come down there?"

Tiner's voice immediately became grateful. "Oh sir, if you could, I'd really appreciate that."

Bud sighed again. "Okay, fax me what you have and how it ties to Lieutenant Singer."

Now Tiner sounded energized for the first time in this conversation. "It might take a few minutes, sir, but I'll get it sent to you. Thanks again, sir."

Bud silently prayed that he knew what he was getting into. "All right Tiner, don't worry. One way or another I'll help."

"Thank you, sir," Jason said appreciatively.

"This may not work, Tiner," Bud cautioned the former Yeoman. "It may turn out there is nothing we can do to save her career."

Jason was sobered by that comment. "Yes sir, but thank you for being willing to try."

**xxviixx**

**Bud walked back down the hall into the bullpen**. When he entered, Harriet immediately stood. She could tell something was up.

"Bud, what is it?" She walked over to him.

"Tiner needs my assistance with a case," Bud explained to his wife.

Harriet tried to remind him that he already had a case he was going to be working on. "But Bud, weren't you supposed to be heading to Camp Lemonnier this afternoon?"

Bud knew what she was trying to do, but he couldn't just turn his back on Jason. "Yeah, but the Admiral may change his mind after I talk to him. Don't worry Harriet, it'll be fine."

Leaving his wife to her thoughts, he walked over to Jennifer's desk. "Coates, I need to speak with the Admiral."

Jennifer was honest enough to give him an embarrassed smile. "Thanks for helping him, Lieutenant. I don't know all the details, but from what he told me he's going to need all the help he can get."

**xxviixx**

"**Enter!"**

Jennifer Coates stuck her head in the door. AJ looked up from his never ending mound of paperwork. "What is it, Coates?"

"Lieutenant Roberts needs to see you, Sir."

AJ weighed whether or not to grant the request. Hell, the paperwork would keep. "All right, send him in."

Jennifer opened the door wider and Bud walked up to the Admiral's desk and came to attention.

The JAG didn't look up as he continued to sign off on various investigative reports. "Lieutenant," he said as a way of acknowledging the junior JAGC attorney but also letting him know he was a very busy man and to get to the point for his visit.

So Bud took a breath and then plunged ahead. "Sir, I'm requesting permission to go to Corpus Christi."

AJ put his pen down and looked up at Bud Roberts over his top of his reading glasses. "Today?"

Bud tried hard not to flinch. "Yes, sir," he replied with as much steel as he could put into his voice.

AJ looked down at his paperwork again. "Denied," he said flatly.

Bud couldn't believe he was being dismissed so cavalierly. "Admiral...!"

The JAG was not in the mood for this kind of malarkey. He stood, taking off his reading glasses and giving Bud a harsh stare. "Lieutenant! In case you've forgotten I just assigned you to head to Camp Lemonnier this afternoon with Commander Turner!"

Bud hurriedly acknowledged that fact. "Yes, sir, I know that, sir."

"Then you better have a damn good reason for needing to go to Corpus Christi instead!" He paused and took a breath. Bud Roberts was not just a wet behind the ears attorney fresh out of Naval Justice School anymore. He had matured quite a bit since then. So the Lieutenant probably did have a good reason for coming in here like this. "This, um, doesn't have to do with your recent problems with Commander Turner, does it?"

Bud wanted to assure the JAG this wasn't the case. "No, sir. Not at all, sir. Sir, I don't know how else to say this. Lieutenant Tiner needs my help."

Now the irritation came back to Chegwidden's voice. "Help with what?"

"A conduct unbecoming case," Bud said simply.

The JAG sighed. He knew that Bud had bonded with the former Yeoman before he left, probably remembering his own days as a law school student. "Lieutenant, if his CO assigned him the case, then he must be the right man for the job."

Bud had expected that the JAG would say that, so he had to impress on him, as Tiner had with him, why this case was so important. "Sir, his case involves Lieutenant Singer."

AJ, though, wasn't following Bud's logic. "Lieutenant Singer? How the blue blazes does his case involve Lieutenant Singer?"

Before Bud could say anything else, a sharp rap on the door interrupted their 'discussion'.

"Enter!" AJ barked somewhat more sharply than he usually did.

Coates quickly opened the door and walked in. "Sorry, sir," she said by way of an excuse as she came in. "Lieutenant, here is that fax you asked for."

Bud numbly took the multipage fax from her. Jason had compiled quite bit since their last conversation. Either that or Jason really did have a whale by the tail, so to speak. "Uh, thank you, Coates. I, uh, think, Admiral, this will explain why I'm needed in Corpus Christi, sir."

AJ took the multipage fax from the Lieutenant, and putting on his reading glasses looked at the papers for a few moments.

Silence reigned while the JAG flipped through pages. After a few more moments, he sighed and put the pages on his desk. He looked over at his aide.

"Coates, cut new travel orders for the Lieutenant. He's going to be working out of the Corpus Christi Naval Legal Service Office for a few days."

"Aye sir," Jennifer said smartly then she turned and headed back out to her desk to work on the revised travel orders.

Bud wasn't sure this was good news. After all, he was supposed to be headed to Camp Lemonnier. Just what had Jason said in that fax? "What about Commander Turner, sir?"

AJ sat back down and handed the fax back to Bud. "I'll send Commander Mattoni with him. He should be getting back any minute now from the District"

"But sir," Bud began. He didn't want to add Alan Mattoni to the list of people who had a bone to pick with him...

The JAG gave the junior JAGC officer a withering glance. "Don't strain my good nature, son. You just get ready to head to Corpus Christi. Find out what the hell is going on down there. I'll alert Commander Pelzer you're on your way and why."

Bud came to attention, glad to have cleared this hurdle. "Aye, aye, sir."

**xxviixx**

**Mac sat staring blankly** at her monitor. Reading about this alleged al Jihad member who had died trying set up a meeting with his compatriots had gotten her to thinking about another al Jihad operative.

**xx_begin flashback_xx**

'_That so called freedom will drag your country to the bottom...'_

'_We write in blood…a language you can understand...'_

**xx_end flashback_xx**

Sadik's sneering face disappeared from view. Mac saw herself with Clayton Webb when they were locked in that shack in the Chaco Boreal

_I had no idea it would get this bad... _she heard herself say.

Suddenly her lower back gave a violent twinge. So violent that it left her gasping for air and wondering if she was going to pass out.

Slowly the spasm subsided and she was left feeling a little lightheaded. Ever since her adventure in the Paraguayan jungle she had been having more and more trouble with her lower back and pelvic region.

Still, she wasn't about to go whining to a doctor. She had dealt with this before. Usually though, it only came after loving making. For it to spasm while she was sitting in her office chair was unusual. Well, she'd monitor it and if got worse, she'd think about seeing a doctor. She looked up and noticed Harm had not joined her yet. He was supposed to be helping with this...where was he?

**xxviixx**

**Harmon Rabb had opened the folder** on Loren Singer that had been left in his inbox, more out of curiosity than anything else. When he asked Coates and Harriet about it, both claimed ignorance to how it got there. It didn't come in an interoffice envelope, it didn't have the DJAG's or Chegwidden's familiar scrawl on it, so where did it come from? Well, maybe opening it up and looking at it would solve the mystery.

He admitted to himself that he really hadn't thought about the file after he stuffed it in his briefcase, and when he put other files in his case, it got lost in the shuffle. It wasn't until he had cleaned out the last of the administrivia files that he noticed it was still there in his case.

So now here it was in front of him. It was just a plain manila folder with **Singer, Loren** on the file tab. Nothing really mysterious about it. Harm opened it up. Inside was a one page brief and some other documents. Some stapled, some not. The brief was recap of Loren's service record. Highlighted was her work with Admiral Chegwidden on finding and locating Kabir Atef. Next to the highlighted part was a scribbled note. 'See annex A'. Harm leafed through the papers until he found Annex A. It was a listing of al Jihad members, some names he knew very well like Darcy Livingston and Sadik Fahd, but there were others he didn't know. By one name was scribbled the word 'pilot?' Then he saw another name that stopped him cold... Abu Fahrad Hamadi. What kind of list was this...was it Loren's? If so, how did she get a list of these names?

Harm was about to flip back to the previous pages to see if he could learn more about why this one person that had the word 'pilot' written by his name when Mac rapped on his doorframe. He closed the file folder.

Mac looked at her partner with concern. "Harm, are you all right?"

The aviator/lawyer looked up from the closed file on his blotter. He gave her a blank look.

Usually the Commander would look up with a startled look on his face and begin shuffling papers when she caught him like this, but not this time. "What are you reading?" The Light Colonel could see Harm was really intrigued with whatever was in that file.

"Oh, uh, sorry Mac, I, uh, got caught up in some last bits of the administrivia the Admiral had given us," Harm said apologetically.

The SJA Colonel smirked at him. "Well you'd better get you head out of the clouds and get your six into my office. We're supposed to be working on this analysis and evaluation together, remember?"

Harm looked away from her and down again at his blotter. What was he looking at his blotter for? Was it that folder? "Uh, sorry, Mac. I'll be right there," he almost mumbled.

Mac moved closer to his desk. He wasn't going to get off that easy. "What's so interesting in that file anyway?"

Harm quickly opened his middle drawer on his desk and slipped the file inside. "Just an oversight on one of the annotated wills I was working on," he said, looking up and giving her an innocuous smile. Then his smile thinned and disappeared replaced by a look of concern. "Hey, are you all right?"

Mac stopped short of coming around the desk to face him. "What? What are you talking about?"

Harm stood. "Mac, you're pale as ghost."

Mac quickly deflected his concern. It was nice that he cared, but now was not the time. "Harm, I'm okay, really."

"Really." He didn't believe her, but he didn't want to pursue the matter at the moment, but they would talk about it later.

"Yes really," she said trying to reassure him. "Now c'mon, Flyboy. We got a deadline to meet."

**1431 Local_1831 Zulu  
****Andrews Air Force Base  
Camp Springs, Maryland**

**Alan Mattoni made his way **on board the C-17 and saw a glowering Sturgis Turner looking him as he made his way to the bench seat next to him.

Alan gave his new partner a nonchalant smile. "I hope that scowl isn't for me. I didn't even know until I was twenty minutes outside DC that I would be going to Camp Lemonnier with you. Luckily, Jacque packs me an extra seabag just in case."

The former Dolphin shook his head. "No," he rumbled, "it isn't for you. It's because I had to deal with a Lieutenant that thinks with his heart first and his brain second. Which is why you are here instead of back at JAG Corps Headquarters."

"Whoa, now man, that's a little harsh, even for you. I take it this Lieutenant is one Bud Roberts? What did he do?" Alan didn't say 'this time' on purpose because like everyone else at JAGC, he had hoped that the former Bubblehead and the former PAO had smoothed over their differences in Mirbullah. At least it had seemed that way, until now.

Sturgis chuckled ruefully. "You guessed right. Bud decided at the very last possible moment that helping Jason Tiner was more important than working on a JAGMan case which the Admiral had assigned him to," Sturgis said bitterly. "The man runs off at drop of hat just because a former staffer cries for help. And the worst part is, the Admiral let him."

Alan shook his head. "Come on now, Sturgis, you know that isn't the case, and I know from personal experience that if AJ Chegwidden had thought Bud merely wanted to go down there to help any JAG personnel that felt overwhelmed, be they enlisted or officers, he'd read the riot act to both of them."

Now Sturgis shook his head. "That may be, but why didn't Bud tell me what this was about? All he said was there was 'a change of plans and that he was going to Corpus Christi.'"

Alan gave the former submarine officer a harsh look as he strapped in. "Probably because he feels like you wouldn't listen to him." When Sturgis looked at him for an explanation, he continued. "I heard you two had a falling out before he went with you, Mac, and Harm to Mirbullah.

Sturgis sighed. "Bud's bobbling of my disciplinary hearing before the board. He had taken Tiner's advice then."

"Look. I know you don't think much of Jason Tiner. Heck, I didn't think he would ever amount to much, but a lot has changed since that incident. When JAG was attacked, Jason kept Jennifer Coates and several other people from getting killed. He also helped ferret out two spies Colonel Livingston had planted at JAG. If the Admiral sent Bud down there to help him, it must important."

Just as Alan finished, the Air Force crew chief made to signal to the ground crew and the jet engines on the big plane began to spool up.

Talking now without almost yelling would be impossible. So Sturgis elected to chew on what Alan Mattoni had told him. Okay, just what had Jason Tiner stumbled onto in Corpus Christi?

**xxviixx**

**Bud's butt was still sore** from that rough flight on that C-130 from Andrews. At least he wouldn't be jet lagged. And he wouldn't have deal with a certain Commander. The look Turner gave him at Andrews could have set his suit on fire when he told him he was headed to Corpus Christi. He wished he'd been able to explain what happened, but something told him any talk with the former Bubblehead at this point in time would have led to some kind of blow up.

The Marine crew chief grinned at his Squid passenger. Navy types were always so fussy when they fly. "You survive okay, sir? I know it got a little rough on the way down from Washington when we went around that squall line."

Bud though grinned right back at the Marine crewman. "I've had much worse flights with Navy crews, Staff Sergeant. They tend to be hurricane hunters in training when it comes to bad weather."

The crew chief was impressed. He hadn't expected that kind of answer. "Really sir?"

Bud nodded his head. "Absolutely. Give the pilot my thanks for getting me down here so quickly. By the way can you direct me to the base motor pool?"

The Staff Sergeant stood a little taller. Maybe Squids weren't so bad after all. At least this one wasn't. "Yes, sir, that building next to the hangar. Ask for Sergeant Perez, she'll take care of you."

Bud gave him a grin like they were two old buddies as the Staff Sergeant saluted him and he returned the salute. "Thanks again." As Bud started down the plane's ramp, he began whistling 'Anchors Aweigh'.

**xxviixx**

**Mac clicked her mouse and pages began spitting **from her printer. "There, now we have a rough draft to work with."

Once the document finished printing, Mac divided the printed pages in half and gave one set to Harm and kept the reminder for herself.

Harm, pen in hand, started looking at the analysis they had hammered together for Deputy Director of Naval Intelligence Richard La Porte.

He knew that Mac's sense of urgency about getting this done stemmed from her last run-in with Admiral La Porte when she botched that Article 32 defending his daughter's desertion charge. The aviator/lawyer also knew that her flub would not have happened if she hadn't been worried about him flying for the CIA Air Corps.

But he also knew something else was bothering her. Whether she realized it or not she would wince every once in a while and shift her position in her chair. Mac probably thought she was doing a good job hiding this but she had forgotten Harm had seen her looking pained and pale when she stopped by his office.

Harm looked up and saw Mac staring at him over the top of her sheaf of papers. "Well?" she asked trying hard, and failing miserably, not to appear anxious, "What do you think?"

Harm gave her a wry smile. "You mean our analysis and evaluation? I found a couple of typos but nothing serious. Otherwise it looks pretty good."

She leaned closer to him so she could see his copy of the papers. "Where?"

Harm moved closer to her. "Here and here. And a couple of more on the following pages, I circled them."

Mac made a face. "I can't believe I did that," she grumbled.

"Mac, it's okay, everyone makes typos," he assured her.

Mac shook her head. "No, I should have seen them when I was looking at my copy of the draft."

She had as much as admitted that something had disturbed her concentration. So Harm decided to broach with her what had happened earlier. "Okay, I saw you wincing while you were working just now."

"It's nothing," she said in an off-hand manner.

"Mac, the blood was drained out of your face when you came into my office. C'mon Marine, talk to me."

Mac sighed heavily. Commander Nosey had once again reared his ugly head. "You're not going to let this go until I spill my guts, are you?"

Harm tried for compassion. "Maac, I'm worried about you."

That got her. "Okay, promise me you won't go all mother hen on me."

"I can do father rooster, but not mother hen," he said glibly. "Physically impossible."

She gave him a sardonic smirk. "You know what I mean, smart guy."

Harm knew he had to be careful. He didn't want her feeling pressured about this. "All right, I promise I won't go all father rooster on you. Now what's going on, Marine?"

"It's a twinge I get in my back every once in a while," she explained, sounding somewhat embarrassed talking about it. "Some are worse than others. Stress seems to make it worse. Like right now."

"La Porte has you running that scared, Ninja Girl?" Though it came out sounding like a taunt, it really wasn't.

Mac though had apparently not been listening to the unintended jibe. She was exorcizing her own demons. "Harm, I nearly got his daughter sent to Miramar for treason, and he called me incompetent! I want to show him I'm not the doofus he thinks I am!"

"Mac, you're not a doofus. That's Bud's area of expertise according to Harriet," he said, trying humor to reassure her.

Mac gave him a half-hearted smile. "Thanks, Navy, that makes me feel a lot better."

But the aviator/lawyer wasn't done with his argument. "Mac you did right by Petty Officer La Porte and got her the best sentence possible. Her father understood that. And Admiral La Porte saw what you did for her and she didn't blame you for what happened, did she?"

He could tell she was still blaming herself. "No, but Harm, that's not the point. I still messed up."

"Mac we all mess up. You are human, you know. Now getting back to these spasms, how long have you had these?"

Mac fought not to bite his head off. After all, he was showing concern for her. "They're twinges and I've had them off and on since our little adventure in Paraguay. It's no big deal."

But the aviator/lawyer was not buying what she was selling. "Mac, when you look white as ghost after one of these twinges as you call them, something is off. How did you handle these while you were with your Force Recon team?"

At this point, she thought, honesty wouldn't hurt. "Grunt candy mostly. It didn't seem to affect me as much then. Look, if I have another like that one, I promise to go on sick call and get it looked at, okay?"

But Harm still wasn't convinced. "All right, Mac, but I'll be watching."

"I have no doubt, Navy." Despite being a bit annoyed at his concern, she had to admit it was nice having someone care about her.

**xxviixx**

**Bud walked into the Corpus Christi Naval Legal Service Office** [NLSO] and was met by a severe looking woman with horn rimmed glasses and her blonde hair done in bun so tight, he wondered whether or not that was responsible for her grim look. The former Seahawk PAO also idly wondered if he got too loud, would she put her index finger to her lips and say 'shhhhh'.

"Lieutenant Bud J. Roberts, JAG Corps Headquarters. I'm here to see Commander Pelzer." Bud noticed the other legalmen and yeomen in the office worked hard not to look up at this new arrival. A few shot him furtive glances.

Bud watched the Chief Legalman's face morph into frightening looking smile. "Lieutenant Roberts, I'm Chief Legalman Gilland. Just give me a moment."

Gilland punched a line on her phone while giving Bud a smarmy smile. "Commander? Lieutenant Roberts just arrived. Yes, I'll send him in."

She put the receiver back on its cradle. "The Commander will see you now."

Bud noticed that Chief Legalman Gilland made no attempt to get up and walk him to the door. She obviously had a lot of paperwork to do since they were down one Legalman. The rest of the office staff tried to resume looking busy.

Bud Roberts walked over to the door and knocked.

"Come," came the stern voice from within.

Bud steeled himself. He opened the door and walked in.

"Lieutenant Bud J. Roberts, JAG Corps Headquarters," Bud said as he presented himself to Jason's commanding officer.

"Close the hatch, Roberts. The Admiral told me to expect you this afternoon."

Bud closed the door and when he turned back to Commander James Pelzer, the man motioned for him to sit down. "Take a seat Roberts and tell me what brings you down here."

Bud sat down carefully. Commander Pelzer didn't seem like the warm and friendly type. The seat was offered as matter of courtesy for a visiting officer. It was obvious to Bud that he was not welcome here.

"I'm here sir, at the Admiral's request," he said without any pretense.

James Pelzer looked at him for a moment. "Are you here to take over Legalman 2 LaGrew's defense?" he said bluntly. "If so, you'll need to meet the prosecuting attorney, Lieutenant Strom. He's on my staff."

Bud decided it was time to show this Commander he wasn't just some flunky. He was a representative of Admiral Chegwidden's command and was here on official business.

"I'm not here to prosecute that case, sir. Lieutenant Tiner is capable of providing the Legalman with a solid defense. I'm here investigating Hassan Merhod's connection with one of our Headquarters' attorneys, Loren Singer."

Obviously the Corpus NLSO CO wasn't prepared for that answer. "Loren Singer? Wasn't she the one that drowned and they thought Commander Harmon Rabb, Junior had a hand in her death?"

Bud decided right then and there that he really didn't like this Commander. "Yes sir, the very same. But as we all know, he wasn't involved at all."

Pelzer immediately backpedaled. "No, no, glad to hear it too. Rabb's got a sterling reputation otherwise."

Bud decided to stir the pot a little. "Commander, thanks to Lieutenant Tiner bringing it to our office's attention, we need to investigate how Mr. Merhod knew Lieutenant Singer. What can you tell me about Legalman 2 LaGrew?"

Pelzer immediately went on the offensive. "I run a tight ship here, Mister. I don't know about Legalman LaGrew's personal life, but she should have had better intel on her boyfriend. There's a war going on, you know."

Despite his surprise at the Commander's intense response, Bud tried to appear unfazed. "Yes, sir, I am aware of that."

Pelzer snorted. "That's why she's being charged with conduct unbecoming. If it turns out to be more serious than that, we'll look into charges of treason."

**xxviixx**

**Harm was back at his desk** with the folder he had shoved into his desk drawer when Mac had come in earlier. He opened it again and leafed through the pages till he got back to the list of names. Scanning the list, he saw below Abu Fahrad Hamadi's name several others listed that he was not familiar with:

Amal Abinjinad

Kassim Tabatabainejad

Hassan Merhod

Sean Macklin

Josef al Khamid

Haroun Yare

Izz al din Ga'al

Lutfi 'Muhannad' Treshchenko

Umar bin Ayyubi

Harm got a sticky note and quickly made a list of the names below Hamadi's. He studied the names for a few moments wondering just what kind of connections they had with al Jihad and why were they in this file with Singer's name on it. Harm picked up his phone and punched a button which brought up Coates' direct line.

"Coates, could you come in here for a few moments?"

Coates looked up from her monitor. She had been working on report for the Admiral, but it wasn't due yet so she welcomed the distraction.

"Aye sir, I'll be right there."

He watched as she got up from her desk, notepad in hand and made her way through the bullpen to his doorway. She rapped on his open doorframe announcing her arrival.

"You wanted to see me, sir?"

Harm gave Jen a gentle smile to put her at ease. "Yes, Coates, come on in."

Jennifer walked up to his desk.

"Sorry to pull you in on something like this. I need you to find out what you can about these names," he said, giving her the sticky note.

Jennifer looked at the names and then down at the open folder on his desk. The aviator/lawyer made no attempt to hide the folder from her. "Sir, is that Lieutenant Singer's file?

Harm looked up at her and motioned to the door. "Close the hatch, Coates."

Jennifer nodded and then walked over and shut the door. Then she turned back to face the Commander. She had no idea why he had asked her to close the door, but she trusted him.

Harm sighed. "You asked me if this is Lieutenant Singer's file. To be truthful with you, I'm not sure what it is, but it does have her name on it."

Now her curiosity was piqued. "And the names you've given me to investigate, they came from this file?"

Harm nodded.

As he had trained her, she began asking questions like any good investigator. "Are you assigned to an investigation about this file sir?"

"No," Harm replied giving her a level look. He could have stopped her inquiries with a 'that's an order, Legalman. But he really didn't feel like he could do that in this particular situation.

She kept asking her questions. "Where did it come from, sir?"

The JAGC Commander looked directly at her. "I was going to ask you about that, Coates. It was put on my desk just before secure a couple of days ago. Have you seen it before?"

Jennifer picked up the folder and looked at it. "I've never seen anything like this before, sir. And just for the record, I didn't put it on your desk, sir."

Harm gave her a wry smile. "I figured you hadn't, Legalman. But someone did and they wanted me to see what was in it."

Jennifer moved closer to examine the folder. "Did it come from the Admiral or Captain Rogers?"

Harm sighed again. "Not that I can tell," he said flatly.

Jennifer scanned the list of names again he had given her. "Do you have any idea who these people are?"

Harm sighed again as he shook his head. "Not a clue."

Jennifer digested that bit of information. "But they were in the file?" she asked.

Harm nodded . "They were on the last page. You might have missed that – I almost did the first time I looked at it."

Jennifer pursed her lips. She hated asking this question, but she had to. "Did you ask the Colonel about the file? Maybe she knows something about it."

Harm shifted in his chair. "I don't think she does, Coates, otherwise she would have already asked me about it and frankly I'd like to keep her out of this for now since it does involve Lieutenant Singer."

Jennifer nodded. "Understood, sir. And I guess the same is true of the Admiral and the Captain?"

Harm gave her a sardonic smile as he closed the folder. "For now, let's just keep this between us. Look Coates, if you don't want to do this, you don't have to-"

LN 2 Coates looked torn when he offered a way to opt out. "—No, sir, I want to help, it's just...I just...I just don't want you getting in trouble, sir. Not after what happened earlier this year."

The aviator/lawyer understood her concern. "I promise, Coates, if this ties back in any way with Singer's death or paternity questions, I'll notify the Admiral and NCIS, okay?

That seemed to satisfy the Admiral's assistant. "Okay sir. Let me see what I can find out."

Harm breathed a sigh of relief. Right now he needed someone he could count on to help him figure this out as quickly and quietly as possible. "Thanks, Coates, I owe you one."

Jennifer gave her smirk. "Actually sir, you owe me at least two. I dropped in and visited your charge while you and the Colonel visited your grandmother. By the way, Mattie seems like a very nice girl, sir."

Harm's eyebrows raised in surprise. "Wait a minute, Coates, back up a few steps. Who asked you to go out and visit Mattie?"

Jennifer gave her a knowing grin. "The Admiral, sir. Oh and don't worry sir, I really didn't mind doing it."

Harm immediately felt guilty at having left Mattie while he went off to visit his grandmother. He should have taken her with him and Mac. "How was she?"

Jennifer considered the question. "She's doing well. A little lonely, so I think she appreciated the company."

That stoked Harm's guilt even more. He looked up apologetically at the Legalman. "Coates, I don't know what to say."

She gave her mentor a genuine smile this time. It was nice to know that the Commander wasn't like some officers she had known in the past. "I'll think of some way you can repay me sir. For now, I'd better see what I can find out about these names."

**1635 Local_2135 Zulu  
****St. Marks Hospital  
****La Grange, Texas**

**Bud made his way down the hospital's hallway** toward Legalman 2 LaGrew's room. Down at the end of the hall a Navy Lieutenant in dress whites began smiling when he saw him approaching.

"Lieutenant!" Tiner looked relieved to see him.

Bud smiled as well as they shook hands. "Hey Tiner! Good to see you again. Call me Bud, please."

Jason Tiner's face momentarily clouded as he stepped back. "I'm not sure I can do that, sir."

Bud thought about his relationship with Harm and how he always referred to Harm as 'sir' and the Colonel as 'ma'am' despite knowing both of them for more than five years. "All right, Tiner, I can understand that. Is it all right if I call you Jason?"

Tiner's smile was back. "Yes sir, I'd like that, sir."

Bud nodded. He decided to skip the rest of the pleasantries and get right to why he was here. "So bring me up to speed on what we've got here so far, Jason."

"Yes sir." Tiner pulled out his PDA and tapped it a few times with his stylus. Bud started to look concerned as Tiner continued tapping.

After a few more minutes of tapping, Bud reached out grabbed the stylus. "Tiner."

Jason looked startled. "Yes, sir?"

Bud took a breath. Was this what it was like when Harm would tell him to focus? "Just tell me what you've learned," he said in a low, patient voice.

They began walking down the hall toward the police officer standing outside what he guessed was the Legalman's room.

"Oh, yes sir, right. Legalman 2nd Class Rachel A. LaGrew, staff assistant at Corpus Christi NLSO was found at approximate 0420 hours on 1 September on the bank of the Colorado River just below the US Highway 77 bridge just a couple of blocks from here. She was found with a student from the University of Texas at Austin, Hassan Merhod, who had apparently been killed. They. uh, had both fallen from the highway bridge after Petty Officer LaGrew said he tried to kill her by throwing her over the bridge railing."

Bud looked over at Tiner. This was an incredible story. "Did she say why he did this?"

Jason shook his head as they continued walking. "No, sir, she doesn't seem to know why he did it. She claimed they were driving to Corpus when he asked her to stop at mailbox in town where he dropped a package in the mailbox. When they got out on the highway bridge, he claimed there was something wrong with the car. They got out and that's when she said he forced her toward the railing intending to throw her over."

"So what happened? How was Mr. Merhod killed?"

"She claimed that during the struggle, she grabbed him and they both fell over the side. She said she doesn't remember what happened after that. All she knew was that when she woke up in the hospital they told her that Mr. Merhod had been killed."

It sounded incredible, but plausible. Then again, he hadn't questioned the Legalman yet. There were all sorts of ways this story could go at this point. "You mentioned that the student had mailed a package shortly before he was killed. What was it?"

"With the help of local law enforcement and the postal service, we found the package in the mailbox just he Legalman LaGrew stated. It was a package addressed to Amal Abinjinad. The bomb squad said it didn't have any explosives in it but we haven't opened it yet."

They stopped in the hall. Bud threw the new JAG attorney a puzzled look. "Jason who's 'we'?"

Jason had the good sense to look embarrassed. "Oh right sir, sorry, you didn't know. I'm working with NCIS Special Agent in Charge Chad Tolbert from the Corpus NCIS office and a Marine CID officer, Kim Porter."

Bud thought about this. "Jason, I can understand how Special Agent Tolbert became involved, but why is a Marine CID officer involved in this as well?"

He quickly brought the JAGC Headquarters troubleshooter up to speed on this new angle. "She and her partner were called by Dallas Police. It seems Mr. Abinjinad and another man who later turned out to be working with him got into fight after being pulled over on suspicion of drunken driving. He panicked and requested protection after admitting he was a member of al Jihad."

Of all the lucky breaks. Add to that LN 2 LaGrew had been able to grab at her attacker just as he was trying to throw her over the bridge railing. If Merhod had succeeded in killing LaGrew they would have had no idea how all this was connected together.

-TBC...


	13. Chapter VIII

**Tears for Allah-Chapter VIII**

**1004 Local_ 1404 Zulu  
****JAG Headquarters  
****Falls Church, Virginia**

**Mac was headed to get more coffee** when she saw Coates carrying a file box headed for her desk.

"Doing some heavy duty research for the Admiral, Coates?" the Light Colonel asked with a hint of a smile on her face.

Jennifer looked momentarily disconcerted then she gave a Colonel a big fake smile as she nodded. "Wha? Oh, yes ma'am! Absolutely! Please excuse me..."

Mac watched as the Legalman 2 went back to her desk, opening the file box and rifling through the contents. To say she was suspicious about what the Legalman was actually doing was an understatement.

She was about to walk over and say something to her when there was a loud bang that made everyone in the room flinch. The noise brought Harm to his doorway, but Carolyn Imes, Commander Burford and Major Clemons along with Lieutenants Beck and Bernard bolted into the bull pen area. Mac turned to see what had caused the noise and saw a young Legalman, Colton, on the floor scrambling madly to pick up the heavy legal tome she had dropped along with a half dozen file folders.

The young chestnut haired legal clerk shuffled the folders together. "Sorry, sorry, my fault, I'm so sorry," she said quickly to everyone in the room. Mac looked around the room and saw the looks of unease. Even Coates looked agitated – more so than usual - by what had happened.

Corporal Noel Fastell got up and quickly left the bullpen area.

Mac had seen this reaction before, but only with soldiers who had been in combat for the first time.

**xxviiixx**

**John Burford went into the washroom** and found Noel standing in front of one of the sinks, eyes closed, counting silently to himself.

"Corporal, are you okay?" John asked as he closed the bathroom door.

"No sir." the Marine said in a quiet honest voice. "When Legalman Colton dropped that book...the noise it made...I'm sorry, sir." He opened his eyes and looked at him apologetically.

John walked over and stood beside the Corporal while straightening his tie. "You don't have to explain. It's okay, Fastell, I understand..."

The young Corporal turned toward him. "You do sir?" There was a hint of incredulity in his voice.

John turned and gave him an understanding look. "Just because I'm a Lieutenant Commander in the US Navy, doesn't mean I'm a frontline veteran, Corporal. Yes, I've got some experience in combat zones, but you never get used to combat...or seeing friends injured or killed."

"So how...?" The young Corporal wasn't able to complete his sentence.

"You focus on the mission and then, in your down time, you talk with someone who understands. Someone who knows what you've been through," the Commander replied.

"A psychologist sir?" John could tell from his tone that Fastell did not like the idea of going to a shrink.

John understood that feeling very well. "Not necessarily, only if you feel like that talking about it to a friend or someone who's been in your situation isn't helping you. I do happen to know a guy, if you need him. He's knows what we've been through, because he's been there himself. And he's a trained psychologist - trained specifically to help people deal with what you've been through."

John saw the young Corporal consider that a moment before nodding. "Thank you sir."

John nodded in reply and then headed back out into the bullpen.

**xxviiixx**

**Harriet who had been down the hall in the library** had not heard the commotion in the bullpen. When she came back in she immediately noticed the change in atmosphere among the staff.

As she passed Legalman Michelle Colton's desk, she observed that the chestnut haired Colton was just staring at her screen.

"Legalman, is everything all right?" Harriet asked

Colton turned to face her. Harriet was concerned to see there were tears in her eyes. This was not like the young Legalman at all. She had always been happy and bubbly. Now she had beginnings of dark circles around her eyes and a hunted look to her. "I-I need to go on Sick Call, ma'am. I'm not feeling well." What had happened in here to bring this young Legalman to tears and why did everyone in the room have such agitated looks?

Harriet decided she would take care of Colton first and then further investigate what had happened. She started to help her up when she was joined by Carly Clemons. "Here, ma'am, let me help."

Harriet looked gratefully at Carly. "Thank you, Major," Harriet said gratefully.

The two women assisted Legalman Colton down the hall to the enlisted break room.

**xxviiixx**

**Mac knocked on Harm's doorframe**. "Hey,"

Harm looked up from the Singer file and her partner a gentle smile. "Hey yourself."

The Light Colonel walked in and pulled the door to. "Did you see what happened out there just now?"

Harm nodded as he closed the folder he was holding and laid it down on his desk pad. "Yeah, I did," he said ruefully. "Where's the Admiral?"

"He's over at the Pentagon, but we should talk to him about what happened when he gets back."

"Yeah, we should," Harm said agreeing with her. It was apparent that trauma counselors were needed to talk to the entire staff.

That made the SJA Colonel feel better about the situation and she started to relax. That was when she looked over at the file on Harm's desk. It was the same one he was perusing earlier.

"That bit of administrivia still has you tied in knots, eh?" she said with a somewhat playful smile.

Harm was caught off guard by her question. "Huh? Oh yeah. Yeah, it does," he said distractedly.

Mac walked over to his desk reaching for the folder. "Well, maybe I can help with that," she said her smile growing wider. Playful teasing with her partner was just what she needed to make her feel better.

He pulled it up out of her reach, giving her a fake grin. "Mac, it's okay, I've got this."

She didn't understand why he wouldn't let her help with this thing. After all, the Admiral had assigned administrivia cases to both of them. "Harm, it's all right to admit when you-"

She stopped in mid-sentence and the smile drained from her face as her eyes fell on the name of the folder.

"Harm, where did you get this folder?" she asked quietly. She wasn't going to jump on him just yet. She wanted to give him a chance to explain himself.

Harm put folder back on the pad. "Mac, please-" He really didn't want to get into this with her. Dammit, he had hoped to keep her out of it completely.

Mac's voice became snotty. "'Mac please, what?' 'Don't ask me about this?' Harm, that folder has Loren Singer's name on it! What are you doing with it?"

Harm gave her a shielded look. That just confused her even more. What the hell was going on with him and what was so damned important in that folder that he didn't want to tell her about it?

Then she remembered that the harder the she pushed the more likely he was to clam up. And in this case, that would be a bad thing. She tried plucking his sympathy strings. "Harm, please, tell me. Where did this file come from?"

Harm got up, walked over and made sure the door was completely closed. Then he invited her to sit. He then sat down in the chair beside her. The aviator/attorney looked uneasy as he sat to her seeming to contemplate what to do next. Mac waited for him to speak. Truthfully, she was scaring him. Finally, he sighed heavily and looked right at her.

"Mac I don't like asking this, but I have to. Did you put this file on my desk?"

She wasn't expecting that question. Mac slowly shook her head. "No, Harm, I didn't, I swear." She didn't know what kind of answer he was wanting, but she hoped that was it. He seemed to search her face for a moment as if checking to see…to see if she was lying to him?

Now Mac was really getting alarmed. Just what had he stumbled into this time?

She took his hands in hers. "Harm? Harm, tell me, what's going on, please."

Harm let out a slow breath. His tone was cautious. "This file, it appeared on my desk the evening we were reading Coleman's report."

Confusion again filled her pretty features. "You've had it that long? What is the hell is it?" Mac fought hard not to snap, but a sense of urgency crept into her tone. She didn't want the Commander to lock up on her, but at the same time his actions were making her feel as uneasy as she did when Legalman Colton dropped the book in the bull pen just a few minutes ago.

"I didn't really look at it until after we got back from Grams," he continued. "I had stuffed it in my briefcase and forgot about it until I was emptying out my case a few days ago."

"Is it a personnel file?" Mac feared that it was. If Harm was caught with personnel files without permission from Coates or the Admiral, this could get ugly very quickly.

Harm prevaricated, but wanted her to know he hadn't done anything wrong. "Kind of. It has information from her Officer Qualification Record and a couple of other documents. Mac I-"

She couldn't believe what he was saying. The angry Marine in her surfaced. "You're not launching your own private investigation again, are you?! Good God Harm! That almost got you sent to Leavenworth-"

He held up his hand to stop her admonishment. "Mac, please. Try to understand. It ended up here, on my desk, but Coates didn't put it here. The Admiral and DJAG have not mentioned anything about it either, so it didn't come from them-"

Now it was Mac's turn to interrupt. "Just tell me this, Commander. Does this file have to do with her murder or paternity questions?"

Harm decided to go with honesty. "Neither Mac," he said quietly.

Mac was about to ask him what exactly did it have to do with when she was interrupted by someone knocking on his closed door.

He looked over at her with a plea on his face. "Trust me on this, please. I'm not doing anything wrong," he said to her and then got up.

Mac watched him as he went over to the door and opened it. It was Jennifer Coates. "Yes Coates?"

The LN 2 could see the Colonel seated in front his desk with her body turned so her face could be seen. Her look of anger and confusion told Jen all she needed to know.

She cast a troubled glance toward the Colonel. "Sir, I, uh, I can come back later-"

Harm though, shook his head. "No Coates, come on in, it's probably good that this happened this way."

Jennifer felt very self-conscious as she walked into the room. She thought the Commander had said he wanted to leave her out of this. "Um, sir, this is about-"

Harm held up a hand to stop her. "It's all right, Coates. Mac needs to know what is going on."

Coates nodded as he opened the door wider and let her in. "Yes sir." She acknowledged Mac's presence. "Ma'am,"

Mac nodded to her. As the Legalman Two looked from her to the Commander, she handed him a multi-page document. "Here you are, sir. This is what I've found, so far."

Mac got up and walked over to the Legalman and the Commander. Harm was quickly flipping back and forth through the document.

"Harm, what is this?" Mac asked, her curiosity piqued.

Harm though, was stunned into silence by what he was seeing. Information on three of the names that were on the list he gave to Coates. The first page was a Dallas police department arrest report for Amal Abinjinad and Kassim Tabatabainejad, dated three days ago. The next page was a LaGrange police department report on the death of Hassan Merhod, a student at the University of Texas at Austin. There was nothing though, on the other names he had given to Coates.

"Harm, who are these people?" she demanded. Now she wanted answers.

"They were on a list that the Commander gave me to check out, Ma'am, Appendix A," Coates said helpfully before Harm could say anything.

Mac told took the folder from Harm that he had been holding and began flipping through it. The JAGC Commander made no protest about her taking it away from him.

It was just as Harm had said. Inside the plain looking manila folder were a one page brief and some other documents. Some stapled, some not. The brief was recap of Loren's service record. Highlighted was her work with Admiral Chegwidden on finding and locating Kabir Atef. Next to the highlighted part was a scribbled note. 'See annex A'. Mac flipped through the pages until she found Annex A. It was a listing of al Jihad members, including Darcy Livingston and Sadik Fahd, but then she saw another name she hadn't expected to see... Abu Fahrad Hamadi. The terrorist who had died on the Chinese-Indian-Pakistani border and been encased in the Siachen glacier. The same Hamadi for whom the CNO wanted an evaluation from them.

Harm finally found his voice after tearing his eyes away from the documents Coates had handed him. "Amal Abinjinad and Kassim Tabatabainejad are student recruiters for al Jihad, Mac. They had recruited Darcy Livingston and this young Iranian student, Hassan Merhod."

"Hassan Merhod was riding with LN 2 LaGrew from Austin to Corpus Christi, Ma'am." Jennifer Coates added. "They were both students at the University. According to the police report, Mr. Merhod tried to kill LaGrew just outside La Grange, Texas a few days ago."

"Is that why the Admiral sent Bud to Corpus, Coates?" Harm inquired of the Legalman and the Admiral's Yeoman.

Coates made a pained face. "Yes sir, I wanted to tell you sir, but Tiner...Jason, he was afraid to come to you. He thought you still blamed him for what happened with Bud before you went to Paraguay."

The disciplinary hearing. Harm sighed. He had almost forgotten about that incident since everything with Mirbullah had happened. Actually, he didn't blame Jason anymore or Bud, but he was sure both junior officers felt that they had to make up for what happened. Especially in light of the fact that Sturgis probably hadn't completely forgiven Bud yet and going to Corpus instead of going on the JAGMan investigation to Djibouti most likely didn't help things.

"Coates, who are these other people on this list and why is it in this folder with Lieutenant Singer's name on it?" Mac asked.

Coates shook her head. "I don't know ma'am. Before the Commander show it to me earlier today, I didn't even know it existed. It's not from our file room and I haven't found out anything about other names yet, either, Ma'am. I had only gotten as far as Hassan Merhod and in light of Bud helping Jason, I thought the Commander...that is, you and the Commander, should know about him and his connection to al Jihad."

"One way or another all these folks seem to be linked to al Jihad, Mac," Harm said as he looked at the list he had given Coates. "So it's likely that all the rest are connected to them as well."

The Light Colonel knew that they had a ticking bomb. The question was who could best help defuse it?

It was Coates who spoke first. "Ma'am, Sir, I hate to even suggest it, but do you think Mr. Webb might know something about this?"

Harm and Mac traded cynical looks.

Mac sighed heavily. Webb. "He might, Coates." Mac said regretfully.

Harm grumbled. "Now this all makes sense. He probably even put the file on my desk and has been wondering when we would call him and ask about it."

Mac threw the aviator/attorney an irritated look. "You don't know that. He may not be involved at all." Mac shot back defensively. She didn't know why she did that, but she really hoped he wasn't involved. The last thing she wanted to do was add Clayton Webb to this mess.

Harm though, had made up his mind. If he had to involve Webb, so be it. "Well there's only one way I know of to solve this riddle." He looked over at the Legalman. "Thanks for your help, Coates. Let us know what else you find out about those other names."

Jennifer knew it was time to get out there. When anything involved Clayton Webb, there were bound to be fireworks, especially with the Commander and the Colonel involved. "Yes sir, ma'am," She walked out and close the door the behind her.

**0620 Local_0320 Zulu  
****Near Ghoubet Kharab, Djibouti **

**Sturgis Turner had gotten up early and was standing outside** on the covered hotel balcony looking out at the bay. His heart lurched when he saw the unmistakable outline of a 'boomer', one of the big Ohio class boats, out at the far end of the bay alongside what could only be a 688...a Los Angeles class hunter-killer. He wondered who was in command of that submarine...would it be anyone he knew?

He sighed and sat down at the little table the hotel had provided on each of its balconies. He took sips from his coffee cup and watched as tugs and motor launches plied the waters of the port area going about their morning business of servicing the various NATO vessels moving in and out of the bay.

In a way, despite his mixed feelings at seeing the subs, he felt more relaxed than he had in a while. His concerns about Bud and that whole mess seemed to fade as watched the seagulls call to each other, while wheeling and circling lazily around the harbor before landing on the thin strip of sand in front of his hotel. When he looked out at the azure blue sky he could see pelicans in perfect formation like a flight of fighter jets, headed out to sea to hunt for their breakfast. God, how he missed this. It wasn't that he was ungrateful for this job in fact, he thanked God many times for his second chance as a JAG attorney, but the former Bubblehead would have been lying to himself if he didn't admit that he missed all this.

"You're up early this morning. Figured the jet lag from our transatlantic flight would have you still snoozing away at this hour."

Sturgis turned and gave Alan Mattoni a friendly smile. "No," he said quietly, and then shifted back so that he was looking out at the bay again. "I love this time of the morning."

"Watching those ships roll in and then watching them roll away again, huh?" Alan quipped as he sat down beside him. He was still dressed in the navy blue robe Jacque had given him last Christmas. In his hands he also held a cup of steaming coffee.

Sturgis looked at him and gave him a deep throaty chuckle while shaking his head. "Just sitting on the dock of the bay."

Alan replied with his own chuckle. He really hadn't had the chance to get to know the former Bubblehead before he was transferred to Sigonella. Maybe if he had, he could have helped him understand Bud Roberts and his eccentricies a little better. He noticed the preacher's son seemed to be staring at two subs out in the bay.

A crane was lowering a rack of Harpoon missiles back into one of the boomer's silo tubes. As it got closer to the tube, several sailors guided the missiles into the boat.

"So which did you serve on, 688's or boomers?" Alan asked nonchalantly as he took a sip from his cup.

"688's...the Watertown specifically," Sturgis replied concentrating on the view.

Alan looked out at the boats and tried to see what former Dolphin was seeing. "You miss it?"

"Almost every day," Sturgis replied wistfully.

"Like Harm and his Tomcats, huh?"

Sturgis turned and looked at him. "Yeah, I guess so, I never thought about it like that...guess that's why he always jumps at the chance to get onboard a carrier when he can." The way he answered Alan indicated that he had made a sudden realization about Harm…and himself.

"Uh huh, you never forget your first love," Alan quipped as he took another sip from his cup.

Sturgis chuckled again as he looked back at the subs. He found himself thinking Alan was not such a bad partner after all, still, he had hoped Bud would come along. _Oh well, no sense thinking about that right now... _

"So what did you do before this?" Sturgis asked as he continued staring at the subs.

Alan put his coffee cup down. "Before being at JAGC? I was in surface warfare, like the Admiral."

Now the Bubblehead's curiosity got the best of him. "Which ship?" He asked without looking at him.

The preacher's son couldn't see, but Alan was now looking down at his coffee cup. "Destroyer, USS Cayuga."

Sturgis turned in his chair to face his partner. Sturgis knew of the Cayuga, thanks to Harm and Mac being on the destroyer when it had its run-in with the Russian destroyer Vasiliev. "When?"

Alan looked up at the former submarine officer. "Back in the last heady days of the Cold War. Remember when we were playing chicken with the Russians in the Black Sea?"

_He must've been very young. _The former Dolphin thought. Then another idea hit him.

"Were you on board the Cayuga during her first incident with the Vasiliev?"

Alan nodded. "Uh huh, I was, and I was a lowly seaman on board at the time."

Sturgis digested this. "Were you a legalman?"

Alan shook his head. "No, I was a just a Seaman on the watch." Alan suddenly became quiet.

Sturgis knew the look that appeared on Alan's ebony face and the reason for the silence. "You got sacked."

Alan looked at him again and chuckled ruefully. "Officially no, technically yes."

"Ouch," Was all the former Dolphin could say to that.

"Yeah," Alan said nodding looking back out at the bay again.

They both sat in silence for a moment. Then Sturgis spoke. "So how-?"

Alan knew what he was going ask. Mac had asked him. Harm had asked him. "-did I come to JAG? A spitfire of a JAG officer came to my defense…saved my career."

"So after he got you off, you changed your designator," Sturgis said as if knowing the story.

Alan shook his head. It wasn't that straightforward. "No, it was not that quick. It took about a year after that. I made friends with one of the legalmen on board who was at my court martial. We'd talk in the evenings. Finally one day he said, 'you should go into law.'"

"So did you?"

Alan shook his head again. "I was cautious. Rushing to judgment had gotten me in trouble in the first place. I didn't want to make that mistake again. But I did petition for a change in designator, which was backed by the senior noncommissioned officer in my department and in turn, the officer in charge of my department did as well."

"So then you became a legalman?" Sturgis asked. He didn't want to make the same mistake twice of jumping to conclusions.

"Yeah, directly under the Captain. He liked what he saw, I guess. Anyway, when it came time for re-enlistment, he told me he'd support me going to Naval Justice School."

"So how did you get to the Admiral's command?"

"We met during Desert Shield. The Admiral was in charge of the JAGs and SJA officers getting ready to go with the troops once the deadline for Saddam had passed to get out of Kuwait. I was this young green attorney fresh out of NJS that had been assigned to his command. He looked at me and said in his typical manner 'I'm sending you in with the Marines, do you have a problem with that?' 'No sir,' I said, and soon I was bouncing along in a Humvee with two legalmen and an SJA 2nd Lieutenant as part of the 1 MARCENT's drive into Kuwait."

"I did my job...nothing I thought was very spectacular, but when combat operations ceased, the Admiral looked at me and said, 'I'm headed for Pearl next. I'd like you to come along?'"

"That's a hell of compliment coming from the Admiral. So did you?"

Alan gave him a sly grin. "Yeah, I mean the guy liked me. I did my job. Good investigations and cleared my docket. I also made him look good which, as you know, he really likes."

In the back of his mind Sturgis wondered if the Admiral was thinking about cutting him loose. Harm had told him once that the Admiral said of him that if he couldn't produce results and positive headlines he'd 'drop him in his wake faster than his garbage'. That sobering thought lead the Bubblehead to his next question.

"Did you follow him straight to JAGC Headquarters?"

Alan shook his head again. "Not right away. But after he had been in Washington a year, I got a call." Alan suddenly looked down at his watch. "Hey, what time were we supposed to meet with Ingalls' Captain?"

Sturgis look at his watch. "0900 during the ship's gun drills and divisional exercises. We've got about an hour or so, but you're right. We should get ready and head over there."

"Sorry, didn't mean to sound like a worry wart," Alan said apologetically as they both got up. "After all, you're in charge."

Sturgis smiled. It was nice that he was concerned. "Not a problem. In fact, I'm glad you reminded me. But I do want to hear the rest of that story."

Alan chuckled. "Only if you tell me how Chegwidden became interested in you."

Sturgis weighed just how much of that story he wanted to tell his new friend and then decided it couldn't hurt to talk about it and if there was any part he felt uncomfortable about he just leave that out.

"All right." The two Navy lawyers went inside to get ready to leave.

**xxviiixx**

**Mac eyed Harm warily as the line clicked**. "Deputy Director's Office for Foreign Intelligence. This is Laurie June. How may I help you this afternoon?"

The Light Colonel cleared her throat and said in a bright voice. "Laurie June, this is Colonel MacKenzie, is Clayton there today?"

Mac could hear Clayton's personal assistant smile. "Colonel! How nice to hear from you, ma'am! I haven't seen him since this morning, but hold on just a minute while I check his office..."

She was only gone for a moment before she was back on the line. "Yes ma'am, he is. Shall I put you through?"

"If you would, thanks." Mac again eyed Harm as she replied. She could tell he didn't like her calling him and the bright sunny voice she was using didn't help. A part of her understood Harm's feelings, but another part of her was exasperated with him about his ongoing feud with Clayton Webb. Why did they have to be this way?

Laurie June, of course, was oblivious to all of these undercurrents. "Just a minute, ma'am, hold for Mr. Webb..."

The line momentarily clicked. The usual elevator music didn't even have time to kick in before the CIA agent's voice came on the line. "Sarah? It's good to hear your voice..."

The SJA Colonel was thrown off by his greeting. She wasn't ready for him to be so...friendly. The romantic feelings that blossomed between them following their disastrous mission in the Chaco Boreal had faded shortly after their abortive attempt to live together. She figured Clayton Webb would be, at the least, cool and distant - especially in light of her getting back together with Harm.

"It's good to hear yours too, Clay-" she started to reply, but the CIA agent was quick to cut her off.

"Hey, I hear congratulations are in order. Harm finally did it."

Mac wasn't sure what to make of his 'congratulatory manner'. With Clay you were always waiting for the other shoe to drop. "Um, yeah, thanks."

She shot Harm a skeptical look in response to what Clay had told her. Harm for his part wasn't sure what was going on, but decided for now he wouldn't grab the phone away from her. "Clay, I'm calling because Harm found a file on his desk a couple of days ago."

Clayton Webb dropped his friendly tone. "A file? What kind of file?"

Mac picked up the file off her desk and looked at it to refresh her memory. "It has 'Loren Singer' written on the tab. In it we found a brief that highlighted parts of her OQR, and what appears to be a list of al Jihad members."

Special Agent Webb was all business now. "What parts of her Officer Qualification Record?"

When Clay got like this, it only meant one thing. Trouble. "Clay, did you put this file on Harm's desk?" She prayed that he hadn't.

Clay's voice dropped the business tone. "No Sarah, I didn't. You say it has a list of al Jihad members. How can you be sure?"

Mac cupped her hand over the receiver. "He wants to know more about list that's in the file," she said to her partner.

Harm had had enough of this. He took the phone out of Mac's hands. "Webb, it has the Atef brothers, Yerastov, bin Atwa, Zahari, Darcy Livingston, Samir al Sahood, Hamid al Harib on it and at least three more we learned more about today."

"Who?" The CIA operative truly sounded as if he were in the dark about all this. If it was an act, it was a good one.

Harm decided to enlighten him. "Two al Jihad recruiters, Amal Abinjinad and Hassan Tabatabainejab who were arrested by police in Dallas, Texas and one of their protégés, Hassan Merhod. Merhod was killed in an alleged murder-suicide in LaGrange, Texas."

Clay's tone immediately became defensive. "Harm, I swear to you, I didn't put that file on your desk."

That response put the aviator/lawyer on his guard. How many times had this spook claimed no knowledge about something like this only to have them find out later that in truth he had known quite a bit and just wasn't willing to share?

"How do I know you're telling me the truth, Webb? How do I know this isn't just another one of your smoke and mirror operations?"

Clay was sticking to his guns, at least for the moment. "For God's sake, Harm, if it's an operation, it's not mine. Honest, Commander, I don't know how the file got on your desk."

Mac snatched the phone back. The tall Navy Commander tried to grab it back from her but she stabbed her intercom button so they wouldn't play 'I want the phone now'. Harm gave her a slight nod indicating that her move was 'well played'.

"Look Clay," Mac said doing her best to keep her anger with Harm under control. "Is there anyone there that at the Agency that could have been giving Loren Singer information about al Jihad? Anybody you can think of at all?"

To his credit, Clay sounded as if he really was an innocent in all this. "Honest to God, Sarah, I don't know anyone she would have talked to," he said earnestly to her. Then his tone became decidedly concerned.

"You haven't talked to the Admiral yet about this, have you?"

An evil smile flitted across Harm's face when he heard the CIA spook say this. "Not yet, Webb, but that is a good thought."

The CIA agent immediately responded to the implied threat. "Harm, just give me an hour and I'll find out how that file got on your desk and where it came from, all right?"

Harm gave Mac a smug smile. "I knew we could count on your help, Clay," the aviator/lawyer said sarcastically. He knew it would irk Mac, but he just couldn't resist tweaking him.

"Yeah, I'm always thrilled to help you two," Clay fired right back.

Mac gave Harm an evil look. She was tired of this and was going to take a certain Commander to task as soon as this phone conversation was finished. "Bye Clay. Thanks again for your assistance with this."

**xxviiixx**

**Clayton Webb paged down through the electronic directory on his telephone**. 'A. Green' appeared on the LED display of his phone. He shook his head while chuckling _Probably 'Green' isn't even his last name... _The CIA agent hated calling this guy, but after what Mac and Harm had told him, what choice did he have?

He sighed and punched 'connect' on his phone. The line didn't even have the chance to ring.

"This is Green, why are you calling, Webb?"

It unnerved Clayton Webb when he did that, but Mr. Green probably just had Caller ID – at least he hoped it was Caller ID and not something else—then again with the Defense Security Directorate you never know….

The CIA agent cleared his throat and tried his official business tone with the Deputy Director of the DSD. "I'm calling because a file ended up at JAG Corps Headquarters and has been causing quite a stir over there."

Like all good federal employees when asked about something of sensitive matter especially one that might have national security implications, Mr. Green feigned ignorance.

"A file? What kind of file?" he said brusquely.

Clay felt as if he were talking to a version of himself. "Oh, you know the kind," he said breezily, hoping that a shift in tone might loosen the Deputy Director's tongue. "It contains an Officer's Qualification Record – well part of it, anyway, a list of various contact reports, you know the type. Kinda like the ones your agency puts together on active agents."

Now this Mr. Green was interested in. "Whose Officer Qualification Record?"

The CIA agent supplied the answer as if Mr. Green didn't already know it. "Lieutenant Loren Singer's. Was she working for you?"

The line was silent. That told the CIA agent volumes.

"So are you going to tell me what's going on?" Clay demanded.

Mr. Green sounded positively jovial. "Well, I'm sure it's no secret to you, Webb. Yes, I sent that file over. After the job that Commander Harmon Rabb and Lieutenant Colonel Sarah MacKenzie did in Mirbullah, I figured Rabb might be able to help us with a problem. They seem to have a knack for that."

"A problem? What kind of problem and was Lieutenant Singer working for you?"

Clay could imagine seeing a smug smile on Mr. Green's face. "Nothing that direct. Although, she did help us immensely in figuring out who were members of al Jihad and who weren't."

"And just when were you going to share this information with us?" Clay tried his best to portray the government agent who felt that they had been wronged.

The act, though, fell flat. Mr. Green was ready for that line. "We didn't have anything solid. No, she was really just helping us with a contact."

Now it was Clayton Webb's turn to be interested on what Green had to say. "A contact? Who?"

Green assumed the same breezy tone Clay had used earlier on him. "Sean Macklin, anyway, then things got messy-"

Clay was quick to interrupt. This was exactly the kind of information he was looking for. "Sean Macklin? Are you telling me Loren Singer was working with a terrorist?!"

"Macklin was disgusted with al Jihad." Green explained. "He didn't like their tactics and he found he really wasn't jihadist by nature. But he was reluctant to give us anything we could use. Lieutenant Singer contacted us and told us about her talents, so we decided to give her a try."

"You said things got messy. You didn't get her pregnant did you?"

Clayton swore he heard Green give derisive snort of disgust as if that sort of thing was beneath him. "Nothing of a sort. Unfortunately, in her efforts to bring Macklin to our side, she got too close and one thing lead to another and well, you know the result of that..."

Clay couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Lieutenant Singer was carrying Macklin's child?! She was carrying the child of a terrorist?!"

Now it Green's turn to chuckle. "Relax Webb. It's nothing as melodramatic as that. Sean Macklin had already turned and was starting to give us valuable information on al Jihad. Unfortunately, she got involved in that paternity mess with Commander Lindsey."

"You mean Ensign Lindsey."

Green obviously didn't like being corrected because he sounded decidedly annoyed. "Yes, yes, Ensign Lindsey at JAG Corps Headquarters and she unfortunately was killed. Macklin hadn't yielded anything of value up to this point and we were thinking about cutting him loose when he 'met' Lieutenant Singer."

Now the CIA agent understood why DSD had decided to enlist the JAGC officer's help. "You figured after they became involved it might lead to better intel from him." After all, they weren't above doing something like this.

Green confirmed his theory. "It was an acceptable risk. And the Lieutenant was eager to help. Anyway, that was our hope. Unfortunately Lieutenant Singer died and Sean Macklin disappeared."

Clay looked down at the calendar on his desk pad. "Just when did he disappear?"

Green sighed for the first time in this conversation. Clay knew that the DSD Deputy Director had just realized that he had messed up.

"About the same time Lieutenant Singer's body was found by the NCIS District of Columbia Major Case Response Team in Potomac Park... Damn."

-TBC…


	14. Chapter IX

**Tears for Allah-Chapter IX**

**0900 Local_0600 Zulu  
****USS Ingalls  
****Ghoubet Kharab, Djibouti **

**Sturgis Turner and Alan Mattoni made their way** on the destroyer's deck past one of the ship's two Mark 38 25mm machinegun systems. The preacher's son noticed that the M-242 autocannon had a gun shield and on it was a silhouette of the Marine Corps' Eagle, Globe, and Anchor. He also noted that the gun crew were definitely Marines and not part of the ship's crew.

**xxixxx**

"**Commander Turner and Commander Mattoni reporting as ordered, sir." **Captain Tyrell Jackson returned their salute. "I take it that you're the JAGMan team sent to investigate this incident," he replied.

"Yes sir," Sturgis returned. "What can you tell us about what happened?"

The Captain of the destroyer shook his head. "Like something out of a damn made for television movie. One of the members of the VBSS team, Petty Officer Brumwell, claims that one of pirates was going to shoot him and had a weapon. Brumwell fired first, mortally wounding him. The team turned that ship practically inside out but didn't find the weapon that belonged to the pirate. So here we are."

"Do you believe Petty Officer Brumwell?" Alan asked.

Tyrell Jackson pinched up his face in irritation at that question. "Commander, what I believe is irrelevant at this moment. Do I think MA 2 Brumwell is capable of cold blooded murder? No. Do I think Brumwell may have seen what he thought was a side arm in the pirate's hands? Yes I do. However, I have a responsibility to the other three hundred men and women on board to put my personal feelings aside and let you do a proper investigation of this incident. If he's guilty of murder, I want him prosecuted. But if this was justifiable homicide, I want him exonerated. Have I made myself clear?"

"Aye, aye, sir," the two JAGC attorneys chorused.

Jackson nodded his approval. "Ensign Yelson, Chief Thompson and Staff Sergeant Okgawa, leaders of the VBSS team, are waiting for you below in the ship's officer mess. If you think it's necessary and you need more privacy for any of these interviews, you can use my day room. MA1Wilson and Yeoman 2 Phillips are at your disposal and will see to your needs."

**1307 Local_1707 Zulu  
****JAG Headquarters  
****Falls Church, Virginia**

"**Just how bad was it Colonel?"** The Navy/Marine Corps JAG asked of his SJA Colonel as she and Harm stood in front of him in his office.

"It wasn't so much the dropping of the book itself sir," Mac replied, "It was more the response of everyone to the noise made."

The Admiral turned to Harm. "Commander, you witnessed this?"

The aviator/lawyer nodded. "Yes sir, I came out of my office to see what had happened and noted the reactions of several of the enlisted to what had happened. They seemed nervous and irritated, more so than they should have about something like this. I also noted the reactions of Commander Burford, Major Clemons, Lieutenants Beck and Bernard. Very similar to those of the enlisted."

AJ nodded. "Mandatory psych evaluations for all the staff begin this afternoon. The SECNAV just cleared the last of the red tape that's been holding them up." The JAG turned and walked away from them and over to his darkened fireplace. He stared intently into it as he continued. "You'd think that since this terrorist attack took place on American soil that they would have moved faster on this, but the bureaucrats seem to have their own agenda and timetable on this matter."

Harm looked at Mac. He wasn't sure what they were supposed to say about that comment. "Yes sir," Harm finally replied not knowing what else to say.

AJ sighed and turned back to the two attorneys. "Look you two, you've been with me long enough not be 'yes men', you in particular, Colonel."

"Permission to speak freely sir?"

"Hell yes, Colonel. Isn't that what I just said?" snapped AJ.

Mac swallowed audibly. "Uh, yes sir. Admiral, is there anything we can do to help? We know you're frustrated-"

"Colonel, frustrated doesn't even begin to describe what I'm feeling at the moment. I've got a command riddled with PTSD cases that I saw coming a mile away. It's not like I turned a blind eye to the men and women serving under me, I put in the requisite forms and made the formal requests... only to be stonewalled by some Pentagon paper pushers who think because I have people with combat experience on board here at JAG that we shouldn't have these kinds of problems!"

"So what did the SECNAV say, sir?" Harm asked.

AJ gave a wry chuckle. "Well, for once, he went to bat for me and got those rear echelon commandos to understand the nature of our problem. But it took a hell of a lot more cajoling than I thought would be necessary."

"Sir, maybe you should take the afternoon off-" Harm started to suggest. He knew the Admiral had been hard pressed these past few weeks and upcoming days didn't look too promising for relief.

The Admiral quickly let him know that wasn't an option. "Commander, I'm not going to leave when my command needs me most."

Mac hoped he would listen to her. After all, he had listened to her in the past. "Admiral, we can handle this-"

But not this time. "Colonel, I appreciate the sentiment and your intentions. However, right now I need to be here doing my job rather than running off with Meredith or Dammit or both. Look, I understand that you two are concerned about me, and I appreciate that. But my leaving right now and taking a mental health break won't help the situation. If anything, it might make it worse. Understood?"

"Aye sir," they replied. The Admiral had stated his case and that was the end of the discussion.

Satisfied that he had won this argument, AJ walked over to his desk and hit his intercom button.

"Coates?"

"Yes sir?" she immediately responded.

"Let me know the moment the psych evaluation teams arrive."

"Aye sir." she replied immediately. Surprsingly, she hadn't asked why. Maybe she also sensed that this was not the time to challenge him.

**1223 Local_1723 Zulu  
****NCIS Branch Office  
****Ingleside NAS**

**Bud was looking at the laptop that had been packed** in Merhod's suitcase. The state crime lab had already scoured the portable computer for any evidence so they felt it was okay to share it with him. The setup for the computer was pretty standard, but when he checked the hard drive against a listing of what it should have on it, he found a discrepancy.

The total file size did not match the crime lab's list of files that they had found on the laptop. He guessed it could have been damaged clusters on the drive or some other kind of corruption of the files, but the former Public Affairs Officer didn't think so. He decided the only way to find out for sure what was going on was to compare each file with what was listed in the report. He took another sip of his coffee and began his comparisons...

Two hours later, Bud had his answer. It was a double copied file. The techs at the lab had probably dismissed this as a duplicate file but when he looked at it more closely, that's when he saw it. In the copied file the suspect document was updated with a little more information, and the metadata, or information about the document, contained what looked like gibberish.

Bud knew better.

He wrote down what he had found on his notepad that was sitting next to the laptop. It definitely was a coded phrase but why here, on this document? And what did it say – was it for him, or for someone else?

Bud took the coded phrase and began trying to figure out the key. After 30 minutes of playing around with various permutations of the coded letters, Bud had to admit it was time to bring in the big guns. He opened his satchel and pulled his laptop out of its padded zippered black fabric bag, plugged it in and turned it on.

In addition to the combat simulation program which he had used in Mirbullah, Bud had various word puzzle programs on his hard drive. He typed the coded phrase into the search box and then began selecting from a list of code keys the one that most closely matched Merhod's coded phrase. It wasn't Manchester, but it was close. Bud made a few edits to the key and the coded phrase suddenly sprang into readable English.

_Cooler shelf slides - 27Amin?01_

"What the heck does that mean?" Bud said to himself as he examined the phrase.

"What does what mean, sir?" Tiner said as he walked into the room.

Bud looked around at Tiner. "Oh hey, Jason. I was just trying to figure out what Mr. Merhod meant by this phrase." He pointed to the decoded phrase on his computer screen. I found it in the metadata on one of the documents in his laptop."

Tiner looked over his shoulder at the words on the screen. "'Cooler shelf slides...'" He said out loud as he read. "What does 27Amin?01 mean?" The NLSO attorney asked the JAGC junior officer.

Bud shook his head. "I don't know, but I'm guessing it's another password for a computer maybe to a partitioned portion of the laptop's drive."

Jason looked at the laptop sitting next to Bud's "This one?"

Bud nodded. "Let's find out..."

Bud turned Merhod's computer off and then turned it back on. After running its diagnostics, it came to the username and password screen. Then Bud began typing. "Since there wasn't password in this coded phrase, we'll have to guess that it uses the same password."

He typed 27Amin?01 and the password supplied by the crime lab techs. ACCESS DENIED the laptop displayed in the box below the wrong username and password.

"Well, it's not that..." Bud murmured as he hit enter to clear the boxes and tried a variation on what he had just typed.

Bud tried several different versions of the supplied username and then tried to come up with a password related to the first part of the decoded phrase. He also tried the coded phrase in Arabic and Farsi - nothing. Each time the result was the same. ACCESS DENIED.

"I hate to admit this," Bud said with a heavy sigh as he rubbed his eyes, "but I'm stumped. You got any ideas?"

Jason looked over his shoulder at the phrase again. "Maybe it's a literal phrase rather than a code," he suggested hopefully.

Bud couldn't believe it was that simple. "You think he's referring to the cooler they brought with them in the car?"

"Only one way to find out," Jason replied. Both men got up and headed down the hall to the evidence lockup area.

**1147 Local_0847 Zulu  
****Officer's Mess  
****USS Ingalls**

**Alan Mattoni and Sturgis Turner sat across** from Ensign Peter Yelson, MAC Milo Thompson, and Staff Sergeant 'Ken' Okgawa. Alan was taking notes as Sturgis listened to the men. They had been interviewed separately earlier. Now the two JAGC attorneys had brought the three together to see if their stories meshed.

"It was a standard Visual Board Search and Seizure Op, sirs," Yelson said in reply to the Bubblehead's question. "Corporal Hoshi's fire team was on rotation for the boarding party while Sergeant Dobson's fire team manned the two 25 millimeter auto cannons."

Sturgis nodded and made a notation on his pad before looking back at the Ensign. Same answer as before. "And the teams are always mixed Naval and Marine personnel, Ensign?"

"Aye sir, always." Yelson replied without any hesitation. The JAGC attorneys had learned that this was Yelson's first experience as CO of anything. Still the boyish blond haired Ensign seemed to be handling the responsibility well. In the two years that he had been CO of the boarding parties, no incidents of any kind had occurred. That meant that Yelson was extremely lucky or extremely good, and right now Sturgis was leaning toward the extremely good and understood why Jackson had put him charge of the VBSS teams.

Sturgis looked over the Master at Arms Chief. "Chief Thompson, why don't you tell me again your account of what happened?"

Chief Thompson nodded. "Aye sir. We were in the process of securing the weapons that we found on the deck, sir." Being a law enforcement officer on board Ingalls, he knew the importance of checking stories when something like this happened, and because he didn't have anything to hide, he didn't mind repeating what he knew as many times as they needed him to. Thompson had entered the service right out of high school, and while his aptitude tests showed he could master just about anything, the auburn haired sailor found himself time and time again drawn to law enforcement type duties, so when it came time to choose his specialty he chose law enforcement.

"What kind of weapons, Chief?" Sturgis asked. He didn't really need to know, he was just being thorough.

"Rocket propelled grenades," the Chief replied automatically. Realizing he was being too vague, he hastily added. "Uh, specifically both launchers and rockets. Plus some PK machine guns and RPK light machine guns, sir. We were making a pile of the confiscated weapons on the aft deck."

"And where was MA2 Brumwell, Staff Sergeant?" Alan asked as he continued writing.

Staff Sergeant Okgawa, like the Chief and the Ensign, didn't have anything to hide so there was no hesitation when he answered. "He was down below decks as part of Corporal Hoshi's fire team, securing weapons from other members of the crew." Okgawa, they had learned, had grown up in Somalia's Jubba River Valley. When civil war broke out back in the early 1990's, his family fled to Mogadishu to escape the roving death squads of the various warlords that had taken over the country. There the young Bantu befriended a squad of US Marines who unofficially accepted him as their guide. As the situation in and around Mogadishu deteriorated, Okgawa's family was killed and the Marines decided they couldn't leave this kid behind when they pulled out. So working with their CO and the Embassy they were able to take Okgawa with them when they left. 'Ken' as they called him, never looked back. As soon as he was eligible, he entered the Corps and the rest, as they say, is history.

The former submarine officer was almost sure these men had not had any part in the weapon's disappearance. None of them seemed to harbor any ill will toward Brumwell despite repeated questioning, so Sturgis decided to try a different tact with the Chief to see if that would rattle him, since he seemed a little nervous. "How long had MA2 Brumwell been part of these Visual, Board, Search and Seizure Ops, Chief?"

Sturgis could see the Chief was doing some mental calculations. "Going on...that is, about a year and...eight months, sir." Thompson said carefully not wanting to blow another answer.

"Did anyone besides MA2 Brumwell and Corporal Hoshi see the pirate with a weapon?" Alan asked of the three.

Chief Thompson exchanged looks with Ensign Yelson and Staff Sergeant Okgawa as if looking for consensus, and when none was forthcoming, he shook his head. "No sir. MA3 Lasco had just arrived on deck, having just confiscated an AK-74 assault rifle from one of the dhow's crew members, and Lance Corporal Edmunds was with me, having just deposited a confiscated weapon on the aft deck pile."

Alan was a little perturbed by Thompson's actions but he couldn't really find anything in what he had given so far that showed that he was not telling the truth, so he chalked it up to nerves. "And where were Corporal Hoshi and MA2 Brumwell when you came below to investigate the gunfire?"

"On the side of the room closest to the hatch, sir," Thompson replied

"Who came in the room first?"

"I did, sir." Thompson said in response to Sturgis' question. "Followed by Staff Sergeant Okgawa."

Alan made another note on his pad beside the list of questions he had asked. "And you saw the same thing as Chief Thompson, Staff Sergeant?"

The ebony Staff Sergeant nodded as he looked directly at Commander Mattoni. "Yes sir. As I had stated earlier, I had the dhow's Captain in my custody and brought him below with me. MA2 Brumwell and Corporal Hoshi were against the bulkhead closest to the hatch. They had their weapons leveled at the three other pirates."

"Did you immediately initiate a search for the weapon?"

"Yes sir, we did. I ordered Lance Corporal Edmunds to secure the weapon."

"And he reported he couldn't find it, correct?"

"Yes sir, we did a thorough search of the room and then in the other cabins and then the rest of the rooms below decks. We also searched topside."

"But the weapon wasn't found."

"No sir, it wasn't."

Sturgis sighed. As far as he was concerned, the questioning of these men was about over. It was time to move on and question other members of the boarding party. He felt confident that they had left no stone unturned in their questioning of the boarding party leaders. "Staff Sergeant, I know this might sound a little repetitive, but did you search the entire room?"

He thought he'd asked this question of all of them before, but response he got from Okgawa was not what he was expecting.

"Yes sir. We even found a hidden compartment in the floor, but no weapon."

Sturgis and Alan exchanged a look of mild surprise. That was something that wasn't in the official report and hadn't come out in the earlier questioning.

Sturgis jumped on this hoping it would lead toward solving the mystery of the missing weapon. "Did you find any evidence of the pistol having been there?"

However the Staff Sergeant's answer was both good news and bad news. "Aye sir. We swabbed the interior of the compartment for gunshot residue. It tested positive for GSR, but a lack of prints stymied us."

Both JAG attorneys eyebrows raised at this information. Alan wrote on his pad and pointed to it _Brumwell innocent? How did the bad guys hide the weapon?_ They were about to ask him to elaborate about this last bit of information that he had provided when he spoke again.

"Uh, one of the new men in our squad, Corporal Chitwood, was a criminal investigator technician in civilian life. He was a big help to us in determining that weapon had been in that compartment."

"But your search still didn't find the weapon."

"No sir," Okgawa said with disappointment evident in his voice. "Sorry I didn't mention the compartment earlier, sir."

So now they knew that the weapon had possibly been hidden in the room by one of the pirates but then someone had also gotten back in there and spirited the pistol out of there before the search party could find it. The question is, who did it? Sturgis decided to see if Okgawa knew more than he was telling.

"Staff Sergeant, pistols do not just vaporize."

The Marine Staff Sergeant nodded. "Yes sir, I know that, sir. But I trust my men and I trust Brumwell like he was a member of my own squad. If they say there was a weapon, then I believe them."

And you don't think any member of the squad was responsible for its disappearance?

Okgawa shook his head. "No sir."

"What about you, Chief?"

"I believe them too, sir. Brumwell doesn't harbor any personal grudges and no one has any beefs with him. He's had some personal issues lately, but he hasn't let them affect the performance of his duties. And Tommy...Corporal Hoshi is one of the best, sir. If he ever wanted to transfer to this crew, I'd recommend him in a heartbeat."

Alan decided to follow up on Chief's mentioning of Brumwell problems. "You mentioned MA2 Brumwell has had some personal issues lately. What kind of personal issues?"

"Uh, yes sir. Brumwell had a few dust-ups with other members of the crew. Nothing major, just the kind of thing that happens when men have been at sea for a while. In one case he was just defending himself, but the Office of the Watch at the time didn't see it that way. He's kind of stickler for protocol and all that, sir."

Alan fought the urge to give Sturgis a look when Thompson mentioned that the OOW was a strict rule follower, but he knew Sturgis had heard the disdain in the Chief's voice about the officer.

"What about the other incident?" the Bubblehead asked.

Thompson nodded. "It was clearly his fault and he admitted it. Took his punishment and didn't bellyache or anything."

"Anything besides these dust-ups?"

This time Thompson shook his head. "No sir. Keeps his nose clean, does his job."

Sturgis glanced at Alan, who put his pencil down, signaling he finished with his questions. The former Dolphin agreed. It was time to talk to the other members of the boarding party.

**1442 Local_1842 Zulu  
****JAG-NCIS Liaison Office  
****NCIS Headquarters  
****Washington, DC**

**Faith hung up her phone. **"That was Lieutenant Price at North Island NAS," the JAG-NCIS liaison explained to her partner. "They had a couple of boxes of Lieutenant Singer's personal effects that were in storage and wanted to know what to do with them."

"What did you tell them?" Jack McBurney asked of his office partner.

"I told them to send the boxes to us."

Jack stopped looking at the deposition he was reading and focused his attention on her. "What's in them?"

"According to Lieutenant Price, three towels, a bedspread, four sheets for the bed, an inflatable bed roll, a well-worn paperback and what he described as a mostly blank diary book."

Jack gave her a puzzled look. "Mostly blank? How 'mostly blank'?"

Faith wasn't paying any attention to him. She had opened a document on her computer which she labeled 'Lieutenant Singer's Personal Effects' and began typing as she answered his question. "A couple of words scribbled at the top of the first page. He and the other investigators there couldn't make anything of it, so they sent the diary to storage with the other items."

Jack was about to ask what Singer had written but his question was put on hold when Faith's telephone rang. She picked it up as she continued writing. "Commander Coleman,"

The voice on the other end was one she hadn't really expected to hear from again. "Commander Coleman? Commander Rabb. What can you tell me about the status of Lieutenant Singer's files and her personal effects from North Island NAS?"

Faith glanced over at Jack who had resumed looking at some case notes. She lowered her voice so it wouldn't carry over to his desk. "Their status sir?"

"Yes, Commander, their status. Where are they now?"

Faith kept her eye on Jack to make sure he wasn't listening. She really didn't want to explain who she was talking to, especially in light of their most recent conversation about Lieutenant Singer's effects. "I'm not sure why you need to know sir."

"I'm doing to some follow-up work on the Singer case, tying up some loose ends," Harm said casually.

The former North Island JAGC attorney didn't believe a word of what he was saying. She decided to go with the direct approach to try and shake him off this pursuit. "Are you sure that's wise, sir?" That comment made Jack glance over at his partner before going back to his reading.

Harmon Rabb paused, but only for a moment before he launched his next volley. "Nevertheless Commander, I'd like to see them."

Faith decided to match his insistence with her logic. "Commander, as your attorney of record, I would advise you to let this go. Let someone handle this."

"Commander Coleman in the past five months three incidents have come up, each one having ties in one way or another to Lieutenant Singer." Bud had earlier emailed him for advice and let him know what was going on in Corpus. Now there were three incidents involving people on that list he held in his hands.

Faith got up and left the room, walking out into the hallway. The look in her eyes before she left warned Jack to stay where he was.

Despite this unsettling news the Commander had just given her, Faith again tried for logic. "Sir, you're not the principle investigator in this matter, are you?

"No Commander, I'm not. As of this moment there isn't even a case," the former Top Gun admitted.

She had him. Now she knew what to do. "Sir, does the Admiral know about your 'off the books' investigation?"

If the threat of letting the Admiral know what was going on was supposed to shake the Commander, it didn't. If anything he became more determined than ever to continue his investigation. "No Commander, he doesn't and I'd like you to give me 48 hours."

"48 hours for what sir?" Honestly, Faith had no clue what he was going to do with that time.

JAGC's top troubleshooting attorney supplied the answer. "To find out how Lieutenant Singer ties into all this."

Faith sighed heavily. Not only because she realized wasn't she going to be able to deter him from his one man mission, but also because the SJA Major had joined her in the hall mouthing 'What the hell is going on?'

"All right, Commander, 48 hours," she said into the phone and then cut the connection while staring down McBurney.

**xxixxx**

**Bud and Jason were the evidence lockup area looking** at the cooler Hassan had mentioned in his code.

"No sliding tray," Bud announced as he finished his preliminary inspection of the portable container. "Looks like your standard cooler," he added with a note of disappointment in his voice.

Jason too, was disappointed. He had hoped this arcane code left by the terrorist on his laptop computer would lead to something that would exonerate his client. "Yeah, except that it has a thicker bottom than most," he said dismissively.

But Bud perked up when he said that. He quickly fished a magnifying glass out of his leather satchel and gave the container a closer examination. "This has been rebuilt …very professional looking…to make it look like it was made this way..."

Jason looked at the cooler through the magnifying glass when Bud handed it to him. He nodded, indicating he saw the same thing. "Goes along with Mr. Merhod's engineering skills and background, sir," he added.

Bud began feeling along the entire length of the containing, probing with his hands. "He said there is a 'tray that slides'". Finding nothing unusual, they opened the portable cooler and looked inside. It looked normal enough – no evidence that interior had been changed.

"No sliding tray in here either," Bud declared.

Bud closed the lid and focused his attention on the bottom again. Then he saw it. A thin seam that almost couldn't be seen in normal lighting. "There is a drawer on this side of the cooler."

Jason looked at him hopefully. "Do you think this was the tray he was talking about, sir?"

"We'll find out soon enough, Jason." It took Bud a moment, but he finally figured out how the mechanism worked.

The tray silently slid open revealing a Palm Pilot in a brown leather jacket case. Bud gently pulled out the state the art personal data assistant and laid it on the table beside the cooler.

"Look at this thing!" Bud exclaimed, opening the jacket.

Jason was equally intrigued. "I've heard about these, sir, but I haven't seen one until now."

Bud turned it on and waited for the machine warm up.

"Do you think the files were encrypted?" Jason ventured.

As if in response to his question, the PDA beeped, demanding a user name and password before allowing anyone to go any further.

Bud sighed. Then he realized it was a little silly to think the terrorist wouldn't have password protected his PDA. "Well, to find that out, we'll need to figure out the user name and password it wants."

There were about to do just that when Special Agent in Charge Chad Tolbert walked into the room and saw the cooler and the PDA on the table. "I thought I heard you two in here – hey, where'd the fancy PDA come from?"

"We found a file on Merhod's laptop that told us about a secret compartment in his cooler," Jason replied.

Chad leaned in and looked at the PDA Bud was examining. "A secret compartment...this guy was a regular James Bond, wasn't he?" he remarked.

Bud looked up at Chad. "He built it into the cooler, made it look like it was actually part of it."

"So what's on the PDA?" the Corpus Christi SAC asked.

Bud shook his head as he went back to his minute inspection of the device. "Can't tell yet, it's password protected."

Chad nodded. "I can help with that. I got a friend in DC who's a whiz at this kind of stuff."

Chad pulled out his phone and tapped in a few numbers. "Hey Abbs, it's me, Chad."

The female voice on the other end was ecstatic and loud enough for both attorneys to hear her. They could also hear frenetic music. "Chad! Chad! Chad! Chad! How's Corpus Christi?!"

Chad smiled at the infectious glee in her voice. "Beautiful as always Abby. Hey look, I need a favor."

"Name it," the Washington DC NCIS Forensic Specialist replied as she turned down her music.

"Got a PDA down here we found in a terrorist's personal effects. Its password protected. Do you think you can help us get in and find out what's on it?"

Abby didn't hesitate. "Sure! What have you got for me?"

Bud spoke up. "All we have right now is a phrase that we found encrypted on a document in its metadata. It's 27Amin?01-"

"Lieutenant Roberts! Is that you?! It Abby! Abby Sciuto!"

Jason and Chad noticed Bud's face coloring. "Uh hi, uh, Ms. Sciuto-"

"Lieutenant, it's Abby!" the Forensic Specialist said somewhat petulantly and immediately perked up again. "Tony told me about what you and he did in Bahrain. You have some neat crypto skills, JAG man!"

Bud's face got even redder. Both Jason and Chad were smiling. Abby had a way making anyone feel special. Unfortunately it also opened the recipient of the praise to unmerciful ribbing from any nearby friends.

"Uh, thanks again, Abby," Bud said, hoping that Abby was about finished.

"Oh you're welcome!" Bud could hear the grin in her voice. "Did you say the phrase was-"

Chad replied saving him. "27Amin?01"

Abby was silent for a moment as she wrote down that information. "Okay, got it. Anything else, Chad?"

"No, that's all that we have at the moment." Chad said.

"Okay. Give me a couple of hours and I'll get back to you. And let me know if you come up with anything else."

Chad grinned as he listened to her response. "Thanks Abbs, I owe you."

"You owe me, like, bunches, Chad. But hey, no sweat, your credit is good with me."

"Thanks again, Abbs." He cut the connection and looked at the two JAGC attorneys. "It'll take her a little time, but I guarantee you she can figure this out. She's that good," he assured them.

Jason pulled out his phone. "I probably should have done this earlier. Lieutenant Strom, the prosecuting attorney, needs to know what we've found so far."

Bud nodded. Jason was catching on quick. He just hoped Strom wouldn't think there was some kind of collusion between them.

-TBC…


	15. Chapter X

**Tears for Allah-Chapter X  
**

A/N 1: Sorry for the delay folks. As you know RL comes first and I didn't feel the chapter was ready for posting  
until now. Expect the next few chapters will be late as well.

A/N2: In honor of the day, remember those who gave the ultimate sacrifice on 9-11-2001 and those in the armed forces who fought, and continue to fight, in the War on Terror.

**1602 Local_2002 Zulu  
****Conference Room Two  
****JAG Headquarters  
****Falls Church, Virginia**

**Harm closed the door to the conference room** and then walked over to the computer and hit the enter key. On the video screen a test pattern appeared as the computer logged onto the internet and connected with Kate Pike on USS Reprisal.

"Kate."

Kate Pike gave him big genuine smile. "Harm! To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"How's being the Force JAG for the Reprisal Carrier Strike Group?"

She looked around as if she were a queen surveying her kingdom and then back at the aviator/lawyer. "Not as bad as I thought it would be. After that disaster in 2000 involving Admiral Hollenbeck, I thought my career had reached a dead end. But I like it out here doing what I'm doing. It's home to me, Harm."

Harm gave her a warm smile. "I'm glad to hear it, Kate."

Kate though wasn't buying the polite chit-chat. "So why did you call me Harm? This isn't just a social call to feel out my opinion on my current duty station."

Harm sighed. She had always been able to see through his smokescreens. "Kate…I need to ask you some questions…about Lieutenant Singer…."

"What about Lieutenant Singer?" Harm could tell immediately that Kate was on her guard.

"Kate…I talked with Alan Mattoni…"

Kate turned to the technician that was sitting in the room with her. "Petty Officer, why don't you take a break?"

The Information Systems Technician 2 in charge of the video system started to balk. "But ma'am-" He didn't want her messing up his connection since he really didn't know her that well.

But Kate pulled rank on the IT 2. "I can handle the system, Petty Officer. If I have any trouble, I'll call you…"

Her tone meant she wanted to be alone…now.

"I – Yes ma'am…" The IT 2 got up and left the two JAG officers to talk. After he closed the door to the room, Kate turned back to Harm and her voice became hard.

"Now what about Alan Mattoni?"

"He…he told me about your conversation her in the hallway that day…"

Kate's jaw visibly tightened and she hissed a disgusted sigh. "Alan Mattoni has a big mouth."

"Did you really say that to her?" Harm replied.

Kate reply was pure venom, and pure Kate. "Harm, she was responsible for that incident going to trial in the first place! She not only sabotaged Hollenbeck's career, but she tried to sink mine as well!"

Harm hated doing this but he had to know. If he was going to find out what exactly Singer had been doing, he had to eliminate all other possibilities about what might have happened to her. "Kate, you know what I have ask next…"

Kate's eyes went wide in disbelief at what he was asking. "About her murder? Harm-"

He knew how much this hurt, considering how close they once had been, but he was determined to make sure he was on the right path. "Kate, please…for my peace of mind, okay?"

She sighed, and believe it or not, Kate understood. "Yeah, I know. I was on the Arkansas serving as legal liaison. We were on maneuvers in the Pacific. I didn't have any contact with Lieutenant Singer or Commander Lindsey."

Harm breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks Kate."

Now Kate gave him an understanding smile. But the aviator/lawyer knew what was coming. "Harm, I know I don't have any right to ask this, but what is this all about?"

"Some new evidence has come to light in the Singer murder case…." Harm said vaguely.

Kate's eyes flared again. "And you're investigating it?! Harm, are you trying to get yourself court-martialed-again?"

"I got a file about Lieutenant Singer that was left on my desk by someone unknown that has brought up questions that need answers, Kate. We all thought Commander Lindsey had accidentally murdered her, but now the evidence points to something more complicated…."

Kate blew out a frustrated breath. "Harm, listen to me. You need to let this go. Now, Harm… before it destroys you."

But Commander Stubborn wasn't about to let this go. "I have to know what was going on with her, Kate. If it costs me my career…so be it."

**1300 Local_1000 Zulu  
****Officer's Mess  
****USS Ingalls  
****Ghoubet Kharab, Djibouti **

**The pilot of Ingalls' lead HH-60H Seahawk, Hummingbird 02, **sat across from the two JAGC attorneys.

"Lieutenant Mayfield, tell us what you saw as you circled the dhow."

The blond haired pilot cleared his throat as he looked at the two JAGC Officers. "We flew a standard circular pattern around the ship during the boarding operation. When we saw the sharpshooters on the Victoria aiming their weapons at the dhow we knew something was up. Then we got the flash traffic from Captain Jackson that shots had been fired."

"Did you see anything unusual take place on the dhow as you made your way around her?"

"If by unusual, you mean anyone tossing a weapon overboard, no, I didn't, and no one reported to me that they did."

Alan sighed. That matched what they had heard from the rest of the crew and unfortunately wasn't much help to them. All it told the JAGC attorneys was that the weapon brandished by the dead pirate still had to be on board the dhow somewhere, unless MA2 Brumwell was lying.

Hummingbird 02's pilot hissed out a frustrated sigh. "I really wish I could help, sirs. I don't believe that Petty Officer Brumwell is guilty."

Sturgis gave the helo pilot piercing look. "You don't believe or you can't believe, Lieutenant?"

Mayfield shot baleful look. "Permission to speak freely sir?" he said tersely.

Sturgis knew what he might be letting himself in for. Still, he felt it would be unfair not to let him say his piece. "Go ahead."

The JAGC Officers could tell Mayfield was working hard to control his temper. "Sir, we deal with a lot of low-lifes and ne'er-do-wells on these kinds of ops. MA2 Brumwell is a good kid, and I wish to God I had seen someone tossing a weapon overboard. Someone among that group of slugs framed Brumwell…it's just not right sir. We do these ops, trying to keep the bad guys at bay, and when something goes sideways, we get the blame and the bad guys get a free pass."

Sturgis was about to say something in response when Alan spoke up first. "I understand your frustration, Lieutenant-"

Keith Mayfield though, waved his sympathy away with barely concealed contempt. "I know sir, and I know you're just doing what's been asked of you, but you have stop this from happening," he said plaintively.

This time Sturgis spoke before Alan could respond. "Lieutenant, we have to go where the evidence takes us, but I promise you, if he's not guilty, we'll exonerate him."

This seemed to placate the helo pilot. "And if you find he is?"

Alan stepped in. He wanted to show his partner they were going to present a united front. "Then we'll recommend to the convening authority, Captain Jackson, that charges be preferred against him."

Mayfield looked at the two attorneys for a moment and then nodded. He didn't like it, but he understood what they were telling him.

**NCIS Headquarters  
****Washington, DC**

**Abby Sciuto was hard at work** – well actually, her computers were hard at work blazing through several algorithmic variables trying to crack the username/password given to her by Chad Tolbert. Abby was intently watching her workstations.

"C'mon guys…don't let me down now," she murmured to her humming workstations as she held a straw between her lips. The straw was attached to jumbo size Caf-Pow! she had just picked up. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Special Agent Tim McGee enter the lab.

"Tim!" she barked without meaning to. "Where are you going?"

Tim looked stricken. "I, uh, back to Norfolk," he said letting, his bag slip from his shoulder for a moment. He really wanted to stay, but they were short staffed at Norfolk and his CO had asked Director Morrow if he could have him back. Morrow had agreed it was time for the junior NCIS agent to return his own office.

Abby pulled her eyes away from her computers. They weren't giving her what she wanted anyway. "But we need you here!" she said in disbelief. "They can't send you back!"

"They need me there too, Abby," Tim re-shouldered his computer bag. He turned to leave. The junior NCIS agent didn't want to draw this out any more than necessary. He hated leaving Abby in a lurch and he couldn't stand seeing her stricken features.

Abby flew from her chair. "No! Wait! I need your help!"

Tim turned back to her and gave her a pleading look. He really didn't want to get into this with her. "Abby-"

Abby Sciuto wasn't about to listen to any of his arguments. "No, this is serious Tim. The NCIS Special Agent in Charge in Corpus Christi needs help. Our help. A terrorist was using a PDA that might have valuable information on it but it's password protected. And the SAC could only give me part of the password, er, username, well, this is all we have." She shoved a piece of paper into his hands.

Tim looked at it. It looked like a nonsensical phrase to him. At first. The MIT grad noted there might be something in this string of characters but it would take time to unravel this puzzle.

Abby put her hand on Tim's. "Please Tim? Please, please, please?" Her big doe like eyes looked like they were on the verge of filling with tears.

Tim gave her a weary smile. "Okay Abby, okay…let me take a look…"

Before he could move over to the computer workstations, the pig-tailed Goth Forensic Specialist grabbed him in a bear hug. "Thank you, Timmy, you're a lifesaver!"

Tim flushed crimson as he pulled away from her. "I don't know about that Abby, but I do like helping you," he blurted out.

Abby heard his comment but decided to ignore it, for the moment. "Well, Gibbs is going to learn from me what you did for us," she said as she turned back to her computers to keep her pink complexion from him.

"I haven't done anything yet," he said as he started typing at an idle workstation just down from hers.

"True, but you will, I have complete faith in you," she said as she came up and hugged him from behind.

Tim was about to respond to her compliment-filled comment when he noted a pattern was appearing from the gobbledygook on his screen.

"Hey, what do you make of this?" Tim asked her

Abby looked at the words on his screen. "Whoa. How'd you get that?"

Tim felt a smidgeon of pride at her awe. "27Amin?01 was a code, Abby."

She smirked at his sudden burst of self-confidence. "I knew that McGee," she said, trying to sound annoyed.

That deflated his ego a little. I'm sorry, I – I didn't mean for it to come out like that."

He was adorable when he defending himself like this. "I'm just teasing you," Abby said slyly. "What did you here was really cool."

Tim swallowed as he looked into Abby Sciuto's sincere eyes. "Uh, thanks, Abby."

The Goth Forensic Specialist gave him a big grin. "You're welcome."

Tim could have stared at those eyes of hers forever, but he knew Special Agent Gibbs would ring his neck if he didn't report what he had found to him and to the Corpus Christi SAC ASAP.

He punched the print button. "We gotta let Gibbs and Corpus Christi Special Agent in Charge know what we've found."

Abby snatched the printout from the printer tray. "You let Gibbs know, Timmy, and I'll talk to Chad."

Tim merely nodded and turned to leave. Abby, in the meantime, hit a key on her computer and transferred her workstation image to the larger screen at the front of her lab. A window had opened on the right hand side of the screen and showed a test pattern for a moment before Chad Tolbert's face appeared. Tim stopped and looked at the man on the screen.

"Hey Chad!" Abby said cheerfully.

The Corpus Christi SAC gave her a smile that made Tim feel a tiny bit jealous, like they had a relationship he wasn't aware of. "Hey Abby, what'd ya find?"

"It's not 'what did I find', it's 'what did we find'," she announced. "I couldn't have done it without Special Agent McGee's help."

Chad seemed to study Tim. "Oh really?"

The Norfolk agent colored under his scrutiny. "Um, hello," was all he managed to get out.

Abby grinned as she urged Tim to come closer. "Don't be shy, Tim. After all, if wasn't for you, we would have never found this."

Tim felt the color rising in his cheeks again. She was really good at putting him on the spot.

"Abby-"

But before Tim McGee could get out any admonishment or self-effacing comment, Chad added his two cents to her assessment. "Special Agent McGee, Abby Sciuto doesn't just hand out praise to anyone. You have to earn it and you have obviously earned it."

That knocked whatever he was going to say right out of his head. "Thanks," was all he could get out.

Chad could tell that Abby appreciated him saying what he did. "You're welcome. Now what have you two found?"

Abby and Tim exchanged a glance with her giving him an unspoken nudge to speak. Tim turned back to the screen. "Well, uh, 27Amin?01 is a code. Try username 26tqsbg? and password A0?nima72. Amin was a just code for the real components of the username and password. Then it was just a matter of figuring out what 27 and 01 meant."

Chad turned away from the camera for a moment and then the image pulled back to reveal two JAGC officers in the room with the Corpus Christi Special Agent. Lieutenant Bud Roberts and another JAGC officer. Abby didn't know who he was, but he looked as nervous as Tim.

"Try username 26tqsbg? and password A0?nima72, Lieutenant," Chad's voice said to Bud.

The JAGC Lieutenant though was fiddling with a connection. "Let me make sure they can see this connection, Chad," Bud replied.

"All right."

The left hand side of Abby's big screen now showed the screen of a PDA. This was obviously the dead terrorist's PDA screen they were viewing.

Using the PDA's stylus pen, Bud began tapping in the username and password. The PDA's screen changed and directory opened automatically to a file which then opened of its own accord.

"Wow! Is that what I think it is?" Abby and Tim heard the younger JAGC officer say.

Bud studied the screen for moment as Chad came over to peer at what was on the PDA's screen. "Uh huh. A schedule of ships entering and leaving the Intercoastal Waterway..."

"Why are these ships starred?" Abby asked as she looked at the list of names.

Tim shook his head. "I don't know, but we gotta let Special Agent Gibbs know what we've found."

"We gotta let Gibbs know what?" Abby and Tim turned to see Tony DiNozzo entering the lab.

Abby looked up at Gibb's number two. "Tony! You have to see what we helped Chad and Lieutenant Roberts discover-"

Tony gave the man on the big screen a puckish grin. "Hey, hey, it's the Chadster! How's Texas?"

Chad chuckled at Tony's antics. "Depends on where you are, Tony. In my case Corpus Christi is pretty nice compared to some places I could have been stationed."

Tony gave him a conspiratorial look. "Really? Well, you'll have to fill me in on some of the hot spots to visit down there…"

Chad held up his hands in surrender. "Okay, I'll do that, but right now we've got what looks like a potential terrorist attack. Here, look at the data we just found encrypted on this PDA."

Tony scanned the list that appeared on the screen. Now the detective in him came out. "A schedule of ships entering and leaving the Intercoastal Waterway. How did you learn about this?" he asked.

"Abby and Special Agent McGee helped us crack the username and password that opened this file," the Corpus Christi SAC said in reply to his query.

"You'd better be careful man," Tony said with a cautionary tone in his voice. "If Gibbs finds you've been asking Abby for favors, he'll-"

"I'll do what, DiNozzo?"

The familiar hard tone made everyone in the room, including those on the other end of the videoconference freeze. Tony was the first to respond, turning and giving his boss an embarrassed grin.

"Oh hey Boss! How was Leavenworth, uh, I mean, Kansas. How was Kansas?"

Gibbs cuffed Tony, causing him to grunt in surprise.

The gray haired MCRT Leader gave his number two a severe look. "That's for spreading rumors about what I'll do."

Tony immediately looked contrite. "Sorry Boss. Won't happen again."

Gibbs gave a slight nod to Tony and then turned to the video screen. "Chad."

"Boss, good to see you again." the Corpus Christi SAC said in a friendly tone, hoping he would not be the next target of Gibbs' wrath.

"Why do you need Abby's help?" the Head of the DC MCRT demanded. It was obvious Gibbs was not in a mood to suffer fools.

Chad was quick with his explanation. "Lieutenants Roberts and Tiner from JAG Corps found a PDA hidden in an ice chest, boss. It was password protected and the password was encrypted. We couldn't break it, so we asked for Abby's help."

Gibbs seemed to mull over this for a moment before giving a slight nod to the older JAGC officer. "Lieutenant, good to see you again."

Bud tried to remain cool like that Senior MCRT agent. "Likewise Special Agent Gibbs" he returned just as smoothly, or at least so he thought.

Gibbs though put his attention back on the Corpus Christi SAC. "So Abby and Special Agent McGee helped you crack the password-"

Chad quickly replied, stepping on his thoughts. "And translate it boss. This is what was on the PDA…"

Gibbs scanned the list of ships transiting the Intercoastal Waterway. His eyes narrowed when he saw one particular ship's name.

"Why did the Admiral send you down there, Lieutenant?"

Bud cleared his throat. "I'm investigating a link between the terrorist who had this PDA and Lieutenant Loren Singer."

Loren Singer again. The way her name kept popping up was beginning to bother Gibbs' gut.

"What's the terrorist's name?"

"Hassan Merhod," Bud replied. "He was killed in LaGrange a few days ago in an apparent murder-suicide involving a Legalman from the Corpus Christi NLSO"

Gibbs couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Wait a minute, did you say Hassan Merhod?"

Bud immediately looked confused. "Yes. Why?"

Gibbs thought about that original list of al Jihad members he had scanned when he met with Director Morrow and Luke Gracin in MTAC. Above Sean Macklin's name was Hassan Merhod and just above them-

"He has ties to Amal Abinjinad," Gibbs said abruptly.

Bud was somewhat surprised that he knew this. "Uh, that's right and Kassim Tabatabainejad," Bud added in a slightly surprised voice. "They were on a list in a folder left on Commander Rabb's desk. The folder had Lieutenant Singer's name on it."

The Leader of the DC MCRT filed that piece of information away for future reference. He'd make sure he talked with Rabb about that folder, but for right now he wanted to stay focused on the latest twist to this case. "What was Merhod planning?"

Chad this time piped, figuring that Gibbs was talking to him rather than the DC JAGC officer. "Don't know, boss, but we're working on it."

Gibbs decided to use his inadvertent comment to prod the Corpus Christi NCIS agent. "Work faster, Chad. Lieutenant Roberts' a good man. He can help you with this."

Chad glanced over at Bud and then back at the screen. "Got it, boss."

Gibbs nodded and cut the connection. He turned to his Forensic Specialist. "Give'em whatever help they need, Abbs."

Abby nodded. "I hear and obey, boss," she said in solemn voice with hint of a puckish smile on her face.

Gibbs threw her a puzzled look.

"I felt left out not calling you 'boss' like everyone else is doing," Abby quickly explained, not wanting to get on Gibbs' bad side.

Gibbs didn't know what to say to that so he turned to Tim. "What are you doing down here?" he asked pointedly.

The Norfolk agent was the epitome of verboseness and clarity. "Uh, well, I-"

Abby quickly came to his defense. "Gibbs, Special Agent McGee helped us crack the username and password and if it hadn't been for him-"

But Gibbs wasn't interested in her explanation. "Why aren't you back at your desk?" he demanded of Tim McGee, cutting her off.

Tim looked stunned and confused. "My desk?"

Tony was equally befuddled by his boss's demand. "His desk?" But only for a moment when he caught the stern look on Gibbs' face. "Sorry boss…"

Gibbs turned back to Norfolk agent. "Yes McGee, your desk. Are you planning on going somewhere?"

Tim looked at his shoulder bag and then back at the Head of the DC MCRT. "I was, uh, headed back to Norfolk-"

Gibbs' face scrunched up in aggravation, which made everyone in the room flinch. "Who told you to head back?" he demanded.

This time Tim was quick with his answer. "My CO at Norfolk-"

Gibbs waved a hand at Tim to stop his explanation. "I'll take care of him. You get back upstairs and get that list of names from Commander Rabb."

Tim began smiling and then moving quickly away from Gibbs. He was going to bat for him, so he didn't want to disappoint 'his boss' He almost fell up the stairs on the way out of the room. "On it, boss!" he said as he left.

Tony gave his boss a knowing grin. "That was good thing you did, Gibbs"

Gibbs scowled at his second in command. "What are you still doing standing here? Go help him!" he barked.

Tony headed for the stairs but couldn't help giving his boss another sly smile. "You've got a heart of gold, Gibbs."

"What are you looking at?" he growled.

Abby ran over and gave him a big hug and a peck on his cheek. "Thank you Gibbs." she said quietly and then returned to her workstations.

As he headed up the stairs, he smiled that wry smile of his and shook his head.

**1522 Local_1922 Zulu  
****JAG-NCIS Liaison Office  
****NCIS Headquarters  
****Washington, DC**

**John Michael McBurney gave his partner a penetrating look. It was the type he reserved** for guilty clients. "Okay, what was that about?" he half demanded. He didn't want to be too harsh on her but he did want to know what was going on.

Faith though, wasn't about tell him anything about this. Besides, why was he so concerned? "What was what about?" the naval Commander said blithely.

"That phone call you just had with Commander Rabb" Dammit! He hadn't meant that last part to slip out. He was going for fellow officer concern, not a jealousy tinged inquiry. Besides now she would know he was listening in on her conversation.

Yep. Faith immediately zeroed in on that slip. "How do you know it was Commander Rabb?" she demanded.

"Because you mentioned his name," the SJA Major said lamely. What a lawyer he was.

Faith, though, wasn't buying it. She gave him a hard look. "No I did not. You were eavesdropping, Major."

_Uht oh. Think fast McBurney…_He threw his arms into the air. "Eavesdropping?! Commander, if you haven't noticed it before there's hardly enough room in this office for one JAG officer, let alone two. And in answer to your question, how could I not hear you-" _Good, exasperation with her taunts should throw her off..._

But to the former North Island JAG was onto him. It was so obvious what he was doing. "So you were eavesdropping," she declared.

Jack wanted to slap his forehead in frustration, but that would only stroke her ego more. "Oh for the love of – yes, yes! I was eavesdropping-!" he ground out bitterly. God! He hated it when she did this.

_Got him!_ She gave him a bland look. "In the future, please refrain from listening in on my private telephone conversations."

Jack looked at her for a moment. She's having secret phone conversations with a man she once kept from getting court martialed and she was worried about Jack listening in on his phone conversations?! He willed himself not to blow up again. He waited a beat before answering her. "All right, okay, I will in the future refrain from listening in on your private phone conversations."

"Thank you," she said, without emotion. He knew that on the inside she was doing a happy dance.

He wasn't about to give up yet though. Something in him made him want to make sure she wasn't going to get in trouble. "But that was Commander Rabb you were speaking to, wasn't it?"

Faith didn't say anything. Why was he so concerned on whether or not she had spoken to Commander Rabb?

Jack took a breath and tried her strong suite. Logic. "Look, I know I don't have any right to say this, but if what he wants from you involves Lieutenant Singer, you need to let the Admiral know now, before you get caught up in something you can't control."

She still didn't say anything but instead opted for a penetrating stare.

He wasn't finished with her yet. "And before you say 'are you concerned about my welfare, Major' and give me that self-satisfied smirk of yours, the answer is 'yes, I am'. I don't want Commander Rabb getting you in any trouble. Okay?"

Faith wasn't expecting him to say that. While it was at least a tiny bit flattering that he was concerned for her, she was also irritated at the same time that he would dare try to tell her what to do. For a moment she wrestled with how to respond.

Jack was fascinated at the play of emotions that crossed Faith Coleman's features. It was obvious she was very conflicted about what to say next. Still he didn't needle her about her internal conflict. Obviously he had struck a nerve with his statement.

Faith sighed. It wasn't a sigh of defeat, but one given after an intense internal battle. "All right Major, I'll take what you have told me under advisement."

That announcement rocked the SJA Major. It was tantamount to Faith giving him a compliment. Dumbstruck by her words, he merely nodded.

Then she really did something totally unexpected. She walked over and picked up her phone and began punching numbers.

"Legalman Two? Commander Coleman. Is the Admiral available? I need to speak with him."

She looked over at a surprised Jack McBurney and gave him what looked like a small genuine smile.

**1438 Local_1938 Zulu  
****NCIS Branch Office  
****Ingleside NAS**

**The two Corpus Christi NLSO attorneys walked** down the hall in the NCIS Branch office headed for the evidence room where Chad Tolbert and Bud Roberts were working. The man Jason was walking with was blond haired and athletically built, his crisp white summer uniform only seemed to enhance his looks. Jason couldn't help but feel a little shabby when looking at him.

"So what have you found so far, Lieutenant?" Carl Strom said in clipped tones to defense attorney Jason Tiner. Strom was known for being an all business attorney. Just the facts.

Jason gave his report in typical Tiner fashion. "We found, that is Lieutenant Roberts and I, have found that Hassan Merhod had a file on his computer that contained metadata which consisted of a coded phrase."

Carl's eyebrows rose toward his blond crew-cut hair as he looked at this junior JAG officer. _There's more to this kid that meets the eye…_ "That's pretty sophisticated," The Corpus Christ JAG admitted. "What did the phrase say?"

Jason gave a slight shrug. "We couldn't make heads or tails of it, so we sent it to Abby Sciuto, a Forensic Specialist at NCIS Headquarters in Washington-"

"-I'm familiar with her work, Lieutenant," Strom said curtly cutting off his overly detailed report.

But Jason wasn't finished. "-And she was able to figure out the username and password from the coded phrase." This senior NLSO attorney may think Jason was just another bumbling green attorney fresh out of Naval Justice School, but he was going to show him that his information couldn't just be summarily dismissed. Not with Legalman 2 LaGrew's career at stake.

This bit of information only succeeding in getting Strom to pose another question. "And?" he prompted.

Jason launched back into his report. "And the original phrase lead us to examine his cooler. We found it had been modified to create a sliding drawer in the lower half of the container."

"Merhod was an engineering student," Strom said more to himself than Jason as he continued toward the evidence room. Jason matched his pace.

"Yes sir, at the University of Texas at Austin," Jason replied.

_Smart and he does his homework…_Carl thought. But he wasn't about to let Jason know he was that impressed with him. "That explains the sliding shelf. So what was in it?" he asked as they reached the doorway to the room and went in.

For some reason Bud and Chad weren't there. That threw Jason off for a moment as he wondered where they had gone. But he quickly recovered.

"This Personal Data Assistant," he said, picking it up and handing it to Strom.

The senior Corpus Christi JAG whistled as he examined the PDA. "Top of the line," he remarked as he looked at it.

Jason couldn't help but feel a little proud of what he and Bud had done so far. "The username and password Ms. Sciuto had found opened a file on the PDA."

Strom was clearly intrigued. "What did it contain?"

Jason worked hard to keep the immodesty out of his voice. "See for yourself, sir."

Strom examined the file on the PDA's screen. "A list of ships going in and out of the Intercoastal Waterway," he declared as he glanced at Jason.

Jason nodded. "Yes sir. Apparently Hassan Merhod and his handlers were monitoring coastal waterway traffic."

Carl again looked at the list. "Are you sure it was just Merhod and his handlers? How do you know Legalman LaGrew wasn't involved as well? She was his girlfriend after all-" Carl didn't like doing this to the young JAG, but he had to get the stars out of his eyes, and this 'innocent' Legalman may not be so innocent after all.

Jason was prepared for Strom's negative attitude. After all he was the prosecuting attorney. "The NCIS SAC Chad Tolbert and I questioned her at length her about her relationship with Merhod." Or so he thought.

Carl though, wasn't convinced by the Lieutenant's weak argument. He hoped the new JAG would do better when they got to court. "Did she mention anything about visiting Victoria going down and watching coastal traffic?"

Jason shook his head. "No sir. But then you already knew that, don't you, sir?"

Carl gave him a shrewd glance. "Just keeping you on your toes, Lieutenant. But I'm not going to continue to hold your feet to the fire because Commander Pelzer brought me in late on this. However, keep in mind if LaGrew is guilty of collusion with Merhod in any way, I'll nail her pretty little butt to the wall and make sure she goes to Charleston for aiding and abetting a terrorist."

If anything Jason took Strom's threat as a challenge. "You can try sir, but I'm going to prove Legalman 2 LaGrew didn't have anything to do with his terrorist activity and she was used, without her knowledge, as cover for his operations, sir."

Strom gave this junior JAG a piercing look. "Are you willing to stake your career on that, Lieutenant?"

Jason fought the urge to flinch. No, he believed in his client, and he would defend her even if the outcome of the case meant an ignominious end to his brief career as a lawyer. "Yes sir, I am," the young Lieutenant said forcefully.

Carl smiled. "Good. I'm glad to see she has such a staunch defender, Lieutenant."

Tiner still wasn't sure whose side Strom was on but he had to admit that did sound like a compliment. "T-Thank you sir."

-TBC…


End file.
